Mi amada cuñada
by Yane26
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que por más que la razón lo intente simplemente no se puede controlar. A Elsa le tocará comprobar esto de la peor manera, cuando tenga que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad que la atormenta y decidir entre el amor de su hermano y el amor de su vida. Cuando tenga que afrontar las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de su propia cuñada. Elsanna
1. La Noticia

**Mi amada Cuñada**

Bueno, antes de comenzar con la lectura de este Fanfiction dedicado a la pareja favorita de muchos aquí (incluyéndome por supuesto), hay ciertas cositas que quisiera comentarles:

**1.** La historia es 100% Elsanna, advierto para aquellas personas que a lo mejor no se sienten cómodas leyendo historias que hablen sobre el amor entre personas del mismo sexo.

**2.** Decidí que esta historia no se alejaría mucho de la realidad, por eso aquí Elsa no tendrá sus poderes, será una mujer normal como cualquier otra. Espero no decepcionarlos con esto.

**3.** Por otro lado, Elsa y Anna no son hermanas, en esta narración el único vínculo que las une es el ser cuñadas, me imagino que por el título ya lo habrán intuido n_n

**4.** Los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Disney. Yo sólo los tomé para armar una historia dramática con ellos.

**5.** Por último y para no alargar más la espera, aclaro que este es mi primer Fanfiction, jamás había escrito algo así, por lo tanto, si ven algo raro por ahí les pido mil disculpas y agradezco su amable comprensión.

Ahora sin más, aquí les dejo mi Fic. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Prologo.**

Que fácil sería la vida si pudiéramos elegir de quien nos enamoramos, esto nos evitaría tantos fracasos, tantas decepciones, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor...

¿Qué harías si te tocara elegir entre dos amores igualmente importantes, igualmente necesarios e igualmente grandes?

¿Podrías soportar el hecho de que si eliges a uno tendrás que vivir con el dolor de haber perdido al otro, y peor aún, con el remordimiento de saber que a ese otro amor lo heriste de manera irremediable siendo tu la causa de su sufrimiento?

¿O serías capaz de ser tu quien se sacrifique sólo con el fin de permitir que esos dos amores sean felices juntos, aunque eso te destroce y te parta el corazón en mil pedazos?

¿Si tuvieras que elegir qué amor escogerías, el amor de tu único y adorado hermano o al amor de tu vida?

Estas son algunas de las múltiples preguntas que tendrá que realizarse Elsa a lo largo de esta historia, tendrá que vivir situaciones y afrontar decisiones que la llevarán al límite, todo por haber cometido un único pecado, haberse enamorado de la única persona que estaba prohibida para ella, su cuñada.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

"**La noticia"**

El hermoso rubio de corpulenta anatomía y ojos marrones ingresaba a la casa de su madre algo emocionado. Ella al verlo pudo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos que lo delató de inmediato.

\- _¡Hola hijo! Llegaste temprano el día de hoy._

Posando un beso en la frente de su madre le contestó:

\- _Si mamá, fui a almorzar con Anna y al terminar me vine de inmediato para acá._

No era normal que su hijo Kristoff regresara a las 3:00 de la tarde de su trabajo, por lo general el joven llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche alegando que se había quedado revisando algunos planos y documentos de la constructora. Esto generó cierta incertidumbre en la señora Jane, por lo que al instante la preocupada madre se apresuró a decir:

\- _¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?_

\- _No mamá, todo está bien. De hecho, todo está mejor que nunca. - __Le_ respondió con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La madre sintió un ligero alivio en el pecho.

\- _¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué se debe entonces este arribo tan temprano a casa y esa repentina emoción que noto en tu voz?_

\- _Pues verás mamá, hay una noticia muy importante que tengo que darte._

La señora Jane se quedó expectante a la espera de que su hijo soltara eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

\- _(...) _

\- _Adelante mi vida, te escucho_. - Le dijo ella para animarlo a hablar.

\- _Bueno mamá, lo que pasa es que..._

\- _(...)_

\- _Verás... Yo..._

\- _(...)_

\- _Es que..._

\- _(...)_

\- _¡Vamos hijo ya me tienes nerviosa, no te andes con rodeos y dime de una vez que pasa!_

\- _Me voy a casar mamá._

La señora Jane se quedó muda mirando a su hijo, como tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Que su adorado hijo se iba a casar? Pero… ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto como para convertirse en todo un hombre de hogar?

Ella lo seguía viendo como su pequeño, ese niño al que consentía y mimaba como toda madre a sus retoños. Sabía que este día iba a llegar, pero la verdad no se había preparado para recibirlo, y por eso la noticia la tomaba completamente desprevenida.

No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que su otra pequeña también le había venido un día cualquiera con una noticia igual de desconcertante, las palabras vinieron a su mente como si hubiese sido ayer: "_Mamá, me voy a vivir a los Ángeles._" Y con ese recuerdo una leve presión se acumuló en su pecho, provocando que por reflejo llevara la mano derecha directamente a su corazón. De repente, la voz de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos…

\- _¿Mamá estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?_

El tono de Kristoff ahora era de angustia, pudo ver como su madre se había vuelto pálida en cuestión de segundos y esa mano en su pecho que era prueba fehaciente de que a ella le pasaba algo.

\- _No, no, hijo estoy bien._ \- Respondió ella sobresaltándose y retirando con un fugaz movimiento la mano de su corazón.

\- _Lo que pasa es que la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa. La verdad es que no imaginé que Anna y tu se fueran a casar tan pronto._

Y era verdad, la señora Jane sabía que su hijo estaba profundamente enamorado de la encantadora Anna, lo había visto como hipnotizado cuando estaban juntos. No podía negar que la chica era realmente hermosa y que además tenía una personalidad encantadora que le permitía ganarse el cariño de cualquier persona al instante. La pelirroja se la había ganado a ella desde la primera vez que la conoció, ese día en que Kristoff la llevó a su casa para presentarle oficialmente a su nueva novia. Pero a pesar de que quería a su nuera, no podía dejar de preocuparle el hecho de que ese par solo tenía unos cuantos meses de ser novios, unos 6 meses para ser exactos, ¿Y ya se iban a casar?... Eso para ella carecía de toda lógica, sabía que en la actualidad los noviazgos no eran tan largos como lo solían ser en su época, ¿Pero 6 meses?... Caramba, eso era un noviazgo realmente fugaz. ¿De verdad podrían conocerse lo suficiente como para querer casarse tan pronto? o era que... una idea perturbadora se pasó por su mente, por lo que de inmediato se salió de sus pensamientos para cuestionar con un tono serio a su hijo que la observaba expectante.

\- _Kristoff dime la verdad, ¿Por qué se van a casar tan pronto?_

El tono en el que habló su madre intranquilizó un poco a Kristoff, quien sin reparos se apresuró a contestar:

\- _Porque nos amamos mamá._

Una respuesta directa y concisa, pero aun así, esta no borró la postura seria de su madre, quien a continuación volvió a cuestionarlo:

\- _¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso?_

\- _No entiendo a qué te refieres mamá. ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?_

\- _Está bien, te seré directa. ¿Está Anna embarazada?_

\- _(…)_

Silencio total.

\- _(…)_

\- _¡Pero qué dices mamá, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso no sabes qué clase de hombre soy? -_ Dijo él rompiendo el silencio con un tono de alarma e indignación a la vez.

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento que ahora le hacia Kristoff, la señora Jane no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenada. Por supuesto que conocía a su hijo, sabía que era un hombre demasiado respetuoso, todo un caballero, él siempre había dicho que haría las cosas bien y que cuando decidiera casarse con una mujer era porque realmente la amaba, y que a esa mujer la respetaría su vida entera.

\- _Lo siento hijo, es que… no pude evitar pensar eso. Sólo tienen 6 meses de estar juntos y…. una boda… Es algo apresurado, ¿No crees?_

Kristoff entendió entonces él porque del cuestionamiento de su madre. Acercándose a ella y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro para rodearla en un abrazo acogedor se dispuso a decir algo con la intensión de calmar los pensamientos que atormentaban a la intranquila señora.

\- _Mamá, ciertamente puede ser algo pronto para que Anna y yo estemos pensando en boda, pero te aseguro que esa es la mujer de mi vida. La amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie y por eso no veo necesidad de seguir postergando algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar. No hay ninguna otra mujer que quisiera para ser mi esposa, ella es la elegida y estoy seguro de eso. Por eso no lo dudé más y decidí que había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso, afortunadamente ella aceptó y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Una sonrisa tierna se asomó en sus labios mientras ella lo observaba como embelesada ante su confesión. Y para concluir con las palabras que finalizarían su discurso de sinceramiento hacia su madre, terminó por decir:

\- _Todo va a estar bien mamá, no tienes porque preocuparte. Pasaré a ser un hombre casado ciertamente, pero siempre seré tu hijo y siempre estaré allí para ti. Tu lugar en mi vida es inamovible y jamás te abandonaré, jamás te dejaré sola, eres y seguirás siendo la mujer número uno en mi vida._

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que una lágrima se escapara de la ahora conmovida señora Jane, si antes tenía dudas por la repentina boda de su hijo o miedo de perderlo para siempre, con esa declaración que acababa de escuchar todo se había esfumado. Ahora no sentía más que dicha de saber que su hijo era sumamente feliz y que jamás se alejaría de ella aunque ya hubiera otra mujer en su corazón, que el siempre seguiría siendo su hijo a pesar de todo.

Con una voz entrecortada le respondió:

\- _Gracias mi amor por tus palabras, tu igual seguirás siendo mi pequeño caballero adorado. Aunque ya no vivas bajo mi regazo y tengas tu propia familia, mi amor incondicional hacia ti seguirá para toda la vida, amor que algún día se extenderá hacia tus hijos, mis nietos. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, y si Anna es tu felicidad entonces la acogeré como a una hija más. A partir de este momento, ella y tú tienen mi bendición hijo_.

Kristoff acogió esas palabras sumamente conmovido y con ojos llorosos. Rodeó por completo sus brazos en el cuerpo de su madre y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Diciendo con profunda emoción al oído de su progenitora:

\- _Gracias Mamá. Te amo._

\- _Y yo a ti hijo._

_..._


	2. Miedo

**Capítulo 2.**

**"Miedo"**

Mientras tanto, en una moderna oficina, sentada frente a su mesa de dibujo, se encontraba una arquitecta vestida con una camisa a cuadros manga tres cuartos que llevaba por dentro de unos jeans azules que enmarcaban su escultural cuerpo y unas botas de seguridad color beige. Vestimenta que era adornada por una cabellera rojiza recogida en dos largas trenzas y unos penetrantes ojos azules que miraban a lo lejos a través de la ventana del recinto.

La hermosa mujer parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar hace unos minutos atrás se repetían una y otra vez en su mente sin cesar: "_Anna, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"…_Era la pregunta que su novio y ahora prometido, le había hecho durante el almuerzo, almuerzo que ella pensó sería como cualquier otro en un día normal de trabajo, pero no fue así, definitivamente ese no era un día normal, ese día todo había cambiado para ella, había dejado de ser la mujer independiente y despreocupada para convertirse ahora en una mujer comprometida.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, el día en que lo conoció…

_**Flashback**_

Ella había ingresado a la oficina de Kristoff para una entrevista de trabajo, él en cuanto la vio se quedó pasmado observándola sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Debido a que los segundos pasaban y la extraña reacción de aquel hombre permanecía, la pelirroja se apresuró a decir:

\- _¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_\- (…)_

Ninguna respuesta.

_\- (...)_

_\- Ingeniero, ¿me escucha?_ \- Le dijo la mujer ya preocupada moviendo una de sus manos de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de este para ver sí daba alguna señal, para ver si reaccionaba.

_\- He… ¡sí, sí, estoy bien! Discúlpeme señorita, Kristoff Arendelle, para servirle._ \- Contestó él de repente, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para saludar a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

El cambio repentino del hombre asustó a la chica haciéndola retroceder de su sitio, enseguida guardó la compostura y se apresuró a responder...

\- _Mucho gusto Ingeniero, Anna Frozen, es un placer._

\- _Llámeme Kristoff por favor. Perdóname, pero no soy muy fanático de los calificativos_. - Alegó con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

\- _Esta bien, es un placer Kristoff._ \- Dijo ella complaciendo su petición.

\- _Así está mejor._

Terminaron ambos el estrechamiento de manos con una mutua sonrisa.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_-/-_

Ese día, Anna jamás pensó que el hombre que tenía frente a ella algún día se convertiría en su esposo. En ese instante ella sólo lo veía como a su futuro jefe, sólo deseaba conseguir la vacante que se convertiría en la oportunidad de su vida, entrar a la constructora más importante y reconocida de toda Canadá era el sueño de cualquier arquitecto, y ella no era la excepción.

La pelirroja no tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para quedarse con el empleo, su perfecto curriculum le daba una gran ventaja además de la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía en las diferentes entrevistas y pruebas que exigía la compañía. Aún no tenía el puesto y ya se había ganado a la psicóloga, a la encargada de recursos humanos, al responsable de seguridad y salud ocupacional, a su propio jefe, en fin, todo resultó mejor de lo que ella hubiese imaginado.

Poco a poco Kristoff se fue ganando su corazón, su trato amable y respetuoso, sus constantes detalles, sus palabras cargadas de romanticismo y de ternura, era casi imposible que una mujer pudiera resistirse a eso, a pesar de que ella lo intentó, intentó hacerle entender a él que una relación entre ambos no estaría bien vista por tratarse de jefe y subalterna, pero el insistía en que eso no sería problema porque la compañía en la que se encontraban no prohibía ese tipo de relaciones, que allí se respetaba la vida privada de los trabajadores y que si llegase a haber algo entre ellos los demás solo los verían como a una pareja más de enamorados, que nadie se opondría a ello. Él se mantuvo en su postura firme y jamás se dio por vencido, hasta que una noche, durante una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna, cita que el mismo había organizado, logró el tan esperado S_i_ por el que tanto había luchado, Anna por fin había aceptado ser su novia.

Todos esos recuerdos daban vueltas en la cabeza de la chica, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente, si emoción, nervios, ansiedad o miedo… ¿miedo? ¿Pero por qué sentiría miedo? ¿Acaso en vez de eso no debería sentirse la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo?... Ella no lo entendía, no tenía dudas de que quería a Kristoff, de que se sentía amada y protegida a su lado, de que no había hombre más indicado para ser su esposo y el futuro padre de sus hijos, tenían casi los mismos gustos, su pasión por las obras de arquitectura y la construcción civil, la afición por las aventuras y los deportes de alto riesgo, su forma de ser sencilla y descomplicada, en fin, eran la pareja perfecta, y así los veían todos a su alrededor. Eso lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir ese temor que la había embargado desde el momento en que dio el _sí_, desde el momento en que Kristoff arrodillado frente a ella y sin importarle que todos los comensales del restaurante los estuvieran observando embelesados ante tal escena, le había colocado el hermoso anillo en su dedo índice como sello de su compromiso, anillo que ahora llevaba con ella recordándole que en unos pocos meses se convertiría en esposa, la esposa de Kristoff Arendelle, el hombre más amoroso y encantador que había conocido, el ingeniero civil más brillante de todos y el líder de proyectos de la constructora en la que trabajaba, su jefe.

Se escucharon dos toques a la puerta y la pensativa mujer dio un salto que la sacó por completo de ese mar de pensamientos en el que se encontraba.

\- _¡Adelante!_

\- _Buenas tardes arquitecta, he venido por el plano del proyecto Torre Empresarial Pacifics_.

\- _¡Oh por Dios!_ \- Dijo ella con tono de preocupación y llevando de golpe la mano a su frente.

\- _Que pena con usted ingeniero, pero se me presentó un inconveniente y el plano aún no está terminado. ¿Podría darme 15 minutos más? Le aseguro que se lo tendré listo._

\- _Claro que si arquitecta, no hay problema._

\- _Perfecto, por favor tome asiento en lo que termino._

\- _Ok gracias._

\- _Gracias a usted por su comprensión._

¿Cómo había podido olvidar terminar el plano de carácter urgente por el cual se había quedado trabajando en su oficina después del inesperado suceso ocurrido en el almuerzo?... Si por eso le había dicho a Kristoff que no podía acompañarlo a darle la noticia a su madre...

_"Que tonta soy" -_ Se dijo para sí misma.

"_Por estar pensando en todo este asunto del compromiso lo olvidé. Esto jamás me había ocurrido, qué pena con este señor_" - Siguió diciendo para sus adentros en lo que se disponía a trabajar.

Tal y como lo había prometido, a los 15 minutos ya tenía el plano listo. Lo imprimió y se lo entregó al ingeniero que la esperaba pacientemente, este le dio las gracias y se retiró de la oficina dejándola nuevamente a solas. Eran ya las 6:00 de la tarde, así que recogió su maletín y se dispuso a regresar a casa, el día laboral por hoy, había terminado.

-/-

Llegó a su apartamento ubicado en el piso 7 de una lujosa torre de apartamentos, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, tiró el bolso de trabajo encima de un sofá ubicado al costado de su cama y se dejó caer en esta completamente exhausta. Había tenido un día verdaderamente agotador, así que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era dormir. De repente, sonó su celular, hizo un mohín pensando quien podría ser a esa hora, miró en la pantalla del teléfono y vio que se trataba de Kristoff. De inmediato su corazón empezó a acelerarse tal y como había ocurrido momentos atrás en su oficina, respiró profundo y contestó la llamada.

_\- Hola mi amor._

_\- ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del universo?_

_\- Tu como siempre tan encantador. Bien gracias, ¿y tú?_

_\- Mejor que nunca mi cielo. Ya le di la noticia a mi madre._

_\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo la tomó?_

_\- ¿Tu qué crees?_

_\- No lo sé, dime tu._

_\- Pues nos dio su bendición amor._

_\- (…)_

_\- ¿Mi reina estás allí?_

_\- Eh… Si amor, aquí estoy._

_\- Te quedaste callada._

_\- Sí, es que estaba procesando lo que me acabas de decir. Así que tu madre nos dio su bendición._

_\- Así es amor. Dijo que a partir de ahora serás para ella una hija más._

_\- Ay que linda es la señora Jane. Yo encantada de tenerla como madre._

_\- Lo sé amor. Ahora serás oficialmente parte de nuestra familia, sólo falta que mi querida hermana te conozca. Sé que al igual que con mi madre, con ella te llevarás súper bien, ambas son unas dulzuras, así que se entenderán._

_\- Tú hermana Elsa… la famosa organizadora de eventos de Hollywood…_

_\- Jejeje así es mi vida, mi hermanita es muy famosa por esos lares. Ella aún no sabe nada de la boda, mañana en la mañana la llamaré para darle la noticia. Por supuesto que ella tendrá que estar aquí ese día, si llegara a faltar jamás se lo perdonaría. Ya han pasado dos años desde que se fue y desde que mamá y yo no le hemos vuelto a ver la cara, siempre con la excusa de que el trabajo no le ha permitido venir de vacaciones. Bah… puras excusas… Esta vez no le aceptare un no como respuesta, ha llegado el momento de que la famosa organizadora de eventos como dijiste, regrese a casa, a la boda de su único y adorado hermano, es más, ya hasta la designé como madrina. ¿No te importa verdad amor?_

_\- Por supuesto que no amor, por mi está bien, no te preocupes._

_\- Gracias amor. Bueno, luego te contaré como me fue con ella. Ahora te dejo descansar mi cielo, me imagino que debes estar exhausta._

_\- Así es corazón, estoy completamente agotada._

_\- Pobrecita mi princesa. Bueno, no te molesto más. Que descanses amor mío._

_\- Gracias amor, tu igual._

_\- Ok, hasta mañana._

_\- Hasta mañana._

La llamada terminó y Anna volvió a recostarse en su cama. Ahora sus pensamientos los ocupaba la hermana de Kristoff.

_\- ¿Será ella realmente encantadora como Kristoff dice?__¿De verdad nos iremos a llevar bien?_

Se hizo estas preguntas para si misma. No conocía a Elsa, pero la había visto a través de fotografías en la casa de su prometido y en una que otra página de internet. La chica de verdad era muy famosa dentro de todo ese ambiente chic y glamoroso de Hollywood, era realmente buena en lo que hacía y eso le había permitido juntarse con los más famosos y asistir a importantes eventos sociales. Anna pensaba que alguien que se movía en ese mundo tenía que ser estirado y extravagante, a ella no le gustaba nada la gente presumida, y aunque reconocía que en las fotos se notaba que su cuñada era una mujer muy hermosa y sofisticada, pensaba que de seguro sería una completa muñequita fresa, mimada y engreída, por lo que siempre dudaba de la descripción de mujer perfecta que le daba Kristoff y tenía sus reservas hacía ella.

\- _Bueno, ya veremos qué tal me va con la princesita. Ojalá y me equivoque, total, si no se mete conmigo, yo no me meteré con ella. Amanecerá y veremos..._

La pelirroja se paró de la cama para cambiarse de ropa, luego fue a la cocina, donde comió algo ligero y después se acostó a dormir. De inmediato cayó rendida en un profundo sueño, no supo nada más hasta la mañana siguiente.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

Bueno, de ante mano gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de esta historia. Cada visita, follow, favs o review me motiva más para continuar escribiendo.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado. En esta fase introductoria de la historia, conoceremos un poco de la vida y carácter de los protagonistas. Esta vez le tocó a Anna, y adelantándoles un poquito, les cuento que en el próximo cap conoceremos más sobre Elsa.

Sin mas, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios y opiniones.

**_Uchiha mikasA: _**No sabes cuanto me alegra el saber lo mucho que te gustó la historia. Prometo que leerás muchos celos, no sólo de Anna sino también de Elsa. Espero que sigas siendo seguidor o seguidora de esta historia. Cuídate mucho, nos seguimos leyendo!

_**BrenBren:** _Muchas gracias por halagar el Fic y mi forma de narrar. De veras que mi objetivo es seguir mejorando cada día y continuar ofreciéndoles una lectura de calidad. En cuanto a lo cortito que estuvo el cap, creo que a lo mejor te decepciona ver que acabo de publicar otro igual de cortito, pero te aseguro que esto será recompensado con actualizaciones constantes. Te confieso que tengo casi listos dos capítulos más, gracias a lo inspirada que he estado estos días, he logrado que dichos capítulos sean un poco mas largos, así que los que vienen no serán tan cortitos, lo prometo. Besos ;)

_**Kyosuke29:** T_ienes toda la razón, la verdad es que es un tema bastante difícil. Elsa no la tiene nada fácil, tener que escoger entre su hermano y la mujer que ama, está bastante complicado. Bueno, ya veremos que decide el pobre corazoncito de Elsa ;) Gracias por tu atención, te aseguro que mi vida ahora tiene un nuevo objetivo, y es el de terminar esta historia. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos!


	3. Nuestra Organizadora de Bodas

**Capítulo 3.**

**"Nuestra organizadora de bodas"**

A la mañana siguiente, cierto rubio tomaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada muy importante a cierta rubia que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del lugar. Marcó el número que tenía guardado en su celular y esperó pacientemente a que alguien contestara, hasta que escuchó una voz fina y elegante pero algo soñolienta que le era bastante familiar.

\- _Hola, buenos días._

_\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amanece la mejor hermana del mundo?_

_\- ¡Hermanito! Bien, bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- Excelente hermanita, mejor que nunca._

_\- Qué bien, me alegro mucho._

Elsa se giró un poco para observar la hora en su despertador, extrañada de que este aún no hubiese sonado. Se extrañó aún más al ver que el despertador apenas marcaba las 7:00 A.M.

\- _Caramba hermanito, pero si hoy fuiste tú mi despertador. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada matutina?_

_\- Jajaja sabía que ibas a terminar por decir eso. Siento mucho haberla despertado su alteza, pero es que hay una noticia muy importante que tengo que darle y no quería esperar a que se fuera a su trabajo, porque si lo hacia, lo más probable es que no pudiéramos hablar bien debido a lo ocupada que se encontraría. Así que…_

_\- ¡Ya, ya, entendido! Pero bueno, ¿Y cuál es esa noticia tan importante que tienes que darme?_

_\- Ahí te va... ¿Estás lista?_

_\- Seh..._

_\- ¡Me voy a casar hermanita!_

_\- ¿Ah?_

_\- ¡Lo que oíste, me voy a casar!_

_\- ¿Me estás tomado el pelo verdad?_

_\- No hermanita, te estoy hablando muy en serio._

Elsa no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta ante la confirmación de su hermano.

_\- Noo... Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué el gran Kristoff Arendelle se va a casar? ¿Y eso con quién? ¿Se puede saber quién sería la afortunada?_

_\- Pero si tú ya lo sabes. Es Anna, mi novia. Si te acuerdas que te hablé de ella, ¿verdad?_

_\- Ah… sí, sí... La arquitecta que trabaja contigo._

_\- Esa misma._

_\- No, pero espera... Tú me dijiste que se habían hecho novios hace apenas unos meses, ¿Ya se van a casar?_

_\- Uich, ya estás igual que mamá. Así es hermana, llevamos 6 meses de novios y ya nos vamos a casar, esa es la mujer de mi vida, así que no hay necesidad de esperar más._

_\- Awww... Si mi querido hermanito está perdidamente enamorado. Ay, eso es tan tierno..._

_\- Ya vas tu Elsy... No te burles que es en serio._

_\- Jajaja pero si no me burlo, sólo digo lo tierno que me pareces hermanito._

_\- Si, si, como digas. Ahora escucha, llamé por dos razones principales. Una, para darte la noticia de mi boda, y dos, para advertirte Elsa Arendelle, que no acepto un No como respuesta. Tu tendrás que estar aquí ese día, ya que si no lo haces, puedes dar por sentado que no tienes hermano, así que ya sabes. De hecho, has sido designada como madrina de bodas, es otro motivo más por el cual no puedes faltar._

_\- Awww Hermanito... ¿Yo tu madrina de bodas? ¡Vaya, es un honor, me halagas, muchas gracias! Pero espera, ¿Todo eso que acabas de decir es una amenaza? o peor aún, ¿Un chantaje?_

_\- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Es una advertencia._

_\- Mmm ya veo... Sólo una pregunta, ¿De verdad me crees tan mala hermana como para faltar al acontecimiento más importante de tu vida? ¿A la boda de mi único hermano? Por Dios Kris, pero en qué mal concepto me tienes, ¡me ofendes oíste!_

_\- No pues... No vengas a hacerte la ofendida ahora, sabes que si recurro a estos métodos de chantaje como tú le dices, es porque tengo motivos. Sii son ya dos años en los que no te has dejado ver la cara, ¿Qué quieres que piense eh?_

_\- Otra vez con lo mismo... Ya te dije a ti y a mamá, que si no he ido a casa durante todo este tiempo es porque..._

_\- Sí, sí, ya sé... Porque tu trabajo no te lo ha permitido… Eso ya me lo sé de memoria Elsy, no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a repetirlo._

_\- Pero que malvado y poco comprensivo eres. Está bien, te demostraré que no soy la mala hermana que tú piensas que soy. Te prometo Kristoff Arendelle, que estaré allí el día de tu boda, contra viento y marea allí estaré, así que no te preocupes. Es más, para que te convenzas de lo buena hermana que soy, te daré el mejor regalo de bodas que puedas recibir._

_\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?_

_\- Seré tu organizadora de bodas hermanito. Tendrás la mejor boda que jamás hayas visto._

_\- Noo... ¿En serio?_

_\- Sí. Como que me llamo Elsa Arendelle, y como que soy la mejor organizadora de eventos que existe en este país._

_\- Vaya, pues gracias. ¡Que honor!_

_\- De nada. ¿En cuánto tiempo será la boda?_

_\- Bueno, todavía no tenemos una fecha, pero cuanto antes mejor, creo que será por ahí en unos dos meses._

_\- ¡¿Dos meses?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Pero si para organizar una boda con todas las de la ley, se requieren como mínimo cinco meses!_

_\- No veo la necesidad de esperar tanto Elsy, dos meses son más que suficientes._

_\- Vaya, sí que tienes prisa, que raro eres… En fin, para Elsa Arendelle no hay nada imposible, así que está bien, te organizaré la boda perfecta en tan solo dos meses. Pero debido al corto tiempo que tenemos creo que tendré que irme para allá cuanto antes, así que vez preparándote hermanito, porque termino de organizar algunas cosas por acá y en unos días me tendrás de regreso contigo._

_\- Noo... ¿De verdad?_

_\- Si hermano, de verdad. Calculo que por ahí en unos diez días me tendrás allá en Canadá._

_\- Wao... Pues no puedo esperar para darle esta noticia a mamá, sé que se va a poner sumamente feliz en cuanto lo sepa._

_\- Si, lo sé. La verdad es que yo también los extraño demasiado, y que mejor oportunidad que esta para pedir todas las vacaciones que me deben e ir a preparar la boda de mi adorado hermanito._

_\- Ok, ok. Bueno ya lo prometiste, así que en diez días te espero mi querida Elsy, no me falles._

_\- Claro que no mi Kris, eso nunca. Allá me tendrás sin falta, por fa dale un beso a mamá de mi parte, dile que la amo._

_\- Claro que si hermana. Te quiero._

_\- Y yo a ti tontito. Te dejo porque debo prepararme para el trabajo, te cuidas, te mando besitos._

_\- Igual mi Elsy. Hasta pronto._

_\- Hasta pronto, hombre locamente enamorado…_

La rubia colgó el teléfono con una risita picara en sus labios, sabía que eso último que había dicho había hecho gruñir a Kristoff, le encantaba jugarle bromas hasta verlo enojar y él también hacia lo mismo con ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, era un juego de hermanos en el que ambos se divertían, hablar con él siempre la ponía de buen humor.

La idea de que su hermano se fuera a casar tan pronto la tomaba completamente desprevenida, sabía que él andaba saliendo con la tal Anna, pero no se imaginó que estuviera tan enamorado de ella como para pedirle matrimonio.

_\- Definitivamente tengo que conocerla._

Se dijo a si misma pensando en que esa mujer ahora sería parte de su familia y ni siquiera la conocía. Sólo deseaba que de verdad ella fuera tan perfecta como Kristoff la describía, él se merecía lo mejor y lo último que quería era ver sufrir a su hermano por culpa de alguien más.

\- _Más le vale que lo haga feliz, _s_ino se las tendrá que ver conmigo. _ \- Dijo cambiando su natural mirada dulce a una mirada ruda.

La rubia salió de su cama para empezar con la rutina de todas las mañanas, el baño, la extenuante escogencia del vestuario que luciría, el desayuno, el cabello, el maquillaje y el trayecto que todos los días recorría hasta su oficina conduciendo el lujoso auto deportivo que era de su propiedad.

Tenía una vida laboral bastante activa, era la líder de una de las empresas organizadoras de eventos más importante del país, por lo que los contratos abundaban y sus responsabilidades igual. Aunque su vida laboral en ocasiones se tornaba agotadora, Elsa se sentía feliz con lo que hacía, ese siempre había sido su sueño y ahora se encontraba en la cima, se sentía realizada y pensaba que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí había valido la pena.

El principio de su estadía en los Ángeles no fue nada fácil para ella, tuvo que pasar muchas necesidades antes de poder llegar a donde ahora se encontraba. Le había tocado trabajar de mesera en un restaurante de comidas rápidas, de vendedora en una cadena de supermercados, de estilista en un reconocido salón de belleza, en fin, de cualquier cosa que le permitiera subsistir en tan difícil y costoso lugar. Le había tocado duro a pesar de contar con un título profesional en organización de eventos, cuando terminó la universidad y tomó la decisión de irse a vivir a Hollywood, pensó que todo sería color de rosa, pero le tocó estrellarse con la cruda realidad, si no tienes experiencia, si no tienes contactos, no eres nadie.

Fue en su trabajo como estilista dónde encontró la gran oportunidad de su vida, allí conoció al hombre que le abriría las puertas a ese mundo con el que tanto soñaba. El nombre de su ángel salvador era _Hans Sitron_, un famoso productor de cine, joven, apuesto, encantador y con una abundante billetera. El hombre acostumbraba a hacer su corte de cabello en el salón de belleza en el que Elsa trabajaba. Un día la peluquera que siempre lo atendida se enfermó y le tocó a ella ser su remplazo, desde el primer momento en que cruzó palabras con la chica, Hans quedó maravillado con su personalidad, le parecía sumamente encantadora y extrovertida, además de increíblemente bella. No entendía como una chica así podía estar desperdiciándose en un salón de belleza cuando ella podría tener el mundo a sus pies, ya fuera como modelo, como presentadora o como actriz. En una de sus charlas, Elsa le había contado que durante la escuela y gran parte de la universidad había practicado teatro, a él le interesó mucho esa revelación y no dudó en proponerle a la rubia que hiciera una audición para su nueva película, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta se negó diciéndole que agradecía su proposición pero que entrar al campo de la actuación no era su objetivo, que su objetivo era convertirse en la mejor organizadora de eventos del país.

A pesar de que el rechazo de Elsa había decepcionado un poco al productor, él se propuso ayudarla, así que utilizó sus influencias para contactarla con el gerente de la empresa que había organizado los estrenos de sus películas, eventos que habían sido sumamente exitosos. Elsa no podía creer lo que ese hombre hacía por ella, de repente él se había convertido en su ángel, ese ángel que la estaba ayudando a salir del foso en el que se encontraba y que le estaba dando una luz de esperanza a su vida.

El día de la entrevista con el gerente amigo de Hans, la bella rubia se había propuesto la consecución de su objetivo a como diera lugar. Sabía que una oportunidad así no la volvería a ver en toda su vida, así que puso todo su empeño para convencer a aquel hombre de que ella era la mejor adquisición que su empresa podría tener, que si le daba la oportunidad, ella lo ayudaría a llevar esa compañía a lo más alto de la cima. Tanta fue su convicción, su entusiasmo y seguridad, que terminó por convencer a aquel hombre que al principio se mostraba reacio a creer en ella, pero que después, a medida de que los minutos transcurrían, fue mostrando una actitud más de respeto y admiración hacía la convincente mujer.

Al principio Elsa ingresó a la empresa con un puesto de asistente, pero gracias a su excelente trabajo, a su profesionalismo y a su gran capacidad para comunicarse y entablar relaciones, logró la consecución de importantes contratos que contribuyeron al crecimiento de la compañía hasta consagrarse como la más importante del estado, y que ayudaron a ascender rápidamente a la rubia hasta convertirla en la líder de eventos y la mano derecha del gerente que jamás se arrepentía de haberle dado una oportunidad.

_-/-_

Una vez en su oficina, lo primero que hizo Elsa fue llamar por teléfono a su asistente personal.

\- _Aury, ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?_

_\- Claro que si jefecita, enseguida._

_\- Tan boba, ¿De cuándo acá me llamas jefecita? ¡Ven rápido que tenemos trabajo que hacer!_

_\- ¡Sí jefecita, como ordene!_

_La rubia suspiró y e_n menos de un minuto la juguetona asistente se encontraba en su oficina.

\- _¡__Aquí estoy jefecita!_

_\- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! ¡¿O de veras quieres que te pase un memorando?_

_\- Ay pero tampoco es necesario llegar a esos extremos, deja la agresividad Elsita._

_\- Pues entonces portante bien Aurorita._

_\- Jajaja bueno, aquí estoy, tú me dirás._

_\- Ok, antes de empezar con los pendientes quiero que sepas que en 10 días me voy de vacaciones a Canadá, estaré fuera por un largo tiempo, dos meses para ser exacta._

_\- Ah caramba, ¿Tu de vacaciones?... ¿Y ese milagro?_

_\- Esta mañana recibí la noticia de que mi hermano Kristoff se va a casar y yo me ofrecí a ser su organizadora de bodas, debido al corto tiempo que tengo para los preparativos, tendré que irme de inmediato._

_\- Ya veo... ¿Y te encargaras tu sola de la boda? ¿No necesitarás ayuda?_

_\- Confío en poder hacerlo, es la boda de mi hermano, así que haré el máximo esfuerzo para que sea perfecta._

_\- Bueno pues suerte con eso._

_\- Gracias. Ahora, tu quedarás encargada de todo, por eso quiero que empecemos a trabajar en los pendientes para que cuando llegue el día de irme ya tengamos todo adelantado._

_\- OK, comencemos._

Las dos mujeres empezaron a trabajar de inmediato, diez días se pasaban volando, así que no había tiempo que perder.

-/-

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en cierta constructora, otra conversación se llevaba a cabo.

\- _¿Nuestra organizadora de bodas?_

_\- Así es amor, ella misma se ofreció a serlo, dijo que sería nuestro regalo._

_\- Vaya pues… muy amable de su parte._

_\- Si, mi hermana es un encanto._

_\- (...)_

_\- Sabes, me dijo que en diez días vendría para comenzar todos los preparativos._

_\- ¿Diez días? ¿Pero no es algo pronto?... Digo, teniendo en cuenta que la boda aún no tiene fecha._

_\- De hecho, amor yo le dije a Elsa que la boda se llevaría a cabo en dos meses._

_\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que tú le dijiste qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco Kristoff?!_

_\- Pero mi amor, ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso dos meses te parece tiempo suficiente para preparar una boda?_

_\- Algo así me dijo Elsa también, pero al final me dijo que no era imposible, que podía tener todo listo en dos meses._

_\- Pero no entiendo porque el afán Kristoff, no hay necesidad de hacer correr a tu hermana, si no hay prisa._

_\- ¿Acaso tu no deseas tanto como yo el convertirte en mi esposa y estar juntos para toda la vida?_

_\- No, no es eso, es solo que..._

_\- Ya mi amor, todo va a estar bien, conozco a mi hermana y sé que esto no le quedará grande, ella tendrá todo listo ya verás._

_\- Si pero..._

_\- Mi amor sólo compláceme esta vez ¿si?... No alarguemos más este asunto, aprovechemos que mi hermana por fin está dispuesta a regresar a casa sólo con el propósito de hacer de nuestra boda la mejor de todas. Por favor, no es sólo el hecho de la fecha lo que importa, está también el hecho de que por fin mi madre y yo la tendremos de vuelta._

Ante esa suplica de su prometido, Anna simplemente no pudo negarse, pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que deseaba tener pronto a su hermana en casa, así que sólo decidió ceder.

\- _Está bien Kristoff, nos casaremos en dos meses._

_\- ¡Gracias mi vida, por eso cada día te amo más!_

Dijo su prometido tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-/-_

El día diez llegó y Elsa ya estaba completamente lista, había dejado todo organizado tanto en su trabajo como en su apartamento, ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que la llevaría a casa. Se sentía ansiosa y emocionada a la vez, el sólo hecho de saber que en unas pocas horas volvería a estar al lado de las personas que más amaba le causaba una profunda felicidad.

Al otro lado también se encontraba su madre y su hermano profundamente dichosos, sólo contaban las horas para poder tener a la menor de los Arendelle en casa y así poder abrazarla después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Un encuentro se acercaba, un encuentro que marcaría el inicio de una nueva historia.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

Aquí los dejo con un capitulo más de mi historia, una actualización rápida que espero les haya gustado. Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

**Freya-chan:** Me agrada mucho tu interés por esta historia, espero seguir haciéndola mucho más interesante con cada actualización. Cuídate mucho, saludos!

**Sakura-chan:** Me alegra inmensamente el saber que te has enganchado con el Fic! n_n Espero que sigas muy pegada a él, te mando muchos saludos, nos seguimos leyendo!

**BrenBren:** jajaja bueno, tu obsesión por Elsa en un tantito obvia, pero nada mas tantito, no te preocupes! ;) Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy que describe mucho a nuestra adorada Elsa, te aseguro que vienen cosas muy interesantes con ella. Espero seguir enamorándote más de mi Fic con cada actualización que realizo, gracias por tus amables comentarios. Cuídate mucho, besos!

**Rawr-uke:** Te aseguro que se conocerán pronto, el encuentro es inminente! No te despegues del Fic, cuídate! ;)


	4. Soy tu cuñada

**Capítulo 4.**

**"Soy tu cuñada"**

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver, una madre y su hijo aguardaban ansiosos en la puerta de las llegadas internacionales. Miraban a cuanto pasajero salía a través de esa puerta esperando encontrar a una rubia que ya se estaba tardando en llegar. El hijo miraba impaciente su reloj de pulso cada dos minutos.

_"¿Pero cuando va a aparecer?" - _Era la pregunta que este se repetía constantemente.

La madre sólo esperaba en silencio sin pronunciar palabra.

De repente, la mirada de ambos se iluminó cuando vieron salir por la puerta a una despampanante mujer vestida con unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo y un hermoso abrigo color azul cielo que dejaba entrever una delicada blusa blanca encajada en su cintura, así como botines altos que hacían juego con sus pantalones. Lucía absolutamente elegante y sofisticada, su cabellera rubia recogida en una larga trenza que llevaba a medio lado y su maquillaje discreto pero bello, completaban la perfecta apariencia de la hermosísima dama.

\- _¿Elsa?_ \- Dijo con vacilación el rubio que esperaba al lado de su madre, la cual seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna mirando a aquella mujer totalmente maravillada.

En cuanto los vio, en el rostro de la rubia se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y empezó a acercarse a ellos con paso rápido. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente…

\- _Mamá, hermano, ¿no me reconocen?_

_\- ¡Mi niña! _

Fue lo primero que dijo la señora Jane al escuchar la voz de su hija, se acercó a ella de inmediato y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- _Por fin tengo la dicha de tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos pequeña, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado._

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Elsa, quien abrazó aún más fuerte a su madre.

_\- Y yo a ti mamá, no imaginas cuanto te extrañé. Perdóname, perdóname por haberme alejado tanto._

_\- No hay nada que perdonar mi niña, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa._

El emotivo encuentro se prolongó por unos instantes, luego, al separarse de su madre Elsa fijó la vista en Kristoff, quien la observaba igual con ojos llorosos.

\- _Y tu_ _Hermanito, ¿No me das un abrazo?_

El muchacho de inmediato se acercó y la acogió en sus fornidos brazos.

\- _Caramba, pero que fortachón estás. Ya no eres para nada el muchachito debilucho que dejé hace dos años._

_\- Y tú no eres para nada la muchachita flacucha y desaliñada que dejé hace dos años. - __Respondió_ Kristoff dándole un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

_\- Ja Ja Ja… tan chistosito…_

_\- Tu empezaste hermanita._

Los hermanos se separaron de aquel abrazo con una risita cómplice, luego, junto a su madre se encaminaron para partir a casa.

-/-

Una vez en casa, Elsa se entretuvo mirando todo a su alrededor, algunas cosas lucían diferentes, como el nuevo televisor de 70 pulgadas que se encontraba en la sala, la enorme nevera de la cocina, el bellísimo candelabro que iluminaba el comedor, alguno que otro adorno de decoración, pero en general la mayoría de la vivienda se veía exactamente igual. Cuando entró a su habitación y vio que todas sus cosas se encontraban tal y como ella las había dejado, una leve nostalgia la invadió, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, como las veces en que hacía pijamadas con sus amigas del colegio y se pasaban toda la noche viendo los vídeos y escuchando las canciones de la banda de chicos más famosa del momento, o cuando se encerraba allí para chatear con el chico que le gustaba, o cuando lloró porque encontró a ese chico besando a otra, eran tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos dejados de lado que ahora volvían a resurgir en aquella habitación de adolescente, se sentía nostálgica pero feliz, por fin volvía a sentir de nuevo ese calor de casa, ese calor de hogar.

Se quitó el bello abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo dejó sobre su cama al igual que el hermoso bolso Chanel que traía. Bajó a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre quien estaba preparando la cena, un exquisito olor deleitó a la rubia quien por mucho tiempo había estado alejada de los manjares que la señora Jane cocinaba. Para ella la comida de su madre era única, por más restaurantes finos que había visitado, jamás consiguió encontrar algo como lo que su mamá en casa le preparaba, extrañaba tanto sus delicias, y ahora ese exquisito aroma hacía que se sintiera más hambrienta que nunca.

\- _¿Ya tienes hambre mi amor?_

_\- Si mamá, y mucha._

_\- Bueno pues no se diga más, siéntate en la mesa que te serviré enseguida._

_\- Por supuesto. ¿Y Kris dónde está?_

_\- Está dándose un baño, dijo que dentro de poco bajaba._

_\- Ah ok._

Elsa se sentó en el comedor a esperar la tan deseada cena, cuando de repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

\- _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora mamá?_

_\- No lo sé hija, ¿Por qué no vas a ver un momento? Tengo que sacar estos pastelitos del horno._

_\- Claro madre._

Elsa se dirigió a la puerta y cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar escuchó otra vez el timbre.

\- _¡Ya voy!_

Al abrir la puerta, dos miradas azules se encontraron. De repente, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Frente a frente se hallaban dos mujeres contemplándose mutuamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ninguna de las dos se había visto antes, pero algo en su interior estaba ocurriendo. Podían sentir como sus corazones empezaban a acelerarse, como su mente empezaba a divagar en medio de la belleza que la una veía en la otra, como los nervios iban tomando el control, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?... En ese instante ellas no lo sabían.

Elsa intentaba preguntarle a esa chica que se le ofrecía, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente se hallaba perdida admirando a la hermosa pelirroja que tenía frente a ella.

A Anna no le iba muy diferente, no podía dejar de mirar a la preciosísima rubia. La miró de pies a cabeza, ese cuerpo, esa piel, ese cabello, esos ojos, esa boca... Todo en ella le parecía tan fino, tan perfecto. A diferencia de Elsa, Anna si sabía claramente quien era esa mujer que tenía frente a ella, la había visto en fotografías, pero verla directamente en persona, definitivamente no se comparaba con eso.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos decía nada, estaban inmersas en un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones completamente nuevas. No podrían quedarse así para siempre, en algún momento alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y abrir camino a las palabras, fue entonces que durante un instante de cordura la pelirroja logró romper el inesperado silencio.

\- _Hola _ \- Fue la única palabra que pudo decir.

\- _Hoo… Hola. ¿Qué se te ofrece? -_\- Pudo Elsa por fin articular palabra.

\- _Bueno yo... Yo soy..._

_\- (...)_

_\- ¿Si?_

_\- No me conoces, pero yo... Yo soy tu cuñada._

_\- ¿Ah? ¿Mi cuñada?_

_\- Si, tu cuñada. Soy la novia de Kristoff._

_\- Ah... La novia de Kristoff... Ya veo..._

No entendía porque, pero una leve presión se acumuló en el pecho de Elsa.

\- _Entonces tu debes ser Anna, ¿cierto?_

_\- Si, lo soy._

\- _Encantada de conocerte Anna, mucho gusto. Soy Elsa._

Le dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de saludo. Anna lo dudó un poco, pero después extendió su mano hasta tocar la de la rubia.

\- _Igualmente Elsa, mucho gusto._

Sus manos seguían unidas, otra vez las chicas habían entrado a esa especie de trance inicial en el que se encontraban hace tan solo un momento. Se observaban con intensidad, como tratando de descifrarse la una a la otra, hasta que del otro lado de la puerta, una reconocida voz las hizo reaccionar.

\- _¿Quién es hija?_

La rubia soltó rápidamente la mano de Anna y enseguida contestó la pregunta de su madre.

\- _¡__Es la novia de Kristoff mamá, ya vamos!_

_\- Entra por favor._ _-_Le dijo a la pelirroja invitándola a pasar.

Esta última aún aturdida y tratando de volver a poner en orden sus pensamientos, hizo un gesto de aceptación e ingresó a la vivienda. Se dirigió a la cocina donde la señora Jane se encontraba, detrás de ella la seguía Elsa. Cuando su suegra la vio, esta la saludó muy animada.

\- _¡__Anna cariño, que bueno que viniste!_ \- Le dijo dándole un beso a su nuera en la mejilla.

\- _Si señora Jane, aquí estoy, tal y como se lo prometí._

\- _Vaya pero que nuera tan complaciente tengo, gracias mi niña. Kristoff enseguida baja, pero veo que ya conociste a mi hija Elsa._

Anna se volteó para mirar a la rubia que ahora se encontraba sentada en el comedor.

\- _Ah sí, yo la reconocí enseguida, pero al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de quien era yo._

\- _Discúlpame, es que la verdad nunca te había visto y…_

\- _Tranquila, no es necesario que lo expliques, yo entiendo._

Le dijo Anna con una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que Elsa respondió con otra igual de tierna.

-/-

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la cena preparada por la señora Jane, todos conversaban a excepción de Elsa, quien estaba profundamente concentrada en su comida disfrutando cada sabor en su paladar. Anna la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, le parecía divertida la forma de comer de la rubia, quien pareciera no hubiese comido en años. Se llevaba cada bocado a la boca sin tomar la más mínima pausa, no entendía como le hacía para no atragantarse.

\- _Cuidado te ahogas hermanita. - _Dijo Kristoff con una risita burlona.

Elsa tragó pesadamente y enseguida se defendió.

\- _Lo siento mucho por ustedes si mi forma de comer les incomoda, pero no se imaginan cuanto extrañaba esta comida. Dios, está tan buena._

Todos rieron al tiempo con el comentario de la rubia.

\- _Me alegra mucho que te guste mi vida, la preparé precisamente pensando en ti. Es tu plato favorito. – _Dijo la madre con tono de satisfacción.

\- _Gracias Mamita. Creo que tendré que controlarme porque sino terminaré perdiendo mi hermosa figura._

_Hubo_ risa grupal.

-/-

Una vez terminada la cena, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala para seguir con la plática. Kristoff le contaba a Elsa muy animado todo lo que le había tocado rogarle a Anna para que esta lo aceptara como novio, Elsa sólo reía ante los comentarios de su hermano, pero Anna no se veía para nada divertida, en realidad se sentía apenada.

\- _Kristoff, que va a pensar tu hermana de mi, por favor…_

\- _Que eres una mujer bastante difícil. -_Dijo Elsa con sonrisa pícara.

Anna bajó la cabeza más apenada aún.

\- _Ya, tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando. En realidad, pienso que hiciste bien en hacer trabajar a mi hermano un poquito, a los hombres no hay que dejárselas tan fácil._ \- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Anna, quien sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia, acomodándose mejor en su silla para tratar de relajarse un poco.

\- _Bueno, ¿y cuando empiezan los preparativos de la boda? -_Preguntó la señora Jane de manera repentina a la pareja de novios.

\- _Bueno mamá, creo que esa pregunta hay que hacérsela a mi adorada hermana, ella es la profesional aquí._

_\- Jajaja tienes razón hermanito, gracias por la confianza. Precisamente por eso me vine mucho antes, ustedes tendrán una boda realmente fugaz, la verdad no entiendo por qué, pero bueno, cuanto antes empecemos mejor._

_\- Hermana, lo de la boda fugaz ya te lo había explicado._

_\- Si, si, hermanito. Eso de que ya no puedes vivir sin tu adorada novia, aja, ya me quedó clarísimo._

Kristoff le hizo una cara de pocos amigos a Elsa, la cual sólo lanzó una risita disfrutando la reacción de su hermano.

\- _Pero Elsa tu acabas de llegar, por nosotros no te preocupes, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para descansar. -_Dijo Anna con la intención de no dar molestias a su cuñada.

\- _Por mi no te preocupes Anna, ya habrá momento para descansar. Ahora lo importante es no perder tiempo, así que empezaremos mañana mismo con los preparativos. No tengo a mis colaboradores conmigo, por lo que tú tendrás que ayudarme un poco. ¿Estás lista?_

\- _¿Yo?... Pero es que... yo no sé nada de organización de bodas._

\- _Tú tranquila que para eso me tienes aquí. Lo difícil déjamelo a mí, tu sólo me ayudaras. Lo normal es que la novia esté al tanto de los preparativos._

\- _Bueno, tu eres la experta aquí. Sólo dime lo que debo hacer y yo lo haré._

\- _Listo, será divertido. Ya lo verás._

Anna movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, ya se encontraba completamente comprometida en el asunto y los próximos dos meses tendría que pasar gran parte del tiempo con su cuñada preparando su propia boda. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que eso le hacía sentir, lo único que sabía era que pasar tiempo con aquella rubia no sonaba nada mal, era una chica realmente encantadora tal y como su prometido se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, definitivamente la impresión que tenía ahora de ella no se parecía en nada a la que tenía antes de conocerla. Ahora sabía que se había dejado engañar por las apariencias, que aunque su cuñada se veía muy fina y sofisticada por fuera, su actitud no era para nada arrogante ni de muñequita fresa, la había juzgado mal. Se llevarían bien, de eso ahora no tenía dudas.

-/-

La noche continuó siendo muy amena. Todos disfrutaban de la forma en que Kristoff contaba sus alocadas anécdotas así como de las ocurrencias de Elsa, ambos se hacían bromas constantes que animaban el ambiente y hacían reír a todos. Anna ya se había percatado de la excelente relación que había entre los hermanos Arendelle, y poco a poco se acostumbraba a ese trato juguetón que estos se daban. Durante la velada, la pelirroja había analizado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Elsa, su forma de hablar, de reír, su postura, sus gestos… Desde que entró a esa casa toda su atención se había concentrado en ella, estaba haciendo una completa lectura de la misma y con cada cosa que descubría se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba esa chica.

\- _Una pregunta Kris, ¿Mii cuñada siempre es tan callada?_ \- Dijo Elsa clavando su vista en la pelirroja.

Kristoff también volteó su mirada hacía está respondiendo...

\- _Pues no hermanita, ella habla hasta por los codos. No sé a que se deba tanto silencio._

La pelirroja se tensó ante la mirada fija de los dos hermanos, cuando escuchó de nuevo a la rubia decir...

\- _M__mm... ¿No será que mi presencia la intimida?_

Esto último hizo que la pobre Anna se tensara aún más.

\- _Eh... No, no, cómo crees... Es sólo que yo... me entretuve escuchándolos, y bueno no... No quise interrumpir._

Los dos hermanos soltaron una risita al ver titubear a aquella chica y notar como su cara empezaba a tornarse más roja de lo normal.

\- _Tranquila cuñada, te estoy tomando el pelo. Lo único que quería era escucharte decir algo._

Anna tomó un poco de aire y le contestó…

\- _Bueno, tal parece que lo bromista es cosa de familia, así que tendré que ponerme a la altura. -_ Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

\- _Jajaja ¿De veras? ¿Crees poder aguantar la presión?_

\- _No sabes lo bromista que puedo llegar a ser Elsita, no me subestimes._

\- _No lo hago Annita. Bueno, ya veremos. _

Terminó por decir la menor de los Arendelle siendo esta quien ahora guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja.

\- _Vaya, vaya, con reto y todo. Esto se pone interesante.. _\- Comentó Kristoff, quien hasta ahora había guardado silencio observando la escena.

\- _Lo será cariño, lo será... -_Respondió la prometida del rubio con suma confianza, lanzando una mirada traviesa a su retadora.

-/-

Ya era tarde y había llegado el momento de regresar a casa, Anna estaba recogiendo sus cosas en lo que Kristoff le informó…

\- _Yo te llevaré mi amor, voy a buscar mi abrigo y las llaves del coche. Enseguida regreso._

\- _Ok._

La señora Jane se encontraba en la cocina empacando unos pastelitos a su nuera para que esta disfrutara en casa. Así que en aquella sala sólo quedaron el par de cuñadas.

\- _¿Vives lejos de aquí? -_Preguntó la rubia.

\- _No mucho, más o menos a 15 minutos._

\- _Mmm ya veo. ¿Y con quien vives?_

\- _Vivo sola en mi apartamento de soltera._

\- _A ok, pensé que de pronto vivías con tus papas o algo así._

El semblante de Anna cambió notablemente, posándose una expresión triste en su rostro.

\- _No, ellos... murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 5 años. Fui criada por mi abuela, pero ella también falleció hace 3 años._

\- _Oh Anna, yo lo siento... No quise..._

\- _Tranquila, es sólo que no puedo evitar ponerme un poco melancólica en cuanto los recuerdo, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes._

\- _Ok, entiendo._

Elsa en el fondo se sentía mal por haberle hecho recordar sin querer ese hecho tan doloroso a la pelirroja, sabía perfectamente lo que eso se sentía porque a ella le pasaba exactamente igual en cuanto recordaba la pérdida de su padre, hecho que a pesar de los años aún no dejaba de dolerle.

\- _¿Y cómo te ha ido hasta ahora con tu regreso a Vancouver? ¿No te ha afectado el cambio de clima y eso? -_Preguntó Anna cambiando de tema.

\- _No, en realidad amo el clima de Vancouver, el frío nunca ha sido mi enemigo._

\- _Mmm... Qué bueno..._

\- _(...)_

\- _Sabes, esa cabellera tuya es realmente hermosa. Creo que me ha dado una idea, podríamos hacer que la decoración incluya ese color rojo cobrizo que tiene tu cabello._

\- _¿Ah? ¿Mi cabello?... Este... Bueno, si tu lo consideras por mi estaría bien, no hay problema. Pero... gracias por halagar mi cabellera, la tuya no se queda atrás. Ese rubio platinado te queda realmente bien. "Al igual que todo en ti"… -_Eso último lo dijo Anna para sus adentros.

\- _Gracias. Aclaro que mi cabellera es natural, no vayas a pensar que es artificial o algo así._

\- _Jajaja no, cómo crees. Sé perfectamente que ese cabello rubio lo heredaste de familia, así que no te preocupes._

La rubia sonrió.

\- _¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?... Digo, para lo de los preparativos y eso._

\- _Mmm... ¿Mañana trabajarás?_

\- _Sí, estaré en la constructora todo el día, pero si necesitas que nos veamos yo puedo organizarme y sacar el tiempo para hacerlo._

\- _Bueno está bien. Déjame coordinar algunas cosas y te llamo, ¿te parece?_

\- _Si, me parece. Pero no tienes mi número..._

\- _¡Oh, es cierto! Permíteme un momento…_

Elsa sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a escribir en él.

\- _Bueno, díctame tu número._

\- _771-567-2486_

\- _Listo, número guardado._

\- _Vale, estaré atenta a tu llamada._

\- _Ok cuñada._

En ese instante, apareció Kristoff algo acelerado.

\- _Disculpa la demora amor, pero no podía encontrar estas benditas llaves. Busqué en todo mi cuarto y resulta que las había dejado en el bolsillo del saco que llevaba esta tarde. _

\- _No te preocupes está bien, me entretuve hablando un rato con tu hermana. Aprovecho para comentarte que debido a los preparativos de la boda tendré que ausentarme en algunas oportunidades de la constructora. Claro, no sin antes dejar todo el trabajo listo. ¿Oyó ingeniero?_

\- _ Bueno arquitecta, me parece una excusa valida. Mientras deje su trabajo organizado no hay problema. -_Respondió Kristoff sonriendo.

\- _J__ajaja la novia pidiéndole permiso al novio para ausentarse del trabajo e irse a preparar su propia boda. No sé, es extraño._

\- _Extraño pero ventajoso hermanita, así no existe el peligro de que tu jefe te niegue el permiso por considerarlo como una excusa poco válida para ausentarse del trabajo._ \- Respondió él mirando divertido a su novia.

\- _Bueno, en eso él tiene razón. _ – Comentó la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- _Jajaja ok, ok, ustedes me ganaron esta vez._

La señora Jane apareció por la puerta con los pastelitos empacados en un pequeño recipiente. Le entregó este a Anna diciéndole...

\- _Están calientitos, si puedes comerlos enseguida mucho mejor._

\- _Si señora, muchas gracias. No sé si mi apetito me dé para comerlos enseguida, pero lo intentaré._

\- _Listo cariño._

\- _Bueno, ahora si hasta mañana. Me la pasé muy a gusto esta noche, de nuevo gracias por la invitación._

\- _Ya eres parte de la familia, así que no fue nada mi querida Anna. -_Respondió la Señora Jane.

La pelirroja se despidió de beso con su suegra. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de su cuñada...

\- _Fue un placer haberte conocido Elsa, pienso que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien._

\- _Yo también pienso lo mismo Anna._

Contestó la rubia poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pelirroja, le dio un beso en señal de despedida y Anna sintió como su piel se erizó de inmediato al sentir el cálido contacto de aquellos labios en su mejilla. Un leve rubor apareció sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, le sonrió por última vez a la rubia que tantas veces la había hecho sonrojar esa noche y se encaminó para salir de la vivienda en compañía de su prometido Kristoff.

\- _Hasta pronto._

Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la ruborizada mujer esa noche en aquella casa, dejando en claro que su despedida no era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

Bueno queridos lectores, ya tenía el capitulo listo así que no vi la necesidad de hacerlos esperar mas. He aquí la nueva actualización, a partir de ahora comienza la trama entre nuestras adoradas Elsa y Anna, muchos anhelaban este encuentro así que espero les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, de verdad que son una gran motivación para mi.

**kikikai94:** Tus deseos se hicieron realidad, por fin nuestras protagonistas se encontraron :D Me alegra mucho el saber que te gusta el Fic, estoy segura de que con cada actualización te gustará más porque se irá poniendo más y más interesante. No te despegues de él. Cuídate mucho, saludos!

**sakura-chan:** jejeje al parecer muchos aquí tenemos una extraña obsesión con nuestra adorada Elsa :D Tienes razón, el Fic se está poniendo dramático, nuestras protagonistas ya se conocieron así que el drama apenas comienza. De antemano gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer este Fanfiction, espero seguir contando con tus opiniones. Cuídate, nos seguimos leyendo!

**Eternally Paradox:** :D :D :D

**BrenBren:** jajaja tienes razón, maldita obsesión XD ¿Qué tal te pareció la reacción de nuestra querida pelirroja? ¿Su actitud se te hace conocida? ;D Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de veras que me divierten mucho. Cuídate, hasta la próxima! ;)

**BlackStarr18:** Wau...Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, me pone inmensamente feliz el saber que cuento con una fiel lectora mas :D Espero que te haya gustado el primer encuentro de las chicas, esto se pondrá bastante bueno, así que estate al pendiente. Te mando un grato saludo, nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


	5. Copo de nieve

**Capítulo 5**

**"Copo de nieve"**

Un grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos se encontraban reunidos debatiendo los avances del proyecto inmobiliario más importante del año. La reunión era comandada por el líder de proyectos de esa constructora, quien con tono firme exigía a sus colaboradores dar el máximo esfuerzo para el cumplimiento de los objetivos. Sus palabras sonaban exigentes y motivacionales a la vez, algo que era característico de aquel ingeniero.

Dentro del grupo se distinguía cierta pelirroja, su belleza resaltaba en aquel lugar donde los hombres eran la mayoría. Esta se encontraba concentrada con los ojos puestos en su libreta de apuntes, miraba fijamente el papel mientras deslizaba el lápiz sobre este haciendo finos trazos con sus delicadas manos, hasta que una voz familiar le hizo perder la concentración.

\- _Anna, ¿Qué te parece la sugerencia del ingeniero Olaf?_

\- _¿Ah?... Este, yo... Discúlpame Kristoff, ¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijo el ingeniero?_

_ "Que bien Anna, que brillantísima eres. Gracias a tu desconcentración has quedado en ridículo frente a tus colegas. Magnifico…" -_Se recriminó a sí misma en su mente.

A Kristoff le extrañó la respuesta de su prometida, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser atenta y activa en las reuniones.

\- _Esta bien. Olaf sugirió que trabajáramos la construcción de la torre 4 a marcha forzada durante un mes, así lograríamos reponer el desfase de 40 días que tenemos en el cronograma._

\- _Mmm ya veo_. _B_ueno, a mi me parece acertada la idea, no podemos seguir extendiendo el tiempo de desfase, debemos recuperarlo a como dé lugar.__

\- _Pienso lo mismo. No se diga más, así lo haremos._

-/-

La reunión había terminado y todos los presentes salieron de la sala para dirigirse a sus respectivas oficinas. Cuando Anna estuvo a punto de salir, Kristoff la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

\- _Espera amor, ¿Te pasa algo?... Te noté distraída en la reunión._

\- _No me pasa nada amor, no te preocupes. Es sólo que me entretuve pensando en otras cosas que tengo pendientes y no escuché cuando Olaf hizo la sugerencia, es todo._

\- _Bueno, sólo intenta tomar las cosas con calma mi cielo, sé que a lo mejor todo el asunto de la boda puede llegar a estresante un poco, pero trata de disfrutarlo. Recuerda lo que te dijo mi hermana, puede ser divertido._

\- _Lo sé corazón, no te preocupes._

\- _Bueno mi vida, te dejo porque me están esperando en otra reunión, más tarde nos vemos._

_\- Ok, nos vemos._

Kristoff se despidió de ella dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, luego salió del lugar quedándose la pelirroja sola en aquella sala. Esta tenía su libreta de apuntes aprisionada contra su pecho, poco a poco fue separándola hasta que quedó al descubierto aquello que tan concentradamente había plasmado allí durante la reciente reunión.

\- _¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_

Se hizo esta pregunta al ver en aquel papel el nombre de cierta rubia escrito con finas letras que ella misma había creado. No entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en su cuñada, desde la noche anterior el rostro de Elsa no salía de su mente y esa cálida sensación que sintió al tener los labios de ella en su mejilla la hacía estremecer cada vez que lo recordaba. Sabía que eso no era normal, no era nada normal que una persona se sintiera así después de conocer a alguien que dentro de poco se convertiría en parte de su familia. Su cabeza estaba sumida en un mar de confusión sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, pero en medio de toda esa confusión, Anna sólo tenía deseos de una cosa, lo único que deseaba era volver verla.

-/-

El día laboral transcurría con normalidad, la pelirroja había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para concentrarse en sus deberes laborales, tenía tanto trabajo por hacer que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba sentada frente a su computadora revisando uno de los diseños del proyecto que se llevaba la atención de todos en el momento, luego sintió el sonido de una leve vibración que golpeaba el escritorio en el cual se encontraba. El inconfundible sonido provenía de su celular, miró para ver quién era pero se trataba de un número desconocido, pensó que podría ser importante así que se animó a contestar.

\- _Hola, buenas tardes._

_\- Buenas tardes Anna, ¿Cómo estás?_

El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró desbocado en cuanto escuchó la delicada voz que le hablaba.

"_¡_¿Podrá ser ella?! ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡No, no Anna, controlante, contrólate!" -_ _Se dijo internamente la pelirroja tratando de controlar el repentino nerviosismo que ahora la invadía.

_\- Bien gracias. ¿Elsa? ¿Eres tú?_

_\- Si cuñada, soy yo._

_\- Oh... ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- Muy bien, gracias. Aquí tienes mi llamada tal y como te lo había prometido._

_\- Vaya, pero que cumplida eres._

_\- Claro, lo que Elsa Arendelle promete, lo cumple._

_\- Que bien, es interesante saber eso._

_\- Jajaja bueno, poco a poco me vas conociendo Annita._

_\- Te llamo porque toda la mañana estuve dedicada a la búsqueda del sitio en el cual realizaremos la boda. En internet encontré varios que son firmes candidatos, pero me gustaría que tu me acompañaras a visitarlos y juntas decidiéramos cuál de ellos es el mejor. ¿Podrías acompañarme ahora?_

_\- ¿Ahora?_

_\- Sí, logré concertar citas con los administradores para hoy mismo. Pero si estas ocupada no hay problema, puedo tomar fotografías y luego mostrárselas a ti y a Kristoff para que juntos decidamos._

Anna volteó a mirar la lista interminable de pendientes que tenía en su tablero de tareas, pero luego...

\- _No te preocupes Elsa, iremos juntas._

_\- ¡Excelente!... Paso por ti en una hora, te espero en el estacionamiento._

_\- Ok, nos vemos entonces._

_\- Listo._

La llamada terminó y una profunda emoción invadió a la pelirroja, sentía tanta felicidad de saber que en cuestión de minutos tendría frente a ella a la mujer que últimamente era la protagonista de sus pensamientos. En cuanto se giró y miró otra vez su lista de pendientes, esa emoción pasó a convertirse en preocupación. ¿Cómo le haría para terminar todo eso a tiempo si estaba por ausentarse el resto de la tarde de su trabajo?... No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero así tuviera que llevarse trabajo a casa o tuviera que hacer horas extras, de cualquier forma los terminaría, el volver a pasar tiempo con aquella rubia bien valía el pequeño sacrificio.

-/-

Pasada una hora, Anna se encontraba de pie en el estacionamiento del edificio esperando a que su organizadora de bodas apareciera. Antes de salir le había avisado a Kristoff que se ausentaría y se había arreglado un poco asegurándose de no lucir destruida como siempre lucía después de sus atareados días laborales. Estaba acomodándose un poco la camisa en cuanto vio un auto acercarse, este se estacionó frente a ella y al bajar la ventanilla un perfecto rostro apareció. Unos bellos ojos azules la observaban acompañados de una dulce sonrisa que la derritieron en segundos.

\- _¡Hola Anna, ven sube!_ \- La invitaba la bella rubia al volante.

La pelirroja tratando de no parecer tan obvia, hizo caso a la invitación y se subió a aquel auto. Estando sentada a pocos centímetros de Elsa, pudo sentir como su corazón empezó nuevamente a acelerarse, esa rubia definitivamente tenía el poder de descontrolarla con su sola presencia. Se veía bellísima, su excelente gusto era más que evidente y aunque esta vez no llevaba tacones y su vestimenta era informal, cada centímetro de su cuerpo lucía sencillamente perfecto. De repente se sintió como una idiota por encontrarse vestida con su natural ropa de trabajo, odiaba el hecho de no haber tenido tiempo para ponerse algo más decente, la próxima vez tenía que asegurarse de cambiar eso.

\- _¿De dónde sacaste este auto? –_Preguntó la pelirroja para ver si las palabras la hacían tranquilizarse un poco.

\- _Lo tomé en alquiler, necesitaba tener un medio de transporte y al no poder traer el mío, esa fue la mejor opción que tuve. _

_\- Mmm ya veo._

_\- ¿Tu no tienes coche?_

_\- No, la verdad es que no soy muy amante a conducir._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Bueno, creo que es una secuela del accidente, tu sabes... Ese en el que mis padres..._

_\- Oh, entiendo..._

_\- (...)_

_\- ¿Y a que sitio iremos primero?_

_\- Es un bellísimo restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, tiene una arquitectura hermosísima, además de ser espacioso y elegante. Creo que te gustará._

_\- Ok, confío en tu buen gusto._

_-/- _

Llegaron al primer sitio que figuraba entre las opciones de Elsa. Era un enorme restaurante con una arquitectura realmente bella. Sus paredes y techos con incrustaciones de mármol acentuaban su estilo barroco, el color dorado y los tonos pasteles predominaban en todo el recinto, así como los hermosos oleos que eran verdaderas obras de arte. Sus mesas y sillas al estilo clásico eran acompañadas de hermosos candelabros que iluminaban el lugar, su decoración exquisita resaltaba a la vista.

_\- Este lugar es verdaderamente hermoso Elsa._

_\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!_

Ambas mujeres se reunieron con el administrador del lugar, un hombre bastante amable que les mostró cada rincón del sitio y les explicó todo acerca de las diferentes opciones de buffet, ambientación, servicio, entre otros aspectos de importante conocimiento. Tiempo después, novia y organizadora se retiraron de allí con toda la información necesaria y se encaminaron a conocer la segunda opción de su lista.

Al llegar a la opción dos, se encontraron con un bello jardín ubicado en una casa campestre a las afueras de la ciudad. Rosas, margaritas, girasoles, violetas y cuanta clase de flores abundaban en el lugar, así como numerosos árboles convertidos en hermosas figuras que iban desde amínales hasta increíbles esculturas humanas. El aroma de las flores era agradable al olfato y un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina con diversas especies de peces atravesaba el lugar dando una sensación de tranquilidad. Era el sitio perfecto para una boda, era espacioso y hermoso a la vez, una celebración al aire libre era bastante atractiva para la novia que se encontraba maravillada ante tanta belleza.

De regreso a la ciudad, Anna y Elsa conversaban acerca de las dos excelentes opciones que habían visitado hasta ahora. La pelirroja se encontraba indecisa ante cuál de ellas le gustaba más, ya que ambas eran sencillamente perfectas. Aún quedaba un lugar más por conocer, era la tercera opción de su lista, el nombre del sitio llamó mucho la atención de Anna provocando su interés y curiosidad.

\- _Copo de Nieve… ¿Qué es este lugar Elsa?_

_\- Es otro restaurante ubicado al norte de la ciudad, tiene la temática de un paraíso de nieve, de allí se deriva su nombre._

_\- Si tiene que ver con nieve entonces me interesa, definitivamente adoro la nieve._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Si, me encanta._

_\- Vaya, pues que coincidencia. Es un gusto que compartimos porque a mí también me fascina._

_\- ¿De verdad?_

_\- Sí. La nieve fue una de las cosas que más extrañé de Vancouver durante estos dos años. De pequeña era feliz haciendo muñecos de nieve con Kristoff, y en cuanto crecí, aprendí a patinar sobre hielo. Llegado el invierno, me pasaba horas enteras practicando con mis patines en el lago congelado, hacer eso me hacía sentir libre, me hacía sentir dueña del mundo, definitivamente lo amaba._

_\- ¿Y no has vuelto a hacerlo?_

_\- No, desde que ingresé a la universidad dejé de hacerlo con frecuencia, sólo en una que otra oportunidad. Me concentré tanto en mis estudios que abandoné muchas cosas. Cuando pasé al mundo laboral mucho menos pude hacerlo, ya que me mudé y pues estuve bastante alejada de la nieve, tu sabes._

_\- Entiendo. Sabes, ahora estás aquí en Vancouver, y pienso que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer eso que tanto te gusta. Yo podría acompañarte, así las dos disfrutaríamos juntas de la nieve, digo, si tu me lo permites._

_\- Claro que sí, me gusta la idea._

_\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh por Dios, entonces es una cita!... Bueno, no esa clase de citas, sólo será una cita de amigas. Si, de amigas..._

_\- Jajaja... ok, ok, cuñadita, una cita de amigas._

Estacionaron frente a un restaurante que por fuera lucía como un castillo de hielo, su fachada era blanca y pequeños copos de nieve la adornaban. En el lobby las recibió una amable mujer quien les dio la bienvenida.

\- _Buenas tardes señoritas, soy Sofía, la administradora. Sean ustedes bienvenidas._

_\- Muchas gracias Sofía, es un placer conocerte. Soy Elsa Arendelle, la organizadora de la boda y ella es mi cuñada Anna Frozen, la novia._

_\- Es un gusto conocerte Elsa, igual que a ti Anna._

_\- Gracias, igualmente. _– Contestó la pelirroja.

\- _Bueno, vayamos adentro por favor._ – Las invitó la administradora.

Al entrar al copo de nieve, tanto Elsa como Anna quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que sus ojos veían. No podían creer que hubiera tanta belleza en un solo lugar, y menos en un sitio cerrado como ese. Parecía como si verdaderamente estuviesen dentro de un auténtico castillo de hielo. Anna tocó una de las paredes pero esta no estaba tan fría como se suponía debería estar la nieve, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una especie de acrílico transparente decorado con finas escarchas y diminutos copos de nieve artificiales. Sólo el color blanco y el azul celeste predominaban, desde el techo hasta el piso. Las sillas y mesas eran entre blancas y cristalinas, decoradas con hermosos arreglos que incluían cientos de pequeños cristales. El techo del lugar brillaba sin igual, como si de un cielo iluminado por estrellas se tratase. Una escalera se encontraba en el centro del recinto, a Elsa le interesó saber a donde llevaba esta.

\- _¿Podemos subir?_– Preguntó a la administradora.

_\- Claro._

Las tres mujeres subieron por aquella escalera. La primera en divisar el segundo piso fue Elsa, cuyos ojos se iluminaron en cuanto vio lo que allí se encontraba. Tenía una perfecta pista de hielo frente a ella, era sencillamente increíble, las paredes y la decoración a su alrededor daban la sensación de estar en un verdadero bosque en invierno, era como si tuviera al lago congelado de su infancia frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiese sabido nada de ese lugar?... Lo amaba, de verdad sentía que lo amaba.

\- _¡__Oh Elsa mira, es una pista de hielo! ¡Magnifico!_

_\- Así es Anna, es magnífico..._ – Contestó la rubia completamente embelesada ante lo que veía.

Anna se pasó al costado de esta y pudo notar lo maravillada que se encontraba su cuñada, esto la ayudó a reafirmar aún más la decisión que segundos antes ya había tomado.

\- _Elsa ya lo decidí, este es el elegido._

_\- ¿Ah?... ¿Estás segura?_

_\- Totalmente._

\- _Excelente elección cuñada, mejor lugar que este no pudimos encontrar. Tendrás una boda de ensueño, yo me encargare de eso._

Las dos mujeres se observaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la misión de ese día había sido cumplida. El primer paso ya estaba dado y la tan mencionada boda ahora tenía un lugar, el magnífico _Copo de Nieve__._

_-/-_

Era de noche cuando las dos chicas salieron del sitio elegido y Elsa se había ofrecido a llevar a Anna a su apartamento. Durante el camino, estas tenían una charla muy amena acerca de las múltiples ideas que cada una tenía para la boda. Ya habían estipulado que la temática sería la de un paraíso de nieve, la decoración, las invitaciones, la vestimenta de los presentes, todo estaría marcado por el blanco característico de la maravillosa nieve, color que sería acompañado por el rojo cobrizo del cabello de la novia, tal y como Elsa se lo había sugerido a la pelirroja el día anterior.

\- _Gira a la izquierda por favor._\- Le pidió Anna a la conductora que la acompañaba.

\- _Es allí en ese edificio de la esquina._

_\- Ok._

Elsa estacionó el coche en el lugar donde Anna le había indicado.

_\- Bueno, llegamos._

_\- Gracias por traerme._

_\- No fue nada._

_\- ¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?_

_\- Eh... es un poco tarde, y me imagino que debes estar cansada. La verdad no quisiera darte molestias._

_\- Por favor, pero si no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es todo un placer._

_\- Bueno, pues siendo así... Está bien, no depreciaré tu invitación._

_\- Genial. Bueno vamos._

La rubia estacionó el auto en el parqueadero del edificio y se encaminó con la pelirroja hacía su apartamento. Una vez en el ascensor, las dos miraban fijamente a la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando este se detuvo en el piso 7 y la puerta se abrió, la pelirroja hizo una señal a la rubia invitándola a pasar.

\- _Adelante por favor._

Al entrar, Elsa se encontró con un moderno apartamento rodeado de ventanales que daban una bella vista de la ciudad. Estaba decorado al estilo contemporáneo, sus muebles y electrodomésticos tenían un toque moderno y todo se veía bastante limpio y organizado.

_\- Es muy bello tu apartamento Anna._

_\- Gracias Elsa, siéntete como en tu casa. Por favor toma asiento, enseguida regreso._

_\- Vale. _

Anna se perdió en medio del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios y Elsa, haciendo caso a la invitación de la pelirroja, se sentó en el cómodo sofá que se encontraba en la sala y se dedicó a esperar a su anfitriona.

Una fotografía ubicada en la mesa de centro llamó su atención, en ella se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, cuyo rostro era adornado por unos bellos ojos azules y pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. Dicha niña era abrazada por una pareja bastante joven y de atractiva apariencia, las tres personas estaban sonrientes y se veían realmente felices.

\- _Deben ser sus padres. _\- Comentó la rubia tomando la fotografía en sus manos.

\- _Me imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido para ella._

Que una niña tan pequeña perdiera a sus padres era algo realmente triste. En ese instante, Elsa sintió pena por Anna, quien por culpa de los azares de la vida se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo. Primero sin sus padres y luego sin su abuela, de verdad la vida podía ser demasiado injusta con algunas personas.

A pesar de todo, en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a su cuñada, Elsa ya había notado muchas cosas en ella. Como que era una mujer que vivía con algunos miedos en su corazón, su temor a conducir era un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero también era una persona luchadora que había logrado salir adelante sola, eso era una de las tantas cosas que la rubia había empezado a admirar de aquella pelirroja.

\- _Ya no estará sola, ahora tendrá a Kristoff, tendrá su propia familia._

Era cierto, ahora Anna ya no se encontraría sola, ahora tendría a un buen hombre que la amaría y la cuidaría el resto de su vida, y con el tiempo tendría también a sus hijos. Ella lo merecía, merecía a su hermano, merecía ser feliz a su lado.

Todos estos pensamientos acompañaban a la rubia en la soledad de aquella habitación, mientras observaba la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Estaba inmersa en un mar de sentimientos encontrados que ni ella misma podía entender. Por un lado, estaba feliz por Kristoff, porque este hubiese encontrado a una mujer como Anna que sencillamente era perfecta para él. Pero también estaba ese extraño sentimiento, ese que no podía definir ni sabía de dónde provenía. Lo único que sabía en ese momento, era que se sentía muy parecido a la tristeza.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Es gratificante saber que día a día mas lectores se enamoran de ella.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, las interacciones entre nuestras protagonistas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes. Les recomiendo que no se pierdan el próximo cap, esto se irá poniendo cada vez mejor.

**Eternally Paradox:** jajaja te confieso que no supe que más colocar ante tu ":D". Sólo se me ocurrió responderte con una triple sonrisa representada en caritas felices jejeje En cuanto a la personalidad de Elsa, no te equivocas. En esta oportunidad ella tiene una personalidad mucho mas extrovertida de la que acostumbramos a ver, decidí que fuera así ya que esto me permite plasmar cosas mucho mas interesantes con ella. Así que no te preocupes, no es ningún efecto de tu loco cerebro ni nada por el estilo ;)

**Imgoingtothehell:** Sus deseos son ordenes para mi, así que aquí tienes más, y seguirás teniendo más. Lo prometo! ;)

**KikiCai94:** jejeje me alegra saber que no te moverás :3 ... Un montón de cosas faltan por pasar, de eso puedes estar seguro ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Que más se puede esperar de nuestras Elsa y Anna, ellas son adorables, es su naturaleza n_n

**Sakura-chan:** jejeje la verdad es que no culpo a la pobre Anna, esa Elsa es irresistible :P Con respecto a los hermanos Arendelle, ciertamente son muy, pero muy unidos. La pobrecita de Elsa la tiene bastante difícil, ya veremos que pasa con este tremendo lío. Muchas gracias a ti por ser seguidora de esta historia y dejar siempre tus amables comentarios. Cuídate mucho, saludos! ;)

**BlackStarr18:** jejeje ocurrirá una bomba de problemas, de eso puedes estar segura ;) Cuídate, gracias por comentar!

**YuriLover24:** sii el amor, el amor... ;)


	6. Terrible certeza

**Capítulo 6.**

**"Terrible certeza"**

Elsa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando una dulce voz la hizo salir de ellos...

\- _Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho._

Cuando alzó la vista, los ojos de Elsa se abrieron más de lo normal al ver frente a ella a una preciosa chica vestida con unos pequeñísimos shorts ajustados que dejaban apreciar sus tonificadas piernas, un suéter de lycra ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su hermosa figura y tenis de tela que le daban una apariencia fresca y descomplicada. Llevaba suelta su hermosa cabellera rojiza, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus bellos ojos azules brillaban en medio de la apacible iluminación del lugar. Miró a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza y una respiración entrecortada se escapó de sus labios sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Anna se percató de la forma en que la rubia la miraba y una sensación de autocomplacencia se apoderó de ella. En el fondo sabía que su objetivo había sido cumplido, que la decisión de haberse quitado esa aburrida ropa de trabajo y cambiarla por una mucho más apropiada para la ocasión había dado resultado, que había logrado impresionar a su cuñada al menos en su forma de vestir.

Una sonrisa pícara se posó sobre sus labios y con un sensual caminar se acercó aún más a Elsa hasta quedar sentada muy pegada a esta, disfrutando la intensa mirada que la embelesada mujer tenía puesta sobre ella.

\- _¿Te has quedado muda mi querida Elsa?_

El corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con furia, su autocontrol estaba a punto de ser derribado ante la actitud provocativa que estaba mostrando su cuñada. Jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, tan vulnerable y tan desarmada a la vez, jamás se imaginó que la tierna pelirroja que había conocido la noche anterior pudiera verse así de sensual, así de sexy.

\- _Este yo..._

\- _Aja... _\- Insistió la pelirroja aún con su picara expresión, animando a la rubia a que continuaría con la explicación.

\- _Yo estaba viendo la fotografía de tus padres y..._

\- _Ujum..._ \- Seguía insistiendo la pelirroja.

\- _Me entretuve observándote... Digo, observándola..._

Ahora la apenada rubia estaba roja como un tomate, ya no sabía que más decir, se sentía completamente intimidada por aquella pelirroja, cosa que nunca antes en su vida alguien había logrado conseguir en ella. La siempre segura y extrovertida Elsa Arendelle jamás se había dejado intimidar por nadie, absolutamente nadie.

\- _Jajaja ok... Bueno, es una bella foto mi querida Elsa, también es mi favorita. Pero ya relájate, tu cara esta tan roja que pareciera que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento._

\- _Estoy relajada, es sólo que..._

_\- ¿Qué cosa Elsy?_

_\- Nada… Olvidado Anna, no es nada._

_\- No creo que eso que tu llamas "nada" te haya puesto así, algo te pasa mi querida Elsa y no me quieres contar. Anda no seas malita._

_\- ¡Ya basta Anna!... Nada me pasa te lo aseguro, deja de estar insistiendo con eso._

_\- Huy pero si mi siempre alegre y juguetona cuñadita se ha puesto bravita. Ups, lo siento. De veras que no fue mi intención._

_\- No estoy brava, sólo te estoy pidiendo que por favor te pongas seria, Annita._

_\- Pero si yo estoy seria, que, ¿no me ves?_

_\- Eres imposible... Veo que puedes llegar a ser bastante traviesa cuñada._

_\- Jajaja te lo dije Elsita, te dije que no me conocías. Hicimos un reto, ¿te acuerdas?_

_\- Ah, ¿Con que se de eso se trata?... Te estas desquitando..._

_\- ¿Yo?... Para nada cariño, tu te saliste de tus casillas tu solita. Yo ingresé a esta sala de lo más normal y no hice absolutamente nada para provocarlo._

_\- Si claro... Ya te voy conociendo cuñadita, ya te voy conociendo._

_\- Jajaja nos vamos conociendo mutuamente Elsita._

Poco a poco la rubia fue recuperando la compostura. Tenía que aprender a controlarse en frente de su cuñada, en su interior se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa chica había logrado ponerla de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así en su presencia? ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo con esa mujer?... Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta que la tenían completamente desconcertada, ya estaba empezándole a preocupar toda esa situación.

\- _Bueno Elsa, ahora sí, poniéndome seria como me pediste, ¿Qué deseas tomar?_

_\- Un jugo estaría bien, gracias._

_\- ¿Un jugo? ¿Sólo eso?... No se te ofrece no sé, un trago de Whisky, Vodka, un Martini, ¿Tequila?_

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron intempestivamente.

\- _¿De verdad tienes todo ese alcohol aquí?_

_\- Jajaja deberías ver tu cara en este momento._

_\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?_

_\- Jajaja la verdad es que si Elsy. ¿Acaso me crees una alcohólica, cuñadita?_

_\- Definitivamente contigo no se puede._

_\- Jajaja ok, ok. Ahora si trataré la seriedad, lo prometo. Voy por tu jugo..._

La pelirroja de un salto se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el aperitivo para su cuñada, mientras esta última se quedó sentada en su lugar respirando profundamente con el fin de relajarse y volver a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

A los pocos minutos, Anna apareció con una bandeja en la cual se encontraban dos vasos de jugo de zumo de naranja, cuatro sándwiches de jamón y queso y dos barras de chocolate. Se sentó al lado de la rubia que la esperaba ya completamente en calma y colocó la bandeja en la mesa de centro que se encontraba frente a ellas.

\- _Bueno, he aquí un pequeño aperitivo, espero te guste._

_\- Muchas gracias. Diste en el punto, me encanta el chocolate._

_\- ¿En serio? ¡Wao a mí también! ¡Me fascina!_

_\- Vaya, pues que coincidencia._

_\- Al parecer tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común querida Elsa._

_\- Así parece._

Ambas mujeres empezaron a comer. Mientras comían platicaban de todo un poco, sobre cosas de mujeres, sobre su vida laboral, sobre sus gustos, sobre las personas que tenían en común, Kristoff y la señora Jane, alguna que otra anécdota, estaban conociéndose un poco más a través de aquella charla, la cual se había tornado muy amena. De repente, la conversación llegó a un punto crucial, el aspecto amoroso. Fue Elsa quien introdujo el tema con una pregunta directa.

\- _¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kristoff?_

La pregunta tomó completamente desprevenida a Anna, la verdad era algo que ella nunca se había preguntado. ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir cosas por su prometido? ¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir amor?... Eran preguntas que tenían sentido y que para una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse debería ser fácil de responder, pero para la pelirroja desafortunadamente no lo era.

\- _Eh... Bueno, tu hermano empezó a enamorarme desde que me conoció, con sus acciones y su trato fue ganándome poco a poco._

\- _Mmm ya veo. ¿Pero en qué momento te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?_

\- _¿Eh?... Bueno, no creo estar segura de cuál fue el momento exacto. Digo, eso es algo difícil de saber, ¿no?_

\- _Algunas personas lo saben, hay veces en que es amor a primera vista y eso, otras veces te das cuenta en un momento específico._

\- _Bueno, pues quien sabe. La verdad yo no sabría darte un momento específico._

\- _Entiendo._

_\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_\- ¿Yo?.. Bueno, este... Tanto como enamorarme no, creo que me he ilusionado y eso, pero hablar de amor ya es otro nivel._

\- _Ok. Y actualmente... ¿Tienes novio?_

_\- Este... bueno..._

_\- Lo estas dudando, o sea que si tienes..._

_\- Bueno, la verdad yo no lo llamaría tanto como novio. Te soy sincera, si mantengo una relación con alguien, pero no es nada formal todavía, la verdad es que hasta ahora no me ha gustado mucho entrar en formalismos._

Anna sintió un peso caer sobre ella, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en su pecho. ¿Qué Elsa ya tenía a alguien?... Eso no debía ser nada raro para ella, ya que su cuñada era realmente hermosa, debía tener cientos de pretendientes, no cientos, miles. ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto saberlo?... A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no le importaba tanto averiguar la razón del mismo, lo único que quería era saber más, necesitaba saber más.

\- _¿Quién es? _\- Una pregunta directa para la mujer que tenía frente a ella, quería saber quién era esa persona que tenía el corazón de la rubia.

\- _Su nombre es Hans Sitron, es un productor de cine que conocí en Hollywood._

_"¿Un productor de cine?... Perfecto, de seguro es sumamente guapo y está forrado en dinero… Genial"_ \- Amonestaba la pelirroja en su interior.

\- _Mmm ya veo... ¿Y tu familia lo sabe?_

_\- No, aún no._

_\- ¿Piensas decírselo?_

_\- Tal vez._

Anna sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Con tono de reproche se dirigió de nuevo a su cuñada.

\- _¡Si piensas decírselo a Kristoff y a tu madre es porque lo estás tomando en serio!_

_\- No lo sé, cualquier cosa es posible._

Ahora Anna ya se sentía molesta, la actitud relajada de Elsa la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Aunque no tuviera derechos para sentirse así, ella simplemente lo estaba.

\- _¡Entonces no digas que son simples ilusiones sin importancia, porque uno no le dice a su familia que está saliendo con alguien si de verdad ese alguien no es importante!_

\- _¿Por qué alzas la voz? ¿Por qué me estás hablando así?_

_\- ¿Así cómo?_

_\- Como si estuvieras reclamándome algo._

_\- ¿Yo reclamándote algo? ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_\- No lo sé, dime tu._

_\- Sólo digo que tú misma te contradices. Primero me dices que jamás te has enamorado y que sólo has tenido ilusiones sin importancia, pero luego me dices que estás saliendo con un tal Hans y que estás considerando presentárselo a tu madre y a tu hermano. Perdóname, pero uno tiene que ser congruente con lo que dice._

_\- ¿Ves como si me estás reclamando?... No tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono porque yo soy una mujer libre y puedo salir con quien quiera, y si decido presentarle uno o mil novios a mi familia, estoy en total libertad de hacerlo. En todo caso, no soy yo la que está a punto de casarse._

Golpe bajo. Elsa había dado justo en el clavo, en ese punto en el que Anna ya no podía defenderse. Era cierto, la que estaba comprometida y estaba por casarse era ella, Elsa seguía siendo una mujer completamente libre y podía hacer con su vida lo que le viniera en gana. ¿Qué más decir frente a eso?

\- _Tienes razón, discúlpame si te ofendí. No tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme en tu vida._

Dijo Anna con tono de resignación. Eso último que había dicho la rubia la había desarmado por completo, así que solamente se limitó a pedir disculpas y a bajar su mirada hacia el suelo anhelando que este se abriera y la tragara en ese momento.

\- _Creo que ambas nos dejamos llevar por una discusión sin sentido. Discúlpame tu también, no debí hablarte de esa manera._

Le contestó Elsa a la pelirroja tratando de apaciguar la tensión que había entre ambas. El ver a su cuñada con la vista enterrada en el suelo y completamente cabizbaja, la hacía sentirse culpable aún cuando ella no hubiese sido la causante de aquella discusión.

Por instinto, tomó la barbilla de Anna y la levantó lentamente hasta poner sus ojos frente a frente, y con una voz dulce le dijo...

\- _Ya, no te pongas así. En serio ya no importa, no quiero que tu y yo nos distanciemos por esto._

En ese instante, la mirada de aquella rubia hizo que Anna olvidara todo el enojo y frustración que sentía. Aquellos ojos le inspiraban paz, tranquilidad, dulzura, lo único que quería era perderse en ellos para siempre y no pensar en nada más. Quería que ese instante en el que se encontraban frente a frente mirándose mutuamente, tan cerca la una de la otra, fuera eterno. Que no hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera alejarla jamás de la mujer que había llegado para intranquilizar sus pensamientos, para llenar de dudas su vida, para poner de cabeza su mundo que ya estaba completamente controlado. Ahora lo sabía, allí entendió todo, tenía la certeza de que algo pasaba con ella, que todos esos nervios, esa emoción, esa dicha de tenerla cerca, esos celos de saber que ella se encontraba con alguien más, todo eso tenía un motivo, y el saberlo la llenó de miedo, de horror. Se había dado cuenta de una terrible verdad, había descubierto que se sentía atraída por su cuñada.

Anna inmediatamente apartó la vista y se puso de pie como si quisiera salir corriendo. No sabía que hacer ahora que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía. El tener a su cuñada tan cerca era un completo peligro para ella, tenía miedo de que sus palabras o sus actos la traicionaran y la hicieran cometer algo de lo cual se arrepintiera toda su vida. Estaba en total descontrol, no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos ni sus ideas, sólo le rogaba al cielo para que la rubia no se diera cuenta de su estado. Tenía miedo, miedo de que se diera cuenta de los sucios sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y saliera despavorida del lugar, de que se alejara para siempre y le contara a Kristoff, a su madre, al mundo entero lo pervertida que era. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?.. De tantas personas que hay en el mundo, ella tenía que interesarse justo en la menos indicada, justamente en la hermana del hombre que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposo, justamente en ella, en su cuñada.

Para Elsa no pasó desapercibida la reacción de la pelirroja. Pudo notar su cambio de actitud y la forma tan intempestiva en la que se había alejado de ella. Lo primero que pensó fue que su cuñada se había enojado por la forma en que le respondió durante la discusión anterior.

\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?_

Anna con la vista apartada y dándole la espalda a Elsa, se apresuró a corregir a la preocupada rubia.

_\- No, claro que no. Si tú no me has hecho nada._

_\- ¿Entonces?_

_\- Nada, es sólo que me acordé de un plano muy importante que tengo que terminar para mañana._

Era mentira, en lo último que pensaba Anna en ese momento era en los pendientes del trabajo, sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ante las indagaciones de su cuñada. Definitivamente cualquier cosa era preferible antes que decir la verdad.

\- _Mmm ya veo. Bueno, siendo así, te dejo para que termines ese plano tan importante._

Anna volteó a mirar a la rubia y le dijo…

_\- No vayas a pensar que yo te estoy sacando de mi casa ni nada por el estilo._

_\- No te preocupes, yo lo sé. Además, ya es algo tarde, así que lo mejor es que me vaya._

_\- OK, por favor ve con cuidado. Y de nuevo discúlpame por mi intromisión._

_\- Ya te dije que no pasa nada, por favor cuídate mucho tu también._

_\- Bueno._

_\- ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?_

_\- Eh... Si claro._

Cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta...

\- _Gracias por todas las atenciones. A pesar de nuestra pequeña discusión, me la pasé muy bien contigo esta noche._

_\- Me alegra saber eso. Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación._

_\- Ok, hasta mañana. Que descanses querida Anna._

_\- Igual tu Elsa._

La rubia ya estaba de espaldas a punto de irse, cuando de repente, se giró y con un ágil movimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada. Anna sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, quedó paralizada al instante.

\- _Se me olvidaba el beso de despedida. _\- Le dijo Elsa con una bella sonrisa.

\- _Vale..._ \- Fue la única palabra que Anna pudo pronunciar.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró y la pelirroja quedó sola en aquella habitación. Estaba temblando, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón acelerado. Se dejó caer en el suelo haciéndose una única pregunta...

\- _¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?_

_…_

* * *

**Reviews**

Ok, he aquí una nueva actualización. Se agradecen comentarios y opiniones, de verdad me interesa saber que piensan mis queridos lectores :)

**KikiCai94: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Ya veremos muchas cosas pasar entre Elsa y Anna. No te apartes del Fic, muchas gracias por comentar!

**Sakura-chan:** jejeje cuidado, no te comas todas la uñas porque sino no dejarás nada para lo que sigue :P Me alegra muchísimo saber lo mucho que te interesa la historia. Cuídate Sakura. Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)

**chio77jvqr:** Hacer que los lectores puedan sentir lo que se quiere plasmar en la historia es algo bastante difícil, no sabes lo mucho que me esmero para conseguir esto y me alegra inmensamente saber que lo estoy logrando n_n Por otro lado, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, acertaste en tu suposición. Efectivamente fue Anna quien se dio cuenta primero de lo que siente, a partir de ahora, veremos como se desenvuelve ella con todo esto, al igual que cuando le llegue el turno a Elsa de enterarse. No te despegues del Fic, y gracias por comentar. Cuídate!


	7. Medidas preventivas

**Capítulo 7**

**"Medidas preventivas"**

Ya era casi media noche cuando Elsa llegó a casa de su madre y en todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en aquella pelirroja que la tenía tan desconcertada. La actitud de esta última tenía bastante inquieta a la rubia, sentía como si hubiera visto dos caras distintas de su cuñada en una sola noche, primero esa actitud tan provocativa con la que la había recibido y luego esa actitud tan distante con la que se había despedido. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba entender que estaba pasando.

Al abrir la puerta su madre la esperaba…

\- _¡__Hija hasta que por fin llegaste, ya me tenías preocupada!_

_\- De verdad lo siento mamá. Es que se me olvidó avisarte, pero fui a llevar a Anna a su casa y ella me invitó a pasar a su apartamento para tomar algo, estuvimos conversando y no nos percatamos de que se había hecho tan tarde._

_\- Oh, ya veo. Bueno mi vida la próxima vez por favor acuérdate de por lo menos enviarle un mensaje a tu querida madre._

_\- Claro que si mamá, disculpa. No debiste quedarte esperando._

_\- Hija, de todas formas no hubiera podido dormir tranquila sin saber nada de ti. Pero bueno, ya es tarde, así que ahora si me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana mi amor, que descanses._

_\- Gracias mamita, tu igual._

La señora Jane se despidió de su hija dándole un beso en la frente, Elsa se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama algo agotada. De nuevo sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por la pelirroja, las imágenes de esa noche daban vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza y por más que lo intentase no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quería poder descifrar que era lo que había pasado, pero simplemente no lo lograba, ninguna conclusión venía a su mente, estaba completamente bloqueada. Poco a poco el cansancio fue ganándole terreno a sus pensamientos hasta caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

En cierto apartamento, una pelirroja no corría con la misma suerte, se encontraba sentada en el piso de la sala donde momentos atrás había recibido la visita de la mujer que tenía su cabeza hecha una tormenta. Trataba de buscar mil respuestas que simplemente no hallaba, ¿Cómo era que todo había ocurrido tan pronto? ¿Por qué se había despertado en ella ese repentino sentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa rubia de especial que la tenía de esa manera?... Era claro que esa mujer tenía muchas cualidades, sólo con su exuberante belleza y su personalidad arrolladora bastaba, pero… ¿De verdad eso era suficiente como para que ese sentimiento naciera sin importar que se trataba de la hermana de su prometido? ¿Del hombre que le había demostrado su amor de mil formas y que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella?... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué haría cuando los tuviera a los dos frente a ella? ¿Podría controlar sus emociones hasta el final? ¿Será algo pasajero? ¿Una simple confusión?... Tantas dudas, tantas inquietudes que no la dejaban en calma.

La noche transcurría y ella seguía sin pegar un ojo, el sueño parecía haberse esfumado, sólo una profunda angustia y preocupación la embargaba, y no tenía ni las más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con todo aquello.

-/-

El amanecer llegó y en casa de los Arendelle un desayuno en familia se llevaba a cabo. Madre e hijos se encontraban en la mesa departiendo juntos a primera hora del día, tal y como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás, cuando los chicos estaban en el colegio o en la universidad y su madre les preparaba un nutritivo desayuno antes de partir a sus actividades. El estar juntos de nuevo y poder revivir esos viejos momentos los llenaba de felicidad, un ambiente de alegría y armonía se respiraba en aquella casa.

\- _¿Y cómo les fue a Anna y a ti ayer Elsy?_

_\- Eh… bueno, nos fue muy bien Kris. ¿A que no adivinas?_

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- ¡Ya tenemos lugar para la boda!_

_\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?_

_\- Se llama el Copo de Nieve, te casarás en un castillo de hielo hermanito._

_\- ¿Cómo?... Explícate._

_\- Es un precioso restaurante cuya temática es la de un paraíso de nieve. La decoración, la ambientación, todo es alusivo a la nieve. ¿Y a que no adivinas qué es lo mejor?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¡Tiene una hermosa pista de hielo en el segundo piso!_

_\- ¡Noo... ¿De veras?!_

_\- De veras mi kris. Yo tampoco podía creerlo en cuanto la vi, pero en serio que allí está, y es hermosa._

_\- Wao… pues se escucha bastante interesante. Me imagino que Anna quedó encantada con el lugar, ella adora la nieve._

_\- Si, eso me contó. Fue ella quien tomó la decisión, quedó tan fascinada como yo._

_\- Bueno, si ese es el lugar que mi amorcito escogió pues entonces ese será. Los deseos de mi amada son ordenes para mi. _

_\- Vaya, pero que complaciente eres hermano. Lo que hace el amor..._

_\- Ya te llegará a ti tu hora hermanita, ya te llegará..._

_\- Jajaja… ¿Tu crees?_

_\- Por supuesto que lo creo. Ya te veré suspirando por alguien en cualquier momento._

Sin previo aviso, la imagen de una sensual pelirroja se vino a su cabeza, esa hermosa chica caminando en cámara lenta dirigiéndose hacia ella vestida de una manera tan provocativa que daba miedo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos en un parpadeo para tratar de espantar ese indebido pensamiento, miró al frente y su hermano la seguía observando esperando alguna respuesta de ella ante su anterior comentario, pero en ese instante ella se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada por estar recordando a su cuñada de esa forma, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue a apartar su mirada en dirección a la mantequilla simulando su concentración en la comida. Kristoff interpretó eso como que su hermana no le daba mucha importancia al tema, así que decidió dejarla en paz y continuar con el desayuno.

-/-

Ya hacia dos horas que el día laboral había iniciado y en la constructora más importante del país todo transcurría con normalidad. En la recepción principal el ascensor se abrió y salió de el una reconocida arquitecta vestida con su natural ropa de trabajo, pero esta vez traía puestas una gafas de sol que ocultaban sus preciosos ojos.

\- _Buenos días._\- Dijo la arquitecta saludando a todos los presentes.

\- _Buenos días. _ \- Contestaron todos a su alrededor.

Se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina y cerró la puerta empujándola con una sola mano, esta sonó un poco más fuerte de lo normal pero ella ni siquiera pareció haberlo notado. Se sentó es su escritorio dejándose caer de golpe en la silla y arrojó su maletín al piso sin importarle que este no fuera el lugar apropiado para él, recostó su cabeza en el espaldar y cerró los ojos con la intensión de relajarse un poco. Estaba agotada, no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y sentía ganas de todo menos de trabajar, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar la lista de pendientes que había dejado el día anterior, de sólo pensar en ellos sentía que se le estallaba la cabeza.

Estaba aún en su momento relajación cuando sin previo aviso la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Se espantó de inmediato y por reflejo retomó la compostura en su asiento. Al mirar hacia la puerta, vio allí a una bella mujer de larga cabellera rubia que la observaba con extrañeza, se trataba de Rapunzel, su Delineante Auxiliar, que como siempre no perdía la mala costumbre de ingresar a su oficina sin tocar la puerta.

\- _¿Será que algún día aprenderás a tocar la puerta antes de entrar querida Rapunzel?_

\- _Ups... lo siento. Tu sabes que eso es algo que aún no he podido dominar mi querida Anna._

_\- Mmm... sí, me queda clarísimo._

La rubia de larga cabellera se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de la arquitecta y se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

\- _Discúlpame Annita, ¿Pero me vas a decir por qué llegas así?_

_\- ¿Así cómo?_

_\- Bueno, primero llegas dos horas tarde por si no te habías dado cuenta, y segundo, te ves algo... no sé, diferente._

_\- ¿Diferente cómo?_

_\- Diferente, sigues usando esas gafas de sol aun cuando ya estás dentro de la oficina, y luego está tu cabello... Perdóname Anna, pero tu cabello está hecho un desastre._

_\- ¿Ah?_

Anna se paró de inmediato y se dirigió al espejo que tenía en una de las paredes de su oficina. Al verse en este...

\- _¡Oh rayos! ¡De verdad que estoy hecha un desastre!_

Se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y unas enormes ojeras quedaron al descubierto, producto del insomnio que había sufrido la noche anterior.

\- _He aquí el motivo por el cual seguía usando estas gafas de sol..._ \- Le dijo a la ojiverde que la acompañaba girándose para enseñarle sus notorias ojeras.

\- _¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Pero tan grande fue la rumba que ni siquiera te inmutaste en dormir un poco?_

\- _¿Rumba?... Claro que no, ojala y hubiese sido eso._

_\- ¿Y entonces?_

_\- Insomnio, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche._

_\- Ah caramba. ¿Y eso?_

_\- Preocupaciones querida Rapunzel, preocupaciones._

_\- ¿Preocupaciones?.. ¿Qué clase de preocupaciones?_

_\- Preocupaciones que de repente lo aquejan a uno, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, en algún momento te contaré._

\- _M__mm bueno, ¿Pero estás bien verdad?_

_\- Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquila. Sólo estoy algo cansada, pero ya se me pasará._

_\- Ok, pero en serio, debes hacer algo con tu cabello._

_\- Ya, ya, enseguida me pongo en eso._

_\- Jajaja ok, ok._

_\- Oye Rapunzel, voy a necesitar que me ayudes con algunos puntos de esa lista interminable que vez allí, sin ayuda creo que no voy a terminar nunca._

Rapunzel volteó para mirar el tablero de tareas que Anna le señalaba.

\- _Uich, pero si estás repleta de trabajo. Está bien, para que veas lo mucho que te quiero Annita, te voy a echar una mano._

_\- Ay gracias mi adorada Rapunze, por eso te quiero tanto._

_\- Seh... Esto de ser tu mejor amiga me está saliendo caro._

_\- Ay ya vas, tu sabes que mi cariño de amiga es completamente sincero, no seas así Rapunzelita._

\- _Mmm... Te creo, pero omítete lo de "Rapunzelita" por favor, eso se escucha tan ridículo._

_\- Jajaja está bien, RAPUNZEL._

_\- Así está mejor. Te ayudaré con los primeros cinco pendientes de tu lista, ¿te parece?_

\- _Por supuesto. Te lo agradecería eternamente._

_\- Ok, me debes un helado._

_\- ¿Ya me vas a cobrar el favor, amiga?_

_\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu amiga después de aumentarle la carga laboral de esta manera._

_\- Está bien, está bien... A la salida tendrás tu helado, lo prometo._

_\- Eso espero._

La bella rubia tomó nota de los primeros cinco pendientes de la lista de Anna y salió de aquella oficina para ponerse a trabajar en ellos. La pelirroja de inmediato se dispuso a arreglarse un poco tratando de remediar el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba, luego se propuso sacar adelante el día laboral, tratando te acabar con el resto de tareas que aún le quedaban por realizar.

-/-

A la hora del almuerzo, una pareja de novios se encontraba departiendo en el mismo restaurante en el que días atrás se habían comprometido. La novia, algo intranquila, observaba la carta tratando de que sus pensamientos se alejaran de todas sus preocupaciones y se concentraran en tomar una decisión con respecto al menú del día.

\- _Creo que pediré macarrones con queso._ \- Le dijo al mesero y al rubio que la acompañaba, cerrando la carta que tenía en sus manos y poniéndola de nuevo en la mesa.

\- _¿Sólo eso?_\- Preguntó el rubio.

\- _Es que no tengo mucho apetito._

_\- Mmm eso es raro. Amor si tu apetito jamás se esfuma, ¿acaso estás enferma?_

_\- No, claro que no. Es sólo que... Tomé una merienda antes de venir y pues se me quitó el apetito._

_\- Sigo insistiendo, es raro. Pero bueno, dejémoslo así. Mesero, le trae a la señorita lo que pidió y a mí me trae un estofado de carne por favor._

_\- Si señor, enseguida._

El mesero se retiró dejando a solas a la pareja de comensales.

\- _Esta mañana estuve hablando con mi hermana Elsa._

Al escuchar ese nombre, el corazón de Anna pegó un brinco y sus latidos empezaron a salir con fuerza.

\- _¿Ah sí?... ¿Y qué te dijo?_

_\- Me contó que ya habían elegido un lugar para la boda._

_\- Ahh eso... Sí, es un lugar magnífico que fuimos a ver ayer._

_\- Eso me dijo, que el lugar era maravilloso, que nos casaríamos en un castillo de hielo._

_\- Así es, el restaurante da la impresión de estar en uno, aunque no es hielo natural si se ve muy realista._

_\- Ya tengo curiosidad, en estos días vamos a verlo juntos._

_\- Eh, si claro._

_\- ¿No quedaron en verse hoy?_

_\- No, hoy no he hablado con ella._

_\- Ah ok. Antes de venir me dijo que iría a averiguar lo del buffet y la decoración, me pidió que fuéramos haciendo la lista de invitados para mandar a hacer las invitaciones._

_\- Bueno, ¿Te parece si para agilizar, tu haces tú lista, yo hago la mía, y luego las juntamos para hacer una sola?... Digo, yo no tengo muchos invitados que agregar, serían sólo los compañeros de la constructora, nadie más._

_\- Si, me parece. Hagámoslo así entonces, tú haces la lista de todos los invitados de la constructora y yo hago la otra parte._

_\- OK, perfecto. _

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en completa normalidad, la pareja de novios siguió conversando de uno que otro tema relacionado con la boda y con el trabajo en la constructora. Al terminar, se dirigieron de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo para continuar con sus labores. El resto de la tarde también continuo a ritmo normal, Anna había logrado concentrarse de lleno en su trabajo y había conseguido adelantar gran parte de las tareas que tenía estipuladas, su lista de pendientes cada vez se reducía más y más. Al ser las 6:00 de la tarde, una conocida rubia de larga cabellera volvió a ingresar a su oficina nuevamente sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta. Anna ya estaba resignada a que por más que se lo repitiera esa mujer jamás aprendería esa sencilla lección de "_cómo se debe entrar a una oficina ajena_", lección que siempre le daba cada vez que incuria en lo mismo, siendo esta completamente inútil. Esta vez sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de resignación y a poner su atención en la rubia para saber cuál era ahora el motivo de su invasión sin previo aviso.

\- _Te traigo noticias –_Exclamó la ojiverde.

\- _Dime que son buenas por favor._

_\- Bueno, este... son buenísimas diría yo._

_\- Uff que alivio._

_\- Jajaja estás como que algo estresada últimamente amiga, tienes que relajarte eh._

_\- Lo sé, eso intento._

_\- Bueno, para contribuir un poco con la eliminación de ese estrés, te aviso que los cinco primeros pendientes de tu lista han quedado completamente solucionados._

_\- Huy, ¿De veras?... ¡Pero si eso es una excelente noticia!... Ay amiguita de mi alma, de mi corazón, muchas, muchas gracias, te quiero tanto, tanto._

Anna le dijo esto último acercándose a ella y cubriéndola de besos y abrazos.

\- _Si, si, lo sé. Sé que no podrías vivir sin mi, querida Anna._

_\- Jajaja que egocéntrica saliste. _

_\- Realista mi amor, realista._

_\- Jajaja bueno, bueno. ¿Vamos ya por tu helado?_

_\- Claro que si, la otra parte de mi presencia aquí se debe a eso._

_\- Ah ok… Ya me quedó claro. Bueno, vámonos._

El par de amigas salió de aquella oficina con dirección a la heladería más cercana. Ingresaron a su heladería favorita, la cual se encontraba a dos cuadras de la constructora. Pidieron dos copas de helado de chocolate con brownie y se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar.

\- _Bueno, ¿ahora si me vas a contar el motivo del insomnio que te dejó las terribles ojeras de esta mañana?_

_\- Este... Bueno, ya te lo dije, preocupaciones que de repente lo aquejan a uno._

_\- Si, pero aja, ¿Qué clase de preocupaciones?_

_\- Preocupaciones... Relacionadas con la boda, con el trabajo, con todo._

_\- Mmm ya veo._

_\- Y a propósito de eso, ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?_

_\- Bien, ya elegimos el lugar donde se llevará a cabo._

_\- Oh que bien. ¿Eso significa entonces que tu cuñada ya está aquí?_

_\- Si, lo está._

_\- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es? ¿Es toda una muñequita fresa y engreída como te la imaginabas?_

_\- No, es todo lo contrario. Es la mujer con la personalidad más dulce y encantadora que he visto en toda mi vida._

_\- Espera, espera… ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo así que la más encantadora que has visto en toda tu vida?_

_\- Sí, si la conocieras me entenderías._

_\- Vaya, pues esa respuesta tuya no me la esperaba. Pensé que me dirías que la odiabas o algo así, la verdad es que ya me entró curiosidad._

_\- Yo también me sorprendí en cuanto empecé a tratarla y me di cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a lo que me había imaginado de ella. Tiene esa personalidad extrovertida y juguetona de Kristoff, pero acompañada de un encanto, una dulzura y una belleza que sólo ella tiene._

_\- Wao... Oye, jamás te había oído describir a alguien así._

_\- Eh... Bueno, sólo te describo lo que he visto. En realidad ella es así._

_\- Caramba, suena como a una mujer perfecta entonces._

_\- Casi Rapunzel, esa mujer no se aleja mucho de la perfección._

_\- Entonces entrarás a formar parte de una familia perfecta amiga mía, porque hasta ahora tu novio, tu suegra y ahora tu cuñada, han resultado ser sencillamente perfectos para ti._

_\- Bueno, la verdad es que todos ellos son excelentes personas y se han comportado maravillosamente conmigo. Todo lo que he recibido de los Arendelle es cariño, adoración, atenciones, me han acogido como si siempre hubiera hecho parte de ellos y a veces pienso que son demasiado para mí, que no merezco todo eso. Mi vida está tan llena de imperfecciones y en esa casa todo lo que se respira es armonía, amor, alegría… A veces tengo miedo de ingresar a esa familia y de no poder adaptarme a esa vida tan perfecta, de que mis miedos e indecisiones lo arruinen todo._

_\- Ya, no te menosprecies así. Tu eres una mujer que ha sufrido mucho Anna, y ahora la vida te está recompensando con una maravillosa familia. Tu estás recibiendo lo que te mereces, mereces ser feliz y quizás Dios ha puesto a los Arendelle en tu camino para eso._

_\- ¿Tu crees?_

_\- Si, lo creo. Y ya deja de sentirte así, sólo disfruta, disfruta de todo lo que la vida te está regalando._

_\- Bueno, te prometo que lo intentaré amiga._

_\- Eso espero._

Las dos chicas estaban comiendo del delicioso helado que les había traído el mesero, hasta que Anna detuvo su degustación para lanzar una pregunta extraña a su amiga Rapunzel.

_\- Amiga... ¿Qué harías si de repente empezaras a tener sentimientos hacia alguien que está completamente prohibido para ti?_

_\- ¿Cómo?... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "prohibido"?_

_\- Bueno, alguien a que por una u otra circunstancia, jamás podrás tener, alguien que sencillamente está fuera de tu alcance y que está completamente negado para ti._

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Rapunzel se abrieron intempestivamente, dejó de lado su helado y lanzó una pregunta directa a su amiga.

\- _¡__¿Has comenzado a tener sentimientos hacía alguien prohibido Anna?!_

_\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡no, no, cómo crees!_

_\- A mí no me engañas, te conozco de toda la vida y sé que tú no haces ese tipo de preguntas así como así. Anda, dime de una vez qué es lo que te está pasando._

_\- No me pasa nada Rapunzel, de veras..._ \- Contestó la pelirroja esquivando la mirada hacia su helado.

\- _Si no te pasa nada entonces ¿por qué apartas la mirada?... Anda, mírame a los ojos a ver si es cierto._

La pelirroja sabía que ya estaba completamente perdida, su amiga la conocía lo suficientemente bien, así que por más que intentara negarlo ya había quedado en evidencia. Lo único que le quedaba era ser sincera con ella.

\- _Está bien, te lo voy a decir. Pero júrame Rapunzel, que esto no saldrá de nosotras dos._

_\- ¡Bingo! Lo sabía, sabía que algo te pasaba, ese comportamiento extraño que has tenido últimamente no es de a gratis. No hay necesidad de que te jure nada, sabes que siempre he sido tu confidente y ningún secreto tuyo ha salido a la luz, así que ya suéltalo de una vez._

Anna respiró profundo y se dispuso a contestarle a su amiga.

\- _Lo que pasa es que... creo que..._

_\- (...)_

_\- Aja, ¿Qué cosa?_ \- Insistía Rapunzel.

\- _Que... estoy empezando a sentir cosas por mi cuñada._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!_\- Dijo Rapunzel casi a gritos, ocasionando que su expresión se escuchara en todo el lugar y por consiguiente, que todos los presentes se voltearan a mirarla con extrañeza.

\- _Shhh... Baja la voz Rapunzel._

_\- Si, si, lo siento. ¿Pero qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué estás sintiendo cosas por tu cuñada?_

\- _Sí, eso dije._

_\- Dios mío Anna, ¿es en serio o me estas tomando el pelo?_

_\- ¿Crees que jugaría con algo tan delicado como eso Rapunzel?_

_\- Bueno no, claro que no. Pero ¿Cómo paso? ¿En qué momento?_

_\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. La verdad no sé en qué momento pasó todo amiga, apenas tengo tres días de conocer a esa mujer y ya ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Anoche lo descubrí y fue precisamente por eso que no pude conciliar el sueño._

\- _Ahora entiendo, por eso la describiste de esa manera, como la mujer más perfecta de todas, porque te gusta._

_\- ¡Oh Rapunzel, ya por favor no sigas, no me atormentes más!_

_\- Ay amiga lo siento, pero es que esto es verdaderamente grave. Si te das cuenta de que estás hablando de la hermana de tu prometido ¿verdad? ¿Del hombre que dentro de poco se convertirá en tu esposo?_

_\- Por supuesto que me doy cuenta Rapunzel. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan angustiada? Tengo miedo amiga, miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, no sé qué voy a hacer. ¡Por favor ayúdame!_

_\- Huy, la verdad es que soy buena dando consejos en el amor, pero lo cierto es que jamás había visto un caso como este. Si que estás metida en tremendo lío amiga._

_\- ¿Si ves? ¿Ahora me entiendes?_

_\- Claro que te entiendo. Pero dime, ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que sientes? ¿No será una especie de confusión o algo así?_

_\- No lo sé, de nada estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que esa mujer tiene el poder de descontrolarme en segundos, su sola presencia basta para que mi mente empiece a desvariar y los nervios me carcoman._

_\- Vaya, definitivamente te tiene flechada. Ay amiga, no será que..._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Que te estas enamorando de tu cuñada._

_\- ¡No, no! ¡Eso ni lo digas por favor, eso jamás puede pasar, jamás!_

_\- En los sentimientos no se manda, recuérdalo._

_\- Lo sé, pero no, definitivamente no. Yo no me puedo estar enamorando de Elsa, eso sería el desastre Rapunzel._

_\- Totalmente... ¿Te imaginas?... Tu casada con Kristoff y enamorada de su hermana… Dios, de solo imaginarlo se me pone la piel de gallina._

_\- ¡Amiga no ayudes mucho oíste! ¡En vez de tranquilizarme me estas angustiando más!_

_\- Lo siento mi Anna, lo siento. Es que de veras que ya me preocupaste a mí también, lo último que quiero es verte sufrir, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad y cuando pensé que por fin la habías encontrado al lado de Kristoff, tu me sales con esto._

_\- Ay amiga, es algo que sencillamente no puedo controlar. No sé qué hacer de veras, he pensado que lo mejor sería no volver a verla hasta después del casamiento, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ella es mi organizadora de bodas?... Estoy atada por donde se le mire._

_\- La verdad es que sí. Pienso que dejar de verla no es una opción porque de cualquier forma ella es la hermana de tu prometido y en algún momento tendrán que cruzarse, así que lo único que te queda es tratar de hacer a un lado eso que sientes, no sé, sacarlo a como dé lugar._

_\- Si, pero ¿Cómo se hace eso?_

_\- Bueno no lo sé, tal vez unirte más a Kristoff funcione, aférrate más a él, trata de que su amor te haga olvidar eso que sientes por su hermana. Ese hombre te ama con su vida amiga, te lo ha demostrado de mil formas y la verdad es que él no se merece algo así, imagínate si te llegaras a enamorar de su propia hermana, eso lo destrozaría._

_\- Lo sé, lo sé. Definitivamente haré lo que este a mi alcance para que eso no suceda, lo último que quiero es herir a Kristoff, si lo hiciera ni yo misma me lo perdonaría. No se diga más, haré lo que me dices, me aferraré más a mi prometido._

_\- Es lo mejor amiga, es lo mejor…_

Gracias a la extensa plática que había tenido el par de amigas, de sus helados sólo quedaba el recuerdo, se habían derretido por completo y sólo un líquido chocolatoso quedaba en aquellas copas.

\- _Oh genial, mira Anna, por dedicarme a ser tu consejera he perdido mi delicioso helado._

_\- Ay amiga lo siento, si quieres te doy otro._

_\- No, no te preocupes querida Anna, la verdad es que con esta bomba que me acabas de soltar ya no podría concentrarme en disfrutar mi helado como se debe, así que mejor me lo das otro día._

_\- Bueno, discúlpame por haberte arruinado el disfrute de tu helado con mis problemas._

_\- Anna, cariño, ¿para qué estamos las mejores amigas si no es para eso?_

_\- Gracias, te adoro. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?_

_\- Lo mismo digo._

Ya era hora de irse, ambas chicas se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas y se disponían a salir de la heladería, pero cuando iban llegando a la puerta, la pelirroja dio un paso en seco que hizo que Rapunzel chocara contra ella. Estaba tiesa como una estatua y sus ojos parecían quererse salir de sus orbitas, de repente, la expresión sonriente que traía a causa de los comentarios de su amiga se había esfumado y se había convertido en una expresión de pánico.

\- _¡Rayos Anna! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! _\- Le dijo la ojiverde a causa de que casi la hace caer debido a su repentina parada en seco.

Al mirar al frente, Rapunzel pudo observar que delante de su amiga se encontraba una bella rubia que miraba igual de estupefacta a su acompañante. Las dos se encontraban como paralizadas en su sitio con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Miró a aquella rubia de pies a cabeza y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba, el ver la cara de terror de su amiga había bastado para deducirlo. De inmediato se propuso hacer algo que sacara a esas dos de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban, se colocó delante de Anna quedando en medio de las dos mujeres que se miraban y luego se dirigió frente a frente a su amiga.

\- _Anna corazón, ¿nos vamos?_

Anna de inmediato hizo un parpadeo de ojos lo que indicó que había salido de su repentina parálisis, ahora su vista ya no estaba clavada en la hermosa mujer que había ingresado a la heladería sino en su querida amiga.

\- _Este... si, si, vámonos._\- Contestó bastante aturdida.

Cuando Rapunzel se quitó delante de ella, la pelirroja pudo observar de nuevo a la mujer que era la causante de sus estados de shock. Estaba allí de pie en su mismo sitio, mirándola con una expresión seria y su mirada ahora parecía de enojo. Anna seguía sin decir nada, cuando de repente escuchó a aquella rubia decir...

\- _Vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás Anna?_

_\- Eh... muy bien Elsa... ¿Y tú?_

_\- No, si ya veo que estás bastante bien… Yo estoy excelente, muchas gracias._

_\- Ah que bueno, me alegro._

_\- Gracias querida Anna. ¿Y no me presentas a tu acompañante?_

_\- Eh... este, si claro. Ella es..._

Sin dejar si quiera que la pelirroja terminara de presentarla, Rapunzel tomó la palabra para dirigirse a la rubia que quería conocerla.

\- _Soy Rapunzel, la mejor amiga de Anna, mucho gusto._– Dijo con tono de suma seguridad, extendiendo su mano derecha a la rubia que la miraba ahora con una ceja alzada.

\- _Su mejor amiga… ya veo. Soy Elsa mucho gusto._– Contestó la rubia con el mismo tono de seguridad que la acompañante de la pelirroja, estrechando la mano de esta para responder al saludo.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí Elsa?_\- Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

\- _Vine a comprar helado de chocolate para después de la cena. ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- Rapunzel y yo vinimos a comer un poco de helado._

_\- Ah ok. ¿Sólo ustedes dos?... ¿Kristoff no vino con ustedes?_

_\- Es una salida sólo de chicas._– Contestó la acompañante de Anna quitándole la palabra.

\- _Mmm entiendo. ¿Y ustedes trabajan juntas?_

\- _Sí, soy la delineante auxiliar de Anna._

_\- O sea, que aparte de ser mejores amigas, son colegas._

_\- Así es._

_\- Interesante..._

_\- Bueno Rapunzel, ¿nos vamos?_ \- Interrumpió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su amiga.

\- _Si claro, vámonos._

_\- Pero, ¿y por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso tienen otro plan en mente? -_\- Intervino Elsa.

\- _No, es sólo que ya nos íbamos en cuanto tu llegaste._ \- Contestó Anna.

\- _Si, de eso me pude dar cuenta. Pero por qué no esperan un momento en lo que yo compro mi helado, así yo podría llevarlas en mi coche._

\- _Eh... No, no, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero Rapunzel tiene su coche estacionado en la constructora y estamos a sólo dos cuadras, así que caminaremos por él._

\- _Ya veo que tienen prisa de irse, pero bueno, si tu así lo prefieres está bien. Que te vaya bien Anna._\- Dijo Elsa secamente.

\- _Gracias, a ti igual. Me saludas a la señora Jane._

\- _Vale._

La pelirroja tomó de la mano a Rapunzel y ni siquiera le dio el acostumbrado beso de despedida a su cuñada, ambas chicas salieron del lugar con paso rápido mientras la rubia las observaba alejarse con una expresión de suma molestia, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados con fuerza. En su interior se sentía furiosa por la actitud distante que había tenido la pelirroja con ella y aparte la actitud de su amiguita le había parecido sumamente chocante, acababa de conocerla y ya sentía que la detestaba. El hecho de que Anna hubiera preferido irse con su amiga y no con ella le molestó de sobremanera, y verlas perderse en medio del tráfico agarradas de la mano estaba haciendo que todo se le revolviera por dentro. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al mostrador de la heladería para pedir su helado y luego marcharse de allí, lo único que quería era irse a casa y tratar de hacer a un lado la irritante escena que acababa de observar.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

La verdad es que este capitulo me quedó mas largo de lo que imaginé, pero bueno, era necesario para no dejar las ideas a medias. Espero les haya gustado.

No les puedo dar muchos detalles, sólo les aseguro una cosa, en el próximo cap veremos el drama en todo su esplendor, así que ya saben, nos seguimos leyendo chicos! n_n

**Love Girl:** jejeje sólo te digo una cosa, la forma en la que Elsa se enterará... Wao... No te despegues del Fic, cuídate! ;)

**Alice:** Me encanta saber que te enganchaste con la historia, por lo que me cuentas intuyo que a lo mejor no acostumbrabas a leer Fanfictions de Frozen, me alegra muchísimo que este haya logrado cautivarte. Por ahora no tengo intenciones de dejar la historia, así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo!

**KikiCai94:** Así es, en algún momento tendrá que hacerle esa pregunta ;) Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado, espero que este también, no te pierdas el que sigue, cuídate! n_n

**RitSunny: ** jajaja Bueno, creo que es inevitable no sentir lastima por el pobre chico, ya veremos que pasa con él. En cuanto a lo pronto de los sentimientos de Anna, creo que la pelirroja aún se encuentra algo confundida, no sé si ella sea consciente de la magnitud de lo que está sintiendo, pero bueno, a mi parecer allí está la diferencia de cuando es amor verdadero y cuando no, lo dejo a tu imaginación ;) Gracias por comentar, nos vemos!

**Sakura-Chan:** jajajaja veo que tus uñas están pagando un alto precio XD Te aseguro que no has visto nada de lo que Anna es capaz de hacer, te quedaras sorprendida ;) Gracias por dejar siempre tus divertidos comentarios, cuídate mucho, te mando saludos!

**Chio77jvqr:** Muchas gracias por dejar aquí tu apreciación. Me alegra que te haya gustado el lado sensual de Anna, procuraée seguirlo mostrando, no te preocupes. Cuídate, un saludo!


	8. Traspasando la barrera

**Capítulo 8**

**"Traspasando la barrera"**

En una oficina, se encontraban reunidas una arquitecta y su delineante revisando los planos de cierto proyecto de construcción. Estaban concentradas en la labor, cuando de repente el teléfono de la arquitecta sonó. Esta última miró la pantalla del celular para ver de quien se trataba y al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba, hizo un gesto de incomodidad y puso de nuevo el celular sobre el escritorio sin ninguna intensión de contestar la llamada. Retomó la tarea que estaba realizando junto a su delineante cuando nuevamente el timbre del celular las interrumpió...

\- _¿Acaso no piensas contestar?_ \- Preguntó la delineante de larga cabellera.

\- _No, prefiero no hacerlo._

_\- ¿Por qué? Puede ser importante._

\- _¿Quieres ver por qué?... Mira… _\- Le respondió la arquitecta enseñándole la pantalla de su celular.

En aquella pantalla se veía un nombre ya conocido para la ojiverde que la observaba.

\- _Elsa... ¡Oh Anna, es tu cuñada!_

_\- ¿Ahora si entiendes porque no contesto querida Rapunzel?_

_\- Si, ya veo... ¿Desde cuándo no hablas con ella?_

_\- Hace ya un par de semanas. Me ha llamado en varias oportunidades pero el solo hecho de pensar que pueda decirme que necesita que nos veamos para algún asunto de la boda me pone los nervios de punta._

_\- Mmm veo, veo... ¿Pero no crees que se moleste porque ignoras sus llamadas?_

_\- No lo sé, espero que no. Estoy tratando de hacer lo que habíamos hablado Rapunzel, en estos días me he acercado mucho más Kristoff y he puesto tierra de por medio entre Elsa y yo. ¿Es lo mejor no?_

_\- Bueno si, creo que si._

_\- ¿Crees?_

_\- No, definitivamente es lo mejor. Tener cerca a tu cuñada es mucha tentación para ti, la lejanía puede ser un excelente remedio para olvidar eso que empezaste a sentir por ella._

_\- Eso mismo pienso yo, definitivamente es lo mejor._

Luego de tres timbradas el celular dejó de sonar y el par de colegas continuó con sus labores dejando el tema de lado.

-/-

Pasada una hora, delineante y arquitecta habían terminado de revisar los planos en los que estaban trabajando. La rubia salió de la oficina de su amiga y colega, mientras que la pelirroja se dirigió a su mesa de dibujo para empezar con el diseño de un nuevo plano de construcción. No habían pasado ni 20 segundos cuando escuchó dos toques a la puerta, de inmediato pensó que se trataba de su colega quien había olvidado algo, sin dejar de extrañarle el hecho de que esta por fin estuviera tocando a la puerta antes de entrar. ¿Será que por fin su amiga había aprendido la lección de modales en la que tantas veces había insistido?... Sin apartar la vista de su mesa de dibujo, la pelirroja se apresuró a contestar el llamado…

\- _Adelante mi querida Rapunzel. Caramba, por fin aprendiste la lección._

_\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy tu querida Rapunzel, soy Elsa._

Al escuchar esa voz, la pelirroja dio un giro apresurado en su silla y quedó estupefacta al comprobar que en su oficina se encontraba la mujer que tantas veces había intentado evitar, la tenía allí frente a ella, con una postura seria y más fría de lo normal.

\- _Oh, Elsa... que… ¿Qué haces aquí? _\- Dijo casi tartamudeando.

\- _Bueno, debido a que te he estado llamando en infinitas oportunidades y tu decidiste no contestar ninguna de mis llamadas, no me quedó otra alternativa más que venir hasta aquí. Te aseguro que seré lo más breve posible con el fin de no quitarte tu valioso tiempo. Sólo necesito que por favor escojas uno de los cuatro modelos de invitaciones que ves aquí, le pedí a tu prometido que escogiera uno por ti, pero el insistió en que fueras tu. Así que toma, escoge uno._

Contestó la rubia con un tono sumamente seco, dejando los cuatro modelos de invitaciones sobre la mesa de dibujo de la pelirroja. Anna bajó su mirada a los modelos que se hallaban en la mesa y con una decisión rápida escogió el que más le llamó la atención.

\- _Este_ \- Le dijo señalando una de las invitaciones.

\- _Perfecto, gracias._

Respondió Elsa recogiendo los cuatro modelos de la mesa para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando ya tenía la mano puesta en la manija a punto de salir de la oficina, se detuvo para lanzar una pregunta directa a la pelirroja, dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que esta la observaba con unos ojos que parecían quererse salir de sus órbitas.

\- _Se puede saber, ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?_

_\- (…)_

_\- ¿Yo ignorándote?... Claro que no._ \- Respondió Anna apartando de nuevo la vista hacía su mesa de dibujo.

\- _¿Ah no?... ¡Maldición Anna, por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarme cuando te hablo!_

La pelirroja dio un fugaz giro en su silla y clavó los ojos sobre la rubia. Al instante pudo notar la ira de Elsa en su mirada.

\- _¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?_

_\- ¡Porque tu actitud me saca de mis casillas!_

_\- No entiendo a que actitud te refieres._

\- _¿Quieres que te haga un recuento?... Está bien, vamos a hacértelo. Desde esa noche que salí de tu apartamento te has comportado de una manera sumamente fría y distante conmigo, la forma en que te despediste esa noche, la forma en que me trataste en la heladería, la forma en que has ignorado todas mis llamadas, la forma en que me estás tratando ahora... ¿Quieres que siga?_

\- _Te juro que no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal._

\- _¡Pues no parece!_

\- _Lo último que he querido es ofenderte Elsa, de veras lo siento._

\- _Entonces dime por qué Anna... ¿Qué te hice?... ¿Acaso fue por la forma en que te contesté esa noche durante la discusión que tuvimos?... ¿Es eso?..._

_\- No, claro que no._

_\- ¿Entonces?_

\- _Nada Elsa, tu no me has hecho nada._

\- _De verdad que no lo entiendo. Todos estos días me he matado la cabeza pensando que fue eso tan malo que te hice como para que te comportes así conmigo, ¿Y ahora tu vienes y me das esa respuesta tan ilógica?... ¿Que no te hice nada?... Uno no toma esa clase de actitud con alguien sin motivo, digo, al menos que seas una loca o algo así._

\- _¡No soy ninguna loca Elsa!_

\- _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces?... ¿Me vas a decir el por qué?_

\- _¡Que no maldita sea, no tengo nada que decirte! - _Explotó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y acercándose de golpe a la rubia que la cuestionaba.

Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja se posó sobre la de la rubia mientras que los ojos de esta última se inundaban de un líquido que al instante empezó a rodar por sus rojas mejillas. Al ver las lágrimas recorrer el bello rostro de Elsa, un terrible sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Anna. Se sintió la mujer más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra por ser la causante de esa tristeza tan profunda que irradiaba la mujer que intranquilizaba sus pensamientos, aquella que se había robado su paz y que en poco tiempo había logrado meterse en lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que remediara todo eso, no soportaba verla así, esas lágrimas la desgarraban por dentro. Se acercó más y más a la melancólica mujer, tanto, que ya podían sentir el aliento tibio de la otra. Sus labios estaban a milímetros, a punto de traspasar esa barrera que de ser cruzada cambiaría todo de manera irremediable, esa que no estaba permitida cruzar, pero que en ese instante parecía ser invisible. La necesidad era más fuerte que la razón, el instinto se estaba tornando más fuerte que la cordura, los ojos de ambas se cerraron dejándolas a la deriva de sus emociones, un roce de sus labios y entonces la barrera había sido cruzada. Anna pudo sentir los fríos labios de Elsa sobre los suyos y sintió como si tocara el mismísimo cielo, quería más, sentía la necesidad de más, estaba dispuesta a todo en ese momento, estaba a punto de traspasar por completo el límite y convertir ese leve roce de labios en un apasionado beso, su boca lentamente se abría para invadir la de Elsa, cuando de repente, un reconocido sonido la detuvo, el sonido de la puerta que se abría tras de ellas...

\- _Oh yo... lo siento..._

Dijo con suma incomodidad la mejor amiga de la pelirroja, quien sin previo aviso había ingresado a la oficina siendo testigo de lo que allí estaba pasando.

Anna inmediatamente se apartó de Elsa y se llevó una mano a la boca denotando preocupación, la rubia la miraba paralizada en su sitio con los ojos aún mojados por las lágrimas, las tres mujeres en la oficina seguían estupefactas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, un ambiente de tensión se respiraba en el recinto.

\- _Elsa yo... perdóname, por favor perdóname…_

Fueron las palabras que pronunció la pelirroja acabando con el sepulcral silencio que allí reinaba. De sus ojos empezaron a correr lágrimas de amargura sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas se le agotaban, no podía soportar permanecer un instante más en ese lugar, siguió lo que su instinto le decía y salió corriendo de allí dejando a su amiga y a la mujer que era la causante de su estado en aquella oficina. Corrió sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era escapar de todo aquello que la atormentaba. Un sentimiento de terror la carcomía por dentro, sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, que lo que ella más temía se había hecho realidad, sus sentimientos la habían traicionado y había hecho lo que jamás debió hacer, traspasar esa barrera que había entre su cuñada y ella. Una profunda vergüenza la embargaba sintiendo que jamás podría volver a verla a los ojos. Corrió, corrió muy lejos de allí hasta salir por las puertas de la constructora, alejándose lo más que podía sin ningún destino en mente.

En la oficina de la pelirroja, Elsa seguía paralizada, miraba fijamente la puerta después de ver como su cuñada huía de allí. Rapunzel la observaba con preocupación, no sabía si ir detrás de su amiga o si ayudar a la rubia que parecía haber entrado en una especie de estado de shock. A pesar de que hasta el momento su relación con aquella mujer no había sido muy cercana que digamos, Rapunzel no fue capaz de irse y dejarla allí sola, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, por lo que lentamente se acercó y se dispuso a averiguar cómo se encontraba.

\- _Elsa, ¿Estás bien?_

\- _(...) - _Ninguna respuesta salió de la rubia.

\- _Elsa, ¿Me escuchas?_

\- _Anna._ \- Fue la única palabra que pronunció la paralizada mujer.

\- _Elsa, creo que debes sentarte, te traeré un poco de agua._

Rapunzel la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas del escritorio de Anna y salió un momento de la oficina en búsqueda de un vaso con agua para ella. La rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, en su mente, un cumulo de recuerdos se reproducían uno tras otro, el momento en el que abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos bellos ojos azules, el momento en el que por primera vez vio ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pareciéndole la chica más bella y tierna del mundo, el momento en que la vio aparecer en la sala de su apartamento vestida tan provocativamente que hizo que todo se le estremeciera por dentro, el momento en que la vio alejarse en compañía de su amiga haciendo que la ira se apoderara de ella, los últimos días en los que la indiferencia de aquella mujer la llevaron al borde de la desesperación casi hasta el punto de enloquecer, el instante en que sus labios rozaron los suyos, ese leve beso que hizo que su corazón estallara de emoción como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo. Entonces fue allí que todo tuvo sentido, fue como si una chispa de iluminación se hubiese posado sobre ella y hubiera aclarado todas sus preguntas. Se dio cuenta de algo que estaba terriblemente mal, de algo tan atroz que hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar en descontrol. Sentía que se ahogaba, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba puesta en busca de aire pero era como si la verdad la acuchillara por dentro, era muy fuerte el dolor, era casi insoportable, sentía no poder resistirlo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación como si quisiera arrancar de allí esos pensamientos, esa desconcertante verdad que la atormentaba.

Al ingresar de nuevo a la oficina de Anna, Rapunzel se preocupó mucho más al percatarse de que el estado de Elsa había empeorado, estaba temblando de manera incontrolable y lloraba desesperadamente con la cabeza enterrada en el escritorio. De inmediato salió corriendo hacia ella con la intensión de socorrerla.

\- _Elsa cálmate, por favor cálmate._

\- _Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no puede..._ \- Era lo que la rubia repetía con desesperación.

\- _Tomate este vaso con agua, por favor._

\- _¿Qué voy a hacer Dios mío?... ¿Qué voy a hacer?..._

\- _¡Elsa!... ¡Mírame Elsa!_

La descontrolada rubia de inmediato alzó la vista hacia Rapunzel. Se extrañó al ver a aquella mujer frente a ella con esa mirada de compasión que reflejaba. ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando? ¿Acaso ella no la detestaba? ¿No debería estar furiosa luego de lo que había visto pasar entre su querida Anna y ella?... Elsa no lo comprendía.

\- _Que... ¿Qué haces aquí Rapunzel?_

_\- Trato de ayudarte Elsa._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque sé que estás sufriendo._

_\- ¿Y eso te importa?_

\- _Aunque no lo creas, si me importa. Tanto el sufrimiento de Anna como el tuyo me importa._

\- _Anna... ¡Oh Dios mío, Anna!_ \- Exclamó con tono de suma preocupación.

\- _Elsa, necesito que te calmes para poder ir a ayudar a Anna, por favor hazme caso y tomate este vaso con agua._

La rubia hizo un gesto de aceptación y empezó a beber del vaso con agua que Rapunzel le ofrecía, lo bebió todo hasta el fondo, como si una insaciable sed la aquejara.

\- _Muy bien, así está mejor. Ahora trata de calmarte._

La respiración de Elsa poco a poco fue retornando a su ritmo normal y su cuerpo lentamente parecía retomar el control.

\- _Rapunzel, sobre lo que acabas de ver..._

_\- Tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada. No diré absolutamente nada._

_\- ¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Sabías que Anna?..._

_\- Sí, lo sabía. Ella me lo confesó todo._

\- _Oh... Por eso ella se comportaba así conmigo._

_\- Así es, ella estaba tan atormentada como tu lo estás ahora. Lo único que quería era tratar de evitar que esto ocurriera._

\- _Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Si no le hubiese insistido tanto, si no le hubiese hablado de esa manera..._

\- _No es culpa de ninguna de las dos, ya le había dicho a Anna que en el corazón no se manda. Desafortunadamente, a ustedes les tocó pasar por esto. Dime algo Elsa, ¿Qué sientes tu por Anna?_

\- _¿Yo?... Bueno yo..._

\- _Sólo responde con toda la sinceridad del mundo, te aseguro que lo que me digas no saldrá de nosotras dos. Te doy mi palabra._

La rubia movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y pensó un instante en lo que respondería a la mujer que la interrogaba. Nuevamente ese tibio beso vino a su mente y con ese recuerdo su respuesta estuvo tan clara como el agua, ya no tenía sentido negar algo que era más que evidente, algo que para su desgracia, estaba completamente confirmado.

\- _Hasta hace unos instantes, mi cabeza era un mar de confusión e interrogantes. Me hacia esa misma pregunta una y mil veces sin hallar respuesta alguna, pero después de lo que acaba de suceder, ya no tengo dudas de lo que siento Rapunzel..._ _Me he enamorado de mi propia cuñada._

_…_

* * *

**Reviews**

Ahora si, he aquí una dosis de drama. ¿Qué tal? :P

**Alice:** Bueno, las actualizaciones rápidas hay que agradecercelas a esos ataques de inspiración que de repente me dan. Sólo basta con que una idea se me venga a la cabeza para que empiece a escribir sin importar donde me encuentre, parezco un poco loca a veces, es más, creo que dentro de poco empezaré a tener problemas con mi jefe XD Espero que el drama de hoy haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta la próxima! ;)

**KikiCai94:** jejeje Si, Elsa celosita es adorable. Saludos! :D

**Chio77jvqr:** Bueno, Rapunzel tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia. Como pudiste ver en el capitulo de hoy, en efectivo ella ya se ha enterado de los sentimientos de Elsa hacía Anna, así que ya veremos como actúa frente a esta revelación. Cuídate y gracias por seguir la historia! ;)

**Love Girl:** Gracias a ti por leer y por comentar el Fic. Me alegra que te esté gustando como va, espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado y haya saciado un poco tu intriga jejeje Chaito, nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


	9. Decisiones que matan

**Capítulo 9.**

**"Decisiones que matan"**

Una conversación bastante delicada se llevaba a cabo en la oficina de cierta pelirroja, luego del suceso que terminó por develar el bello pero indebido sentimiento existente entre dos mujeres que debido a las circunstancias se encontraban completamente negadas la una a la otra. La mejor amiga de la pelirroja escuchaba la delicada confesión que le hacia la rubia, quien aún permanecía angustiada ante su difícil situación, intentando encontrar una solución que impidiera la catástrofe que ese sentimiento significaba.

\- _Dios mío Elsa…_ \- Fue lo único que Rapunzel pudo decir luego de escuchar a aquella mujer confesar que se había enamorado de su cuñada.

\- _Lo sé Rapunzel, soy de lo peor, lo sé. _– Contestó la Rubia completamente avergonzada por la expresión de horror que mostraba la mujer que la escuchaba.

\- _No Elsa, no me malinterpretes. Mi expresión no significa que piense que tu seas la peor persona de este mundo por amar a la prometida de tu hermano. Mi expresión se debe a la gravedad de la situación, porque me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta de lo grave que es, ¿verdad?_

\- _Por supuesto que sí, desde el mismo momento en que lo descubrí._

\- _Ok, ahora respóndeme algo. Debido a lo que acaba de ocurrir, también sabes que tu no eres la única que lo está sintiendo, sabes que Anna está sufriendo igual que tu porque ella tiene ese mismo sentimiento hacía ti. Dime Elsa, ¿Qué piensas hacer frente a eso?_

El cuestionamiento de Rapunzel se hizo camino en el pensamiento de la rubia. Era cierto, fue Anna quien dio ese primer paso que la ayudó a descubrir sus sentimientos, ese que le había hecho abrir los ojos haciendo que no pudiera volver a verla de la misma manera, ese que ahora hacía que se desataran en ella mil interrogantes más… ¿Qué tan grande sería el sentimiento de Anna? ¿Igual de grande que lo que ella estaba sintiendo por la pelirroja? ¿Más grande que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kristoff antes de que ella apareciera en su vida? ¿Hacía el hombre que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposo?... Y en cuanto a ella… ¿Podrá ser más fuerte el amor que ahora sentía por esa mujer que el amor que ha tenido por su hermano toda su vida? ¿Sería capaz de arruinar la felicidad de su único hermano por seguir ese amor indebido que ahora la agobiaba? ¿Sería capaz de vivir con eso?... Estas últimas preguntas retumbaron con fuerza en el pensamiento de la rubia y un profundo sentimiento de culpa la invadió sintiéndose la persona más detestable del mundo. Había visto como trataba su hermano a esa mujer, había escuchado de su boca lo mucho que él la amaba, lo feliz que le hacía estar a su lado, la ilusión que le hacia el hecho de que dentro de poco se convirtiera en su esposa, la seguridad con que afirmaba que esa era la mujer de su vida… ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese siquiera pensado?... Definitivamente no había discusión alguna, ahora tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, aunque eso significara su propia autodestrucción.

Se secó las lágrimas que aun invadían su bello rostro y con tono firme se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia que la acompañaba para dar una contundente respuesta a su pregunta.

\- _Haré hasta lo imposible para que ella y mi hermano sigan juntos su propia felicidad, lo que yo sienta no importa en lo absoluto, antes que nada, está su bienestar._

Rapunzel sintió escalofríos al escuchar la respuesta de Elsa, no dejó de sorprenderle esa seguridad, esa postura fría con la que se refería a una decisión tan trascendental que involucraba y ponía sobre la hoguera sus propios sentimientos.

_\- ¿De verdad crees poder lograrlo?_

_\- Daré todo de mi para que así sea._

_\- Pero no has pensado en algo, ¿Qué tal si eso no es lo que Anna desea?_

¿Qué Anna no lo deseara?... ¿Pero a que se refería esa mujer?... Si había alguien que mereciera más el amor de Anna, si había alguien que pudiera darle esa felicidad que ella tanto se merecía ese era su hermano Kristoff… ¿Cómo por qué no iba a querer Anna todo eso? ¿Qué podía ella ofrecerle que ese hombre no pudiera?... Nada, absolutamente nada.

\- _Eso sería absurdo, la felicidad de Anna está al lado de Kristoff, no a mi lado._

_\- ¿Estás completamente segura?_

_\- Completamente._

_\- Bueno, si tu lo dices... Sólo espero que de verdad todos logren salir bien librados de esto, porque son los sentimientos de tres personas los que están en juego._

_\- Créeme que lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor para todos, siento que ahora más que la responsabilidad de una boda tengo en mis manos la felicidad de las personas que más quiero. Así que durante el tiempo que me resta en Vancouver procuraré no arruinar esa felicidad, luego me iré con la tranquilidad de saber que todo habrá valido la pena._

_\- Me sorprende tu valentía Elsa._

_\- Sólo hago lo que debo hacer Rapunzel, cometí un grave error al enamorarme de la única persona de la que jamás debí enamorarme, pero aún estoy a tiempo de contrarrestar las terribles consecuencias que ese amor conlleva. Así que si está en mis manos evitarlo, aunque el esfuerzo me destroce, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, lo haré, créeme que lo haré._

La conversación terminó y Elsa había acabado de tomar la decisión más dolorosa de su vida, había decidido sacrificarse con tal de no arruinar la felicidad de su hermano y de asegurarle a Anna un bello futuro al lado del hombre que la amaba como a su vida misma. Era un enorme sacrificio que la estaba destrozando por dentro, que estaba matando su alma y acribillando su corazón, más sin embargo ella se hacia la fuerte y trataba de soportar el dolor que todo eso le provocaba, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no arruinar la vida de las personas que más amaba, sólo le rogaba al cielo que le diera fuerzas, fuerzas para poder soportar el enorme calvario que le aguardaba.

-/-

Luego de aquella conversación, la preocupación de no saber dónde ni como se encontraría Anna no dejaba tranquila a Rapunzel, así que decidió no esperar más y salió de la constructora en busca del paradero de su amiga. Tenía un destino en mente, no sabía si era demasiado obvio como para que esta se encontrara allí, más sin embargo, no perdía nada con averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto, Elsa salía de aquella oficina con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, se sentía débil, como si mil camiones hubieran pasado sobre ella y le hubieran arrancado el alma, no era un dolor físico, era un dolor mucho más profundo, era un dolor del corazón.

Estaba en la puerta del ascensor esperando a que este se abriera, cuando de repente escuchó una voz que la hizo tambalear, esa voz inconfundible que tenía miedo de enfrentar, la de esa persona que no se sentía capaz de mirar luego de lo que había descubierto, luego de lo que estaba sintiendo, después de lo que había pasado...

\- _¡Elsy hermanita, pero si tu estas por aquí!_

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró como si quisiera salirse del pecho, no se atrevía a voltear, tenía miedo de mirar cara a cara a su hermano, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Hasta hace unos instantes y durante toda su vida, la confianza y la relación que tenía con su hermano había sido excelente, ¿Cómo era posible que todo cambiara así, tan de repente?... Respiró profundo y trató de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder actuar lo más normal posible, para evitar a toda costa que Kristoff se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

\- _¡Hermanito!... ¿Cómo estás?_ \- Contestó dándose vuelta y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa a su hermano, sonrisa que por supuesto era completamente irreal.

\- _Bien, bien, gracias._ \- Respondió Kristoff dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

\- _Me alegro mi Kris._

\- _¿Qué haces por estos lares Elsy? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí?_

\- _Ah... Es que vine a traerle los modelos de las invitaciones a Anna para que ella escogiera uno. ¿Si te acuerdas que me pediste que fuera ella quien lo escogiera?_

\- _Ah si, claro que si. Pero me hubieses avisado y yo las habría acompañado, no todos los días tenemos el honor de tu visita en nuestras instalaciones hermanita._

\- _Es que pensé que a lo mejor te encontrarías ocupado, no quise interrumpirte en tus labores._

\- _No pues… que haremos con la señorita prudencia._

\- _Ay_ _Kris, tu sales con unas cosas._

\- _La próxima vez déjate de tanto formalismo por favor Elsy, tu sabes que eso entre nosotros nada que ver._

\- _Ok, ok, ya me quedó clarísimo, no te preocupes._

\- _Eso espero... Oye, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estás aquí y nos vamos a almorzar los tres juntos, Anna, tu y yo?_

\- _¿Anna?... Este… No hermano, ahorita no puedo, tengo que ir a una cita relacionada con los preparativos de la boda, mejor otro día._

\- _Mmm... Que lastima Elsy. Pero bueno, vamos de una vez y hablemos con Anna para cuadrar una fecha, así ya no tendrás excusas la próxima vez._

\- _Eh... no, no Kristoff, Anna no..._

Elsa no tuvo tiempo de detener a su hermano, en un parpadeo este ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la oficina de la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que esta se encontraba vacía.

\- _Que raro... ¿Dónde está Anna?... Seguramente Rapunzel lo sabe, iré a buscarla para preguntarle._

\- _¡No hermano, espera!... Rapunzel tampoco está, yo… yo sé dónde está Anna._

_\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?_

_\- Bueno, ella no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, así que tuvo que irse._

_\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pero qué le pasó?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!_

_\- Tranquilo, es sólo dolor de cabeza, Rapunzel la acompañó para que no se fuera sola._

\- _Pero, ¿Por qué no me avisó? Yo la habría acompañado._

_\- Ya te lo dije, pensamos que a lo mejor estarías ocupado._

_\- El trabajo jamás va a ser más importante que la salud de mi futura esposa._

Al escuchar esa frase, Elsa sintió una presión acumularse en su pecho, allí estaba su hermano otra vez, recordándole que a él le pertenecía la mujer que ella amaba y que en poco tiempo esa mujer sería completamente suya para siempre, suya hasta que la muerte los separara.

\- _Tampoco es tan grave, es sólo un dolor de cabeza, ya no te preocupes._

Kristoff lo dudó al principio, pero después terminó por hacerle caso a su hermana y se relajó un poco.

\- _Está bien, luego la llamaré para ver cómo sigue. _

_\- Ok… Ahora si me voy Kris, ya se me está haciendo tarde._

_\- Listo, que te vaya bien querida hermana. _

_\- Gracias, nos vemos._

Ambos hermanos se despidieron con un beso y la rubia se apresuró en salir cuanto antes de esa constructora. Ya había aguantado demasiado frente a su hermano, necesitaba huir, estar sola, poder desahogar en su soledad toda esa tristeza, todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-/-

En cierta torre de apartamentos, una rubia de larga cabellera se encontraba en el ascensor dirigiéndose al piso 7, donde quedaba el apartamento de una pelirroja que hace poco tiempo había salido despavorida de su lugar de trabajo sin dejar rastro alguno. Al llegar a su destino, sacó de su bolso una llave que su amiga le había dado para ocasiones de emergencia, a su parecer esta era una de esas ocasiones, así que no dudó en utilizarla. Ingresó a la vivienda y empezó a revisar cada rincón del lugar en busca de su mejor amiga, buscó en la sala, en el balcón, en el comedor, en la cocina, cuando llegó a la recamara principal, allí la vio, estaba sentaba en el suelo con su cabeza recostada en los pieceros de la cama, mirando fijamente a través del ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad. No lloraba ni se movía, tampoco hizo gesto alguno al notar la presencia de la rubia en aquella alcoba, ella simplemente seguía mirando fijamente en una sola dirección sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Rapunzel se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, al verla de cerca pudo notar sus ojos hinchados, siendo esta una clara evidencia de las múltiples lagrimas que durante ese tiempo su amiga había derramado.

\- _Fue demasiado fácil encontrarte ¿sabes?_

_\- Recuérdame la próxima vez para ir a escabullirme en el mismísimo infierno._

_\- No le veo la gracia Anna, por favor deja de decir esas cosas tan espantosas._

_\- Espantoso es lo que yo estoy pasando._

_\- Sé que lo que estás viviendo no es fácil amiga, pero no estás sola, me tienes aquí contigo._

_\- Y te lo agradezco, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos soy una pésima compañía._

_\- ¿Y quién te dijo que esta era una visita social?... No señorita, yo he venido aquí en tu rescate._

_\- ¿De verdad crees poder rescatarme de esta pena por la que estoy pasando?_

_\- Para eso he venido y tengo fé en poder lograrlo. _

_\- Si lo logras serás mi heroína para toda la vida._

_\- Bueno, pues manos a la obra entonces. A ver, levántate y vayamos a hacer algo que cambie ese estado tan lamentable en el que te encuentras. Mira esos ojos hinchados Anna, mira ese cabello, un par de horas y mira cómo te pones._

_\- Lo siento, pero la situación no amerita para más._

_\- Mmm... ¿Acaso no conoces ese dicho que dice: "primero muerta que sencilla"?... Ese dicho aplica también para catástrofes de índole amoroso amiga._

_\- Estás loca Rapunzel._

_\- No, la que está loca eres tu Anna._

_\- Si, loca por haberme fijado en mi propia cuñada._

_\- Ciertamente, eso es estar algo loco, pero en este caso no es una locura de la cabeza, es una locura del corazón._

_\- Yo creo que es un poco de ambas._

_\- Bueno quien sabe, a lo mejor._

_ \- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota amiga? ¿Cómo fui capaz de poner mis ojos en ella?... Dios... ¿Cómo fui capaz de besarla?... ¿Cómo Rapunzel? ¿Cómo?..._

_\- Ay amiga, hay situaciones que uno simplemente no puede controlar._

_\- ¡Pero es que es mi cuñada Rapunzel, no es cualquier mujer que me haya encontrado por ahí, no! ¡Es nada más y nada menos que mi cuñada!... Solamente el hecho de saber eso debió detenerme. ¿Te imaginas cómo voy hacer ahora para volver a mirar a esa mujer? ¿Para volver a mirar a Kristoff después de lo que hice?_

_\- Pues mirándolos y ya. Será difícil al principio, pero después bah, pan comido._

_\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio Rapunzel, por favor déjate de bromitas!_

_\- ¡Ay ya!... Sólo intentaba ponerle un poco de humor a la situación. _

_\- La situación no se presta para el humor querida amiga._

_\- A lo mejor no, pero en estas circunstancias un poco de él no vendría nada mal._

_\- No sé qué voy a hacer… ¿Qué voy a hacer Rapunzel?_

_\- Mira Anna, creo que lo mejor es que hables con Elsa._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!... Ahora si te enloqueciste. _

_\- No, estoy más cuerda que nunca querida Anna. Créeme que lo mejor será que hables con ella, hay decisiones importantes que deberán tomar de ahora en adelante._

_\- Pero si de seguro ella debe estar repudiándome, debe estar pensando lo peor de mí en este momento._

_\- Yo que tú no estaría tan segura._

_\- Tú te quedaste con ella en la oficina, dime, ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Te dijo algo?_

_\- Bueno este… Si, hablé con ella un poco. _

_\- ¡Por favor dime! ¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¡¿Me odia?! ¡¿Me detesta?!_

_\- Lo que me dijo es algo que no puedo compartir contigo, le prometí que esa conversación quedaría sólo entre nosotras dos. Sólo te puedo asegurar una cosa, ella no te odia Anna._

_\- ¡Por favor Rapunzel, yo soy tu mejor amiga, no puedes dejarme así!_

_\- Efectivamente eres mi mejor amiga, pero no te diré nada, no faltaré a mi palabra._

_\- ¡Dios Rapunzel! ¡Vas a hacer que se me estalle la cabeza!_

_\- Ya te lo dije, habla con ella, es necesario que lo hagan._

_\- Sé que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo, pero no ahora, no me siento preparada para ello._

_\- Ok, en cuanto lo estés búscala. Tu misma lo has dicho, esa conversación es algo que no podrán evitar._

_\- OK..._

_\- Bueno, ahora levántate y ve a darte un baño para que arregles esa apariencia nefasta que ahora tienes, yo mientras tanto iré a preparar algo para que almorcemos._

_\- Si señora, como ordene._

_\- Señorita por favor. _– Contestó Rapunzel lanzándole una pícara sonrisa a su amiga.

Las dos chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas. Gracias a la compañía de su amiga, Anna logró tranquilizarse y pasar un resto de día más ameno, mientras que a quince minutos de allí, cierta rubia no contaba con la misma suerte. Se encontraba encerrada en la soledad de su habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, lágrimas que necesitaba desahogar para poder soportar la dura tarea que se le avecinaba, terminar de preparar la boda de su hermano y de la mujer que amaba.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, es gratificante ver como día a día crece el numero de views y de visitors, sin duda una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. A los que dejan sus Reviews, el doble de gracias por regalar un pedazo de su tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensan, de verdad es algo que valoro muchísimo.

**Alice:** jejeje me gusta el drama, ¿soy muy obvia? :P Pero bueno, también hay que entender a las pobrecitas, tienen los nervios de punta, creo que es comprensible ;)

**Guest:** La verdad es que este asunto del rating ya lo había pensado antes, por el momento no se me ha hecho necesario cambiarlo, pero mas adelante debido a la misma trama de la historia tal vez tenga que hacerlo. Te agradezco mucho la sugerencia, créeme que la tendré en cuenta. Y me encanta que te guste el Fic ;)

**KikiCai94:** jejejeje me encanta tu entusiasmo. Y sí, el drama continua n_n

**Love Girl:** Así es, es muy difícil la situación de estas chicas, la verdad es que yo tampoco quisiera estar en su lugar. Que bueno que te encante mi Fic :D Muchas gracias por comentar! ;)

**Caeli18:** Wow veo que te tomaste tu tiempo para dejarme reviews, así que de igual forma con gusto me tomo el mio para contestarte:

Primero que nada, tus rewiews no me hartaron en lo absoluto, al contrario, me encantó leerlos. Siempre les hago saber lo importante que es para mi el conocer su opinión, así que te agradezco muchísimo el que me los hayas dejado n_n

Segundo. Muchas gracias por halagar mi forma de narrar, efectivamente este es mi primer Fanfiction y pues creo que me está saliendo bien hasta ahora :P

Tercero. ¿En serio te hizo llorar el ultimo cap?... Ohh... Si es así déjame decirte que me encanta jejeje Eso sólo significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien :D

Cuarto. Lo siento, lo siento por dejarte tan picada y hacerte sufrir :'c No es mi intención pero es necesario, hay que ponerle un poco de suspenso a la historia, espero me perdones :3

Y por ultimo, ojala y el cap de hoy también te haya gustado, esto se irá poniendo cada vez mas interesante, así que espero seguir contando contigo como fiel lectora de esta historia. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima! :)


	10. Coincidencias

**Capítulo 10.**

**"Coincidencias"**

\- _Hija ya me tienes preocupada. ¿No piensas levantarte hoy? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_\- Si mamá, estoy bien. Estaba algo cansada, es todo, pero enseguida bajo._

_\- Mi amor ya perdiste la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo, así que te esperamos para cenar._

_\- Listo mamá._

_\- No te tardes por favor._

_\- No tardaré._

Elsa aún se encontraba sumida en la soledad de su habitación sin muchos deseos de salir y enfrentar el mundo. Desde el día anterior no había hecho más que llorar y pensar en lo mismo, en el amor que ahora sentía por cierta pelirroja y el dolor que significaba el no poder tenerla. Constantemente se llevaba la mano a sus boca recordando esa cálida sensación que sintió al tener esos bellos labios sobre los suyos, ese era un recuerdo que por más indebido que fuera simplemente no quería eliminar de su memoria, había decidido que lo guardaría consigo como el más valioso recuerdo de aquella mujer que ahora invadía su mente y su corazón.

Sabía que su habitación no podía ser su refugio para siempre, en algún momento tenía que continuar con su vida y salir a enfrentar sus temores. Así que haciendo caso a la petición de su progenitora, se paró de aquella cama y se dispuso a arreglarse para luego encontrarse con su familia. Su mayor temor no era enfrentar a su madre sino enfrentar a su hermano, todo gracias a ese sentimiento de culpa que ahora sentía por encontrarse enamorada de la misma mujer que él amaba. Qué ironía, quien iba a imaginar que los siempre unidos hermanos Arendelle algún día iban a terminar amando a la misma mujer, eso era algo que jamás se hubiese pasado por su cabeza, pero hoy estaba allí como una cruda realidad, una tormentosa realidad que de salir a la luz acabaría para siempre con la maravillosa relación que hasta el momento tenía con su adorado hermano. El sólo hecho de imaginar que podría perderlo en cualquier momento la llenaba de pánico, era el temor más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida, ya había perdido a su padre y desde ese entonces Kristoff había asumido un poco de ese rol, se había convertido en el hombre de la casa y también en su protector, en su guía, si lo perdiera también a él, eso la destrozaría.

-/-

Bajaba las escaleras de su casa cuando escuchó risas provenientes del comedor, era la risa inconfundible de Kristoff acompañada de la de su madre, quienes al parecer gozaban de esa felicidad que hasta hace poco ella compartía pero que ahora simplemente no tenía. Respiró profundo y salió en su encuentro, intentando reunir el valor y la fuerza suficiente para poder actuar como siempre lo había hecho sin despertar la más mínima sospecha de que algo le pasaba. Ingresó al comedor, su madre y su hermano de inmediato dirigieron la vista hacía ella.

_\- ¡Vaya, pero si la bella durmiente despertó! - _Dijo Kristoff sonriendo.

_\- Hacia rato que no dormía tanto, en verdad estaba muy cansada. – _Contestó también sonriendo.

_\- Claro, me imagino. Nunca en mi vida había visto dormir tanto a mi querida hermana, ni siquiera después de las desveladas tan tremendas que pasábamos por estar viendo películas hasta altas horas de la noche. ¿Te acuerdas mi Elsy?_

_\- Claro que me acuerdo, eran las 4:00 AM y nosotros todavía estábamos con el ojo cuadrado frente al televisor._

_\- Jajaja así es. Que tiempos aquellos... Sabes, deberíamos volver a repetirlo un día de estos._

_\- Si, no es mala idea._

_\- Claro que no lo es. Yo me encargo de conseguir las películas, tu encárgate de las palomitas._

_\- Trato hecho._

_\- Hija voy a servirte la cena, enseguida regreso. – _Anunció la señora Jane.

_\- Esta bien mamá, gracias. - _Contestó Elsa.

\- _(...)_

_\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu reunión? - _Preguntó Kristoff a su hermana.

_\- ¿Mi reunión?_

_\- Sí, esa que me dijiste que tenías después de salir de la constructora._

_\- Ah esa... Bueno, me fue muy bien._

_\- ¿Y qué asunto era ese que ibas a ver?_

_\- Este… bueno... fui a ver el tema de la decoración._

_\- Ah ok. Hablé con Anna, le pedí que saliéramos hoy un rato pero me dijo que ya se había comprometido con su amiga Rapunzel, así que la veré mañana. También me dijo que ya se sentía mejor._

_\- Ah, que bien, me alegro por ella._

_\- ¿Tu qué tienes para hoy?_

_\- ¿Yo?... Nada, me quedaré aquí en casa._

_\- Mmm... Hoy es sábado Elsy, ¿por qué no salimos los dos?... Una salida de hermanos, ¿Qué te parece?_

_\- Es que... La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir Kris._

_\- ¿Que no tienes ganas de salir?... Caramba, eso si que es una novedad, yo jamás lo había escuchado de tu boca. Anda, no seas aguafiestas y salgamos un rato, ¿si? - _Dijo poniéndole cara de perrito degollado a su hermana.

\- _Kristoff..._

\- _Por favor, por favor... _\- Insistía intensificando su cara de súplica.

\- _Está bien, está bien... Saldremos._

_\- ¡Eso es!... La estrategia del perrito degollado siempre funciona._

_\- Jajaja aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme._

_\- Nada de eso, la primera palabra es la única que cuenta._

_\- Mmm si claro..._

_-/-_

La cena continuó siendo muy amena, como siempre solían serlo las cenas familiares de los Arendelle. Más tarde, Elsa y Kristoff, ya arreglados con su vestimenta de salida nocturna, se encaminaron para salir de casa. Habían decidido que irían a tomar unas copas a su bar favorito, ese al que acostumbraban a ir con sus amigos durante su época universitaria, un sitio en el que habían pasado inolvidables momentos.

Llegaron al bar y Elsa se sorprendió al ver que este se encontraba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, de inmediato sintió como si se hubiera trasladado dos años atrás, hacía su época de estudiante. El ambiente del lugar se sentía bastante agradable y la buena música animaba la estadía de los visitantes. Echaron un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de una mesa desocupada y Kristoff se emocionó al ver que en una de las mesas se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Olaf y Flynn, sus grandes amigos de la universidad y sus actuales colegas.

\- _¡Oh Elsa mira, allí están Olaf y Flynn! ¿Si te acuerdas de ellos verdad?_

_\- Si claro, son tus amigos de la universidad, ¿cierto?_

_\- Exactamente. Ven, vamos a saludarlos._

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la mesa en cuestión para saludar a los chicos que se encontraban conversando muy animados, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Elsa y de Kristoff en el sitio.

\- _Caramba, pero esto sí que es una agradable coincidencia. -_\- Dijo Kristoff colocándose frente a la mesa de sus amigos.

\- _¡Kristoff, amigo mío, si tu estas por aquí!_ \- Dijo Flynn poniéndose de pie y dándole un efusivo abrazo a su amigo.

\- _¡Que bueno verte hermano!_ \- Dijo también Olaf saludando al rubio.

\- _Gracias muchachos. Vine a pasar un rato con mi hermana Elsa, ¿si se acuerdan de ella?_

Los dos hombres giraron su vista hacía la mujer que Kristoff les señalaba y quedaron con la boca abierta en cuanto la vieron. Elsa se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, usando ese corto vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, acompañado de tacones altos que combinaban perfectamente con él, un pequeño bolso de mano y su perfecta trenza a medio lado que junto con el maquillaje nocturno que llevaba, adornaban su hermosísima apariencia, provocando mil suspiros entre los presentes del lugar.

Con su encantadora sonrisa, la rubia se acercó para saludar al par de amigos que la miraban completamente embelesados.

\- _Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?_

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Flynn, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más espontaneo y alocado del grupo.

\- _Oh Elsa, ¿De verdad eres tú?... Si que estás... cambiadísima._

_\- Bueno Flynn, creo que he crecido un poco, sólo eso._

_\- Wao... Pero si que te ha sentado bien crecer eh._

_\- Jajaja ¿Tu crees?_

_\- Por supuesto._

Flynn se acercó a ella rodeándola en un efusivo abrazo, mientras que Olaf seguía mirando a la rubia sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- _Aja Olaf, ¿Tu no piensas saludarme?_

_\- Eh... sí, sí, claro... _\- Reaccionó por fin el chico acercándose para saludarla.

\- _Creo que mi amigo Olaf quedó más impresionado que yo._ \- Dijo Flynn en tono divertido al mirar la reacción de su amigo después de ver a Elsa.

\- _¡Ya cállate! _\- Le contestó Olaf dándole un golpe en el brazo por burlarse de él.

\- _Creo que mi hermana deja impresionado a todo el que la ve. Hasta yo mismo quedé sorprendido en cuanto a la vi llegar en el aeropuerto, la verdad es que no los culpo muchachos._ \- Intervino Kristoff, quien había estado mirando divertido la escena.

\- _Gracias por entendernos hermano. _\- Contestó Olaf.

\- _Bueno, aprovechando esta magnífica coincidencia, ¿Por qué no se sientan aquí con nosotros y pasamos un rato agradable como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué dicen? _\- Preguntó Flynn a la pareja de hermanos.

\- _Bueno a mí me parece una excelente idea, ¿Tu qué piensas hermanita?_

_\- A mi también me gusta la idea. _\- Contestó Elsa.

\- _Entonces_ _no se diga más, adelante muchachos... _\- Dijo Flynn invitando a los dos hermanos a sentarse en su mesa.

Los cuatro jóvenes empezaron una charla bastante amena en la que se contaban una que otra cosa de su vida, pero lo que más reinaba en aquella mesa eran las bromas y ocurrencias con las que de repente salía cualquiera de ellos, producto de la personalidad bromista y extrovertida de los presentes. Una que otra copa iba y venía, el par de hermanos poco a poco entraba en ambiente y se estaban divirtiendo como años atrás solían hacerlo.

La rubia por fin había logrado dejar de lado todos sus pensamientos, y al menos por esa noche, había decidido ser la misma Elsa Arendelle de antes.

\- _¿Así que te codeas con famosos y todo Elsa?_ \- Preguntó Olaf metiéndole conversación a la rubia.

\- _Bueno si, azares del oficio, tu sabes._

_\- Vea pues, que interesante._

_\- Tu trabajas con Kris en la constructora, ¿cierto?_

_\- Así es, tu hermano es mi jefe._

_\- Noo… pero ya me imagino como será esa relación de jefe y subalterno._

_\- Bueno, la verdad es que pueden haber jefes peores._ \- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- _Jajaja claro, de que los hay, los hay._

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?_

_\- Pues te cuento que mis vacaciones eran de dos meses, pero ya sólo me queda un mes y unos cuantos días._

_\- Mmm ya veo. Bueno, todavía hay tiempo suficiente, en un mes y unos cuantos días se pueden hacer muchas cosas, ¿no crees?_

_\- Así es, tienes toda la razón._

_\- Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Ya te casaste mi querida Elsa?_

_\- Para nada, por ahora no tengo intenciones de casarme querido Olaf._

_\- Vaya, vaya, interesante saber eso._

_\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás casado?_

\- _Para nada, por ahora no tengo intenciones de casarme._

_\- Jajaja ya veo. Estamos en la misma onda amigo._

_\- Totalmente mi bella Elsa._

_\- Sabes, me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo Olaf alocado de siempre._

_\- Bueno, uno nunca debe cambiar su esencia. Contigo pasa algo peculiar, en cuanto a tu interior sigues teniendo esa esencia encantadora de siempre, pero por fuera... perdona si lo que te voy a decir te incomoda Elsy, pero por fuera te has convertido en una diosa, una verdadera diosa del olimpo._

_\- Wao... Oye jamás me habían llamado diosa del olimpo, así que te agradezco el halago querido Olaf. Y no te preocupes, no me incomoda en lo absoluto._ \- Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- _OK, lo tendré en cuenta para seguir halagándote entonces._ \- Contestó el pelinegro respondiendo la sonrisa de la rubia.

\- _¿Nos pueden incluir en su conversación?... Se nota divertida. _\- Dijo de repente Flynn dirigiéndose a la pareja que se encontraba conversando.

\- _Tu como siempre quieres estar en todas ¿no?... ¿Por qué no te pierdes una? -_\- Contestó Olaf.

\- _OK perdón, perdón... Ya entendí el mensaje._

_\- Jajaja no seas tan malo con el Olaf. No es que quiera entrometerse, sino que el es un conversador nato. ¿No es cierto Flynn?_ \- Dijo Elsa bastante divertida ante la escena.

\- _Totalmente. ¿Si ves? ¿Por qué no aprendes? Ella si me entiende._ \- Respondió Flynn con cara seria mirando a su amigo.

\- _Bah... Elsa está cegada contigo, eso es todo._

\- _Jajaja ustedes son una locura chicos._ – Apuntó Elsa.

\- _Ay hermanita, aquí el más cuerdo soy yo._

\- _Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, tu también tienes tus ataques a veces hermanito._

_\- jajaja no pues… Lo dice la mujer más cuerda de todas._ \- Respondió el rubio.

\- _Tal vez no sea la más cuerda de todas, pero de esta mesa, por supuesto que lo soy._

_\- Jajaja ahí si perdiste hermano. -_\- Intervino Flynn.

\- _No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre se las arregla para salir ganando._

_\- Es mujer mi amigo, ellas siempre ganan, no lo olvides. _– Comentó Olaf.

\- _Eso si, ni cómo dudarlo._ \- Respondió Kristoff sonriéndole a su hermana.

-/-

La velada continuaba siendo bastante divertida, las copas poco a poco iban haciendo efecto sin que los cuatro amigos perdieran por completo la sobriedad. La noche era joven, aún quedaba mucho por disfrutar.

Se encontraban muertos de la risa después de escuchar uno de los ocurrentes chistes de Flynn, cuando Olaf, quien era el único cuyo asiento se encontraba mirando hacia la puerta del bar, hizo un descubrimiento avisando a sus acompañantes de la presencia de un par de personas conocidas.

\- _¡Oh chicos, miren quienes se unieron a la fiesta!_

Cuando los tres acompañantes voltearon, se percataron de a quienes se refería el pelinegro. El corazón de Elsa pegó un brinco, no podía creer lo que veía. Se frotó los ojos para ver si se trataba de un espejismo producto del alcohol que había ingerido, pero se aturdió aún más al comprobar que lo que sus ojos veían era cierto.

No sabía cómo llamar a eso, si como una simple coincidencia o como una broma de mal gusto del destino que definitivamente se estaba ensañando con ella. Lo único que sabía era que allí estaba, de pie frente a la entrada del bar se encontraba la mujer que de golpe trajo de vuelta todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, haciendo añicos la felicidad que hasta hace unos segundos sentía.

Estaba allí, en compañía de una rubia que también era conocida para ella, Rapunzel y Anna habían llegado al lugar.

…

* * *

**Reviews**

Hola queridos lectores. Por aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero les guste. Muchos saludos a todos n_n

**Caeli18:** jejeje Gracias a ti por comentar. Y de nuevo lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por dejarte picada "otra vez". Por favor no sufras :'c Maldita costumbre la mía -_-

**Bekwo:** Muchas gracias por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que el cap de hoy también haya sido de tu agrado. No te pierdas el próximo, que estará muy interesante. Cuídate, hasta la próxima!

**Love Girl:** Super que te siga gustando tanto el Fic :D Y que bueno saber que puedes sentir el drama que viven las protagonistas, exactamente eso es lo que busco, así que me satisface saber que lo estoy logrando. En cuanto a la conversación de las chicas, pues en los próximos capítulos la veremos, no te puedo adelantar nada, sólo te digo que estés muy al pendiente porque va a estar interesante. Un saludo, cuídate!

**Jazidr:** Hola, bienvenida nueva lectora! n_n Me encanta que me digas eso de que puedes sentir lo que Elsa y Anna están sintiendo, me esfuerzo mucho para conseguirlo, así que cada vez que me lo dicen en un review me alegro infinitamente :D Espero seguir enganchandote más a la historia con cada capitulo y muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión. Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)

**KikiCai94:** :'( Por favor Elsa... :'c

**Chio77jvqr:** Gracias, me alegra saber que estoy mejorando :) Y pues sí, los dos capítulos anteriores estuvieron bastante intensos, no te pierdas los que siguen ya que allí veremos en que resulta todo esto. Espero que la univ te deje alguito de tiempo ;) Un saludo y muchas gracias por comentar!


	11. Noche de copas

**Capítulo 11.**

**"Noche de copas"**

Un par de amigas había ingresado al bar propuesto por una rubia de larga cabellera luego de insistirle por horas a cierta pelirroja para que se librara del encierro de su apartamento y salieran a divertirse un rato. Rapunzel había insistido tanto, que a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima gana de salir, Anna terminó cediendo, y juntas se fueron con la intención de pasar una divertida noche de chicas y así dejar de lado todas las preocupaciones que aquejaban la mente de la desmotivada pelirroja.

Al llegar, pudieron percibir de inmediato el buen ambiente que el sitio ofrecía. Estaba lleno de gente joven que parecía estar disfrutando su estadía. Risas, baile y buena música, una perfecta combinación que hizo que el par de amigas se mirara con satisfacción sabiendo que habían elegido el sitio correcto.

El lugar estaba repleto, ambas intentaban encontrar una mesa vacía pero parecía que era imposible encontrar una, hasta la barra estaba ocupada, no podía ser que no hubiese al menos un rincón disponible para ellas. Estaban echando un último vistazo al lugar, cuando de repente la pelirroja pudo divisar a un corpulento hombre que le hacía señas desde una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada. A pesar de que por su naturaleza de bar, el sitio estaba un poco oscuro, Anna pudo reconocer esa silueta de inmediato. No había dudas de que se trataba de él, de su prometido, pero, ¿Qué hacia el allí?... Miró con más detenimiento a la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio y pudo observar que esta estaba ocupada por dos hombres más y una mujer, quienes también tenían puesta la vista sobre ella. En cuanto se encontró con los ojos de aquella rubia, sintió su corazón quererse salir del pecho. Esos hermosos ojos azules eran inconfundibles, no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño como para encontrar justo allí a la mujer a la que aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentar.

Una profunda angustia la invadió y agarró con fuerza el brazo de su amiga haciendo que esta se quejara por la fuerte presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

\- _¡Auch Anna!... Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso piensas arrancarme el brazo?_

\- _¡Está aquí Rapunzel, está aquí!_

_\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién está aquí?_

_\- ¡Ella, ella está aquí! Mira..._

Cuando Rapunzel alzó la vista hacía el lugar que Anna le señalaba, de inmediato comprendió la repentina reacción de su amiga.

\- _Oh, no puede ser... Definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo._

_\- ¡Vámonos de aquí Rapunzel, vámonos de aquí!_

_\- Anna ya nos vieron, así que no podemos irnos así no más._

_\- ¡Por favor amiga, no estoy preparada aún! ¡Por favor vámonos!_

_\- ¡Cálmate Anna, cálmate! Sólo respira profundo y trata de controlarte, trata de actuar normal, como siempre lo has hecho._

_\- Ojala eso fuera tan fácil como se escucha._

_\- Lo es amiga. No estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo. Así que ya cálmate y actúa lo más normal posible. Vamos a saludarlos, que tu prometido nos está llamando._

Anna respiró profundo y le hizo caso a su amiga. Trató de controlar los nervios y la ansiedad que ahora sentía y con paso lento se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraría frente a frente con las dos personas a las que más tenía miedo de encarar.

Elsa veía como aquella pelirroja se acercaba hacía ella y sintió los nervios apoderarse de su ser. Por más que quería girarse para esconder la vista de aquella mujer, simplemente no podía. De nuevo se había quedado paralizada en la misma posición sin poder hacer nada para solucionarlo.

\- _Vaya, pero que coincidencia. ¿Cómo están chicos?_ \- Dijo Rapunzel en cuanto ella y su amiga estuvieron frente a la mesa hacía la cual se dirigían.

\- _¡Bien gracias!_ \- Contestaron los tres hombres presentes a excepción de Elsa, que aún se encontraba paralizada.

\- _Esta definitivamente es la noche de las coincidencias. ¿Cómo estás tu, querida Rapunzel?_ \- Comentó Kristoff saludando de beso a la mejor amiga de su prometida.

\- _Muy bien Kris. Muchas gracias._

\- _Me alegro. ¿Y tu mi amor?_ \- Respondió de nuevo el rubio dirigiéndose ahora a su novia.

Anna estaba ida mirando aún a la rubia que también seguía sin apartar su vista de ella. Cuando de repente, sintió un pellizco que su amiga Rapunzel le dio debajo del brazo, el cual la hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

\- _Amiga tu novio te está hablando._

_\- Ah sí, discúlpame Kristoff, es que estaba algo distraída. _

_\- No te preocupes amor. Te pregunté cómo estabas._

\- _Bien amor, bien gracias._

\- _Que bueno mi vida, me alegro que estés aquí. _\- Contestó Kristoff acercándose a su prometida y saludándola con un beso en los labios como toda pareja de novios.

Al ver ese beso, Elsa reaccionó de inmediato de su parálisis y se acomodó en su silla bajando la vista hacia la copa que tenía en la mesa.

\- _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? _\- Preguntó Anna a su prometido.

\- _Bueno, mi hermana y yo decidimos venir a divertirnos un rato y acá nos encontramos con Olaf y Flynn. A propósito, aún no te presento a mi amigo Flynn. Flynn, ella es Anna mi prometida. Y amor, él es Flynn mi querido amigo de la universidad._

\- _Es un gusto conocerte querida Anna._ \- Dijo Flynn extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirroja.

\- _El gusto es mío Flynn. _\- Contestó la pelirroja correspondiendo el saludo.

\- _Y ella es Rapunzel amigo, la mejor amiga de Anna._ \- Intervino nuevamente Kristoff señalando ahora a la bella rubia.

\- _Wao… Pero si hoy los ángeles se cayeron del cielo. Es todo un placer conocerte hermosa Rapunzel. _\- Dijo el castaño con tono sumamente coqueto.

\- _Vaya, pero que encantador. El placer es todo mío Flynn. _\- Respondió coquetamente Rapunzel.

Para Kristoff no pasó desapercibida la forma tan inusual de presentarse de esos dos, no pudo evitar que una leve risita se escapara de sus labios, definitivamente una química extraña reinaba en el ambiente.

\- _Jamás pensé que las encontraría a ustedes aquí, cuando Anna me dijo que tenían planes juntas no pensé que tuvieran exactamente los mismos planes que mi hermana y yo. _\- Comentó Kristoff al par de recién llegadas.

\- _Bueno, no tienes idea de lo que me costó convencerla, pero cuando al fin lo conseguí no dude en venir a este bar. Ya me lo habían recomendado y creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo. La verdad es que nosotras tampoco imaginamos que nos encontraríamos con ustedes._ \- Respondió Rapunzel.

\- _Pues ya que estamos todos aquí, aprovechemos para divertirnos juntos. Creo que tienen suerte porque casi se quedan sin mesa eh._ \- Comentó nuevamente Kristoff.

\- _Así es, de hecho ya estábamos a punto se irnos. ¿No es cierto Anna?_

_\- Eh… Sí, ya casi nos íbamos._

_\- Bueno ya no va a ser necesario. Iremos a buscar un par de sillas para ustedes, espérennos aquí. ¿Me acompañas Flynn?_

\- _Si claro amigo, vamos._

\- _(...)_

\- _¿Y tu que me cuentas Elsa? ¿Cómo has estado? _ \- Preguntó Rapunzel a la rubia, tratando de apaciguar la tensión que se respiraba entre ella y su amiga.

Elsa alzó la vista y le contestó a la ojiverde…

\- _Muy bien Rapunzel, gracias. Como ves, Kristoff también tuvo poder de convencimiento, y pues aquí estoy._

_\- Ya veo. Al parecer el logró desarrollar la misma habilidad que yo._

_\- Totalmente._

Mientras el par de rubias conversaba, Anna se encontraba con la vista apartada sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ahora sentía vergüenza de mirar a su cuñada a la cara.

\- _Rapunzel, por favor me recuerdas agradecerle a Kristoff por haber convencido a esta encantadora mujer. Gracias a él, esta noche he podido disfrutar de su maravillosa compañía._ \- Intervino Olaf en la conversación.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, Anna inmediatamente clavó la vista sobre él. Eso que acababa de decir le había dado muy mala espina, sintió recelos al instante.

\- _Bueno querido Olaf, tu compañía también ha sido maravillosa. Hasta ahora me he divertido bastante gracias a ti._ – Comentó Elsa.

Ahora la mirada de la pelirroja ya se había vuelto fulminante. ¿Por qué su querido tormento le decía eso a Olaf? ¿A qué se refería con eso de que se había divertido bastante? ¿Qué diablos había pasado entre esos dos antes de su llegada?...

\- _Jajaja ok, ok, ya me queda claro que se la han pasado muy bien juntos._ \- Intervino nuevamente Rapunzel.

Luego de decir eso, la ojiverde sintió un codazo en el costado de su cintura, fue la pelirroja, a quien no le había gustado para nada el comentario que su amiga había hecho con respecto a ese par. Rapunzel inmediatamente se volteó hacia ella lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero se contuvo para no decir nada que la pusiera en evidencia. A los pocos segundos, Kristoff y Flynn aparecieron con las dos sillas que habían ido a buscar, las colocaron una a cada lado de la suya, quedando Anna al lado de su novio y la rubia al lado de Flynn.

Las recién llegadas rápidamente se integraron al grupo, sobre todo Rapunzel, quien estaba encantada escuchando las locas ocurrencias de Flynn, mientras que Anna, de vez en cuando cruzaba una que otra palabra con ellos y con su novio, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la había pasado callada con la vista fija en Elsa y en Olaf, quienes no paraban de conversar, risas iban y venían entre ellos, situación que junto con los comentarios cargados de indirectas que el pelinegro constantemente le lanzaba a la rubia, la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por controlarse, cada vez que veía o escuchaba algo que estuviera a punto de hacerla estallar, tomaba un gran sorbo de su copa para que el sabor amargo del alcohol contuviera sus palabras, si seguía así quedaría ebria en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero no podía evitarlo, era eso o explotar y decir algo hiriente que acabara con el estúpido pelinegro que se había robado la atención de Elsa, su Elsa.

Durante unos de los cambios del DJ, este colocó una canción bastante movida que de inmediato hizo que varias parejas se dirigieran hacia la pista de baile. Olaf empezó a moverse en su silla y al instante hizo una invitación a la rubia de ojos azules que lo acompañaba...

\- _¿Bailamos Elsa?_

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en el acto, estaba muy atenta esperando la respuesta de la rubia, suplicando en su interior que por favor lo rechazara.

\- _Por supuesto, bailemos._

_\- ¡Genial!_

Olaf tomó a Elsa de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la pista. La pelirroja apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba sintiendo la ira en su máximo esplendor. Su mirada asesina quería acribillar por completo a aquel pelinegro, odiaba el hecho de que este se estuviera saliendo con la suya.

No podía permitir que esos dos se quedaran solos en la pista de baile, sólo imaginar lo que ese hombre pudiera intentar con su Elsa la estaba enloqueciendo, así que tomó una decisión rápida que pudiera remediar eso...

\- _Kristoff, ¿Bailamos?_

_\- Eh... Si amor, claro._

De inmediato tomó la mano del rubio y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Se colocaron muy cerca de la pareja que los acompañaba en la mesa, quienes ya habían empezado su baile llevándoles la delantera.

Mientras bailaba, Anna observaba como Elsa envolvía al pelinegro con su danza. Sus perfectos movimientos cargados de sensualidad tenían completamente embrujado a su compañero, bailaba exquisitamente y su pareja no se quedaba atrás, ambos estaban perfectamente coordinados como si fuesen uno solo, no había duda de que los dos eran excelentes bailarines.

La ira de Anna crecía y crecía cada vez más, sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza casi a punto de estallar...

\- _"¿Quieres jugar Elsa?... Muy bien, juguemos"..._

Decidió sacar de sus adentros todo el derroche de sensualidad que tenía y empezó a hacerle sexis movimientos a su prometido. Movía su cuerpo con una naturalidad impresionante, pegándolo peligrosamente al rubio quien la seguía completamente sorprendido por la nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo de su novia.

Ver bailar a Anna de esa manera hizo que Elsa perdiera la concentración al instante, ya había visto antes el lado sensual de la pelirroja, pero jamás se imaginó que esta pudiera llegar a tal nivel de sensualidad. Solo verla moverse de esa manera tan provocativa hizo que se le secara la garganta de sed, sed de deseo por aquella mujer, quien estaba provocando la misma reacción no sólo en ella, sino en todas las parejas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Sentía envidia, cuanto le gustaría ser ella quien estuviera allí en el lugar de su hermano, ser ella quien pudiera disfrutar de tan exquisito baile, de tan exquisito cuerpo... Al poco tiempo, esa envidia se convirtió en celos, unos inmensos e incontrolables celos que crecían con cada movimiento nuevo de la pelirroja. Su mirada de deseo fue reemplazada por una de furia y con esa furia unas ganas enormes de ir y arrebatarla de los brazos de aquel hombre se apoderaron de su ser. Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad de reclamar algo con tantas ansias, algo que sabía que no le pertenecía pero cuanto deseaba tener, cual vil ladrona de barrio ella sólo quería hacer una cosa, ir allí y robarse a su cuñada en ese mismo momento.

La impotencia mezclada con la rabia y el alcohol era una combinación completamente explosiva que estaba a punto de hacer que Elsa cometiera la peor locura de su vida. Su respiración agitada, sus ojos encandilados por la furia y sus puños apretados con fuerza, eran una clara evidencia de que no era ella quien actuaba en ese momento, una Elsa completamente distinta que ni ella misma conocía se había apoderado de su ser, no había razón ni lógica que valiera, la pelirroja había logrado despertar en ella el más desconocido y peligroso de sus demonios.

Como si nada le importara, detuvo su baile con el pelinegro y se dispuso a ir en dirección hacía aquella mujer para hacer lo que su instinto le ordenaba. Poco a poco se acercaba con la firme decisión de ir y cometer el primer robo de su vida, el más grande e imperdonable de los robos, pero era como si su mente y su corazón se hubieran olvidado de consecuencias haciendo que únicamente el deseo prevaleciera.

Estaba a tan solo dos pasos de ella cuando sintió que alguien la tomó por el brazo...

\- _¿A dónde vas Elsa?_

Cegada por la furia, se volteó para averiguar quién había sido aquel que la había interrumpido en su propósito, y se dio cuenta de que era Olaf, quien con una mirada de confusión le pedía explicaciones. De inmediato fue como si un puñado de razón volviera a su cerebro haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y con esto un sentimiento de terror la carcomió por dentro.

Enseguida retrocedió su marcha y sin explicación alguna, se lanzó sobre aquel hombre que la interrogaba besándolo apasionadamente con exasperación, tomando completamente desprevenido al pelinegro y sorprendiéndose a ella misma por lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía por qué diablos estaba cometiendo esa locura, ella sólo buscaba desesperadamente en ese beso una salida que evitara la locura mayor que estaba a punto de cometer.

Anna detuvo su magistral baile en cuanto vio lo que Elsa estaba haciendo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera cierto, que nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera verdad, era como si hubiera entrado a una pesadilla sin fin.

¿Por qué Elsa le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso no le importaba tenerla allí tan cerca restregándole en la cara sus coqueteos con ese hombre? ¿Por qué actuaba con esa indiferencia como si no la conociera? ¿Como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellas? ¿Acaso quería torturarla? ¿Cobrarle caro su osadía de besarla? ¿Era eso?...

Un profundo dolor se juntó con la ira de la pelirroja, lo que observaba la estaba destrozando. Rodeó a su prometido en un fuerte abrazo y se aferró a él con fuerza, rogando que su calidez la salvara de ese frío calvario por el que estaba pasando.

Anna ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir observando la torturadora escena, le pidió a Kristoff que se regresaran a la mesa y así lo hicieron. Al llegar se encontraron nuevamente con Rapunzel y Flynn, y al poco tiempo llegó también la rubia con Olaf. Cuando los vio, la pelirroja intensificó su mirada de cólera, si antes detestaba a ese pelinegro, ahora sentía que lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Elsa por su parte, no miraba para nada a su cuñada, era como si la ignorara por completo, pero lo cierto era que en su interior una tormenta de interminables pensamientos hacía ella se desataba, pensamientos que junto a la locura que había acabado de cometer al besar a Olaf de esa forma, tenían su cabeza vuelta un completo caos.

Los seis jóvenes se encontraban nuevamente reunidos, por primera vez en la noche, un silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que Flynn lo rompió con un comentario dirigido a la pareja que recién se había incorporado a la mesa…

\- _Elsy, Olaf, desde acá los vi bailar, y si que hacen excelente pareja eh._

Flynn sabía perfectamente a que se refería, en realidad no estaba hablando sólo del baile, tanto el cómo Rapunzel habían observado el beso que ese par se había dado en la pista, sólo estaba esperando a que alguno de ellos entendiera la indirecta para dar inicio a la avalancha de ataques bromistas en su contra.

\- _Y yo más que encantado de hacer pareja con mi bella Elsa. _\- Respondió Olaf completamente orgulloso de su hazaña, respuesta que por supuesto, también estaba cargada de doble sentido.

Anna ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que acabar con las pretensiones de ese hombre de una vez por todas. Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría jugarle en contra, pero no le importaba, iba a bajar de su nube a ese majadero a como diera lugar. Así que tomó un gran sorbo de su copa y sin pensarlo lanzó su estocada final.

\- _Pues lamento decepcionarte Olaf, pero Elsa ya tiene novio. ¿Cierto Elsa?_

La rubia abrió los ojos intempestivamente y los posó sobre la pelirroja. No podía creer lo que su cuñada estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, esa era una noticia que sólo a ella le correspondía revelar, ¿Con que derecho divulgaba algo que con confianza le había confesado?

\- _Anda Elsa, no te quedes callada. Dile a todos que estás saliendo con Hans Sitron, el famoso productor de cine de Hollywood._

\- _Anna porque..._

La rubia no terminaba de dirigirse a la pelirroja cuando su hermano la interrumpió pidiéndole una explicación...

\- _¿Es cierto lo que dice Anna, Elsa? ¿Tienes novio y no nos has dicho nada?_

Elsa sabía que ya no tenía alternativa, que gracias a la imprudencia de su cuñada no le quedaba de otra más que contarle a su hermano la verdad.

\- _Si hermano, es cierto. Mantengo una relación con Hans, pero no lo considero como un noviazgo formal todavía, por eso no les había dicho nada._

_\- Pero estás saliendo con él, ¿no? - _Siguió preguntando Kristoff.

\- _Sí, lo estoy._

_\- Entonces no le estés poniendo calificativos a tu relación cuando es obvio que el tal Hans es tu novio Elsa._

_\- Bueno Kristoff, llámalo como quieras._

_\- Que bien guardado te lo tenías, ni mamá ni yo sospechamos nada en lo más mínimo. De cualquier forma, tendrás que presentarlo, no es posible que mi querida hermana tenga novio y ninguno de nosotros lo conozca. De hecho, si él es tu novio, lo más lógico es que asista a la boda. ¿No crees?_

_\- La verdad no sé si él pueda venir, es un hombre muy ocupado._

_\- Bah... Si ese tipo en verdad te quiere vendrá. Es más, dile que si de veras quiere contar con el apoyo de su cuñado, tiene que venir. _

\- _Está bien, lo intentaré. Pero no te prometo nada._

El hecho de que el "novio" de Elsa viniera a su boda tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia a la pelirroja, pero por ahora se conformaba con ver la cara de desilusión de Olaf, la cual le estaba provocando una profunda satisfacción. Se alegraba de ver su objetivo cumplido, por fin había logrado bajarle los sumos a ese iluso. Dirigió la vista hacía su cuñada y se encontró con que esta la miraba con mala cara, la rubia le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza dándole a entender lo decepcionada y molesta que estaba con ella.

\- _Voy al baño, enseguida regreso. _\- Dijo Elsa a todos los presentes retirándose del lugar.

Llegó al baño del bar y de inmediato descansó sus palmas en el tocador mirándose fijamente en el espejo. Necesitaba poder descansar un rato de toda esa tensión, de toda esa locura por la que acababa de pasar, sólo quería tener un momento de soledad, un momento de paz.

Al poco tiempo, sus intenciones se vieron opacadas cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse a sus espaldas. Miró para averiguar quién había ingresado y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que se encontraba recostada en la puerta. Allí estaba de nuevo la mujer que la atormentaba, no le bastaba con invadir sus pensamientos sino que ahora invadía también su privacidad. Estaba a punto de reclamarle el haber ingresado de esa manera cuando la voz de esta la detuvo...

\- _Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Elsa._

_…_

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí los dejo con el capitulo numero 11. Lo cierto es que este es el segundo cap que más largo me ha quedado, al principio no era así, pero al leer sus reviews se me vinieron algunas ideas a la cabeza y terminé cambiando muchas cosas en la trama de este y del que sigue. Creo que valió la pena por que a mi parecer quedaron mucho mejor de lo que estaban, he aquí la importancia de sus reviews chicos n_n

Ahora, no sé si ya lo notaron, pero el Rated de la historia ha cambiado, aun no llega a "M", pero si decidí llevarlo a "T". Todo tiene su razón de ser, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta del por qué.

Sin más, hasta la próxima. Les envío muchos saludos a todos.

Se agradecen comentarios ;)

**Yara sosa:** Tu deseo se hizo realidad! Aquí te dejo este interesante cap, espero te haya gustado ;)

**Love Girl:** No sabes cuanto me entusiasma saber que te sigue encantando mi Fic, me alegra mucho, mucho! :D Esta noche de copas aún no termina, así que quédate muy pendiente del que sigue porque aquí entre las dos, "Sí, esto se viene bomba" :P

**Licborrego:** Holaa... Por aquí me tienes de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu follow y por dejarme tu review, sé que por diferentes razones, no todas las veces pueden dejarme sus comentarios, por eso cuando lo hacen siempre agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo, es algo que valoro muchísimo :) Me alegra que la historia te guste, y también espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Besos y cuídate! :* :* :*

**Chio77jvqr:** jajaja creo que Olaf ha hecho bien su papel hasta ahora :P Ya veremos como termina esta loca noche entre nuestras protagonistas. No te pierdas la continuación en el capitulo que sigue. Un saludo!

**Bekwo:** jejeje bueno, el alcohol ha tomado un papel fundamental, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. En el siguiente cap veremos si este sigue haciendo estragos :P


	12. Un completo error

**Capítulo 12**

**"Un completo error"**

En cuanto vio que la rubia causante de la montaña rusa de emociones en la que se había convertido su vida se dirigía al baño con esa expresión de molestia y decepción en su rostro, las palabras de su amiga Rapunzel vinieron a su mente como si se las estuviera susurrando al oído... _"Esa conversación es algo que no podrán evitar…"_ Era cierto, había llegado el momento de llenarse de valor y enfrentar de una vez por todas a su cuñada, ya estaba bueno de actuar como si nada estuviese pasado, tenía la oportunidad perfecta ante sus ojos y no podía desaprovecharla. Tomo un último trago de su copa y con suma decisión se paró de su asiento para luego irse al baño y cumplir su cometido.

Al entrar la vio allí de pie frente al tocador, para su fortuna no había nadie más en el lugar así que cerró la puerta con seguro y se recostó en ella esperando la reacción de la rubia frente a su presencia. Al principio noto que esta ultima la observaba con asombro, pero después vio cómo su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa a molestia, así que antes de escucharla lanzar reclamos en su contra se adelantó quitándole la palabra para decirle el importante motivo por el cual se encontraba allí...

\- _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Elsa..._

Observó que la expresión de molestia de la rubia se mantuvo, de inmediato temió que estuviera tan enojada como para negarse a hablar con ella y terminara echándola con desprecio, sin embargo, quisiera o no esa conversación se llevaría a cabo, no iba a lograr librarse de ella de ninguna manera.

\- _¿De qué quieres hablar Anna? ¿De la forma tan decepcionante como escupiste frente a todos algo que solo a mí me correspondía revelar? ¿Con que derecho lo hiciste? _\- Hablo por fin la rubia con tono de reproche.

\- _Sé que te decepcione Elsa, que defraude tu confianza, lo siento…_

_\- ¡Ja! ¡Qué fácil!... ¡Ya veo lo mala que eres para guardar secretos!_

_\- Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, pero si lo hice fue porque desde el primer momento note las pretensiones de Olaf, ese hombre era una ametralladora de indirectas bastante directas en tu contra y pues tú tienes novio ¿no?, creo que al final le hice un favor al pobre chico, evite que se ilusionara en vano._

_\- ¡Lo que pasara entre Olaf y yo era algo que a ti no te incumbía, es algo que solo nos interesaba a él y a mí, a nadie más!_

_\- Dime una cosa Elsa, ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿Acaso te interesa ese hombre?_

_\- ¿Y si así fuera qué?... ¡Yo a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones!_

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en el acto...

\- _Es cierto, tal vez no tenga ningún derecho sobre ti, pero es una simple pregunta la que te hago, solo dime, ¿por qué lo besaste?_

_\- ¡Ya te lo dije, yo a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones! ¡Lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetírtelo ahora, yo soy una mujer libre y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me venga en gana, tengo novio sí, pero no estoy amarrada a él, así que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!_

_\- ¿Que pretendes Elsa? ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Hacerme pagar por lo que hice en la oficina? ¿Tanto te desagradó lo que paso?_

_\- ¡Yo no pretendo nada contigo, y en cuanto a lo que paso en la oficina ese fue un completo error que ni siquiera debe ser recordado! - _Respondió Elsa girándose de nuevo hacia el tocador dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

\- _¿Un completo error? ¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber por qué lo hice?_

_\- ¡No, no me interesa!_ \- Volvió a responder la rubia secamente.

La frialdad de Elsa provocó un profundo dolor en el corazón de la pelirroja, la forma tan déspota con la que se refería a ese acontecimiento, ¿Para ella solo significaba eso? ¿Un simple error?... Sabía que los besos entre cuñadas estaban completamente mal, pero el problema es que ese no era cualquier beso, ese beso había sido una descarga de sus más profundas emociones y sentimientos, ¿Tan poco valía eso para ella? ¿De veras?...

Tomo a la rubia por los hombros y con un fugaz movimiento la hizo girar hasta que quedo otra vez frente a ella...

\- _¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que de verdad no te interesa!_

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró más de lo normal, ahora tenía a Anna demasiado cerca mirándola con una determinación que daba miedo, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en complicar más las cosas? ¿Por qué no entendía que lo mejor era dejar todo así?...

\- _Anna por favor suéltame, no sigas con esto..._ \- Dijo con tono suplicante.

\- _No, no quiero ni puedo dejar esto, yo necesito que tú sepas, necesito saber, necesito tanto Elsa..._

La pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia, el corazón de ambas era una locomotora sin freno, otra vez estaban en la misma situación que horas atrás en su oficina con la única diferencia de que esta vez no había posibilidad de que alguien las interrumpiera. Los labios de Elsa eran una tentación que superaba cualquier lógica, por más que quisiera resistirse no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad, esa urgencia de probar otra vez esos deliciosos labios, de terminar con aquello que había quedado iniciado, simplemente no podía, no quería...

No lo dudó más y sin pensarlo se hundió de lleno en su deseo, acorto por completo la distancia y empezó a besar los labios de la rubia con desesperación, era evidente como su alma descansaba con el solo roce de su boca, al principio era como si fuese ella sola quien estuviese correspondiendo al beso y por un instante temió que ahora si terminara alejándola de manera definitiva y para siempre, pero de un momento a otro la rubia la rodeo por la cintura y la jaló con fuerza hacia ella respondiendo al contacto con la misma pasión e intensidad, entonces su corazón estalló de una emoción infinita, no podía creer que su Elsa le estuviese correspondiendo.

Se aferraron más la una a la otra y se dejaron llevar por tan maravillosa demostración de afecto, se sentía tan cálido y tan intenso a la vez, un completo derroche de emociones nuevas y desconocidas para ambas, emociones que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su ser extendiéndose hasta el más recóndito poro de su piel. Habían aguantado tanto esperando ese momento, en sus corazones lo habían anhelado tanto que ahora que lo estaban viviendo ninguna de las dos quería despertar de tan espléndido sueño.

El beso crecía en intensidad, era una deliciosa mezcla entre dulzura y excitación, la pasión que sentían se hacía desbordante, sus cuerpos unidos por el deseo cada vez pedían más y sus manos se extendían peligrosamente a sitios prohibidos amenazando con traspasar el límite hacia lo desconocido. Anna simplemente no podía parar de besar a esa mujer, lo único que su mente le pedía era más, como si de la más potente de la drogas se tratara esos labios se habían vuelto en su adicción. La falta de aire la hizo descansar por un instante pero después su boca se posó en el blanco y perfecto cuello de Elsa, saboreándolo como al más exquisito de los manjares y acariciándolo con delicados besos que hacían a la rubia estremecer arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer. Su deseo aumentaba al escuchar como esta lo disfrutaba, por inercia sus manos se fueron directo a la cremallera del vestido de su amante con toda la intención de quitar del medio esa prenda que le estorbaba, fue abriendo camino hasta que la espalda quedó al descubierto, la acaricio con sutileza al tiempo que besaba sus hombros con adoración, bajo por completo las mangas y un brasier negro quedo a la vista, entonces allí pudo apreciar los perfectos senos de la rubia asomarse, los miro con lujuria como si fueran el más codiciado de los tesoros y ese brasier fuese el inoportuno cofre que se interponía entre ella y su fortuna, sin dudarlo movió sus manos con la firme intención de deshacerse de él, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando de repente sintió un brusco movimiento que la alejo de su objetivo. Elsa la había detenido...

\- _¿Pero qué pasa?..._ – Pregunto la pelirroja completamente aturdida y cegada aun por el deseo de volver a su cometido.

\- _Esto está mal, muy mal… _\- Contesto la rubia con una expresión de pánico y desconcierto, subiéndose de nuevo las ropas que la pelirroja le había arrebatado.

\- _Elsa por favor no hagas esto, no lo arruines te lo suplico…_

_\- No Anna la que te lo suplica soy yo, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?_

_\- Claro que me doy cuenta, nos estamos dejando llevar por esto que sentimos, antes vivía atormentada creyendo que era yo la única que lo estaba sintiendo pero ahora sé que tú también me correspondes y es… y es maravilloso, lo que acaba de suceder fue completamente maravilloso…_

_\- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?… ¡Anna tu eres la prometida de mi hermano y yo soy tu cuñada, dentro de poco te vas a casar con él y estas aquí besándote conmigo como si nada, dándole la más mínima importancia a todo esto y actuando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!... Por Dios, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?_

_\- ¡Yo no busque sentir esto, ni tu ni yo lo buscamos y lo sabes!_

_\- ¡Claro que lo sé, pero eso no significa que lo que estamos haciendo este bien, por supuesto que no!_

_\- ¿Y qué propones a ver? ¿Acaso quieres que me mienta a mí misma diciéndote que lo que acaba de suceder fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y que es lo más aberrante que alguna vez he hecho?... Pues no Elsa, sé que dada las circunstancias esto es algo que está completamente mal y que son graves las consecuencias que acarrea, pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ¿y sabes por qué?... porque ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, tú me has hecho sentir lo más hermoso que jamás he sentido antes y perdóname pero no puedo arrepentirme por algo así, sencillamente no puedo._

_\- ¡Si tú no tienes el más mínimo remordimiento pues yo sí, se trata de mi hermano y en este momento me estoy sintiendo como la peor persona del mundo por estar haciéndole esto a esa persona que tanto amo. Discúlpame pero yo no puedo, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos pero esto es algo que no se volverá a repetir jamás, así que más te vale que vayas haciéndote a la idea de ello!_

_\- ¡A ver Elsa, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo, dime que no te perdiste con mis besos, que no temblabas con el roce de mi piel, que no te estremecías de placer con mis caricias, que no me amas como yo te amo, niégamelo con un demonio, niégamelo!_

_\- ¡No, tu no me amas, esto no es amor, a quien amas es a mi hermano no a mí!_

_\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ¿Acaso puedes leer mis sentimientos o qué? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas lo que está pasando?_

_\- ¡Ya basta!... ¡Solo te voy a decir una cosa Anna y no pienso volver a repetírtela, así que espero que te la grabes muy bien. El amor que siento por mi hermano está por sobre todas las cosas, tanto tu como yo le debemos respeto y ya se lo hemos faltado bastante con lo que hemos hecho, tú te casaras con él y todo seguirá siendo como siempre debió ser, nos limitaremos a tocar solamente asuntos relacionados con la boda y nos trataremos como el par de cuñadas que somos, si no estás dispuesta a ello entonces dímelo que yo buscare la forma de cumplir con mi promesa de darles la boda perfecta sin tu ayuda!_

El silencio reino por unos segundos, luego Anna respiro profundo y con el mismo tono serio que la rubia le hizo saber su contesta...

_\- Esta bien, si tú quieres seguir haciéndote la loca hazlo Elsa. No es necesario que te diga nada, eso es lo que quieres, pues bien. Tu solo avisa cuando necesites que veamos algo de la boda y allí estaré, prometo no volver a ignorar tus llamadas, ya no tiene ningún sentido que lo haga. También prometo no entrometerme más en tu vida, como tú misma lo has dicho puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana, así que es un trato, tu disculpa por haberte dado tantas molestias. Ahora sin más, con permiso, mi prometido me espera..._

Dio media vuelta y salió del baño dejando sola a la rubia en él. En cuanto estuvo afuera no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, ese definitivamente no era el final que ella esperaba obtener. Le dolía tanto, no quería que las cosas fueran así pero había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla. Así que se limpió la humedad en su rostro y tratando de poner una mejor postura se fue de nuevo a la mesa donde su novio y sus amigos la esperaban.

Mientras tanto, Elsa seguía encerrada en el baño mirándose fijamente al espejo con sus ojos bañados por las lágrimas y apretando con fuerza sus manos en el tocador. Sentía tanta rabia, tanta tristeza, tanta frustración, era una mezcla de emociones nada agradables la que la invadía. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor, que frenar por completo las pretensiones de aquella mujer había sido lo correcto, pero esa sensación en el fondo de querer gritarle con todas las fuerzas de su alma que la amaba y que la verdad era que se estaba muriendo por dentro por no poder tenerla la desesperaba, era la peor sensación de querer y no poder que había experimentado en su vida.

En la mesa Anna ya se encontraba reunida con el resto de jóvenes quienes seguían con sus divertidas conversaciones, en cuanto la vio llegar Rapunzel pudo notar el ánimo cabizbajo de su amiga y de inmediato supo que sea lo que hubiesen hablado esas dos en el baño no había sido nada agradable. Quería poder reconfortarla pero sabía que no era el momento para hacerlo, había muchos oídos a su alrededor, así que solo apretó su mano con delicadeza para que esta sintiera su apoyo sin necesidad de las palabras, Anna le respondió con una leve sonrisa y bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia su copa en la mesa.

Al poco tiempo Elsa también regreso de su estadía en el baño con la misma expresión de tristeza que la pelirroja, al llegar sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante pero luego ambas volvieron a desviarla en otra dirección. La noche de diversión había terminado para ellas, a diferencia de sus amigos su ánimo no era nada fiestero en esos momentos, solo querían ir a encerrarse de nuevo en la soledad de sus habitaciones las cuales se habían convertido en su más íntimo refugio.

\- _Rapunzel creo que me siento algo cansada, ¿podemos irnos ya? _ \- Le dijo Anna a la ojiverde con una mirada que más bien parecía una súplica.

Rapunzel de inmediato capto el mensaje y atendió la petición de su amiga...

\- _Si vámonos, yo también estoy algo cansada._

Luego de varias súplicas inútiles de Kristoff y Flynn para que se quedaran, el par de amigas se retiró del lugar luego de despedirse de los presentes. Como era de esperarse Anna solo se limitó en darle un adiós desde la distancia a su cuñada, quien con un frío adiós le respondió también el saludo de despedida. Momentos después Elsa hizo un gran esfuerzo por recoger toda la culpa y vergüenza que sentía para dirigirse a su hermano y convencerlo de que era tiempo de regresarse a casa, tuvo éxito y al poco tiempo se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon dejándolos a los dos en aquel lugar.

-/-

Los días siguientes continuaron siendo normales dentro de lo que cabía, Anna intentaba olvidar todo metiéndose de lleno en el trabajo y Elsa hacia lo mismo concentrándose en la organización de la boda. Tenía una extraña obsesión para que todo fuera perfecto, incluso mucho más de lo que era al principio, de verdad se esmeraba por darle la mejor boda a su hermano y a su cuñada, muy a pesar de lo sentimientos que tenia de por medio.

La rubia también había tenido que aguantarse los constantes interrogatorios de Kristoff y de su madre con respecto a su relación con Hans, insistían en que querían conocerlo y a pesar de que ya se los había mostrado en fotografías ellos continuaban con su insistencia y no había poder humano que los hiciera salir de ello. No le quedaba otra alternativa, definitivamente tenía que hacer que su novio viniera o sino tendría que aguantarse la interminable cantaleta hasta el último día de su existencia, así que en una de las llamadas que frecuentemente Hans le hacía le comentó acerca de la intención de su familia de conocerlo, para su sorpresa no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencerlo ya que este de inmediato recibió con agrado la noticia y acepto gustoso la invitación, prometiéndole que estaría allí para la boda de su cuñado. Al menos esta era una preocupación menos de la cual se podía liberar.

Había otro asunto que estaba pendiente y que debido a la situación Elsa había intentado retrasar, pero desafortunadamente para ella ya no podía seguir haciéndolo ya que si lo hacia los tiempos no iban a alcanzar para cuando llegara la tan esperada boda. No le quedaba de otra, el momento había llegado, tendría que verse otra vez con Anna si quería tener listo un vestido de novia para ella. Como si la mano le pesara tomo su celular y empezó a marcar al número de la pelirroja, hacía varios días que no escuchaba su voz, se preguntaba si esta la estuviese extrañando tanto como ella. El timbre sonaba y nadie contestaba, esperó pacientemente hasta que la llamada se fue a buzón, ¿Sería que Anna iba a romper su promesa y entraría de nuevo en ese juego de ignorar sus llamadas? ¡Demonios! Ya era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para volver a comunicarse con esa mujer como para que ahora tuviera que lidiar también con esa estúpida actitud de tú me llamas y yo te ignoro... Respiro profundo y decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a la pelirroja, a lo mejor se encontraría ocupada y por eso no había podido contestar, marco nuevamente y a la tercera timbrada la dulce voz apareció, ahora tenía a su amado tormento al otro lado de la línea...

\- _Hola... ¿Elsa eres tú?_

\- _Si soy yo, ¿cómo estás?_

_\- Eh... bien, bien gracias... ¿Y tú?_

\- _Igual muchas gracias. Te llamo por un asunto importante relacionado con la boda, como ya sabrás la fecha se está acercando y aún no hemos visto lo de tu vestido de novia, debemos buscar uno cuanto antes si queremos que esté listo para ese día._

_\- Ah... Este bueno no sé, tú solo dime cuando empezamos a buscarlo y yo allí estaré…_

_\- OK, cuanto antes mejor. ¿Podrías mañana?_

_\- Si claro, mañana está bien._

_\- Listo, mañana a las 10:00 paso por ti, ¿te parece?_

_\- Si, me parece._

_\- OK, quedamos así entonces, hasta mañana._

_\- Hasta mañana Elsa, que descanses._

_\- Tu igual._

Sin más, la rubia corto la llamada y se dejó caer en su cama pensando una sola cosa...

\- _Mañana será un largo día..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Se que muchos esperaban ansiosos este cap, por lo tanto, no queriendo alargar mas su espera por aquí se los dejo. Como ven esto cada vez se pone mas dramático, así que bueno, ojala y sientan que la demora valió la pena y la actualización haya sido de su agrado.

Muchos saludos a todos, nos seguimos leyendo!

**Bekwo:** jejeje menos mal no te caíste XD Muchas gracias a ti por la felicitación, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este y los que siguen continúen gustándote igual :)

**Alice:** jajaja Se que como tu hay muchos aquí que tenían ese mismo deseo, es una lastima que nuestra rubia platinada no haya permitido que se consumara por completo :3 Bueno, como ya te diste cuenta esto cada vez se pone mas intenso, así que no desesperéis querida Alice ;)

**Guest:** Interesante consejo, Anna parece haberlo tomado pero Elsa aun se resiste, ya veremos si deja de lado todo ese miedo que tiene y decide hacerte caso ;) Saludos!

**Love Girl:** Me da la leve impresión de que este Fic esta acabando con la uñas de muchas aquí :P No se si la imagen que tenias en la cabeza concuerda con lo que acabas de leer, ojala que sí. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado y sientas que la espera valió la pena! Chau ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Los celos son un factor común entre nuestras protagonistas, me temo que un día de estos su cabeza va a estallar a causa de tanto coraje XD Disculpa por dejar el cap en lo mejor, pero es que no podía dejarles todo enseguida, espero me comprendas ;) Cuídate, un saludo!

**Caeli18:** ¡Oh jodeer! ¿En que me he convertido por Dios? ¡Me he vuelto una torturadora! O.o Espero haber repuesto mi falta con este cap porque creo que tantos "Lo siento" ya no son suficientes :P Te mando muchos abrazos y de nuevo... perdón! :3

**YuriLover24:** Así es, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, malditos celos... -_-


	13. Vestido de novia

**Capítulo 13**

**"Vestido de novia"**

La puntualidad es algo que caracteriza a un buen organizador de eventos y Elsa Arendelle la mejor organizadora de eventos de Hollywood no era la excepción. A las 10:00 en punto se encontraba frente al estacionamiento de la constructora en espera de la mujer que tanto la inquietaba, miraba impaciente el reloj deseando que el tiempo transcurriera rápido y pudiera liberarse pronto de la tortura que le aguardaba. Miró de nuevo a la salida de la constructora y entonces la vio, al parecer la pelirroja ya se había percatado de su ubicación y venia en dirección hacia ella. Extrañamente venia sin su habitual ropa de trabajo, esta vez traía puesto un vestido corto y sobre el un lindo chaleco blanco, llevaba sandalias y su peinado de dos trenzas había sido reemplazado por una cola de caballo acompañada de su acostumbrado flequillo a medio lado. Se veía hermosa, tanto, que Elsa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en cuanto la vio, definitivamente era una belleza andante.

Cuando llego al auto la pelirroja abrió la puerta y con toda la naturalidad del mundo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto...

\- _Hola Elsa, buenos días._

_\- Buenos días Anna, ¿cómo amaneces?... "Que tonta, pues es obvio que amanece más que bien"..._

_\- Excelente gracias, ¿me imagino que tú también?_

_\- Si, por supuesto..._

_\- Que bien, me alegra eso. Y bueno aquí estoy, hoy tengo todo el día libre así que tu solo llévame a los más hermosos vestidos de novia._

_\- Eh claro… vamos entonces..._

La rubia veía algo extraño, desde que la conoció la pelirroja siempre había mostrado una actitud un tanto nerviosa, pero esta vez se veía fresca y tranquila, como si su presencia no la incomodara en lo absoluto. No se percibía el más mínimo rastro de tensión en ella, por un instante sintió envidia, como le gustaría poder tener esa misma serenidad ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

-/-

Durante todo el camino ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron con una elegante boutique ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que ese lugar era el sueño de toda novia, estaba llena de hermosos vestidos por doquier, de diversos colores y diseños, desde sencillos a extravagantes, de económicos a costosísimos, había para todos los gustos y presupuestos. Anna echaba un vistazo a su alrededor completamente maravillada con tantas bellezas que veía, parecía una niña chiquita en una tienda de juguetes. Elsa la observaba con detenimiento, pensaba que esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro la hacía ver más bella y más tierna de lo que ya era, le hubiera gustado tanto que esa felicidad fuera por un motivo diferente, uno que no le recordará que dentro de poco la perdería de manera definitiva y para siempre.

Mientras Anna seguía inspeccionando cuanto vestido veía, una de las asesoras del lugar se acercó a Elsa ofreciéndole sus servicios...

\- _Buenos días señorita, sea usted bienvenida. Mi nombre es Bella, ¿en qué le puedo servir? _

_\- Buenos días Bella, muchas gracias. Mi cuñada y yo venimos en busca de un vestido de novia para ella._ \- Contestó Elsa señalando a la pelirroja.

\- _OK, para su cuñada tenemos una gran variedad de vestidos hermosísimos, ¿tienen algún modelo en mente?_

_\- Eh... bueno yo no, ella lo escogerá a su gusto. Permítame... Anna, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?_

\- _¡Claro!_ \- Contestó la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia donde Elsa se encontraba.

\- _Mira ella es Bella y será nuestra asesora el día de hoy._

\- _Oh perfecto, es un placer conocerte Bella, soy Anna._

\- _El gusto es mío Anna. Tu cuñada me contó que eres tú la afortunada novia._

\- _ ¡Así es, hoy es mi turno de probarme estos hermosísimos vestidos!_

\- _Me encanta tu entusiasmo lindura, cuéntame, ¿De los que has visto hay alguno que te haya llamado la atención? ¿O tal vez algún modelo que tengas en mente?_

\- _La verdad es que me han gustado casi todos los que he visto, pero en resumidas cuentas, me gustaría un vestido elegante pero sexy, bello pero no muy extravagante, que sea tan blanco como la nieve y bueno, que me haga lucir como toda una princesa. _

_\- Vaya, vaya, muy interesantes tus requerimientos. Estoy segura de poder satisfacer tus deseos querida Anna, permíteme un momento, iré en busca de algunos candidatos. _

_\- OK, aquí estaré esperándote querida Bella._

La amable mujer se retiró en busca de vestidos que cumplieran con las exigencias de la explicita novia mientras que la rubia y la pelirroja se sentaban en uno de los sofás del establecimiento para esperarla. Elsa había estado escuchando la reciente conversación y también analizando todas las reacciones de su cuñada, se percató de que efectivamente parecía estar disfrutando la experiencia, se veía bastante contenta y nada presionada, una actitud muy distinta a la que había observado la última vez que la vio en aquel bar de su época universitaria. Se conformaba con eso, con que de las dos al menos ella pudiera sentirse feliz…

\- _Te ves bastante emocionada..._ \- Comento la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

\- _Si, lo estoy._

_\- mmm… me alegra eso…_

_\- (…)_

\- _Sabes, creo que este es el sueño de toda mujer o al menos el de la mayoría. Casarte de blanco, siendo tú la reina de la fiesta... ¿No es tu sueño también Elsa?_

\- _Bueno yo no le presto mucha atención a esas cosas, siempre he dicho que solo me casare si llego a encontrar a la persona correcta._

\- _¿Y qué tal si no la encuentras? ¿O si la encuentras y resulta que no puedes estar con ella?_

\- _Entonces no me casare nunca._

\- _mmm... ¿Ósea que solo te casarías si llegaras a sentir amor verdadero? ¿Nada de cariño, atracción, compasión o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento?_

_\- Si, en cierto modo..._

\- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "en cierto modo"?_

\- _Hay situaciones que ni siquiera el amor verdadero puede cambiar. Por más que se ame, si ese amor más que proteger daña, entonces es mejor olvidar._

\- _¿Te rendirías sin luchar? ¿Y si fuera el amor de tu vida Elsa? ¿Lo dejarías ir así de fácil?_

\- _Ya te lo dije, todo depende de la situación en la que se esté._

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa por un instante, pero luego volvió a retomar la conversación dando a conocer su punto de vista...

\- _Pienso que no hay situación por más difícil que sea que el amor verdadero no pueda vencer, todo depende de ti, de si tu estas dispuesta a luchar por él..._

\- _Dime una cosa Anna, ¿Qué tal si esa situación involucrara a terceras personas? ¿Si de tu decisión no dependiera solo tu felicidad si no también la felicidad de las personas que más amas? ¿Qué harías tú en ese caso?_

\- _Elegiría aquella que me hiciera feliz, porque al final si esas personas en verdad me aman, mi felicidad es también su felicidad._

\- ¿No crees que e_so suena algo egoísta?_

\- _Claro que no Elsa, ahora tu no lo entiendes pero confío en que algún día lo harás, por favor piénsalo..._

\- _No tengo nada que pensar, yo simplemente no soy así, para mí la felicidad de las personas que amo esta primero que la mía, es todo._

\- _Pero Elsa..._

\- _¡Pero nada Anna, por favor dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, veo que tú y yo tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes!_

\- _Esta bien, no te insisto más..._

El silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos, al poco tiempo Bella apareció en el salón y las invitó a pasar a uno de los cuartos de prueba, allí se encontraban cinco vestidos colgados en una barra, todos lucían absolutamente preciosos, los ojos de Anna se iluminaron en el acto. La tarea no daba espera, eran cinco vestidos los que había que probar así que se pusieron manos a la obra. La novia ingreso con Bella a un pequeño probador mientras que Elsa se quedó esperándola en la comodidad de su silla.

Luego de 15 eternos minutos Bella volvió a aparecer y Elsa agradeció al cielo en cuanto la vio, ya que la espera se estaba tornando demasiado larga...

\- _¿Estas lista para ver a tu cuñada usando su primera opción?_

\- _¡Por supuesto!_

Al instante apareció frente a ella una hermosísima mujer vestida como los ángeles, usaba un bellísimo vestido blanco estilo sirena que resaltaba toda su anatomía y belleza, su cabello ahora se encontraba recogido y era adornado por un hermoso velo que caía hasta perderse en la cola de su vestido. Lucia perfecta, la rubia se encontraba estupefacta observándola, en todas las bodas que había organizado jamás había contemplado novia más hermosa, se veía simplemente maravillosa...

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?_ \- Preguntó la pelirroja muy interesada en la opinión de su cuñada.

\- _Es… es hermoso Anna... _\- Contesto la rubia completamente embelesada.

\- _Vaya pues me alegra que te haya gustado, empezamos bien entonces._

_\- Lo importante es si a ti te gusta..._ \- Contestó Elsa.

\- _A mí me encanta. Pero bueno, aún nos quedan cuatro opciones más por conocer, así que continuemos..._

El segundo vestido era igual de maravilloso que el primero y en Anna se veía mucho más que perfecto, era adornado por finos encajes y pequeños cristales que cubrían todo el largo de las mangas hasta la cola. En el medio tenía una franja plateada que resaltaba la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja y su escote en forma de V le daba ese toque de sensualidad sin dejar nada a la vulgaridad. Elsa no podía parar de suspirar, ver a esa mujer vestida de esa forma le estaba arrancando todos los suspiros que no había tenido en toda su vida.

Llego el turno del tercero, era un vestido simplemente adorable. En la parte superior era strapless sin mangas, con un escote en forma de corazón que destacaba a la perfección los atributos de la novia y por detrás dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su espalda. En la parte inferior era acampanado y hermosos bordados lo adornaban. La pelirroja usaba guantes blancos y una pequeña tiara que la hacían lucir como una verdadera princesa, no hacían falta títulos de nobleza para definirla como tal, solo con verla vestida de esa manera la rubia no tuvo dudas de que en verdad lo era.

Cuando llego la cuarta opción se encontraron con un vestido mucho más sencillo que los anteriores pero sin dejar de ser hermoso, era ceñido al cuerpo de inicio a fin, un lindo lazo ubicado en la cintura servía de único adorno y el bello velo se alargaba casi hasta tocar el piso. Todo en Anna se veía exquisito, por más sencillo que fuera su sola belleza bastaba para hacerlo brillar.

Solo faltaba un vestido más por conocer, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el par de cuñadas llego al lugar. Al principio la tarea de encontrar un vestido parecía ser sencilla para la novia, pero a medida que se probaba uno tras otro su indecisión crecía más, todos le fascinaban, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para decidirse por uno. Elsa estaba igual o peor de indecisa que ella, todo en Anna lo veía perfecto, así que sin importar cual escogiera ella siempre la iba a ver hermosa, la verdad es que la organizadora de bodas no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en esta oportunidad.

\- _Chicas me tengo que retirar un segundo, por favor continúen con la prueba del último vestido que yo enseguida regreso..._ – Informo la asesora Bella a sus clientas.

\- _¡Ok Bella, te esperamos! _– Respondió la rubia.

Anna seguía en el probador colocándose el quinto vestido, Elsa la esperaba sentada a las afueras del mismo hasta que de repente un bello rostro se asomó por aquella puerta…

\- _Elsa necesito que me ayudes…_

\- _¿Ayudarte con qué?_

\- _Con el vestido, yo sola no puedo ponérmelo._

_\- Oh… ya veo… _

_\- (…)_

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir a ayudarme o no? _– Insistió la pelirroja al ver que su cuñada seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

\- _¡Eh, si claro!…_ \- Contesto Elsa por fin poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al probador.

Al entrar por casi se infarta, se dio cuenta de que Anna solo estaba usando sostén y panty, unos bastante sexys de por sí, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener la mandíbula en su sitio y no dejar caer la baba en ese momento. Dios, jamás había visto tanta belleza en una sola mujer, no podía dejar de apreciar su perfecto, voluptuoso y tonificado cuerpo, verla así tan ligera de ropa era un completo deleite para cualquiera…

\- _Sigo esperando que me ayudes Elsa…_ \- Comento la pelirroja pícaramente luego de ver el estado de embebecimiento en el que se encontraba la rubia.

\- _¿Ah?..._ – Contesto Elsa todavía embobada.

\- _El vestido… que me ayudes con el vestido…_ \- Contesto divertida la pelirroja enseñándole el vestido que tenía en sus manos.

\- _¡Oh sí, enseguida!_ \- Respondió nuevamente la rubia bastante aturdida.

Con cuidado fue ayudándola a subirse la prenda, esta tenía una tela bastante fina así que se aseguraba de hacerlo con sutileza. Elsa lo estaba intentando pero en su interior tenia los nervios de punta, Anna se encontraba a centímetros, usando tan escasa ropa y casi chocando con ella a causa del reducido espacio, el más mínimo roce de su piel la hacía estremecer, era como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo de principio a fin. Para colmo de sus males, como si tanta tentación no fuera suficiente, los recuerdos de aquella noche vinieron a su mente provocándole los más pecaminosos pensamientos, definitivamente no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, si a la más dura de las pruebas o a la más implacable de las torturas, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que rogar a cuanto santo conocía para que por favor sus instintos no la traicionaran, para que por favor no terminara cometiendo otra locura.

Empezó colocando con delicadeza las finas mangas en los hombros de la pelirroja, luego le dio media vuelta y poco a poco fue acomodando el vestido en la parte trasera, la espalda solo estaba cubierta por una fina tela de transparencias que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, cerro con paciencia la larga línea de broches y luego se volvió a colocar frente a ella para asegurarse de que el escote estuviese correcto en su sitio. Al instante se encontró con un pronunciado escote en forma de V, noto que este se amoldaba a la perfección en los magistrales pechos de aquella mujer como si de un molde a la medida se hubiese mandado a hacer, una divinidad en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era el turno de las zapatillas, como príncipe de cuento de hadas se arrodillo y coloco cada una en los pequeños pies de su cuñada. El último detalle era la bella tiara con cristales que adornaría el hermoso cabello rojizo de la novia, la tomo en sus manos y lentamente fue colocándola asegurándose de no dañar el bello peinado que llevaba, una vez estuvo en su sitio la tarea había sido terminada.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con esos celestiales ojos azules que la miraban con ternura, con ese vestido una perfecta combinación de inocencia y sensualidad recayó sobre aquella mujer, no solo lucia como una princesa, lucía como una verdadera diosa, definitivamente no podía haber novia más perfecta en el mundo. Le sonrió con dulzura y con sinceras palabras le hizo saber su punto de vista...

\- _Te ves sumamente bella Anna, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida…_

Una linda sonrisa se asomó también en los labios de la pelirroja, escuchar esas palabras la llenaron de complacencia, no podía sentirse más satisfecha...

_\- Muchas gracias por el halago, sin querer ya me has ayudado con mi decisión, este es el vestido que quiero._

_\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Si todavía no te has visto?_

_\- No es necesario que lo haga, si a ti te gusta entonces a mí también._

_\- ¿Tanto confías en mis gustos?_

_\- Confió más en ti de lo que tú crees Elsa…_

Era cierto, aun no se había visto en un espejo pero no le hacía falta hacerlo para saber que ya había encontrado el vestido correcto. Definitivamente no podría escoger uno mejor que ese, mejor que aquel con el que había logrado deslumbrar a la mujer de sus pensamientos, solo eso le bastaba para que fuera perfecto.

Elsa se preguntaba si su hermano tendría idea de cuan afortunado era, cuanto daría ella por estar en su lugar, por ser ella quien tuviera tan esplendida oportunidad. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si no hubiera tantos impedimentos, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes... Su expresión poco a poco se fue tornando a una de tristeza, ver a Anna vestida de esa manera y saber que ese atuendo no sería para ella era su peor castigo, le dolía tanto lo que ese vestido significaba.

No podía permanecer un instante más viendo la causa de su desdicha, dio media vuelta con toda intención de alejarse de allí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la pelirroja la detuvo en su camino...

\- _Elsa espera... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo que te incomodara?_

\- _¡No Anna, tú no has hecho nada, la única que ha hecho estupideces aquí soy yo, así que tranquila!_

_\- Elsa si tan solo dejaras..._

_\- ¿Si dejara que Anna?_

_\- Si dejaras que fuera tu corazón el que te guiara, todo sería tan diferente…_

_\- Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, déjame ir por favor._

_\- Si no quieres que tu corazón te guíe entonces déjame a mi hacerlo, por favor tan solo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que..._

_\- ¿Anna querida ya estas lista?_... - Interrumpió la asesora Bella regresando de su ausencia.

En el encierro de aquel probador se encontraban dos mujeres mirándose fijamente, una suplicándole a la otra que le hiciera caso a su corazón y la otra resistiéndose ante lo que sus sentimientos desesperadamente le ordenaban, era una dura encrucijada en la que ninguna de las dos lograba salir victoriosa, en la que encontrar una salida parecía ser imposible. La rubia ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con aquello, había reprimido sus deseos a tal punto que sentía ya no poder soportarlo más, inmediatamente se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja saliendo de allí con urgencia, encontrándose nuevamente con Bella quien aún esperaba una respuesta desde afuera...

\- _Si Bella, Anna ya escogió su vestido de novia, la quinta opción es la ganadora._

_\- ¡Oh perfecto! Ese vestido es hermosísimo, lucirá maravillosa el día de su boda._

_\- Así es, de eso no tengo la menor duda..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola a todos!

Por aquí estoy nuevamente dejandoles esta actualización apresurada, la verdad es que no pensaba publicarla hasta final de semana pero me temo que esos días tendré inconvenientes de tiempo así que decidí adelantarme un poco. Lo cierto es que yo también soy lectora de Fanfictions y se perfectamente lo que se siente el tener que esperar por una actualización, por eso como autora intento reducir su espera lo menos posible, aunque ello signifique una ardua carrera contra reloj n_n

Les cuento que en el próximo cap las cosas se complicaran un poco mas para las chicas, algo inesperado ocurrirá, lo cual aumentara el drama a nivel 1000 si no es mas, así que bueno, no se lo pierdan!

Me despido de ustedes agradeciendo su interés en esta historia, solo deseo que la inspiración me siga acompañando para poder seguir haciéndola de su agrado.

Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima!

**Alice:** jajaja siii, hasta yo me sorprendo de la fuerza de voluntad de Elsa, la verdad no se como lo hace, yo tampoco me hubiera resistido XD Y bueno, veo que tienes muchooo interés en que esto se consume de una vez por todas, solo te pido un poquito de paciencia, te prometo que sabre recompensartela ;) Cuídate!

**KikiCai94:** Y no has visto nada, no tienes idea del suplicio por el que Elsa tendrá que pasar... :'(

**Caeli18:** jejeje q linda... :3 Es un alivio saber que ya no te torturo tanto y como la intensión es no seguir haciéndolo, hice caso a tu petición y no me tardé nadita :D Ahora se que te gustan los abrazos y por eso te mando otra docena de abracitos de oso, cuídate mucho, mucho! ;D

**Love Girl:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, se que el final no fue el que muchos esperaban pero para la trama de la historia era necesario que así fuera. Y si, como ya te has dado cuenta la tensión que viven nuestras protagonistas es infinita, la verdad es que no se que haría yo en su lugar, uff demasiada tensión sexual para mi gusto :P

**Marymontoya17:** Ok... Ahora mi vida corre peligro, perfecto... O.o Se que querías ver algo mas, pero en serio que ese no era el capitulo indicado, de veras :/ Te digo que a Anna le costara, para Elsa no es fácil dejarse llevar cuando tiene tantos miedos en su cabeza, solo te pido paciencia, créeme que valdrá la pena!


	14. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 14.**

**"Sorpresas"**

\- _¿Kristoff acaso piensas acabar tu solo con las palomitas?... ¡Deja algo para tu pobre hermana!_

\- _Oh tienes razón... Discúlpame lo que pasa es que esta peli me despierta el apetito, ya quiero ver si Katniss logra salir ilesa de esos dichosos juegos..._

\- _jajaja la verdad es que no te culpo, el solo nombre basta para que el apetito se despierte, no pensé que te gustaran los juegos del hambre hermano..._

\- _Bueno no la había visto antes, pero en cuanto vi el DVD en la tienda de vídeo me llamo la atención y termine comprando no uno si no los dos que han salido de la saga._

\- _Ósea que apenas estamos viendo el primero y tú ya arrasaste con las palomitas, ya veo que tendré que ir por más..._

\- _Para reivindicarme y para que veas lo buen hermano que soy, esta vez seré yo quien haga las palomitas, así que tu quédate tranquilita hermanita._

\- _Mmm... ¿Seguro que no harás un incendio en la cocina?_

\- _¿Pero por quien me tomas eh? Si yo soy todo un chef, ¿Cómo crees que no voy a poder con unas simples palomitas?_

\- _Bueno yo solo decía..._

\- _Ok, ok, un día de estos te voy a hacer uno de mis manjares para que veas como desaparezco esa errónea impresión que tienes de mí._

\- _Mientras no me envenenes..._

\- _Te callaré esa boca, ya lo veras..._ \- Respondió el muchacho con tono juguetón golpeando levemente el brazo de la rubia.

El par de hermanos se encontraba disfrutando de una noche de películas en casa tal y como lo habían acordado días atrás, recordando viejos tiempos cuando hasta altas horas de la noche solían hacerlo.

Después de lo ocurrido con Anna a Elsa le había costado muchísimo poder tratar a Kristoff con la misma naturalidad, fue un arduo trabajo en el que poco a poco fue haciéndose a la idea de que eso era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a vivir, no quería que la relación que tenía con su hermano cambiara, así que puso su mayor esfuerzo en aprender a disfrutar de su compañía sin que los indebidos sentimientos que la aquejaban se interpusieran.

No podía decir lo mismo de su relación con la pelirroja, era un caso completamente opuesto en el que ella misma se había encargado de construir una enorme muralla entre las dos, intentaba evitarla tanto como podía y no era porque no quisiera verla ya que en su interior se estaba muriendo de ganas por tenerla cerca, lo único cierto era que para su fortuna o para su desgracia el hielo parecía haberse apoderado de su atormentado corazón, congelándolo a tal punto que estaba perdiendo la dura batalla contra la razón.

\- _Elsy en dos días es el cumpleaños de mamá, ¿has pensado en cómo vamos a celebrarlo?_

_\- Por supuesto que lo he pensado, creo que podríamos organizarle una pequeña reunión en casa, no se invitemos a sus amigos más cercanos y así hacemos que pase un rato agradable._

_\- Me suena la idea... Hagámoslo, pero que sea una sorpresa, no le digamos nada hasta ese día._

_\- ¡Vale, que así sea!_

_-/-_

Los dos días siguientes los hermanos se concentraron en la preparación del agasajo para su madre, secretos iban y venían, la señora Jane sabía que algo extraño se traía ese par, pero los condenados eran buenos para hablar en clave, por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar que era lo que estaban tramando. Elsa y Kristoff se divertían al ver los intentos fallidos de su madre por descubrir su sorpresa, reconocían que tenía potencial como detective, pero aún le hacía falta aprender ciertas técnicas si algún día quería ganar un caso en contra de sus queridos hijitos.

La noche de la sorpresa llegó, Kristoff se había encargado de distraer a su progenitora con el pretexto de que lo acompañara al centro comercial para comprarle su regalo, Elsa por su parte se había quedado en casa terminando de organizar todo y recibiendo a los invitados. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que su madre apareciera por esa puerta y así todos los presentes la recibieran con el tradicional "¡Sorpresa!".

La espera continuaba cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces, esa era la señal que había acordado con Kristoff por lo que inmediatamente supo que el momento había llegado...

\- _¡Ya están aquí! ¿Todos listos?_

\- _¡Si, listos! _\- Contesto el grupo que la acompañaba.

La rubia se fue a la entrada para recibirlos. Cuando abrió la puerta...

\- _¡Sorpresa!_ \- Gritaron emocionados tanto ella como los invitados.

Dicha emoción paso a convertirse en desconcierto cuando vio que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta no era precisamente su madre. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que su cuñada con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mano en el pecho, signos del susto tan tremendo que se había llevado después de tan inesperado recibimiento.

\- _Oh Anna, eres tú... _

_\- Si soy yo, creo que aquí hubo una confusión..._ \- Contesto la pelirroja tratando aun de calmar su agitado corazón luego de aquella impresión.

De repente risas empezaron a escucharse al interior de la casa, eran los invitados a quienes les había parecido bastante divertida la escena. Elsa y Anna no pudieron evitar contagiarse al instante, tal parece que habían sido protagonistas del primer acto bochornoso de la fiesta.

Luego del divertido momento Anna ya se encontraba dentro de la vivienda unida al grupo de invitados quienes de nuevo aguardaban por la presencia de la cumplimentada. Elsa también estaba esperando sentada frente a ella mirando impacientemente su reloj, desesperada por la tardanza de su hermano y de su madre.

\- _Ya deben estar llegando Elsa, tranquila..._ \- Dijo la pelirroja con la intención de apaciguar un poco la impaciencia de la rubia.

\- _Mmm... Ya deberían estar aquí hace rato, le dije a Kristoff que no se demorara tanto._

_\- A lo mejor tu mama se entretuvo en el centro comercial, tu sabes cómo somos las mujeres cuando nos vamos de compras._

_\- Si, a lo mejor..._

_\- (...)_

_\- Te quedo muy lindo todo… -_ Comento de nuevo la pelirroja.

\- _Gracias..._ \- Contesto Elsa sin alargar el tema.

\- _¿Dónde puedo colocar el regalo de la señora Jane?_

\- _Ven dámelo, yo lo guardo..._

Anna se acercó y le entregó el regalo a su cuñada. Durante el movimiento sus manos se vieron unidas por un instante pero la rubia termino apartándolas bruscamente alejándose con el obsequio. Para la pelirroja ese definitivamente no había sido un acto de reflejo, ese no era más que otro de los desaires de aquella mujer los cuales se habían vuelto muy comunes en los últimos tiempos. Era más que evidente que esa noche Elsa tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar su actitud distante hacia ella, hasta ahora sus intentos por acercarse habían sido un completo fracaso, nunca antes se había sentido tan rechazada en toda su vida y lo peor era que ese rechazo provenía precisamente de esa persona que tanto le importaba, ingrediente que obviamente lo hacía aún más frustrante.

A los pocos minutos se volvió a escuchar el timbre, esta vez Elsa se aseguró de echar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta con la intensión de no incurrir en otro recibimiento equivocado. Efectivamente eran su madre y Kristoff, así que una vez aclarada la duda...

\- _¡Sorpresa!_

La señora Jane se demostró bastante sorprendida, enseguida entendió cuál era el misterio de sus amados retoños. Los rodeo en un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndoles el bello gesto, luego se dirigió al interior de la casa saludando al resto de invitados.

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños señora Jane!_ \- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un efusivo abrazo a su suegra.

\- _¡Muchas gracias mi querida Anna! Así que tú también eres cómplice en todo esto..._

_\- Bueno solo un poco, en realidad sus hijos son los que tienen todo el crédito._

_\- mmm ya veo, de cualquier forma muchas gracias por estar aquí, estás en tu casa corazón así que diviértete._

_\- Si señora, usted igual. Es su fiesta, diviértase mucho._

_\- Claro que si Annita, ten por seguro que lo haré._

La reunión transcurría con normalidad, los invitados parecían estar disfrutando de la velada al igual que la cumplimentada. Elsa seguía evitando a Anna tanto como podía mientras que esta última inútilmente seguía en su intento por acercarse. Kristoff por momentos acompañaba a los amigos de la familia y en otros acompañaba a su novia, sin tener la más mínima sospecha de la tensión que se desataba entre su hermana y su prometida.

La rubia se fue a la cocina en busca de algunos aperitivos, estaba tomando una de las bandejas cuando siente que alguien toca su hombro, inmediatamente voltea y se encuentra de nuevo con esos preciosos ojos azules, ojos que se habían convertido en su adoración y en su tormento...

\- _¡Anna me asustaste!... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- Quiero hablar contigo._

_\- ¿Hablar de qué?... Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…_

_\- ¿Estas segura Elsa? ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la forma tan estúpida como has estado evitándome todo este tiempo?_

\- _¡Mira Anna no pienso discutir contigo ahora, es el cumpleaños de mi madre y lo único que me importa es que ella lo disfrute, así que te agradezco que dejes de perseguirme. Mejor vete a acompañar a tu novio que al fin y al cabo con él es con quien debes estar!_

Sin más, la rubia esquivo a Anna quien se encontraba frente a ella con toda la intención de retirarse y cortar de una vez por todas con aquella conversación, pero la pelirroja volvió a tomarla por el brazo haciendo que por poco se cayeran al suelo los aperitivos que Elsa sostenía en sus manos...

\- _¡Maldición Anna! ¡Suéltame!_

_\- ¡No Elsa! ¡Ya me tienes harta con esta actitud! ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como niña chiquita y hablamos como el par de mujeres adultas que somos?_

El azul de los ojos de la rubia se había intensificado a causa de la rabia, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y encaro de nuevo a su cuñada...

_\- ¡Porque no me da la gana! ¡No entiendes que lo último que quiero es hablar contigo!_

_\- ¿Tanto me odias?_

_\- ¡Por Dios Anna... no salgas con cosas que no vienen al caso!_

_\- ¡Pues eso es lo que demuestras con tu actitud, te comportas como si me odiaras!_

_\- Si me comporto así es porque tú no me dejas otra alternativa, tú no quieres entender que la distancia entre nosotras es lo mejor, que debemos evitar a toda costa que lo que pasó aquella noche se vuelva a repetir, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?_

_\- ¡Porque por más que intento comprenderlo mi corazón se resiste a ello, porque por más que quiera no puedo evitar sentir esa necesitad de estar cerca de ti, porque tu indiferencia y tu desprecio me destroza, porque ese recuerdo sigue vivo en mi mente y en mi piel y por más que he querido borrarlo no puedo, simplemente no puedo!_

_\- Por favor no lo hagas más difícil, por favor te lo ruego... - _imploro la rubia al ver como las pupilas de Anna eran inundadas por las lágrimas.

\- _¡Yo te amo Elsa, me enamore de ti sin remedio, esa es la única verdad!_

La expresión de Elsa se suavizo al instante con aquella confesión, en su interior una profunda emoción invadió su corazón al saber que la mujer que amaba también correspondía a sus sentimientos con tal intensidad, pero el recordar lo prohibido de ese amor hizo que resurgiera todo su dolor y su tristeza, el saber que aunque fuera correspondida jamás sería capaz de estar con la mujer que su hermano también amaba la derrumbaba. Sus ojos devolvieron la mirada de desesperación de la pelirroja, tratando de demostrar la fortaleza que poco a poco se le agotaba…

\- _Anna no me hagas esto, ese amor es algo que jamás podrá ser y lo sabes..._

_\- Es que no soy yo, es algo que me rebasa, algo que sencillamente no puedo controlar._

_\- Tienes que olvidarte de mí, por tu bien, por el mío, por el de todos, tienes que hacerlo._

\- _¿Cómo lo hago?... Si lo sabes por favor dímelo..._

\- _La lejanía... la lejanía y el tiempo es lo único que se me ocurre._

\- _Pero es que yo no quiero que te alejes, tu lejanía me hace aún más daño. _

_\- Al principio duele, pero en cuanto hayas olvidado el dolor habrá desaparecido. - _Insistía Elsa mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

\- _Se me hace tan difícil la idea de olvidarte, tan difícil..._

La distancia era demasiado pequeña y la necesidad era demasiado grande, las dos estaban unidas compartiendo el mismo dolor, el mismo castigo de estar viviendo un amor prohibido, sus corazones pedían a gritos una oportunidad, una grieta que permitiera la salida de tantos sentimientos retenidos. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando la voz de alguien conocido acabo con la intimidad del momento, su sola presencia basto para que el miedo se apoderara de ellas...

\- _¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?_

_\- ¡Mamá!… yo... yo estaba…_

_\- Ayudándome señora Jane, sentí una molestia en mi ojo y Elsa estaba revisándome... - _Intervino la pelirroja quitándole la palabra a la rubia.

La señora se quedó muda por unos segundos, segundos que para Anna y para Elsa fueron eternos…

_\- mmm ya veo… ¿Anna porque no te regresas con Kristoff?, él estaba preguntando por ti hace unos momentos._

_\- Si señora, voy con el…_

Anna se fue dejando a Elsa a solas con su madre. En su interior la rubia presentía que algo no estaba bien, esa mirada recelosa que su mamá tenía puesta sobre ella no le daba buena espina, su mayor temor era que la situación tan comprometedora en la que las había encontrado fuera suficiente para que esta se diera cuenta de los sentimientos clandestinos que había entre ella y su cuñada.

\- _Me voy a repartir estos aperitivos… - _Dijo con el propósito de retirarse y escapar por fin de la mirada intimidante de su progenitora.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera cumplir su cometido la señora la tomo por el brazo impidiéndole la salida…

\- _¡Espera Elsa!_

_\- ¿Si mamá?_

_\- ¿No me vas a decir la verdad de lo que está pasando?_

Si antes Elsa sentía miedo ahora estaba muerta de terror, su temor se había hecho realidad, su madre definitivamente sospechaba algo…

_\- ¿La verdad sobre qué?_

_\- Sobre lo que está pasando entre Anna y tú._

_\- Entre Anna y yo no está pasando nada, no sé a qué te refieres._

\- _¡Elsa no me mientas, te conozco mejor que nadie así que puedes mentirle a cualquiera menos a mí!_

_\- ¡Mamá por favor, en verdad no pasa nada!_

_\- Ok, si no pasa nada entonces explícame, ¿Por qué estabas a punto de besarla?_

La rubia abrió los ojos como si quisieran salirse de sus órbitas al tiempo que su corazón parecía querer estallar a causa de tanto nervio…

_\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no iba a besarla!_

_\- ¡No me quieras pasar por tonta Elsa, era obvio que ustedes iban a besarse, y en la boca que es lo peor de todo! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

_\- Mamá yo… _

En definitivo la rubia ya no sabía que más decir ni que más hacer, no había forma de persuadir a su progenitora con algo que para ella era más que evidente, una profunda vergüenza se sumó a los infinitos nervios que la invadían, se sentía completamente incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su madre…

\- _¡Dios mío Elsa!... No me digas que…_

La expresión de la señora Jane se había tornado a una de horror, se llevó la mano a su boca como signo de lo desconcertante que era para ella la verdad que estaba descubriendo, miraba a su hija como tratando de encontrar el más mínimo indicio que le dijera que lo que sospechaba no era cierto, pero mientras más miraba a Elsa más confirmaba su temor...

_\- ¿Elsa cómo pudiste? ¡Es la prometida de tu hermano!_

_\- ¡Madre te juro que he hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, lo último que quiero en esta vida es dañar a mi hermano, si lo hiciera ni yo misma me lo perdonaría, no sabes el calvario por el que he tenido que pasar, no tienes ni la más mínima idea!_

_\- ¿Y Anna? ¿Cómo puede Anna hacerle esto a mi hijo?_

_\- ¡Ella tampoco tiene la culpa, ninguna de las dos la tiene, ninguna de nosotras quiso sentir esto mamá!_

La desconcertada señora se quedó muda analizando a su hija, la seguía mirando con desatino al tiempo que trataba de procesar toda esa información, un solo nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza, el de su hijo quien sin lugar a dudas sería el más perjudicado con la alarmante situación…

_\- No me quiero ni imaginar el desastre que se desataría si Kristoff llegara a enterarse, el en verdad ama a esa mujer, si supiera que ella y su propia hermana... Dios mío, pobre de mi hijo…_

_\- ¡Eso nunca pasara porque yo no pienso interponerme en la felicidad de Kristoff, seria completamente incapaz de hacerlo!_

_\- ¿Si eres incapaz de hacerlo entonces porque te encontré a punto de besar a su novia? ¿Aquí en mi propia casa, casi frente a las narices de tu hermano? ¡No tienes el más mínimo pudor, ninguna de las dos lo tiene, te desconozco por completo Elsa!_

_\- Sé que no tengo justificación alguna, lo único que puedo decir es perdón, mil veces perdón..._

_\- ¡No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte, bien que lo sabes!_

Los ojos de Elsa empezaron a ser invadidos por las lágrimas, las duras palabras de su madre la hacían sentir como la peor de las basuras, mucho peor de lo que ella ya se sentía que era, había llegado el momento que tanto temía, aquel en el que tuviera que enfrentarse a los reproches y acusaciones de los seres que más amaba, era algo que difícilmente podía soportar. Se quedó callada con su vista clavada en el piso sin poder decir algo más, sintiéndose completamente derrotada ante la mirada acusadora de su madre, ninguna de las reprensiones de su niñez y adolescencia había sido tan dura como la que ahora estaba enfrentando, ninguna había sido tan vergonzosa y tan dolorosa a la vez…

\- _¡Elsa por tu bien y por el de tu hermano debes terminar con esto, si en verdad amas a esta familia debes hacerlo!_

_¡Mamá si fuera por mí me iría hoy mismo y acabaría con esto de una vez por todas, pero le prometí a mi hermano que le daría la boda perfecta y debo cumplir mi promesa, en cuanto la haya cumplido me marcharé y el podrá ser feliz con la mujer que ama, yo amo a esta familia más de lo que me amo a mi misma, así que solo por eso puedes estar tranquila!_

_\- ¡Dudo seriamente que esa boda sea lo mejor para tu hermano!_

_\- ¿Qué?... Pero si el anhela esa boda…_

_\- ¡Sí, la anhela porque mi hijo esta cegado con esa mujer, pero lo cierto es que ella no lo merece! ¡Antes la creía la mujer perfecta para él, la estimaba e incluso llegue a considerarla como a una hija, pero ahora, ahora ha perdido todo mi respeto y mi confianza, ella fue capaz de involucrarse con mis dos hijos, todavía no me cabe en la cabeza como fue capaz de llegar a tanto, alguien que hace algo así no puede ser santo de mi devoción, por supuesto que no!_

_\- ¡Estas juzgando muy duro a Anna, ya te dije que ni ella ni yo buscamos sentir esto!_

\- _Puede que no, ¿Pero qué dices de la forma como esa mujer engaña a mi hijo mientras te sonsaca a ti también?... ¡Yo vi que fue ella quien vino a buscarte Elsa, tú has estado evitándola pero ella te persigue, aunque no lo creas yo me doy cuenta de todo!_

_\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que mi hermano la ama, es su adoración, así que frente a eso ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada._

_\- Lastimosamente no, pero ya me encargare de ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a esa…_

_\- ¡Mamá por favor!_

Elsa y su madre continuaban inmersas en tan intensa discusión cuando de repente la presencia de la persona que era el centro de la conversación las interrumpió…

\- _Elsy, mamá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso están discutiendo?_

_\- Eh... No hijo como crees, tú hermana y yo solo estamos conversando._

_\- mmm… es que me pareció oírlas discutir…_

_\- No te preocupes, no es nada de eso. _\- Insistió nuevamente la señora Jane.

_\- Bueno, yo vine a buscarte a ti Elsy, lo que pasa es que tienes visita…_

_\- ¿Visita?... ¿De quién se trata? – _Preguntó Elsa girándose en dirección a su hermano luego de haber secado las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro_._

_\- Es un hombre el que te busca y acaba de presentarse como tu novio..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Y bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo cargado con mas dosis de drama, hasta yo me sorprendo de todo el drama que escribo de veras... Espero no vayan a pensar que soy una melodramática de lo peor, les aseguro que no hay nada mas alejado de la realidad, solo que me encantan las historias de este tipo que le vamos a hacer, ojala que a ustedes también! u.u

Como ven todo este embrollo cada vez se complica mas, no se si estoy siendo muy malvada o que, pero como sufren mis preciosas chicas :'(

De nuevo les sugiero que no se pierdan el que sigue, muchas gracias por seguir dándole vida a este fic con sus muestras de apoyo.

Muchísimos saludos a todos. Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Yara sosa: **Por favor aguanta, no te me infartes porque si no quien me lee? :S. Siento el no haberte podido ayudar antes con tu historia, la verdad es que he tenido unos días bastante atareados, pero veo que ya la publicaste, si tienes alguna duda adicional con gusto puedo colaborarte. Muchas gracias por seguir el Fic, cuídate! n_n

**Alice:** jajaja Nooo tampoco es que te considere una pervertida, ni mas faltaba XD Yo se perfectamente que esas son las escenas que uno mas espera leer en un fic, créeme que no eres la única :P Pero tu misma lo has dicho, aveces lo bueno tarda en llegar, solo espera un poco que la historia cada vez se pone mas intensa. Saluditos! :D

**Love Girl:** La verdad es que si, Elsa es la que mas tiene que perder, por eso creo que su actitud es un tanto comprensible. Y como ya te diste cuenta... Sí, mas drama :') Espero te haya gustado este capi también y que jamas te deje de parecer maravillosa mi historia n_n Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

**KikiCai94:** Y pues aquí tienes el cap, espero también te haya gustado! ;)

**RitSunny:** Oww y a mi me emociona mas que digas eso, muchas gracias por preferir mi historia, mi anhelo es seguir haciéndola de tu preferencia n_n Tu deseo se cumplió y aquí tienes el capitulo siguiente, ojala que como los demás también te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias! :D

**YuriLover24:** Buen punto! Tienes razón, esa es una decisión trascendental que Anna deberá tomar si quiere estar con Elsa, lo que pasa es que la rubia tampoco da señales de querer que ella lo haga, tal vez ese sea el empujonsito que necesita la pelirroja para decidirse... Quien sabe, ya veremos en que termina todo este enredo ;)

**Guest:** La verdad es que eso seria el acabose... Solo te digo que no te apartes de la historia, ya te darás cuenta cual es el desenlace de todo esto! Saludos! ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Huy pero que lata la del tal profesor Osbaldo, de verdad que uno como estudiante se encuentra con unos personajes... Pero bueno, por lo menos te dejó tantito de tiempo y pudiste leer los dos caps de seguido :) Ahora, en cuanto a la actitud de Elsa la verdad es que si, su situación es bastante complicada, no importa lo que haga la posibilidad de que Kristoff sufra es altísima, así que bueno, ella deberá pensar muy bien la decisión que toma, al final es quien tiene la respuesta en sus manos. Por otro lado, me encanta que te guste mi forma de escribir *-* Es algo que apenas estoy descubriendo porque como ya dije antes nunca había hecho algo así, por eso saber que puedo hacer que mis lectores mantengan la emoción en mis escritos es totalmente gratificante :') Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero lograr que mantengas tu atención en ella. Cuídate mucho, ah y saludos al profe Osbaldo XD

**Rawr-uke:** jejeje siii que se la juegue :P Creo que todos queremos eso, ya veremos si te hace caso ;) Me alegra que te encante mi fic y bueno aquí estoy siguiéndolo como pediste, gracias por comentar!

**Caeli18:** ¡Yay! y a mi me emociona saber que una actualización mía logra subirte el animo, no te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra :') De veras que ya no quiero seguir torturándote, osea dime, ¿que hago?... Lo que me pidas lo haré, en serio... Si quieres abrazos, pues aquí te mando un montononon de ellos, con todo mi cariño de mi para ti desde la distancia :3 Pero ya por fa, no sufras :/ Ojala y el cap de hoy te haya gustado porque de no ser así entonces si me sentiré la peor torturadora del mundísimo u_u! Cuídate, besos por si los abrazos no alcanzan! :$


	15. Decisiones

**Capítulo 15**

**"Decisiones"**

La rubia aún no terminaba de reponerse de la intensa discusión que acababa de tener con su madre luego de que esta se enterara de los turbios sentimientos existentes entre ella y la mujer que dentro de poco se convertiría en la esposa de su propio hermano. Cuando de repente, este último ingresa sin previo aviso a aquella cocina estando a punto de escuchar la delicada situación que directamente lo afectaba, dándole una noticia que termino por enredar aún más su ya atormentada cabeza. ¿Había escuchado mal o su hermano le había dicho que su novio se encontraba allí, en su casa, ahora?...

\- _Kristoff si es otra más de tus bromas en serio no estoy de ánimos para..._

_\- ¡No es ninguna broma, estoy hablando muy en serio, el famoso productor de cine está aquí hermanita!_

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en el acto y su corazón de nuevo empezó a palpitar con fuerza, no se esperaba una noticia como esa y mucho menos en ese momento, en el cual sentía sus emociones al límite sintiéndose completamente incapaz de pensar con coherencia, definitivamente era el peor de los días para que Hans apareciera.

\- _¿No piensas ir a recibir a tu novio Elsa?_ \- Dijo la señora Jane manteniendo esa mirada matadora con la que ahora veía a su hija luego de aquel descubrimiento.

\- _Si mamá, ya voy... _ \- Contesto la rubia con resignación y nerviosismo, saliendo de aquella cocina para reencontrarse con el hombre que la esperaba.

Al entrar a la sala lo primero que diviso fue a un elegante y apuesto caballero que se encontraba de espaldas sin percatarse aún de su presencia en el recinto. Mientras avanzaba en su encuentro giro su vista hacia su costado y entonces allí la vio a ella también, Anna estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada puesta sobre ella siguiéndola en cada paso que daba. Elsa no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que querían expresar esos hermosos ojos celestes, reflejaban tantas cosas a la vez, solo podía distinguir una sola cosa y era porque en su interior ella también la estaba sintiendo, esa cosa tenia nombre propio, se llamaba preocupación.

Ya se encontraba justo detrás del hombre que había ido a recibir pero ella seguía sin decir nada. La tensión que la agobiaba era incalculable y mucho más cuando sabía que Anna estaba allí observando todos sus movimientos, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue tocar el hombro de Hans sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El muchacho dio media vuelta y en cuanto la vio una inmensa sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro, irradiaba pura felicidad, como si acabara de ver el más maravilloso de los regalos...

\- _¡Oh mi amor, por fin! _

Dijo completamente emocionado lanzándose sobre la rubia y besándola con adoración. Elsa se quedó estupefacta sin responder al contacto y tampoco sin oponerse, permitiendo al muchacho seguir con la sorpresiva demostración de afecto.

Al ver esa escena la pelirroja sintió desgarrarse por dentro, se llevó la mano a su pecho como queriendo contener la avalancha de dolor que estaba padeciendo, sentía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear, de hacer cualquier cosa que permitiera sacar la desesperante sensación que la aquejaba, desde la perdida de sus padres y la muerte de su abuela jamás había experimentado tan cruel sufrimiento.

Hans terminó de besar a la rubia mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su fino rostro con delicadeza...

\- _No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe mi vida..._

Elsa también lo miraba sin saber exactamente qué decir, tenia de nuevo frente a ella al hombre que tantas veces le había demostrado su afecto y su cariño a través de bellas acciones, aquel que se había convertido en su ángel cuando ella más lo necesitaba, ese que había logrado despertar el lindo sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo en ella nadie despertaba, todo eso antes de que apareciera en su vida aquella mujer poniendo su perfecto mundo de cabeza. ¿Que debía hacer ahora que los tenia a los dos allí tan cerca? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente por su novio ahora que alguien más invadía su corazón? ¿Acaso era la presencia de ese hombre la salvación que tanto necesitaba? ¿Una señal tal vez?...

Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar toda la confusión y nerviosismo que sentía, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos de tal manera que le permitieran decir algo pertinente al pelirrojo que aún esperaba atento una respuesta...

\- _Yo también te extrañe... Amor..._

La distancia a la que Anna se encontraba era suficiente como para poder escuchar las palabras que Elsa había sacado de su boca, esas escasas palabras bastaron para terminar de acribillar su ya agonizante corazón, era la última punzada que necesitaba recibir para que el dolor se hiciera verdaderamente insoportable. De inmediato se paró de allí y se fue al baño como alma que lleva el viento, huyendo antes de que las inmensas ganas de llorar hicieran su efecto delatándola sin remedio.

Elsa ni siquiera se percató de la huida de la pelirroja, ella seguía mirando a su novio quien de nuevo esbozaba una sonrisa a causa de las palabras de su amada...

\- _No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, ya tenía miedo de que fuese yo solo quien estuviese sufriendo a causa de tu lejanía._

_\- ¿De verdad me extrañaste tanto?_

_\- No te imaginas cuanto, de aquí al infinito no es suficiente para describir lo mucho que me hiciste falta._

_\- Gracias Hans, gracias por quererme tanto, nunca terminare de agradécetelo..._ \- Dijo la rubia como respuesta a las tiernas palabras de su enamorado.

\- _No tienes que agradecerme nada, para mi es todo un privilegio quererte mi bella Elsa._ \- Contesto el pelirrojo rodeando a su novia en un cálido abrazo.

En ese instante Kristoff y su madre ingresaron a la sala encontrándose con la dulce demostración de afecto, ambos tenían pensamientos diferentes con respecto a lo que veían, Kristoff solo deseaba poder averiguar mucho más acerca del tal Hans y así asegurarse de que ese hombre en verdad se mereciera a su hermana, la señora Jane por su parte, sentía un enorme alivio renacer en su interior, ahora sabia de los impropios sentimientos existentes entre su hija y su nuera, por eso para ella la presencia de aquel hombre había sido como una ayuda mandada del cielo, no lo conocía aún, pero el solo hecho de saber que el ahora estaría allí para evitar que Elsa cometiera una locura era suficiente razón para considerarlo bienvenido.

Hans notó la presencia de los familiares de Elsa en el lugar así que lentamente fue separándose del abrazo con la rubia informándole sobre el par de personas que los observaban...

\- _Creo que esos son tu madre y tu hermano..._ – Le dijo señalando hacia donde estos se encontraban.

La rubia dio media vuelta y efectivamente se encontró con el par de miradas que aguardaban a la entrada de la sala...

\- _Si, son ellos, y creo que quieren conocerte..._

_\- Bueno pues no los hagamos esperar, preséntame a mi adorada suegra y a mi querido cuñadito. _ \- Respondió el pelirrojo sonriente.

Haciendo caso a su petición Elsa lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el lugar donde sus familiares se encontraban. En el camino se dio cuenta de que Anna no estaba en el sofá donde la había visto por última vez, de inmediato miro alrededor del recinto tratando de hallarla pero fue inútil, entonces la preocupación de nuevo la embargó, se preguntaba a donde pudo haberse ido sin siquiera dar aviso.

\- _Mamá, Kristoff, les presento a Hans, él es… mi pareja._ \- Dijo Elsa al tiempo que trataba de esquivar la vista fija de su madre.

\- _¡Por fin se me hizo el gusto de conocerlos Kristoff y señora Jane, Hans Sitron, para serviles! _ \- Se presentó el caballerosamente.

\- _¡El gusto es mío Hans, bienvenido a la familia!_ \- Contesto la señora Jane apartando su vista de Elsa y posándola en el elegante muchacho, saludándolo de beso en la mejilla con total naturalidad.

\- _¡Oh muchas gracias señora, para mi es todo un honor entrar a ser parte de ella! _

\- _Vaya pero que modesto, me has empezado a caer bien muchacho. _– Comento nuevamente la señora complacida con aquella respuesta.

\- _Bueno, no sabe el alivio que me da escuchar eso._

Al igual que Elsa, Kristoff seguía escuchando la conversación sin decir nada, estaba muy ocupado analizando cada una de las palabras y expresiones del pelirrojo, hasta el detective más experimentado le quedaba chiquito en esos momentos. Cuando de repente, rompió el silencio dirigiéndose por fin al sujeto...

\- _Vaya cuñado pues tu presencia aquí sí que es toda una sorpresa, mi hermanita al parecer tampoco tenía idea de que venias, de hecho te esperábamos solo hasta la boda._

_\- Tienes razón en decirlo cuñado, la verdad es que no le había contado nada a Elsa, mi llegada aquí fue completamente improvisada. Extrañaba tanto a esta mujer que no dude en coger el primer vuelo que encontré desde los Ángeles para venir en su búsqueda, necesitaba mucho volver a verla._ \- Contesto Hans mirando tiernamente a la rubia que tenía a su lado.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios de Elsa mientras que Kristoff seguía mirando a Hans con recelo y su madre seguía observándolo con complacencia.

\- _Eso sí que es encantador, ¿no lo crees hija? _\- Dijo la señora Jane clavando su vista otra vez en la rubia.

\- _Si mamá, es muy halagador y dulce de su parte..._ \- Contesto Elsa aun sonrojada ante el ultimo comentario de su enamorado.

\- _¿Cuñado y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? Digo, no vayas a pensar que ya quiero que te vayas, solo pregunto para ver si tenemos tiempo de hacer algo que nos permita recibirte como te mereces._

\- _La verdad es que aún no tengo fecha de regreso, ya termine la grabación de mi última película así que no tengo ninguna prisa por irme, al menos que se presente alguna urgencia con los patrocinadores, de lo contrario tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir con mi bella Elsa._

_\- Perfecto, interesante saber eso..._ \- Comento de nuevo Kristoff.

Mientras aquella reunión familiar se llevaba a cabo en la sala, en el baño una pelirroja se encontraba encerrada sintiéndose agotada a causa del ataque de ira que acababa de tener, el cual había desahogado dándole múltiples y contundentes golpes a la pared. Sus manos adoloridas eran una evidencia de la rabia y frustración que la invadía, mientras que sus ojos rojos y mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas lo eran de la tristeza que por dentro la consumía. A pesar de que su intento por sacar todo ese dolor casi la lleva al punto de hacerse daño a ella misma, sentía como si esto apenas hubiese sido un minúsculo aliciente pasajero, el dolor seguía allí y parecía no querer dejarla jamás. Quería gritar con todas las fuerzas de su alma pero sabía que si lo hacia todos afuera se enterarían de su estado, así que solo intentaba respirar profundamente tratando de contener el cúmulo de desagradables emociones que la agobiaba.

Las últimas palabras de la rubia se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza siendo estas las que más le dolían. Recordaba perfectamente la noche en su apartamento en la que le aseguró que esa relación no era nada formal, en la que le confeso que jamás se había enamorado en su vida, ¿Entonces porque la escucho decirle a ese hombre que lo extrañaba? ¿Por qué lo llamó amor? ¿Por qué lo había traído hasta allí?... O esa mujer era una completa mentirosa o sabia ser una excelente actriz, era la única explicación que encontraba a la forma tan romántica como lo había recibido mientras a todos les negaba la seriedad de su relación. Se sentía sumamente furiosa con Elsa y con el mundo entero, su impotencia era tal que lo único que quería era ir a enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que pensaba, por eso lamentaba profundamente la presencia de toda esa gente allá afuera, ese pequeño detalle era lo único que se interponía entre esa puerta y su cometido.

\- _Ya llegara, ya llegara el momento de decirte tus verdades Elsa..._

Dijo completamente cegada por los celos con una mirada de enojo que hacía que el azul de sus ojos se viera aún más intenso. Respiro profundo y se secó las lágrimas que la cubrían tratando de arreglar un poco su aspecto de derrota, luego salió de aquel cuarto para incorporarse de nuevo a la fiesta a la cual había sido invitada.

Al llegar a la sala vio a la familia reunida, se encontraban sentados departiendo con el recién llegado, su mirada de inmediato se clavó en aquel hombre analizándolo de pies a cabeza, odiaba reconocerlo pero en verdad se veía bastante distinguido y sofisticado, tampoco podía negar que era guapo, sería una ciega si lo hiciera. Mientras más lo detallaba más crecía su rabia, el tipo podía ser muy famoso y todo lo que quisiera, pero ella ya lo detestaba, lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Poco a poco se acercó hacia donde estos se encontraban, el primero en notar su presencia fue Kristoff quien emocionado se puso de pie para recibirla…

\- _¡Mi amor allí estas, ya empezaba a preocuparme!_

Elsa alzo la vista y sintió todo sacudirse por dentro, su ansiedad se disparó en descontrol al ver que como se acercaba su querido tormento…

\- _Puedes estar tranquilo corazón, solo estaba en el baño, aquí me tienes de vuelta…_

Contesto la pelirroja coquetamente a su prometido esbozando para él una sonrisa. Luego desvío su atención hacia Elsa observándola directamente a los ojos con fiereza, la verdad es que si las miradas mataran la rubia estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

\- _Anna querida, quisiera ser yo quien tenga el placer de presentarte al nuevo integrante de la familia, él es Hans, el novio de mi bella hija…_ \- Dijo la señora Jane con toda la intención de darle un mensaje subliminal a la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Anna de nuevo se posaron en aquel hombre. Se dio cuenta de que este la observaba con simpatía, hasta sintió lastima por el susodicho, si tan solo supiera lo mucho que ella deseaba fulminarlo en ese momento, pero bueno, ser descortés no era algo que le hubieran enseñado, así que intentando poner la más hipócrita de las sonrisas se dirigió a él para presentarse con cortesía…

\- _¡Anna Frozen, mucho gusto!_

_\- El gusto es mío Anna. Así que tú eres la afortunada que dentro de poco se convertirá en la esposa de mi cuñado._

_\- Tú cuñado... Si, así es, yo soy la afortunada..._

_\- Pues muchas felicidades, espero algún día poder contar con la misma suerte al lado de mi hermosa Elsa._

La pelirroja sintió como lo desagradable de aquellas palabras llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, estaba aguantando al máximo sus ansias de ponerle un tatequieto al iluso ese, pero nada que hacer, la hipocresía era algo que simplemente no compaginaba con ella…

\- _Ya quisieras… la verdad dudo que cuentes con tanta suerte..._

Los Arandelle y el mismo Hans la miraron con desconcierto ante su comentario, pero ella simplemente se sentía satisfecha con lo dicho, no se arrepentiría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

\- _jajaja… Anna es bastante bromista Hans así que descuida. Estoy segura de que eres muy capaz de lograrlo, nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi hija casada con un hombre como tú, con alguien que si puede darle la felicidad que ella tanto se merece. _ – Apunto la señora Jane desafiando el inoportuno comentario de su nuera.

Ahora la mirada fulminante de Anna se había trasladado a su suegra, ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa señora? ¿Apenas acababa de conocer al tipo ese y ya quería ponerle a su hija en bandeja de plata?

\- _Dios la oiga suegrita, a lo mejor pronto se le concede el milagrito... – _Dijo Hans con total seguridad.

La expresión de fastidio de Anna cada vez se hacía más notoria, era obvio que la señora Jane se llevaba de maravilla con el intruso ese, jamás pensó que se pudiera odiar a alguien a primera vista, pero Dios, como lo odiaba…

Elsa por primera vez en su vida se había quedado completamente callada en una conversación, eso era algo que no concordaba para nada con su personalidad extrovertida, pero no podía evitar sentir los nervios de punta ante la actitud de la pelirroja, tenía miedo de que durante un impulso terminara por complicar aún más las cosas.

\- _Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí aprovecho para hacer una propuesta, que tal si nos vamos este fin de semana al monte Whistler, así aprovechamos para mostrarle un poco de nuestra cultura a mi cuñado y de paso esquiamos un rato, ¿Que dicen? _\- Dijo Kristoff dirigiéndose a los integrantes de la familia reunida.

\- _Bueno a mí me parece una magnífica idea, en los Ángeles no tenemos mucha oportunidad de esquiar, ¿cierto mi amor?_

_\- Eh... Si, así es, no hay mucha oportunidad... _\- Contesto la rubia algo ida.

\- _¡Bueno no se diga más, entonces ya saben, todos a prepararse para un fin de semana junto a la nieve! - _Comentó nuevamente Kristoff algo emocionado por saber que practicaría su deporte favorito.

_\- ¿Tu iras Anna? - _Pregunto la señora Jane muy interesada en saber si su nuera haría parte de ese paseo o no.

\- _¡Si señora, por supuesto que iré!_ \- Contesto la pelirroja bastante decidida, por nada del mundo dejaría que el estúpido ese pasara un fin de semana a solas con su amada.

\- _¡Bien, yo también iré!_ \- Apunto la señora Jane.

\- _¿De verdad mamá? ¿Y ese milagro si tú nunca nos acompañas?_ \- Pregunto Kristoff sorprendido ante la intención de su madre de ir a verlos esquiar, eso era algo que a ella le daba pavor, así que siempre sacaba el cuerpo cada vez que tenían ese tipo de planes.

\- _Para que veas hijo, esta vez se me antojo de ir... _

_\- ¡Vaya pues me alegra mucho que nos acompañes madre bella! - _Contesto el rubio demostrando felicidad ante el cambio de parecer de su progenitora.

-/-

El resto de la velada giro entorno a la relación de Elsa y de Hans, Kristoff no hacía más que hacer preguntas a su cuñado como si quisiera sacarle toda la información posible de un solo tajo, la señora Jane seguía halagándolo en todo lo que decía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Hans seguía comportándose como el más caballeroso y encantador de los hombres, Elsa rara vez hablaba ya que estaba muy ocupada analizando todos los movimientos de la pelirroja a la expectativa por si se le ocurrirá meter la pata diciendo algo que no debía, y Anna, bueno ella era la más inconforme con aquella reunión, estaba completamente hastiada de tanto Hans por aquí y tanto Hans por allá, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar como si todos se hubieran puesto en su contra para hacerla sentir menos que aquel que quería robarse a su rubia. En su interior un temor empezó a acrecentarse al darse cuenta de que en verdad el recién llegado se vislumbraba como un fuerte rival, tanta perfección en un solo hombre hasta parecía ser imposible, pero los comentarios de su suegra estaban causando un contundente efecto y si a eso le sumaba la situación de desventaja en la cual se encontraba era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir más insegura que nunca.

Toda esa presión la llevo a hacerse serios cuestionamientos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para no perder a esa mujer que tanto quería? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para no dejar que su vida se fuera directo al precipicio al cual se dirigía? ¿Para no arruinar aún más la de aquel hombre que tanto amor le demostraba pero que ella simplemente no correspondía? ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando para actuar? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que la detenía?

Miro a Elsa y miro a Kristoff con detenimiento, tratando de hallar solución a tantas preguntas que urgían de respuesta, necesitaba definir de una vez por todas el rumbo que elegiría para su vida, debido a las circunstancias era una decisión que en definitivo ya no daba espera.

Solo había dos caminos, uno era quedarse con el hombre que le ofrecía una vida perfecta arriesgándose a nunca poder amarlo como él se merecía, el otro era dejarlo todo y elegir a la mujer que amaba con locura arriesgándose a jamás ser correspondida. Era una enorme balanza en la que muchos sentimientos estaban en juego, en la que las consecuencias hacían un enorme peso, en la que la razón y el corazón se debatían cada uno mostrando su mejor alternativa.

Su mirada se clavó sobre la rubia al ver como Hans tomaba su mano, ese acto de amor del pelirrojo fue el último grano que hizo que la balanza se inclinara por completo, el dolor de ver que alguien más se quedaba con lo que más amaba fue el más potente antídoto para hacerla abrir los ojos, haciendo sus miedos desaparecer dándole la seguridad y la determinación que nunca antes había sentido.

No sabía si acababa de tomar la decisión más valiente o la más estúpida de todas, tampoco como lo haría ni las consecuencias a las que se enfrentaría, la única cosa de la que estaba segura era que escucharía lo que su corazón a gritos le pedía, lucharía por la mujer que amaba aunque en ello se le fuera la vida...

* * *

**Reviews**

Tarararan... ¡Anna vs Hans, round 1! XD

Vaya no puedo creer que ya nos encontremos en el capitulo 15, uff si que he estado inspirada... n_n

Bueno, por los reviews me pude dar cuenta de que aquí hay opiniones divididas con respecto a la culpabilidad de Anna por estar involucrada con los dos hermanos, yo no opinare nada al respecto, dejare que sean ustedes mismos quienes saquen sus propias conclusiones durante la lectura de los capítulos. El próximo cap nos permitirá colocarnos un poco mas en los zapatos de la pelirroja, la verdad es que será un capitulo bastante duro para ella, así que bueno, no se lo pierdan.

De nuevo muchas gracias por toda la atención que le prestan a este Fic.

Hasta la próxima!

**Yara sosa:** La verdad no se en que momento esta historia se volvió no apta para cardíacos, creo que tendré que empezar a hacer la advertencia por que en serio ya me estoy preocupando O.o Y pues tienes que tener mucha resistencia por que se avecinan capítulos que ni para que te cuento. Por ahora no pienso dejar de escribir, así que tu sigue pegada al Fic! ;)

**RitSunny:** Ya te darás cuenta de lo que a Anna le pasa, como vez al parecer ella ya ha tomado una decisión, así que esto se viene bomba! Habrán capítulos mucho mas intensos, así que no te apartes de esta historia, saludos!

**Alex: **Me alegra que te hayas enganchado con la historia, el que te la hayas leído en un solo día me demuestra que he logrado hacerla interesante n_n Ojala y continúes siguiéndola, te aseguro que se pondrá mas y mas buena, saludos! ;)

**Alice:** jajaja lo cierto es que la pelirroja tiene los celos en su máximo esplendor XD Me alivia el saber que no estoy siendo insoportablemente dramática, la verdad es que si hay algo que caracteriza a esta historia es el drama, pero tampoco quiero que sea demasiado exagerado, mi intención es encontrar un punto de equilibrio en el que tanto ustedes como yo nos sintamos cómodos. Por otro lado, mira se que no debería decirte esto porque es como si estuviera haciendo spoiler, pero por esta vez voy a hacer una pequeña excepción, lo que tanto deseas leer esta cerca, y cuando te digo cerca es realmente cerca, así que bueno, tu calmaos que ya se viene la acción! ;)

**KikiCai94:** Si pobre de Kristoff, a mi también me da pena por el.. :c Todos merecen ser felices, ninguno de los tres tiene culpa de haber caído en ese tortuoso trió amoroso.

**Val Summers:** Me alegra inmensamente ver lo mucho que te agrada el fic :D Aquí te dejé la actualización que tanto ansiabas, ojala y también te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho! ;)

**Caeli18:** jajaja noo que va... no me había dado cuenta de lo muchoo que amas esa palabrilla XD Ya te estoy imaginando toda roja como un tomate, pero bueno, al menos eso sirve para que no me consideres tan torturadora :3 Cuídate mucho tu también, como siempre muchos besos y abrazos! ;)

**Chio77jvqr:** Waoo... Que descripción mas hermosa del amor, me has dejado sin palabras... *-* Dichoso aquel que puede amar con tal intensidad, muchas gracias a ti por compartirla!

**Love Girl:** jajaja Si con el capitulo anterior la señora te cayo mal me temo que con los que siguen llegaras a odiarla XD Ya veo que tu también haces parte del grupo de los que están a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, en serio ya me estoy preocupando, porque imagínate no han visto nada, lo que se viene estará mucho mas intenso, de veras serenidad, por favor serenidad! u.u

**Rawr-uke:** Como te habrás dado cuenta Anna ya tomo una decisión, ya veremos como se desata todo después de esto. Esta al pendiente de la próxima actualización, allí miraras parte de lo que la pelirroja esta por pasar. Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo!

**Bekwo:** No sabes lo mucho que me sirve tu consejo, la verdad es que ya me había vuelto un ocho ante tanta diversidad de opiniones. Uno como autor se debate entre lo que la imaginación le dicta y lo que los lectores esperan, yo siempre busco encontrar un equilibrio entre ambas, pero la verdad es que aveces se torna algo difícil. De cualquier forma siempre intento complacerlos un poco sin desviarme mucho de la trama que tenia estipulada para la historia, ojala y logre seguir haciéndola agradable tanto para ustedes como para mi. Muchas gracias por aconsejarme con base en tu experiencia, y en cuanto al capitulo, si, la señora se esta portando bastante dura con las chicas y créeme que su actitud empeorara, así que sigue pendiente a lo que sigue que estará bueno! ;)

**Tsukinyan:** Vaya tu si que le diste duro a la pelirroja o.o Pero si, el peor error de Anna fue haber aceptado un matrimonio sin amor, ahora esta enfrentando las consecuencias de lo equivocado de su decisión. Y pues en cuanto a lo complicado o no que puede ser la situación, creo que cada quien maneja las cosas desde su propia perspectiva, la perspectiva de Elsa es muy diferente a la de Anna y viceversa, es una decisión que le concierne a ambas y mientras no se pongan de acuerdo creo que la situación jamas dejara de ser complicada. Así que bueno, ya veremos que pasa con todo esto. Por cierto, muy interesante tu frase, gracias por compartirla. Saludos!

**MaryMontoya17:** La reina del drama... ¿Eso sera bueno o sera malo? :P Por otro lado, ¡OMG que presión! Esto debería considerarse bullying literario de veras... -_- En fin, se acerca un maravilloso momento Elsanna que aplacara toda tu abstinencia y tu agonía, créeme que con el recompensare tu larga y dolorosa espera, veras todo lo que deseas y mas, así que solo por eso puedes estar tranquila! ;)


	16. Sola contra el mundo

**Capítulo 16.**

**"Sola contra el mundo"**

El sábado por la mañana todos los miembros de la familia Arandelle incluyendo sus dos nuevos integrantes se dirigían hacia su paseo en el monte _Whistler. _Eran diferentes las emociones que entre ellos fluían, iban desde entusiasmo por parte de Hans y Kristoff, perspicacia por parte de la señora Jane, hasta ansiedad por parte de Elsa y de Anna quienes durante todo el camino no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Desde la llegada de Hans este había ocupado por completo el espacio de la rubia, se la pasaba con ella tanto como podía con el pretexto de que debía reponer todo el tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella. Elsa tenia diferente sentir con respecto a esta situación, por un lado la aliviaba el saber que Hans evitaría que la pelirroja se acercara a ella de nuevo complicando más la situación, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad de saber de ella, de querer tenerla cerca, era una ardua lucha interna con la que convivía día tras día.

Anna por su parte sentía la frustración y los celos al límite, desde aquella noche en la casa de su suegra no había podido volver a cruzar palabra con la mujer que amaba, la había llamado en infinitas oportunidades pero esta siempre rechazaba sus llamadas, incluso la noche anterior había ido a buscarla a su casa completamente desesperada pero la señora Jane se la negó rotundamente con una expresión de cólera que nunca antes le había visto, estaba segura que si no hubiese sido por Kristoff quien llegó en ese momento esta le hubiese aventado la puerta en la cara si es preciso. Esa actitud dio pie para que la pelirroja empezara a sospechar que esa señora se traía algo contra ella, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esta había hablado con Elsa aquel día en la cocina después de su salida, pero cualquier cosa que hubiesen hablado fue suficiente para cambiar de golpe su actitud amorosa por una de completa arrogancia, si antes la trataba con cariño ahora se comportaba como si la detestara, solo deseaba que no fuera por el motivo que se estaba imaginando, porque de ser así eso solo significaría una sola cosa, que su Elsa ya había sido aleccionada para permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella, situación que haría su rechazo muchísimo más cruel y despiadado.

Con Kristoff el escenario era totalmente diferente, le dolía muchísimo ver la insistencia de aquel hombre por estar a su lado mientras ella solo quería alejarse, de hecho esto solo aumentaba su culpa por la bajeza que estaba a punto de hacerle, pero tenía la esperanza de que su noble corazón lo hiciera comprender que si lo hacía era por el bien de ambos, y aunque sentía pavor de solo pensar en ese momento ya estaba completamente decidido, cuando regresaran de aquel paseo hablaría con él para detener de una vez por todas aquella locura sin sentido.

-/-

Al llegar al lugar se toparon con el frío de la maravillosa nieve y el aroma a pino silvestre del bosque. Una tranquilidad infinita se respiraba en aquella villa ubicada en medio de la majestuosidad de las montañas, completamente alejada del estrés y el bullicio de las ciudades, era un hermoso paraíso de invierno en el cual habitarían los próximos dos días.

Cada uno se fue a instalar a sus respectivas habitaciones, por alguna extraña jugada del destino que por fin había permitido una sola cosa a favor de la pelirroja, la habitación de Elsa había quedado justo al lado de la suya, situación que obviamente pensaba aprovechar en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad, solo tenía dos días para lograr su cometido, si en ese tiempo no lograba hablar con su rubia las oportunidades para hacerlo se reducirían prácticamente a cero.

Por idea de Kristoff todos se fueron a esquiar a la montaña, todos a excepción de la señora Jane quien no pudo evitar su temor de subir hasta allí para luego tener que ver a sus hijos aventarse desde tremenda altura, así que prefirió quedarse en la tranquilidad de la villa no sin antes darle una nueva advertencia a su hija para que se fijará muy bien en las cosas que hacía.

Los primeros en poner a prueba sus habilidades como esquiadores fueron el rubio y el pelirrojo, quienes parecían estar bastante interesados en ver cuál de los dos se constituía como rey de la montaña. Una competencia más en la que dos hombres se esmeraban por demostrar su hombría, Hans bastante motivado en hacer relucir sus habilidades ante su cuñado mientras que Kristoff internamente se reía al ver como este creía poder ganarle al tricampeón de los juegos de invierno, al parecer no tenía la más mínima idea de contra quien se enfrentaría.

Los dos muchachos se lanzaron para dar cumplimiento a su reto, el primero en salir disparado de la cima fue Hans quien solo pensaba en adquirir toda la ventaja posible, todo lo contrario a Kristoff quien se quedó quieto en la salida dejando que su oponente avanzara sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo ante la posibilidad de perder la carrera. Una vez le había dado la ventaja suficiente el rubio tomo posición partiendo con una agilidad impresionante, sus perfectos movimientos le permitirán desplazarse sobre la nieve con total facilidad, adquiriendo una velocidad casi imposible para la mayoría, por lo que en pocos segundos logró hacer añicos toda la ventaja que había dado al pelirrojo pasándolo fácilmente sin esfuerzo, dejándole un chispero a su oponente quien perdió la carrera sin remedio.

Elsa y Anna se habían quedado solas en la cima, ambas miraban hacia abajo listas para lanzarse pero ninguna de las dos lo hacía. La pelirroja desvió su vista hacia ella con la esperanza de que esta le devolviera un poquito de la atención que a gritos le pedía, pero la rubia seguía ignorándola sin intención de devolverle la más mínima mirada.

\- _¿No piensas lanzarte?_ \- Pregunto Anna rompiendo el silencio en el que vivían desde hace días.

\- _¿No piensas hacerlo tú?_ \- Contesto Elsa aún sin observarla.

\- _Estoy esperando a que tú lo hagas._

\- _¿Para qué?_

\- _Así puedo sostenerte por si algo te pasa. _

_\- Yo no necesito que me sostengas, te aseguro que se esquiar muy bien._

_\- Aun así prefiero prevenir._

_\- Bien, hazlo como quieras..._

Contesto Elsa lanzándose de repente de la cima, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien a los pocos segundos también salió disparada tras de ella. Era increíble como ambas se desenvolvían en aquel deporte, parecían expertas esquiadoras sobre nieve, Anna siguiendo a su rubia sin inmutarse siquiera en adelantarla y Elsa acercándose cada vez más a la meta con efectividad. Al llegar Kristoff y Hans las esperaban, ambos estaban impresionados ante la notoria habilidad de las chicas, Kristoff ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Anna esquiar ya que era un pasatiempo que ambos compartían, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana, conocía su habilidad cómo patinadora pero la habilidad de esquiadora definitivamente no se la conocía.

\- _Vaya hermanita... ¿Dónde aprendiste a esquiar así?_

_\- Aprendí del mejor, de ti hermanito, tantas veces que te vi hacerlo tenían que haber servido de algo._

_\- Pues me enorgulleces mi querida Elsy, en verdad lo haces muy bien._

_\- Gracias, aunque nunca llegare a ser tan buena como tú._

_\- Bueno uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida, quien quita y un día de estos termines convirtiéndote en la reina del esquí._

_\- jajaja no lo creo, en realidad prefiero ser la reina del patinaje._

_\- Bueno cualquiera de las dos, no tengo la menor duda de que puedes llegar a serlo. _\- Contesto el rubio sonriéndole a su hermana.

-/-

La tradicional cena familiar se llevaba a cabo en un bello restaurante de la villa, Hans era el más animado contando sus múltiples aventuras durante la grabación de sus películas por el mundo y una que otra vivida al lado de la rubia durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Para Anna era sumamente fastidioso el tener que escuchar toda esa basura del hombre que tanto detestaba, cuando deseaba poder tener un súper poder que le permitiera aniquilarlo con la mirada. Analizaba cada expresión de Elsa con la esperanza de hallar algo que le dijera que ella también deseaba escapar de allí, pero su dolor se acrecentaba aún más al constatar que de verdad la compañía de ese hombre no parecía incomodarla en lo absoluto.

\- _Anna, Kristoff, ¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener? _\- Pregunto el pelirrojo a la pareja de novios.

\- _¿Hijos?... Bueno yo no estoy segura de... _ \- Intento responder la pelirroja siendo interrumpida por su prometido.

\- _¡A mí me gustarían dos, niño y niña así como mi hermana y yo! - _Dijo el con ilusión mirando tiernamente a su novia.

La pelirroja sintió una opresión en su pecho, cada vez que Kristoff hablaba sobre un futuro a su lado era como si aumentara la dosis a su culpa. Como le hubiera gustado poder corresponderle, poder tener esa misma emoción al momento de planificar una vida juntos, si así fuera todo sería tan fácil, tan diferente. Pero para su mala suerte ella no podía corresponder de la misma manera a sus sentimientos, en cambio le tocaba vivir con la desdicha de amar a alguien prohibido, alguien que para su desgracia se negaba a corresponder a su amor, cuanta ironía de la vida, que mala jugada la que el destino les hacía.

\- _Con permiso, estoy algo cansada así que me retiro, que sigan teniendo una buena velada..._

Dijo Anna a los pocos segundos retirándose del lugar, ya no podía soportar estar un minuto más allí enfrentando las palabras llenas de amor de Kristoff que la hacían sentirse como una basura despiadada y la tortura de ver como el estúpido pelirrojo cada vez ganaba más terreno con su amada. Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama con su cabeza hecha un mar de pensamientos, todos relacionados con el desastre que era actualmente su vida y el desastre peor en el que se convertiría si no hacía algo para remediarla.

Estaba aún en su momento de auto reflexión cuando siente dos toques a la puerta. De inmediato rogó al cielo para que no fuera Kristoff quien la buscaba, en verdad que ya no soportaba más el cargo de consciencia que todo su amor le provocaba...

\- _¿Quién es?_

_\- ¡Soy yo, tu suegra!_

Anna se asombró de inmediato, esa visita si que no se la esperaba. ¿Acaso la señora había decido cambiar su actitud y ahora quería arreglar la cosas?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada intensa de la mujer, estaba segura de que si esta hubiese tenido visión de rayo láser la hubiera fulminado en el acto...

\- _¿Que se le ofrece señora Jane?_

_\- Vine a hablar contigo, ¿Me dejas pasar?_

_\- Eh... Si claro, adelante..._ \- Contestó la pelirroja dejándola entrar a su habitación.

\- _(...)_

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?_

_\- De mis dos hijos, de ellos quiero que hablemos Anna._

La pelirroja abrió los ojos ante aquella respuesta, de inmediato pensó lo peor...

\- _¿Y a qué viene exactamente ese tema?_

_\- ¿Estas segura que no lo sabes? _\- Inquirió la señora con ironía.

\- _No, si usted me lo aclara..._

_\- ¡Que sínica eres de veras! -_\- Contesto la señora destilando puro veneno.

Anna quedo pasmada ante aquellas palabras, ahora si estaba segura de que esa mujer había empezado a detestarla...

\- _¿Por qué me llama de esa forma señora? ¡Yo a usted no le he hecho nada!_

_\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y meterte con mis dos hijos te parece poco? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi familia y hacernos tal desfachatez?_

La pelirroja entendió las cosas de inmediato, aquellas palabras le acababan de confirmar su temor, su suegra se había enterado de todo...

\- _¿Acaso Elsa le dijo algo?_

\- _¡Si, me lo dijo todo! ¡Me dijo sobre la forma tan descarada como te has involucrado con ella mientras cruelmente ilusionabas a mi hijo! _

_\- ¡Señora yo nunca he querido hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, se lo juro!_

\- _¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Ya no creo para nada en esa carita de yo no fui que te mandas, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento del momento en el que te recibí en mi familia, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y cambiar eso!_

_\- ¡Usted no puede juzgarme de esa manera, yo soy una víctima en todo esto al igual que lo son sus dos hijos! ¿Acaso cree que yo no sufro con toda esta situación? ¡Yo soy la que más lo lamenta!_

_\- ¡Tu eres la única culpable de toda esta situación! ¡Tu con tu falta de raciocinio la provocaste!_

_\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no busque enamorarme de Elsa!_

_\- ¿Y tras de eso tienes el descaro de venir a gritarme en mi cara que te enamoraste de mi hija? ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso cuando estas a punto de casarte con mi hijo? ¿Qué pretendes acaso? ¿Casarte con el y tener a mi hija de amante? ¿Eso es lo que quieres desgraciada?_

_\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Usted se está equivocando conmigo, yo no soy esa clase de monstruo que usted piensa que soy!_

_\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con un demonio?_

_\- ¡Yo ya tome una decisión, escogí a Elsa señora, acabare con esta boda sin sentido y luchare por el amor de su hija!_

_\- ¿Que? ¿Qué piensas hacer qué?_

_\- ¡Lo que oyó, amo a su hija como jamás he amado a nadie, lamentablemente no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Kristoff como el se merece, lo estimo y le tengo un cariño incalculable, pero no lo amo, así que por su bien, por el mío propio, es mejor que acabe con esto de una vez!_

La mirada de la señora se encandilo aún más por la furia, se acercó a la pelirroja encarándola directamente a los ojos haciéndole una advertencia cargada con palabras de odio...

\- _¡Terminaras con esta boda absurda y luego te alejaras para siempre de mi familia, no te quiero cerca de ninguno de mis dos hijos porque si lo haces te aseguro que yo misma me encargare de acabar contigo, tu no me conoces Anna, solo conoces mi lado amoroso, pero también puedo convertirme en una fiera cuando se trata de defender lo que es mío, así que por tu propio bien es mejor que te alejes con toda tu infamia lejos de nosotros, de ninguna forma permitiré que sigas haciendo más daño del que ya nos has hecho! _

\- _¡Yo no pienso alejarme de Elsa, luchare por ella contra usted y contra quien sea!_

_\- Eres una... _

Dijo la señora Jane levantándole la mano a la pelirroja casi a punto de abofetearla, pero Anna la detuvo en su intención agarrando fuertemente su muñeca...

\- _¡No se atreva a ponerme una mano encima, yo entiendo perfectamente el que usted este dolida conmigo, pero no le voy a permitir que me ultraje de esa manera!_

La señora se zafó con fiereza del agarre de la pelirroja, mirándola como si quisiera matarla en ese mismo momento...

\- _¡Jamás permitiré que termines con mi familia, con tu bajeza lo único que conseguirás será acabar con todo el amor que desde siempre ha existido entre mis dos hijos, pero no voy a permitir que los separes, primero tendrás que matarme me oíste!_

_\- ¡Yo tengo la esperanza de que Kristoff sabrá entenderlo, tanto el como usted deberán comprender que en el corazón no se manda, porque ya se lo dije, no me rendirse así de fácil, luchare por el amor de mi vida cuésteme lo que me cueste!_

_\- ¡Pues entonces será la guerra, ya veremos cuál de las dos sale victoriosa de ella!_

Dijo por última vez la señora retirándose de aquella habitación hecha una completa fiera. La pelirroja se recostó nuevamente en su cama y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentía como si el mundo se le hubiese venido encima. Ahora entendía que no sería nada fácil el poder tener a la mujer que amaba, el temor de perderla para siempre era el más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida, solo rogaba al cielo que le diera el coraje y la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a la difícil situación que se le avecinaba, era una dura batalla en la que la victoria o la derrota significarían una sola cosa, su eterna felicidad o su interminable desdicha.

-/-

Al día siguiente la pelirroja salió de su habitación con toda la determinación de conseguir su cometido, ese sería el día en que por fin hablaría con Elsa y le haría saber su decisión, pidiéndole que por favor lucharan juntas por su amor sin importar cuán difícil pudiera ser la situación. Fue a buscarla a su cuarto pero nadie respondía, suponía que había salido temprano por lo que fue a buscarla en cuanto rincón había en la pequeña villa. Por más que buscó no logró hallarla y su desesperación se hacia más grande al no poder encontrarla, era una carrera contra reloj donde cada minuto que perdida era tiempo valioso que se le agotaba.

Fue a recorrer los alrededores internándose en el bosque de las montañas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si algún animal feroz se le aparecía, ella se arriesgaría si con eso podía encontrar a la rubia que tanto buscaba. Estaba caminando cerca al lago congelado cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía detrás de los matorrales, se escuchaba como el golpe de algo contra el hielo seco, se acercó con curiosidad y prevención a la vez, asomándose con cautela por las ramas para averiguar que era eso que escuchaba. Cuando sus ojos vieron aquella escena se iluminaron completamente maravillados ante tanta belleza, allí estaba ella patinando sobre aquel lago ejecutando finos movimientos que más bien parecían una danza, su hermoso cuerpo se movía con una naturalidad indescriptible, cada extremidad era perfectamente coordinada en una rutina cargada de extrema preciosura y complejidad.

Anna se quedó muda apreciando aquella faceta de su amada, notó que irradiaba una felicidad que hace mucho en ella no percibía, fue allí que las palabras que una vez escuchó de su boca vinieron a su mente... _"Hacer eso me hacía sentir libre, me hacía sentir dueña del mundo..." _Entonces comprendió lo mucho que aquella mujer amaba lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo, al parecer era lo único que le devolvía esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba pero que últimamente no reflejaba.

En un torpe movimiento la pelirroja movió una de las ramas en la cual se escondía haciendo que la rubia se alarmara de inmediato deteniendo su magistral acto...

\- _¿Quien está allí?_ \- Pregunto Elsa asustada y a la defensiva.

\- _No te asustes, soy yo, Anna..._

La rubia se quedó mirándola entre sorprendida y confundida, para luego dirigirse a ella averiguando el motivo de su invasión sin previo aviso...

\- _¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo allí escondida Anna?_

_\- Solo estaba... Observándote patinar..._

_\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?... Este lugar está bastante apartado._

_\- Te busque por toda la villa y no estabas, así que me supuse que te encontraría aquí en el bosque._

_\- ¿Me buscabas? ¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que tu y yo debemos estar alejadas?_

_\- ¡Es que necesito que hablemos Elsa, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, por favor solo escúchame!_

_\- ¡No Anna, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, por favor ya déjame en paz!_

_\- ¡No me voy a casar con Kristoff!_

Elsa abrió los ojos intempestivamente ante aquello que acababa de escuchar, una fuerte opresión se acumuló en su pecho llenándola de suma preocupación y ansiedad...

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- _¡Que no me voy a casar con Kristoff, la decisión ya está tomada, acabare con esta farsa de una vez por todas!_

_\- ¡No, tu no puedes hacer eso Anna!_

_\- ¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! ¡Es lo mejor para todos así que no pienso dar marcha atrás!_

_\- ¿Pero cómo puedes hacerle eso a mi hermano? ¿A ese hombre que lo único que ha hecho es amarte y adorarte como a su vida misma? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo pasar por tremenda desilusión estando a tan solo una semana de la boda? ¿Cómo puedes Anna?_

\- _¡Elsa tu más que nadie sabes porque lo hago! ¿Cómo quieres que me case si yo te amo a ti no a el?_

_\- ¡Dios mío Anna no le hagas esto a Kristoff te lo suplico!_

_\- ¡No por favor no me hagas esto tu a mi, entiende que te amo Elsa, no quiero estar con nadie más si no es contigo!_

_\- ¡Tu y yo jamás vamos a estar juntas, entiéndelo de una vez!_

_\- ¡Yo voy a luchar para que si lo estemos, tu ahora estas cegada por el miedo pero yo me encargare de derribar todos tus temores y hacerte ver que un sentimiento tan hermoso como el que sentimos no puede ser signo de destrucción!_

_\- ¡Te volviste loca, definitivamente te enloqueciste!_

_\- ¡Si, estoy loca por ti Elsa, completa e irremediablemente loca porque te amo!_

_\- ¡Escúchame bien Anna, tu eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y yo no puedo entrometerme en tus decisiones, pero solo te digo una cosa, aunque dejes a Kristoff causándole tremendo daño yo jamás voy a estar contigo, simple y sencillamente porque no soy una infame para gozar con la infelicidad de mi hermano, no te insistiré más, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero eso sí, ves olvidando de una vez que los Arandelle alguna vez existieron en tu vida, porque no volverás a estar cerca de nosotros jamás!_

_\- ¡Elsa tu no puedes hacerme eso!_

_\- ¡Claro que puedo y ten por seguro que lo haré!_

_\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estas orillando mi vida directo al precipicio?_

_\- ¡No, la única que le da dirección a tu vida eres tu misma y yo te estoy dando total libertad para que hagas lo que quieras, solo te estoy advirtiendo para que tengas muy en claro lo que sucederá, para que te hagas a la idea de que tu y yo no estaremos juntas aunque tercamente insistas en ello!_

_\- No sé como puedes ser tan cruel, me estas matando Elsa, me matas lenta y dolorosamente, espero y estés conforme con eso. Ojala y no te arrepientas de la bestialidad que estas cometiendo, ojala y cuando te des cuenta ya no sea demasiado tarde..._

Dio media vuelta y se fue alejándose de la rubia sintiendo como el dolor la consumía por dentro, como todas sus esperanzas se hacían añicos ante la dureza de aquella mujer que rechazaba su amor sin compasión alguna, guiándola a un profundo abismo de desolación del cual no sabía como escapar. Lo único que quería era huir de toda esa porquería en la que se había convertido su vida, gozar de nuevo de esa tranquilidad que desde hace mucho tiempo no percibía, cuando era libre de sentimientos tan dolorosos como los que ahora estaba padeciendo, si antes creía que los Arendelle habían sido una bendición ahora pensaba todo lo contrario, habían llegado como el más silencioso de los canceres para hacerla completamente infeliz, para hacerla sentir más sola y más abatida que nunca.

-/-

Todo el día se la pasó encerrada en su habitación mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte viendo como la nieve bañaba las imponentes montañas. No había probado bocado alguno y rechazaba a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse, ya sea a una mucama que solo quería asear su dormitorio o a su propio novio quien en varias oportunidades había ido con la intención de convencerla para que saliera a disfrutar del dichoso paseo siendo completamente inútil cualquiera de sus intentos.

Se hizo de noche y ella lo único que deseaba era que pronto amaneciera para escapar cuanto antes de ese fin de semana de infierno. Estaba todavía encerrada viendo una película bastante aburrida que trasmitían en la televisión por cable, cuando de repente escucha el toque de alguien a la puerta. Su expresión de fastidio se intensificó, ¿Por qué nadie entendía que quería estar sola?... Simplemente siguió viendo la película ignorando por completo el llamado, pero cualquiera que estuviese tocando parecía ser bastante insistente y no tener intenciones de darse por vencido, ¿Acaso pensaba tumbar la puerta o qué?... Completamente malhumorada apagó el televisor y se paró para averiguar quién era el intenso que irrumpía su momento de soledad.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó estupefacta cuando comprobó de quien se trataba, en definitivo la persona que tenía frente a ella era la última a la cual se esperaba encontrar...

\- _Que... ¿Qué haces tu aquí Elsa?..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Bien, sé que muchos deben querer ahorcarme en este momento por haber dejado el cap justo allí, pero en mi defensa tengo para decir que el capítulo ya estaba demasiado largo (9 hojas tamaño carta para ser exacta), imagínense en algún momento tenía que ponerle fin, ¿y qué mejor momento que ese ah? u.u

Por favor perdónenme la vida, se les quiere, chau! :3

**Alex:** jajajaja ya le cambiaste el nombre a la señora XD ¿Has escuchado a la Jane de Tarzan?... Bueno así :P Y tienes razón, la señora está dando lata y seguirá dándola, créeme que sí. Saludos, cuídate! ;)

**Bekwo:** jajaja pues lo de los juegos de azar y las mujerzuelas no suena tan mal, yo estando en el lugar de Elsa lo consideraría :P La verdad no se cómo aguanta la pobre, yo ya hubiera enloquecido o en su defecto los hubiera mandado a todos por un tubo XD Aquí tienes la actualización, ojala y nunca dejes de amar este fic! ;)

**Kykyo-chan:** Aquí está la conti, espero te haya gustado. Anna está luchando pero que duro le toca a la pobre :/

**Yara sosa:** Por favor no mueras, no puedes morir sin antes leer lo que se viene, te revolcaras en tu tumba si lo haces :P Hasta la próxima, cuídate! ;)

**RitSunny:** La verdad es que si fuera por la suegra ya la hubiera matado, como te diste cuenta la señora está hecha una fiera O.o Y bueno, las actualizaciones rápidas hay que agradecérselas a esta inspiración desbordada que he tenido últimamente, no tengo idea de donde salió pero me alegra que allí este, así los complazco y no los hago esperar tanto! :)

**Caeli18:** Nop, aun no conoces la verdadera locura, pero me temo que pronto la conocerás, yo se porque te lo digo ;) Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste ese tradicional "Jodeer" que tanto te caracteriza? Lo extrañe esta vez :3 Ah y otra cosa, sé que hoy más que nunca debes estar pensando que soy una torturadora cruel y despiadada :c Por eso, te mando todos los besos y abrazos que se te ocurran para tratar de remediar eso, ojala y con ellos puedas perdonarme, te aseguro que en la próxima entrega recompensare toda mi falta! u_u

**Alice:** jejeje nunca me canso de leer así que tranquila ;) Y pues sí, Anna ya estalló y Elsa que no le colabora tampoco -_- En fin, me alegra que el spoiler haya alegrado tu día, en el fondo sabía que lo haría n_n En cuanto a las actualizaciones pues la verdad es que a veces logro escribir hasta dos caps de seguido y pues eso me ayuda a no hacerlos esperar eternidades, espero seguir contando con la inspiración y el tiempo para seguir haciéndolo. Saludos y hasta la próxima! :D

**MaryMontoya17:** Bien, yo cumpliré mi promesa y estaré esperándote a ti amenazadora de escritoras indefensas para que me des tu opinión después de eso. Por otro lado, ahh ¿Si ves?... Ahora suenas más bonita, me gustas más así toda tranquilita :P Gracias a ti también por seguir mi historia y halagar este talento que no sabía que tenía, cuídate! ;)

**Love Girl:** jajaja veo que ya tienes un pleito personal con la "vieja esa" XD Al parecer ya me gané otro calificativo, esta vez ser La Reina del Drama es algo bueno así que me honra señorita, muchas gracias :') Por nada del mundo te pierdas el cap que sigue, nos leemos en la próxima! Besos!

**KikiCai94:** mmm pues si, a lo mejor eso la ayuda a no ser tan testaruda, ya veremos en que termina este tira que jala de las chicas. ;)

**Tsukinyan:** No te preocupes, no solo se recibir halagos también se aceptar las críticas, de hecho te agradezco el que compartas conmigo los conflictos o dudas que la historia te está ocasionando ya que así tengo la oportunidad de intentar aclararlos. Comienzo diciéndote que todo en esta historia tiene una razón de ser y la personalidad de los personajes no es la excepción. Efectivamente Elsa y Kristoff son mucho más extrovertidos que en la película, yo decidí que fueran así porque necesitaba que su relación fuera mucho más apegada, que hubiera más confianza entre ellos y que fueran muy unidos, esto aumentaría más el nivel de drama al estar los dos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer. Elsa solo muestra frialdad cuando le toca enfrentarse al complicado enamoramiento con su cuñada, solo hasta ese punto ella se ve obligada a poner una barrera entre las dos con el fin de no dejar que sus sentimientos salgan a flote y evitar que su hermano sufra. Anna, pues ella es adorable por naturaleza, así que aquí no es la excepción. En cuanto a Hans pues también existe un motivo por el cual el es así, por obvias razones no puedo decírtelo ahora pero ya lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo. Total, la película y esta historia lo único que tienen en común es el nombre de los personajes (quitándoles el apellido), del resto todo es completamente distinto, nada que ver la una con la otra, y la trama pues ni se diga, nada mas con el Elsanna basta para que se aleje por completo de lo que quiso transmitir el maravilloso mundo de Disney en Frozen, y por supuesto que amo la peli, es divina, pero la verdad es que por mas que intenté jamas pude hacerme a la idea de que las cosas entre Anna y Elsa quedaran así, quería ver algo mas entre ellas lo confieso :3 Si me permites darte un consejo, te sugiero que cuando leas este fic apartes por completo la imagen que tienes de la película, esto ayudará a que puedas disfrutar de la historia como se debe. Por otro lado, la peli que me comentas no la he visto, pero busque el tráiler y se ve como interesante, creo que entrará a formar parte de mi fin de semana. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que continué gustándote con cada actualización, cuídate! ;)

**Misticgwen:** La verdad es que el dilema de las chicas es grande, Anna tiene el suyo y Elsa ni se diga, no sé cómo no han enloquecido las pobres u.u En cuanto a la mamá de Elsa pues la señora está totalmente resabiada con Anna, en este caso el dicho se invirtió, eso fue "del amor al odio solo hay un paso" -_- Así que bueno, ya veremos en que terminara este lío. Gracias por seguir la historia, nos vemos en la próxima! ;)

**YuriLover24:** La suegra... benditas sean las suegras! XD Pobre Anna de verdad, mira que tener a la suegra de enemiga es lo peor que puede pasar, lo peor de lo peor... u.u!


	17. Tocando el cielo

**Advertencia: **El presente capitulo describe escenas intimas, quien no se sienta cómodo con este tipo de lectura por favor abstenerse, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-/-/-/-/-

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**"Tocando el cielo"**

Luego de escuchar las inquietantes palabras de la pelirroja diciéndole que ella misma se estaba encargando de matarla lenta y dolorosamente, Elsa sintió como su propio dolor la carcomía por dentro. Toda su culpa se elevó al ver como aquella mujer se alejaba con esa expresión de derrota y de suma tristeza, le partía el alma el saber el tremendo daño que le estaba causando, no quería verla sufrir y mucho menos si ese sufrimiento era por su culpa. Se hallaba acorralada entre la espada y la pared, su corazón le gritaba que fuera tras de ella y le dijera que también la amaba con locura, que sus duras palabras no concordaban para nada con el inmenso amor que le tenía, pero la razón le repetía que debía estar alejada, que si lo hacía terminaría haciendo aún más grande su sufrimiento porque de cualquier forma no podría estar con ella como se lo proponía.

La impotencia cada vez se hacía más grande y la desesperación era sofocante, el saber que Anna cancelaría la boda con Kristoff acrecentó su angustia a niveles alarmantes. La agobiaba imaginar el dolor que esto causaría a su hermano y mucho más el saber que ese dolor seria por su culpa, por haberse interpuesto entre el y la mujer que había elegido para su vida. Sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en un laberinto sin salida, en el cual terminaría perdiendo para siempre a esas dos personas que tanto amaba, a su hermano quien la odiaría de por vida en cuanto se enterara de su traición y a Anna cuando tuviera que alejarse de ella al no sentirse capaz de luchar por su amor. Era un enorme peso el que llevaba a cuestas, el cual la estaba haciendo tambalear sobre una delgada línea que de romperse la haría caer a un abismo sin fin.

Durante todo el día no hizo más que pensar y pensar en que era lo que debía hacer, cuáles eran las alternativas que le quedaban para detener el desastre que se avecinaba, pero entre más pensaba más impotente se sentía, en verdad parecía no haber nada que pudiese evitarlo, aunque quisiera era imposible hacer cambiar los sentimientos de Anna, en sus manos no estaba el lograr que ella sintiera amor por su hermano, era algo que en definitivo no podía controlar.

Intentaba concentrase en disfrutar los últimos momentos de tranquilidad que le quedaban al lado de Kristoff, lo complació en su deseo de ir todos juntos a un recorrido por los alrededores de la villa, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba allí con el su mente se hallaba muy lejos, pensando en la dueña de los hermosos ojos azules que tanto adoraba. Cuanto deseaba poder estar con ella y poder consolar todo el dolor que su negativa le causaba, si pudiera dejar de lado su temor al menos por un instante, si pudiera desconectar por un momento la razón y dejarse caer en el profundo amor que se empeñaba en apresar a como diera lugar. Era poco el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que todo se derrumbara, después de eso la mujer de sus pensamientos ya no haría parte de su vida ni de la de su hermano, ¿En verdad era así como quería que todo terminara? ¿No volver a verla jamás sin antes devolverle un poco del amor que esta le profesaba? ¿Sin antes remediar un poco la estela de dolor que le había causado con su cobardía? ¿Así era como quería que ella la recordara?

No, definitivamente ese no era el final que deseaba, quería tener al menos un bello recuerdo de tan inmenso amor, quería poder tener algo que le diera consuelo cuando la tristeza de no tenerla la perturbara, cuando en la lejanía empezara a extrañar a ese hermoso ser que sin avisar se había metido en su alma. Sentía como sus emociones se revelaban por encima de sus pensamientos, como le ordenaban que no cometiera la estupidez de quedarse con la duda de saber qué hubiese pasado, de no haber cometido por lo menos una vez la locura de dejarse caer, de descubrir por ella misma que se sentía el dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-/-

Casi podía asegurar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria el error más grande de su vida, pero era como si una extraña fuerza se hubiese apoderado de ella derrumbando la pared de autocontrol que la protegía. Con paso rápido se acercaba a la habitación de aquella mujer dirigiéndose a un punto de no retorno, hacia un límite que una vez haya sido cruzado era imposible retroceder, donde la consecuencias se harían más grandes y las circunstancias más graves, aun así ella estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar, por primera vez en la vida quería dejar de pensar.

Llegó a la puerta a la cual se dirigía, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y su corazón a latir desbocado, cerró los ojos pensando si en verdad eso era lo que quería, pero de nuevo escuchó esa voz que le pedía que siguiera, que le hiciera caso a sus sentimientos y no se detuviera. Como si de un robot se tratara hizo caso a aquella orden y empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia, tocaba una y otra vez buscando una respuesta antes de que su determinación se quebrara, antes de que sus miedos regresaran y terminara arrepintiéndose de nuevo. Empezaba a desesperarse al ver que nadie contestaba su llamado, poco a poco la tristeza se apoderaba de ella creyendo que todo terminaría de esa manera, pero de repente vio como la puerta se habría apareciendo frente a ella ese ser que perturbaba su alma, ese que se había convertido en la razón de su pensar y su sentir, aquel que solo deseaba amar hasta que el aliento se le agotara y su último suspiro la abandonara.

\- _Que... ¿Qué haces tu aquí Elsa?..._

Las palabras parecían estar arremolinadas en su boca, su mente y sus sentimientos iban en total contravía. Había llegado a ese momento crucial, de lo que allí dijera dependería aquello que marcaría la diferencia entre un antes y un después, se trataba de ceder o no ante eso que deseaba con locura, si olvidar consecuencias y pensar solo en el ahora, sentir o no sentir, sin lugar a dudas la apuesta más grande a la que alguna vez se hubiese enfrentado en su vida.

_\- Yo... Yo no sé exactamente qué hago aquí, solo sé que por primera vez en mi vida estoy dejando de lado la razón y estoy haciéndole caso a mis sentimientos, es lo único que puedo decirte en este momento._

Anna se quedó muda tratando de entender lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Miró a la rubia directamente a los ojos y por primera vez notó un brillo especial en ellos, uno en el cual no se percibía el más mínimo rastro de miedo, donde por el contrario se distinguía una súplica, una súplica silenciosa que deseaba interpretar.

La tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta y recostándola en ella quedando muy cerca la una de la otra, sintiendo su aliento tibio y su respiración agitada, su cuerpo tembloroso unido al suyo y sus ojos suplicantes mirando los suyos con intensidad.

\- _Elsa por favor déjame entrar, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo..._

Le imploró como si de eso dependiera su vida misma, era un grito ahogado en medio de tanta tristeza y tanto dolor, ella solo quería amarla, entregarle todo lo que su corazón tenia para dar porque solo a ella le pertenecía, su amor y todo su ser eran de Elsa, solo de ella y de nadie más.

_\- Hazlo Anna, solo hazlo... _

Dijo la rubia en un susurro desesperado, abriendo las puertas de su corazón dando vía libre para dejar entrar todo el amor que aquella mujer con ahínco le profesaba y para permitir la salida de ese que asfixiaba su alma casi al punto de no dejarla respirar.

No había barrera que pudiera detener a dos corazones ávidos de amar, cansados de ir contra la corriente, de luchar contra esa fuerza poderosa que rebasaba cualquier lógica, aquella que se negaba a entender de razones y motivos y que solo el verdadero amor es capaz de provocar. Anna y Elsa se habían rendido ante ella, no pudiendo contener esa necesidad que provocaban tantos sentimientos retenidos, ese deseo de entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin condición alguna, era demasiado el esfuerzo y ninguna de las dos podía soportarlo más.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la pelirroja hizo caso a la petición de su amada y empezó a besar sus labios con desesperación, rodeando su cuello y apretándola aún más a su cuerpo con exaltación, sintiendo como esta respondía con la misma urgencia que ella y como sus manos se aferraban a su cintura con la intención de no dejarla escapar, era como si ninguna de las dos quisiera separarse de la presencia de la otra jamás.

La intensidad de aquel beso era adrenalina pura, el calor se desprendía por cada poro de su piel haciendo la temperatura sofocante, sus manos eran un vaivén de toqueteos incesantes que desesperadamente buscaban hallar más piel, la ropa era estorbosa y había que hacerla desaparecer.

Elsa cogió por los bordes el suéter de la pelirroja y fue subiéndolo hasta que logró sacarlo de ella, luego tomó la sudadera que llevaba y la bajó por completo quitándosela con facilidad, esta solo quedó en ropa interior pero la rubia parecía no conformarse con eso, con ansias empezó a deshacerse de esta también y cuando lo consiguió una hermosa vista quedó ante sus ojos, su amada estaba frente a ella tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, mostrando su perfecta anatomía llena de pura majestuosidad y belleza, sus senos redondos completamente duros por la pasión del momento, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus tonificadas piernas, su intimidad que la atraía con una fuerza inimaginable, era una imagen maravillosa de la creación más divina que alguna vez hubiese podido apreciar.

\- _Que hermosa eres Anna..._ – Dijo completamente embelesada ante lo que sus afortunados ojos veían.

\- _No más hermosa que tu, ahora es mi turno amor mío..._

Dijo Anna con ilusión acercándose para despojar también la ropa de su amor. Con delicadeza fue quitando del medio toda esa vestimenta de invierno que esta llevaba al tiempo que repartía dulces besos en cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Cuando por fin logró su cometido la miró de pies a cabeza apreciando la indiscutible belleza de aquella mujer, todas sus curvas y proporciones eran perfectas, su blanca y suave piel parecía brillar ante la tenue luz de aquella habitación, sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban sin igual irradiando deseo y necesidad.

\- _Jamás podría compararme contigo Elsa, tu eres mucho mas que hermosa, tu belleza solo se compara con la de una diosa..._

Le dijo con total convicción acariciando su mejilla con devoción. La rubia le respondió besándola apasionadamente aferrando su cuerpo al de ella, el roce de su piel desnuda disparo aún más la excitación que ambas sentían, Anna la condujo hasta la cama y luego la acostó en ella quedando arriba de su amada besándola con extrema pasión.

Los besos de la pelirroja se repartían por todo el cuerpo de la rubia sin cesar, desde sus pechos erectos hasta los inicios de su intimidad, su lengua se movía con total efectividad haciendo que el Elsa fuera abrazada por el placer, su deseo insaciable solo la hacía querer más, más de las deliciosas caricias de aquella mujer.

La boca de la pelirroja se posó en el lugar que tanto deseaba explorar, acariciando la mojada intimidad de la rubia deleitándose con el rico sabor proveniente de sus extrañas. Elsa sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo cuando Anna tocó aquella zona, se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza tratando de contener su cuerpo enloquecido por la deliciosa sensación que la consumía por dentro. Toda su voluntad se hallaba doblegada ante la extrema excitación que le provocaban aquellas caricias, su cuerpo, su mente, toda ella en ese momento le pertenecía a aquella mujer, a esa que con su exquisita seducción había logrado llevarla al mismísimo cielo, porque solo con el cielo podría compararse lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

\- _Oh Anna, no te detengas..._

_\- No pienso hacerlo..._

La pelirroja no se detenía y parecía estar adicta a aquellos jugos que se derramaban dentro de su boca, arrancándole mil suspiros y jadeos a la rubia que temía no poder resistirlo mucho más, cada centímetro de su piel temblaba en descontrol y su respiración sonaba eufórica ante tanta pasión, las sabanas casi al punto de ser rasgadas y su corazón amenazante con colapsar en cualquier momento, todo era señal de que el climax estaba a punto de ser alcanzado, y como si de una premonición se tratara solo bastó un toque más de su amada y entonces todo en ella se quebró. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo, su cuerpo se tensó y una exquisita sensación se apodero de el embriagándola por completo, haciéndola ver las estrellas más hermosas del firmamento, energía pura que se desprendía por cada poro de su piel envolviéndola en un extraordinario derroche de placer, era indiscutiblemente lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiese vivido antes. Entonces se sintió más afortunada que nunca, ahora que lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia entendía lo que representaba entregarlo todo sin condición alguna, que es en ese momento cuando descubres lo que en realidad significa estar desnudo, cuando reconoces que esa persona es la otra mitad que tanto necesitabas, cuando abandonas tu espíritu para dejar que ese otro ser llene tu alma, por fin compendia que ese es el verdadero significado de amar, la más bella definición de lo que se desata cuando dos corazones enamorados hacen el amor.

Anna se detuvo en su acción y subió hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los labios de su amada, besándolos con dulzura traspasando a la rubia un poco de su propio sabor. Elsa aun embrujada por tan desbordante pasión la rodeó por la cintura y en un ágil movimiento la hizo girar hasta cambiar de posición.

\- _Ahora es tu turno de conocer el cielo..._

Le dijo apartando los labios de su boca y posándolos en el cuello de la pelirroja saboreándolo como al más exquisito de los manjares, en ese instante Anna sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle por dentro, la rubia sin saberlo estaba acariciando una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Los besos de esta poco a poco recorrían el estrecho camino de su cuello hasta sus senos, una vez allí se detuvieron y su boca empezó a acariciar los pezones de una excitada pelirroja. La deliciosa sensación de los labios de Elsa acariciando aquella zona ocasionó un espléndido efecto en su intimidad, la cual empezó a temblar y a mojarse mucho más, la rubia pareció haber adivinado su deseo y una de sus manos se posó en su sexo tocándolo con peligrosidad, Anna sentía como el contacto la hacía estremecer y cuando creyó que ya no era posible desear más los dedos de aquella mujer fueron más allá invadiéndola sin remordimiento, moviéndose dentro de ella con una velocidad embriagante, provocándole una ola de placer interminable que amenazaba con hacerla enloquecer.

La pelirroja se retorcía en aquella cama, la boca de su amor devorando su pecho con exquisitos besos y sus dedos penetrándola sin receso estaban a punto de derribarla por completo. Ese vaivén de Elsa dentro de ella se había vuelto su perdición, la sensación era extremadamente deliciosa y su cuerpo parecía rendirse ante ella. Con una puntería certera la rubia logró tocar ese punto exacto que terminó de llevarla al borde de la locura, sencillamente no lo aguantó más y sintió un potente estallido de éxtasis que la invadía como si mil rayos impactaran todo su cuerpo, sus muslos se apretaron con fuerza y gemidos incesantes empezaron a salir de su boca. Todo era tan nuevo, tan indescriptible, era como si flotara, como si tocara el cielo con las manos, como si muriera de emoción y volviera a revivir no queriendo abandonar el intenso calor que la derretía por dentro, todo su ser se mostraba descontrolado ante el extraordinario y brutal orgasmo que estaba viviendo.

Su respiración agitada poco a poco retomaba la calma, su cuerpo ardiente por el placer empezaba a devolverle a su mente el control. Elsa aún encima de ella la miraba a los ojos reflejando puro amor, acariciando su cabello alborotado con adoración...

\- ¿_Eso fue maravilloso no crees? _

_\- Mucho más que maravilloso, fue divino... _\- Contesto Anna respondiendo la pregunta de su amada.

\- _Como un sueño._

_\- Como el más hermoso de los sueños, pero uno muy real._

_\- ¿Y quieres despertar?_

\- _No, ¿Tu quieres?_

_\- Para nada._

_\- Entonces no despertemos nunca..._

Ambas se dejaron caer ante esa necesidad de continuar, sus cuerpos colmados de deseo no querían dejar de sentir, cada segundo que transcurría, cada beso, cada caricia, era el más valioso tesoro que no se darían el lujo de desaprovechar, esa noche habían decidido amarse y lo harían hasta que el aliento ya no alcanzara, hasta que las fuerzas se agotaran, solo serían ellas dos y nadie más.

La temperatura de aquella habitación no concordaba con la que reflejaban las frías montañas, el calor de dos cuerpos amándose en desmedida completamente bañados por el sudor que provocaba tanta pasión era la más valiosa muestra de lo cálido que puede llegar a ser el amor, de cómo es capaz de derretir el más frío corazón y hacer caer a sus pies todas las barreras de la razón. Era lo que Elsa estaba descubriendo en ese momento, su mente completamente domada por los sentimientos y sus miedos aniquilados por el derroche de besos y caricias, ambas se encontraban inmersas en la más hermosa de sus noches y todo gracias a una sola cosa, ninguna de las dos estaba pensando, únicamente estaban sintiendo...

* * *

**Reviews**

Hola a todos, por aquí estoy yo de nuevo! n_n

Bueno, no se que estén pensando con respecto a lo que acaban de leer, solo se que muchos esperaban este cap con ansias, soy consiente de que los hice esperar mucho por el, incluso llegaron a manifestarme que los estaba haciendo pasar por una angustiosa abstinencia xD así que bueno, ojala les haya gustado.

De verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, es gratificante ver como cada día la historia atrapa mas y mas lectores, una gran motivación sin duda.

Sin mas, me despido nuevamente con el deseo de leernos pronto.

Saludos, se me cuidan!

**Caitlin Cooper:** Para que veas como me gusta complacerlos aquí estoy atendiendo tu petición, y mira que no me demoré ni un día después de que me la hiciste :P

**Sakuradakota:** Holaa pues bienvenida :D Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, es un honor contar con otra fan por aquí n_n Espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado, y no te despegues del fic ya que ahora si estamos en lo bueno jejeje Cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima! ;)

**Caeli18:** :3 :3 *Ahora soy yo la que se sonroja* :3 :3 Gracias por amar mi historia y todas esas cosas que dices de mi, yo también amo la fidelidad que le muestras a este fic, tu expontaniedad, la forma en que dices "Jodeer", el que me diviertas con tus comentarios, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu boca... HaHaHa bueno yap :$ En serio muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :') Espero que el cap de hoy haya recompensado mi falta pasada y le haya bajado un poquito a mi fama de torturadora *-* De nuevo te envío mil besos y abrazos, por favor cuídate! :*

**Bethaly02:** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia =) Y la verdad es que sí, este fic se caracteriza por el drama jejeje Mi intención es terminarlo, aun no se cuando lo haré pero pienso hacerlo no te preocupes ;) Un saludo!

**Alex:** jajaja ok, yo también soy pésima recordando nombres así que tranquila :P De verdad discúlpame, no soy mala en serio, solo que como había dicho el capitulo ya estaba demasiado largo :S Como ves Elsa no solo le dijo algo interesante a Anna sino que también se lo hizo :$ Espero te haya gustado el cap, saludos!

**Loghan10:** jajaja cuidado y Anna te escucha diciendo eso de "mi futura esposa" porque te descabeza :P Y no te preocupes, mas pervertida soy yo, nada mas mira las cosas que escribo de veras xD Gracias por el comentario, cuídate! ;)

**Alice:** Lo siento, disculpa la mala costumbre de nosotros los escritores u.u ¿Y ves que soñar aveces si funciona? Hoy se te hizo tu sueño realidad n_n Espero haber logrado llenar tus expectativas y sientas que la larga espera valió la pena :P Chau, nos seguimos leyendo ;D

**Val Summers:** jajaja en serio no soy malvada, OMG tengo que hacer algo para remediar eso :P Ojala te haya gustado la actualización, la reina del drama te devuelve el abrazo, un saludo! :D

**Yara sosa:** Dile a tu doctor que esa receta no se puede aplicar en este fic :P Y bueno, si la mamá de Elsa se enterara de lo que pasó hoy creo que la infartada seria ella xD Muchos éxitos con tu nueva historia, cuídate! ;)

**Love Girl:** Pues creo que Elsa fue para algo mucho mas que buenísimo ¿no crees? :$ Saludos te manda la señora Jane alias "La vieja esa" jajaja En cuanto a Kris y Hans pues ya quedaron bien cornudos los pobres O.o Ay no se, esto cada vez se enreda mas, tu solo sigue pendiente al fic que ya veremos en termina todo esto. Chau señorita, se me cuida! ;)

**Kykyo-chan:** jajajaja lo siento pero eso del yaoi si no aplica para este fic xD Como ves hoy se te cumplió tu deseo, hubo amor puro, amor del bueno :3 Espero te haya gustado ;)

**Bekwo:** Eso es... respira... cuenta hasta diez... ufff pensé que te me ibas a infartar con tanta rabia, que bueno que no estaba frente a ti porque de lo contrario si me hubieses asesinado u.u Afortunadamente sigo viva, y bueno aquí esta la continuación, ojala te haya gustado ;) Escuché la versión de Let it go y en verdad esta muy buena, muchas gracias por recomendarmela, me ayuda a inspirarme más durante la escritura n_n

**KikiCai94:** Sii Elsa fue bastante dura con Anna, pero hoy ya recompensó su falta :')

**Krish2014:** Bueno pues si con el anterior quedaste sorprendida ya me imagino como habrás quedado hoy con esta bomba que solté xD Ojala te haya gustado el capi, saludos! ;)

**Lisezita:** mmm nop, creo que te equivocaste, Elsa fue para algo mucho mejor que eso :P Y bueno, la sra Jane no tiene ni idea de hasta donde han llegado estas chicas, así que imagínate como se pondría si se enterara, uff se armaría la tercera guerra mundial de seguro xD Traté de no demorarme mucho con la publicación, ojala y el cap haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo!


	18. Corazón roto

**Capítulo 18**

**"Corazón roto"**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación, en la cama dos enamoradas dormían plácidamente luego de una maravillosa noche de pasión. Anna descansaba sobre el torso de Elsa y esta última también lo hacía abrazada al cuerpo de la pelirroja, lo único que las cubría eran las mismas sábanas blancas que la noche anterior habían sido testigo del derroche de besos y caricias, sabanas que junto al calor que irradiaban dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados como si fuesen uno solo, parecían ser suficientes para que el frío que esa mañana cubría la pequeña villa no perturbara su espléndido amanecer.

Todo era perfecto, todo hasta que la voz de alguien conocido se escuchó sacando al par de enamoradas de su apacible descansar.

\- _¡Princesa un nuevo día llegó, es hora de despertar pequeña dormilona!_

La rubia fue la primera en sobresaltarse y su brusco movimiento despertó en el acto a la pelirroja que dormía encima de ella. Toda su tranquilidad se esfumó como por acto de magia al escuchar aquella voz detrás de la puerta.

\- _¡Vamos mi vida sé que estas allí, ya déjame verte!_

Elsa se quedó como paralizada sin poder decir nada, su corazón se agitó temerario al darse cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la cual se encontraban. A tan solo unos pasos se hallaba esa persona a la que ahora más que nunca se sentía incapaz de mirar, no después de lo que había hecho, no después de estar acostada en la misma cama con la mujer que el amaba, con la que actualmente era su prometida, en ese instante ni siquiera se creía digna de llamarlo hermano.

Anna por su parte la observaba completamente asustada sin saber qué hacer. El caos era inminente ya que Kristoff estaba a punto de descubrir toda la verdad, abrir una simple puerta era lo único que se requería para que todo se terminara y el desastre se destara.

-_ ¡Esta vez no vas a lograr evadirme, de aquí no me muevo hasta que hablemos, ya abre la puerta por favor!_

¿Abrir la puerta?... Definitivamente cualquier cosa era preferible menos eso, si lo hacia el terminaría enterándose de todo de la peor forma posible y no podía permitirlo, debía evitarlo a como diera lugar. Tenía que pensar en algo, pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmar los inmensos nervios que la invadían, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden y así poder decir algo convincente que las sacara de la tensionante situación en la que se encontraban.

\- _No te preocupes Kristoff hablaremos, pero primero necesito bañarme y arreglarme un poco, ¿Qué tal si me esperas en el restaurante y durante el desayuno conversamos?_

El silencio se hizo presente, la pelirroja miraba fijamente la manija de la puerta y pudo ver como esta se movía, sin duda era Kristoff quien estaba intentando abrirla desde afuera, en ese momento agradeció al cielo el que le hubiese colocado seguro la noche anterior, de no ser así ya todo estaría perdido.

Luego de varios segundos de eterna agonía la voz volvió a escucharse pero esta vez con un tono de resignación…

_\- Esta bien, estaré esperándote, por favor no tardes._

_\- Tranquilo, no tardaré..._

Contesto Anna ante aquella petición, luego permaneció expectante a la espera de que Kristoff dijera algo más pero no escuchó otra cosa más que silencio detrás de la puerta, lo cual significaba que su prometido se había marchado. Entonces por fin pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, sintiendo como el alma poco a poco le regresaba al cuerpo. Miró a su acompañante y esta seguía estupefacta con la mirada perdida, verla en ese estado ocasionó que su preocupación resurgiera al instante.

\- _¿Estas bien?_

No recibió respuesta alguna, la rubia se había quedado completamente muda.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- _(...) _

Anna la tomó por la barbilla y lentamente la hizo girar hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

\- _Por favor dime algo..._

Un parpadeo de los hermosos ojos azules se hizo presente, luego esta apartó su vista esquivando la de la pelirroja.

\- _¿Ya se fue? _

_\- Si, se ha ido._

La rubia respiró profundo.

\- _Necesito tiempo, necesito pensar._

Esas palabras no lograron disipar la preocupación de la pelirroja, sino que por el contrario aumentaron más su ansiedad, el temor de que su amada estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que habían hecho se manifestó como puñal a punto de atravesar su corazón, no quería tener que volver a lo mismo, no después de haber conocido el cielo a su lado.

_\- Elsa entiendo que debes estar aturdida por esto que acaba de suceder con Kristoff, pero no olvides que ni tu ni yo tenemos culpa de amarnos de esta forma, es un hermoso sentimiento el que compartimos y solo te pido que por favor no te rindas ahora, no después de la maravillosa noche que acabamos de vivir, te lo suplico mi vida lucha conmigo, luchemos juntas por este amor tan grande que sentimos._

El silencio reinó por un instante, luego la rubia soltó un suspiro y volteó de nuevo su vista hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado.

_\- Yo sé que ni tu ni yo tenemos culpa de este sentimiento, pero necesito poner en orden mis ideas, solo te pido un poco de tiempo, te prometo que después hablaremos._

Anna pudo distinguir de inmediato lo que aquella mirada reflejaba, era completamente distinta a la que había contemplado la noche anterior, esta vez aquellos ojos azules de nuevo irradiaban confusión, pero sobre todo miedo, mucho miedo. Agarró fuertemente su mano y con serenidad se dirigió a ella tratando de trasmitirle seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.

\- _Esta bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites, solo recuerda que no estás sola, esta batalla es de las dos y yo estaré aquí esperando para batallar a tu lado, me enfrentaré al mundo entero si es necesario, estoy dispuesta a todo por ti Elsa. _

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia quien apretó aún más la mano de la pelirroja como si no quisiera soltarse nunca de ella.

\- _Gracias por estar dispuesta a todo por mí, gracias por permitirme conocer el verdadero significado de amar, es algo que solo tu me has enseñado y jamás lo voy a olvidar._

Anna la miró a los ojos por un instante pero luego acortó la distancia y empezó a besarla con necesidad, quería que esos labios fueran suyos para siempre, poder besarlos cada anochecer y cada despertar, los deseaba con locura y no quería dejar de probarlos jamás. Intentaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que en ese beso Elsa pudiera sentir todo el cumulo de maravillosos sentimientos que en su corazón provocaba, porque hay circunstancias en las que una demostración de afecto, en las que una simple caricia, puede decir más que mil palabras.

\- _Lo que no quiero que olvides es que te amo, por favor no lo olvides nunca._

Le dijo con su frente aun unida a la de Elsa, sus ojos todavía cerrados no queriendo abandonar esa fracción de tiempo en la que podía tenerla así de cerca, sintiendo su aliento tibio muy cerca al suyo, esa en el que solo se tenían la una a la otra, podría quedarse así para siempre y seria completamente feliz, porque su felicidad estaba justo allí a milímetros de ella, era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza ante las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, lentamente fue separando su rostro unido al de ella y su mano se soltó del agarre rompiendo la unión en la que ambas se encontraban. Abandonó la cama y su cuerpo desnudo quedó al descubierto deleitando la vista de su acompañante quien no dejaba de observarla, poco a poco fue recogiendo las ropas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y fue colocándoselas hasta quedar completamente vestida. Antes de salir sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la mujer que se encontraba sentada en aquella cama, la miró con intensidad grabando cada centímetro de piel que podía, su hermoso rostro, su cabello alborotado, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las sabanas, era una imagen que quería llevar consigo para siempre para guardarla en el álbum de recuerdos maravillosos de su existencia. Luego salió de allí y la puerta de la habitación se cerró, dejando en ella a ese ser que tanto amaba y los momentos de la noche más hermosa de su vida.

-/-

Buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta la llave de su recamara hasta que por fin la halló, la introdujo en la cerradura y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla el llamado de alguien a corta distancia la hizo detenerse.

\- _¡Elsa!_

Giró su vista y divisó en el pasillo a la mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

\- _Mamá…_

_\- ¡Buenos días hija!_

_\- ¡Buenos días!_

_\- ¿De dónde vienes?_

_\- Yo... yo estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores._

_\- ¿Un paseo? ¿Y por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer?_

_\- ¿Ah?... Bueno es que simplemente me vestí con lo primero que encontré y pues, esta ropa la había dejado en el perchero._

_\- Mmm ya veo... ¿Puedo pasar?, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, pero en privado._

_\- Eh si claro, adelante..._

-/-

Luego de 15 minutos Anna se encontraba ingresando al restaurante donde había quedado de verse con Kristoff. Echó un vistazo al lugar y vio que este se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales. Tragó pesadamente al recordar el tremendo desafío que se le avecinaba, sabía que el momento había llegado, ya no podía seguir alimentando las falsas esperanzas de aquel hombre que lo único que había hecho era quererla sin miramientos, siendo ella completamente inmerecedora de su querer, el necesitaba a alguien mejor, alguien que si pudiera corresponderle de la misma forma y le brindara la felicidad que una persona tan buena como el se merece.

Rogó al cielo que le diera fuerzas y colocara en ella las palabras adecuadas para no herir aún más los sentimientos de ese hombre, sabía que su decisión lo haría sufrir, pero en el fondo también sabía que el lograría superarlo porque si había algo que caracterizaba a Kristoff era la fuerza de espíritu. Lo único que le preocupaba era cuando se enterara del motivo su decisión, por más segura que estuviese de la bondad de su corazón le era imposible predecir su reacción al saber que lo estaba dejando por su propia hermana, en definitivo era lo que la pelirroja más temía en ese momento.

Poco a poco se acercaba, sentía como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento de lo normal haciendo aún más grande su angustia y más tortuosa su tarea.

\- _Hola Kristoff..._ \- Le dijo tímidamente una vez estuvo frente a la mesa.

\- _¡Mi amor!_ \- Contestó este esbozando una amplia sonrisa y acercándose a ella para besarla.

Anna frustró la intención de su prometido al apartar los labios de su alcance. Dicha actitud desconcertó por completo al rubio borrando su expresión de felicidad en el acto.

\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estas enojada conmigo?_

_\- No, por supuesto que no. Yo no tendría motivos para estarlo._

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me rechazas?_

_\- ¿Podemos sentarnos?_

_\- ¡Por supuesto! _\- Dijo el con una postura seria invitando a la pelirroja a tomar asiento.

El rubio seguía observándola esperando que dijera algo y Anna se sentía chiquita ante aquella mirada, en su interior los nervios la carcomían y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho ante tanta presión.

\- _¿Y bien?... Estoy esperando una explicación._

_"¡Dios ayúdame!"_ \- Dijo ella para sus adentros antes de proceder con la bomba que estaba a punto de soltar.

\- _Kristoff, tu sabes que cuando nos conocimos las cosas entre nosotros se fueron dando a pasos agigantados, de un momento a otro nos hicimos novios y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos comprometidos. Poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi corazón con tus detalles y bellas acciones, tu perseverancia me demostró lo mucho que deseabas construir una relación a mi lado y yo me sentí completamente halagada de que un hombre como tu que pudiendo tener a sus pies a la mujer que quisiera se hubiese fijado justo en mi, eso me hizo sentir especial, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Decidí que intentaría emprender ese camino contigo y que fuera el tiempo el que me mostrara hasta donde podríamos llegar, pero... De un momento a otro todo cambio, yo empecé a darme cuenta de que las cosas no eran del todo como deberían ser y no sé si tu lo has notado pero nosotros no somos como la típica pareja de novios que está por unir sus vidas para siempre, nos hace falta esa chispa, esa emoción que solo una pareja de enamorados irradia cuando está apunto de unirse en matrimonio..._

_\- Pero a mi si me emociona nuestro matrimonio, y creo que te lo he demostrado de todas las formas posibles. - _Dijo el interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

_\- Si, y de eso no tengo dudas, yo se lo mucho que te ilusiona esa boda y eso hace esto aún más difícil para mi, porque lo cierto es que... yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma._

_\- ¿Que me estas queriendo decir con eso?_

_\- Quiero decirte que... que no puedo ilusionarme con esa boda porque no estoy enamorada de ti Kristoff, lo siento._

Le dijo quitándose el anillo de compromiso y colocándolo en la mesa en la cual se encontraban. El muchacho dejo caer su espalda en la silla observando el anillo con total desconcierto y ella no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada ante la terrible culpa que la absorbía en ese momento.

El silencio era sepulcral, Anna no era capaz de decir nada más y solo esperaba los cuestionamientos y reclamos de aquel hombre ante su dolorosa e inesperada confesión, mientras que Kristoff seguía pensativo como tratando de procesar aquello que acababa de escuchar.

\- _Bien, déjame ver si entendí... ¿Me estás diciendo que no me amas y que por eso no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿En eso se resume todo?_

_\- Si, de veras lo siento..._ \- Contesto ella aún sin devolverle la mirada.

\- _¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste a que estuviéramos a una semana de la boda para hacerlo?_

\- _¡Por indecisa y cobarde, por eso! Sé que debí ser sincera contigo desde el primer momento y soy consciente del error tan grande que cometí al haber aceptado un compromiso sin estar segura de mis sentimientos, pero lo hice porque no quería herirte y porque en el fondo conservaba la esperanza de que podría llegar a amarte con el pasar del tiempo._

_\- ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué te motivo a tomar esta decisión de última hora y pensar que no podrías llegar a amarme como creías? _

Anna se quedó muda, sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a esas preguntas pero dudaba ante la posibilidad de decirla. Temía que Kristoff enloqueciera al enterarse del engaño con su propia hermana, además de que Elsa estaba de por medio y no quería hacer algo que terminara por perjudicarla, era consciente de cuanto adoraba ella a su hermano y lo último que quería era que las palabras de su suegra se hicieran realidad abriendo una inmensa brecha entre ellos. Sintió como toda la carga recaía sobre sus hombros, tenía la oportunidad de sincerarse y decirle toda la verdad a Kristoff en ese mismo momento, pero esta vez no se trataba solo de ella, estaba la estabilidad de toda una familia en juego, era un enorme dilema y una inmensa responsabilidad de la que jamás podría sentirse preparada para enfrentar, el miedo y la culpa sencillamente no se lo permitían.

\- _¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¡Dime por qué Anna!_

_\- Kristoff eso no es importante ahora, yo estoy siendo sincera contigo en cuanto a mis sentimientos, esto es lo mejor para los dos, un matrimonio sin amor jamás va a funcionar. _

_\- Para mi si es importante saberlo, no puedes pretender que acepte el que termines con todo así, sin una explicación. Yo necesito saber si fui yo quien hizo algo para que te arrepintieras o si... o si se trata de alguien más... Dime, ¿Es eso? ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron intempestivamente, ya no hallaba como disimular sus nervios y su obviedad ante las constantes preguntas de aquel hombre que cada vez se acercaban más y más a la realidad.

\- _¡Es eso! ¡Tú silencio me lo confirma! _

_\- ¡No, las cosas no son como parecen!_

_\- ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo? ¡Responderme Anna! ¿Qué pudo ofrecerte como para que rechazaras todo el amor que te he ofrecido? ¿Que?_

_\- ¡Baja la voz Kristoff, todos nos están escuchando!_

_\- ¡Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, solo quiero que me digas quien es ese que me está arrebatando al amor de mi vida, creo que al menos eso merezco!_

_\- ¡Ya basta, estas muy alterado, esta conversación se acaba aquí!_

_\- ¡No! ¡Tú no te iras así no más dejándome con este dolor y esta duda que me carcome! - _Dijo el tomándola por el brazo impidiendo que esta se retirara de la mesa.

_\- ¡Me estas lastimando, suéltame por favor!_

Al ver la cara de miedo de Anna el muchacho se rindió y la soltó de su agarre completamente aturdido, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse no pudiendo contener más su frustración y su tristeza. La pelirroja sintió que todo se le quebraba por dentro al observarlo en ese estado, jamás lo había visto llorar ya que el era un hombre que a simple vista reflejaba fortaleza, pero ahora lo tenía allí frente a ella irradiando total desasosiego, todo por su maldita culpa, el no merecía sufrir y menos por una mujer que no valía ninguna de sus lágrimas, porque para ella simplemente no se las merecía.

\- _Kristoff ya encontraras a alguien mejor, alguien que si podrá corresponder a tu amor como tu deseas, no sufras por mi porque no lo merezco, yo te tengo un cariño infinito y quiero que seas feliz, en verdad lo deseo. - _Le dijo agarrando su mano con la esperanza de que esto le transmitiera algo de consuelo.

_\- Mi felicidad eras tu y ahora te he perdido._

_\- No, ya te darás cuenta de que tu felicidad no soy yo, y no me has perdido porque yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti cuando me necesites._

_\- Yo te amo Anna y no quiero tenerte de otra forma si no es como mi compañera, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, yo quiero una vida a tu lado y no me interesa una vida sin ti, sencillamente no tiene sentido._

_\- No digas eso por favor, tu vida es muy valiosa y conmigo o sin mi tiene todo el sentido del mundo. _

_\- Déjame enamorarte por favor, trataré de empezar de cero, me esforzaré cada día para ganarme tu corazón, viviré solo para eso y no descansaré hasta que lo consiga, solo dame una oportunidad y te demostraré lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser a mi lado._

_\- Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó, en verdad ya no puedo, lo siento._

_\- ¡Te amo Anna!_

_\- Perdonarme por favor, no soy digna de tu amor pero espero algún día llegar a serlo de tu cariño, tu verdadera felicidad puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, ve y búscala. _

Sin más, la pelirroja soltó la mano de su ahora exprometido y se marchó del lugar no queriendo agrandar aún más su sufrimiento. Por fuera se mostraba fuerte pero por dentro todo era culpa, miedo, impotencia, melancolía, era una sensación completamente horrible y aunque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación de esas jamás pensó que romper el corazón de otro doliera tanto como si te lo rompieran a ti mismo, pero en verdad dolía, y dolía mucho.

-/-

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios cuando se da cuenta de que cierta rubia viene bajando con mucha prisa mostrando un semblante totalmente desencajado. Lo primero que notó fue que esta cargaba la pequeña maleta que había llevado para el viaje y que lagrimas cubrían su hermoso rostro. Tal era el aturdimiento de aquella mujer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella la esperaba al inicio de los escalones, pasándole por el lado sin siquiera detenerse.

\- _¡Elsa espera!_

La rubia dio un paso en seco y se detuvo en el acto, dio media vuelta y entonces la vio, no salía palabra alguna de su boca pero de sus ojos las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más intensidad, mostrándose totalmente triste y desconsolada.

\- _¡Oh mi amor! ¿Qué te sucede?_ \- Dijo Anna acercándose a ella y rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Elsa seguía estática en su sitio y no mostró resistencia alguna ante el abrazo de la pelirroja, solo una corta frase salió de su boca...

\- _Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto._

Lentamente la pelirroja se separó de la unión y la miró directamente a los ojos algo confundida ante eso último que acababa de escuchar, tratando de hallar en la mirada de Elsa algo que le dijera que era exactamente lo que esas palabras significaban.

\- _¿Que me estas queriendo decir?_

_\- Que no puedo, no puedo con esto y espero que lo entiendas._

_\- ¿Te estas rindiendo? ¿Acaso piensas huir y dejar todo así? ¿Es eso?_

_\- Adiós Anna..._

\- _¡No espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? _

_\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero seguir con esto, ya vete de mi vida, no te quiero en ella!_

Anna se quedó fría ante aquellas palabras, miraba a Elsa con total desconcierto no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso su amada la estaba echando de su vida así, sin ningún remordimiento? ¿Después de haberle entregado su cuerpo y su alma sin condiciones? ¿Después de haberse demostrado cuanto se amaban?

\- _Elsa pero si anoche tu y yo..._

_\- Guarda esa noche como un bello recuerdo entre las dos, hazlo y se feliz Anna._

La rubia dio media vuelta y se marchó a toda prisa dejando a la pelirroja sola en el pequeño lobby del hotel. Anna sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima despertándola del sueño que creía vivir al lado del amor de su vida, derrumbando de nuevo todas sus esperanzas y trayéndola de vuelta a la terrible realidad. El dolor la invadió sin compasión alguna y su corazón se hizo añicos al instante, poco a poco las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos celestes al ver como aquella mujer se alejaba, mientras que sus labios solo pudieron susurrar una sola cosa...

\- _Elsa no me dejes..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¿Hola que tal?

Por aquí les traigo una nueva actualización, esta tardó mas de lo normal pero motivos ajenos a mi no me han permitido actualizar con prontitud, en verdad intenté no hacerlos esperar demasiado u.u

Bueno, varios predijeron lo que acaban de leer, después de un esplendido capitulo lo que se vino hoy no fue nada lindo, y se pondrá peor créanme. Por favor perdonen el exceso de drama xD

Les mando muchos saludos a todos, nos leemos en la próxima ;)

**Camygon:** jejeje aquí tienes la continuación, espero haber calmado tu angustia un poquito :P Gracias por seguir la historia, cuídate! n_n

**Licborrego:** Ok, ok, te perdono nada mas por la culpa es del cel, no tuya xD Que bueno que la historia te haya atrapado y aunque no me dejes reviews de seguido, el saber que la sigues me alegra profundamente :') Ya pudiste darte cuenta de lo que sucedió después de aquella noche entre las chicas, esto cada vez se pone mas dramático, pero también más bueno como tu misma lo dices, así que no te despegues de este fic, espero seguirnos leyendo, cuídate mucho ;)

**Sakuradakota:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :D Precisamente eso era lo que quería lograr, una combinación entre lo sutil y lo pasional, es bueno saber que lo he logrado :') Espero no sufras mucho con el drama que se vino hoy, lo que menos quiero es aumentar la agonía de mis lectores xD

**Loghan10:** jajajaja Aquí estaaaaaaaaa, aquí estaaaaaa la continuación xD Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto por ella, y en serio, la pelirroja te va a descabezar si sigues así, le quieres quitar a su rubia platinada no lo niegues, creo que tu eres su otra rival declarada :P

**Alice:** jejeje claro, supuse que sería tu capitulo favorito xD Y bueno, Kristoff solo sabe una pequeñísima parte de la historia, pero la bomba en si aun esta por venir, esto se pondrá intenso, así que ya sabes ;) Y pues tienes razón, confieso que lo de la mala costumbre es más una estrategia, una estrategia muy necesaria ;D

**Love Girl:** Gracias por la felicitación! :') Que bueno que el capitulo logró atraparlos, en verdad me satisface mucho saberlo :'D Y efectivamente en esta historia el dicho se invirtió, porque ahora es que se viene la tormenta, lo que viste hoy apenas es una llovizna insignificante comparado con lo que esta por venir. Gracias por amar esta historia, gracias por la fidelidad que le demuestres, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo! Besos, cuídate corazón!

**Krish2014:** jajajaja todo el drama que le falto al capitulo anterior me lo traje para este, en verdad disculpa si me excedí :P

**Yara sosa:** Ya me pasé por tu historia, sobra decirlo :P Bueno, aquí tienes el cap que tanto me pediste, espero que no te me hayas infartado por fa, tener tu vida en mis manos es demasiada responsabilidad, creo que tendré que hablar con tu doctor xD

**Caeli18:** ¡Hay no! Esos presentimientos tuyos están en mi contra, mira que siempre se hacen realidad y aumentan mi fama de torturadora :/ Bueno, no me queda de otra mas que mandarte miles de besos y abrazos porque con el drama que le puse al capitulo de hoy, más lo que me demoré en subir la actualización, de seguro mi fama debe de andar por la nubes u.u De todas formas me alegra que el cap anterior te haya "super mega fascinado", me alegra mucho mucho :')

PD: Aquí hay amor mutuo, eso lo sé :3 Por lo de escribir tanto ni te preocupes, yo soy feliz leyendo sus reviews, no importa el largo ;)

Te mando mas besos y abrazos por si las moscas, chau!

**KikiCai94:** mmm me late que tu corazón volvió a angustiarse el día de hoy, en verdad lo siento u.u

**Kykyo-chan:** Pues que se fugaran no sería mala idea, así descansarían las pobres de tanto drama xD Aquí esta la conty, quédate al pendiente del que sigue.

**Alex:** Me alegra saber que te encantó :D Y pues esto hora si se enredó más, lo que sigue se viene bueno, ya veras en que resulta todo este embrollo de las chicas.

**Queenwest:** jajaja bueno como ves aun no se destapa todo, pero si una parte, espero con esto no haber aumentado tu impaciencia xD

**Elsannaforthewin:** El saber que tienes 18 me tranquiliza, es bueno saber que eres una chica responsable :P Y mira que si, eres afortunada, empezar a leer la historia y encontrarse justo con ese cap si que es ser suertudo, muchos tuvieron que esperar eternidades por el, los tenia en una abstinencia Elsanna que ni para que te cuento xD

**Bekwo:** jajaja bueno, me alegra que "lo poco" que leíste te haya gustado xD Yo creo que Elsa esta mas enredada que abecedario ruso, la pobre, lo que leíste hoy es solo el comienzo, ya veremos en que termina su "despedida" ;)

**MeryMontoya17:** ¡Yay! Bueno te lo dije, lo prometido es deuda ;) Me alegra que te haya encantado el cap, saludos! :D

**YuriLover24:** jejeje pues si pusieron el seguro de la puerta, menos mal porque sino hubieran quedado descubiertas infragantis nada mas y nada menos que por el susodicho afectado xD


	19. Operación conquista

**Capítulo 19**

**"Operación conquista"**

En una lujosa torre de apartamentos cierta pelirroja se hallaba encerrada en su habitación pasando por una suma depresión luego de que la persona que ella consideraba el amor de su vida la abandonara sin mayor explicación rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos. No hacia más que recordar las duras palabras que Elsa le había lanzado aquella mañana en el hotel, esas en las que le decía sin compasión alguna que la quería fuera de su vida y que la maravillosa noche vivida entre las dos solo debía ser considerada como un bello recuerdo y nada más. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué una noche aquella mujer se le entregaba permitiéndole conocer el paraíso y al otro día la llevaba de golpe al infierno con tal crueldad? ¿Por qué la había ilusionado si todo iba a terminar así? ¿Por qué?... Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta que no dejaban de atormentarla, se preguntaba si lo que estaba viviendo era un karma por haber roto el corazón de Kristoff al deshacer su compromiso, a lo mejor se merecía todo el sufrimiento, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concebir la idea de que todo el desborde de amor que vivió en aquella habitación de hotel quedara en un simple recuerdo, su mente y su corazón sencillamente se negaban a aceptar tan dura verdad.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de la puerta interrumpió su silencio. Ella no tenia deseos de ver nadie, lo único que quería era seguir sumida en su soledad que al fin y al cabo era lo único que tenía luego de sus terribles perdidas, la de sus padres, la de su abuela y ahora la de su amada también. En su vida ya era una costumbre perder todo lo que más quería, así que la soledad era sin duda su más fiel e inquebrantable compañía.

*Ring ring... Ring ring*

El timbre seguía sonando y parecía no querer detenerse. Con desgano se paró de la cama y fue a ver quién era esa persona que con tanta insistencia tocaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

\- _¡Oh Anna por fin, ya me tenías preocupada!_ \- Dijo Rapunzel lanzándose sobre ella y rodeándola en un abrazo.

\- _Tranquila, sigo viva, para mi desgracia..._

\- _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que para tu desgracia? ¡Ese teléfono tuyo debió reventar a causa de tantas llamadas que te hice y que tu no contestaste, me preocupe tanto al ver que no llegabas a trabajar y no aparecía ninguna noticia tuya que en serio pensé que algo malo te había sucedido!_

\- _Pues como ves físicamente estoy bien, aunque del corazón no tanto._

_\- Kristoff tampoco llegó a trabajar, ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?_

_\- Ay amiga... si te contara..._

_\- Bueno pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que ven, te escucho._ \- Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta, tomándola por el brazo y llevándola hasta el sofá de la sala con la intensión de seguir aquella conversación.

\- _¿Anna has estado llorando? Ahora que te veo bien, tienes los ojos hinchados._

_\- Pues sí, he llorado un poco, casi hasta quedarme sin lágrimas en realidad._

_\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso algo malo te ocurrió en el viaje?_

_\- En ese viaje pasó de todo amiga, desde cosas buenas y maravillosas hasta cosas malas y terriblemente dolorosas._

_\- Bueno ahora si me terminaste de preocupar, dime ya que fue lo que pasó._

_\- Rompí el compromiso con Kristoff._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Lo que oíste, ya no va a haber boda._

_\- ¿Pero y cómo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_\- ¡Porque ya no podía seguir sosteniendo una mentira Rapunzel, no podía casarme con Kristoff cuando estoy perdidamente enamorada de su hermana!_

_\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Y Kristoff lo sabe? ¿Le dijiste que te habías enamorado de Elsa?_

_\- No, aún no lo sabe._

_\- ¿Ósea que solo rompiste tu compromiso con el pero no le dijiste el motivo de tu decisión?_

_\- Así es._

_\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Piensas iniciar una relación con Elsa a escondidas o cómo?_

_\- No, Elsa no quiere saber nada de mi, me dijo que no me quiere en su vida, me rechazó. - _Contestó la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse de nuevo por sus ojos tristes.

\- _Ay amiga pero es que eso era de esperarse, eras la prometida de su hermano, imagínate lo difícil que debe de ser para ella todo esto._

_\- ¿Pero y entonces para que me ilusionó Rapunzel? ¿Para qué?_

_\- ¿Cómo así que te ilusionó? ¿Acaso ella y tu...?_

_\- ¡Sí, Elsa me hizo vivir la noche más hermosa de mi vida y después me botó así, como si nada!_

La rubia puso cara de asombro y se quedó muda por unos segundos.

\- _Ahora si me dejaste sin palabras, no pensé que Elsa y tu hubieran llegado tan lejos._

_\- ¡Yo creí que después de esa noche todo sería diferente, que lucharíamos juntas por nuestro amor, pero ella sigue con su maldito miedo, no le importa destrozarme con tal de hacer lo que a su familia le gustaría, es una cobarde!_

_\- No se Anna, pienso que deberías de ponerte en sus zapatos, tu no tienes nada que perder, pero ella si._

_\- ¡Su familia tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo, si su madre y Kristoff en verdad la aman comprenderán que en el corazón no se manda!_

_\- Eso se escucha fácil, pero el que suceda es otra cosa._

_\- Bueno, ¿Del lado de quien estas Rapunzel?_

_\- Ay pues del tuyo obviamente, pero es que ahora estás hablando cegada por la rabia y no te das cuenta de lo difícil que debe de ser esto para Elsa también._

_\- Es que ya no sé qué hacer, me voy a enloquecer con todo esto, ¿Que hago amiga?_

_\- ¿Que tanto la amas Anna?_

_\- ¡Más que a mi vida misma!_

_\- Entonces ve y búscala, lucha por ella y haz que tu amor le ayude a vencer ese miedo que tiene de amarte._

_\- ¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Y si vuelve a rechazarme? _

_\- Por lo menos te quedará el consuelo de saber que lo intentaste._

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa por un instante.

\- _¡Tienes razón, no me voy a rendir así de fácil, amo a esa mujer y luchare por ella!_

_\- ¡Así se habla amiga, saca a relucir tu lado conquistador y demuéstrale de lo que Anna Frozen es capaz cuando se enamora! _

\- _¡Lo haré! Ruega por mi por favor, ruega para que tenga éxito en todo esto porque de no ser así ahora si mi corazón no lo va soportar, quedará destrozado sin remedio._

_\- Estaré cruzando los dedos, no quiero tener que convertirme en tu paño de lágrimas otra vez. - _Dijo la rubia en tono juguetón.

_\- ¡Tonta! - _Contestó la pelirroja dándole un codazo a la ojiverde.

\- _¡Auch! ¡Sin agresividad Annita!_ \- Exclamó la rubia sobándose el brazo.

\- _¡No pues, tan exagerada! Ahora si hablando en serio, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda mi querida amiga._

_\- ¡Soy toda oídos, yo encantada de contribuir a la causa!_

Anna empezó a contarle a Rapunzel de su plan y esta la escuchaba muy atenta, la operación "_Conquistar a Elsa_" había comenzado.

-/-

Esa noche en casa de los Arendelle el ambiente que se percibía era distinto al que normalmente reinaba en el lugar, la alegría, las risas y las constantes bromas habían sido reemplazadas por el silencio y la tristeza. Los hermanos permanecían aislados en sus respectivas habitaciones y no habían cruzado palabra desde su regreso de aquel viaje. La madre se hallaba preocupada sin saber que hacer ante la notoria fractura que se estaba viviendo en su familia, y lo que más le preocupaba era que las cosas se podrían poner peor en cualquier momento, su hijo aún no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de su rompimiento con Anna y temía mucho su reacción si este llegaba a descubrirlo, era algo que literalmente le tenía los nervios de punta.

La habitación del joven de la casa lucia desordenada y en la cama un corpulento muchacho de aspecto cabizbajo veía la foto de una pelirroja en la que no podía dejar de pensar. En su interior la tristeza lo consumía y no encontraba como hallar consuelo ante la terrible perdida que estaba viviendo. Trataba de encontrar un nuevo rumbo pero todos los caminos parecían querer llevarlo hacia esa mujer que sin duda alguna el creía el amor de su vida. Pensaba y pensaba que era lo que había hecho mal, en que momento empezó a perderla sin siquiera darse cuenta, si el creía que todo era perfecto, que dentro de poco su sueño se haría realidad y podría hacerla suya para siempre, pero ahora todos sus deseos se habían hecho añicos y por más que intentaba encontrar un por qué, simplemente no lo hallaba.

En la recamara de al frente la situación no era muy distinta, una rubia pasaba por momentos sumamente difíciles y no encontraba aliciente que le hiciera superar la avalancha de dolor que en poco tiempo se había vuelto el común denominador de su diario vivir. Era increíble como unas simples vacaciones pasaron a convertirse en los días más traumáticos de su existencia, como de un momento a otro su tranquilidad se había esfumado a causa de un amor que jamás debió sentir, ella que siempre había logrado controlarlo todo no pudo evitar que su vida se viera inmersa en el caos que ahora no sabía cómo solucionar. Creía que lo mejor era alejarse y dejar que fuera el tiempo quien ayudara a olvidar y calmar su sufrimiento, pero el intento por adelantar su regreso a los Ángeles había sido un completo fracaso, para su desgracia la respuesta de cuanta aerolínea consultó fue la misma: "_Lo sentimos, no tenemos cupos disponibles_". Era increíble como el destino se empeñaba en torturarla, ni siquiera eso podía hacer, alejarse y sobrellevar en la lejanía su dolor, en definitivo absolutamente todo parecía estar negado para ella.

La señora Jane se encontraba preparando la cena con la esperanza de que sus hijos probaran bocado ya que en todo el día no lo habían hecho, cuando repente escucha el timbre de la puerta.

\- _¿Quién será?_

Soltó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a atender el llamado.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un inmenso ramo de flores frente a sus ojos, estaba repleto de rosas rojas bañadas por finas escarchas y pequeños copos de nieve lo adornaban. Esto obviamente la sorprendió y lo primero que intentó fue ver quien estaba cargando el hermoso arreglo, pero las flores no le permitirán ver bien de quien se trataba, hasta que una cabeza se asomó por unos de los costados del ramo y un joven de ojos verdes apareció.

\- _Buenas noches señora. ¿Elsa Arendelle se encuentra? _ \- Dijo el joven con dificultad, era notorio que el peso de las flores que cargaba lo tenían en apuros.

\- _Si, ¿Pero quién la busca?_

_\- Ah, un simple mensajero que vino a dejarle este hermoso y pesado arreglo de flores._

\- _¡Oh! Ven, puedes dejarlo en esa mesa._ \- Le dijo la señora Jane señalándole una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala.

El joven entró con prisa a la vivienda y dejo el arreglo donde le habían indicado.

\- _¡Misión cumplida!_

Ahora la mujer pudo apreciar mejor la apariencia del joven, tenía facciones muy finas, usaba gorra, un buzo negro y pantalones caquis un poco anchos. Le llamó la atención la ropa notoriamente grande del chico, pero al instante se concentró en preguntar lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.

\- _Dime algo, ¿Sabes el nombre de la persona que envió esto?_

_\- No, el nombre de la persona no lo sé, pero pidió que le dijéramos a la señorita Elsa que estas flores se las enviaba el amor de su vida._

La señora Jane se quedó pensativa ante aquella respuesta. Pensaba quien podría ser la persona que estaba teniendo tan bello detalle, solo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza, el del novio de su hija.

\- _Si, tiene que ser el..._

_\- ¿Quien?_ \- Preguntó el chico algo confundido.

\- _Tranquilo, yo me entiendo. _

_\- OK. Bueno ahora si me retiro, con permiso._

_\- No espera, voy a buscarte algo de propina._

_\- No, no es necesario señora, así está bien._

_\- ¿Estás seguro?_

_\- Si, no se preocupe. _

_\- Bueno, siendo así pues muchas gracias._

_\- Con gusto._

El chico se retiró y la señora quedó de nuevo a solas en aquella sala. Miraba detenidamente el arreglo de flores y no podía negar que era hermoso, cualquier mujer quedaría derretida ante un detalle así. Se dio cuenta de que en el centro este llevaba una tarjeta, esta tenía dos corazones entrelazados y escarcha azul la adornaba, la curiosidad la mataba pero leer la correspondencia ajena no era su costumbre, así que solo tomó el ramo en sus manos y con dificultad lo cargó para ir a entregárselo a su dueña.

\- _¡Elsa abre la puerta, vengo a entregarte algo que te trajeron! _\- Dijo la señora Jane estando frente a la habitación de su hija.

Elsa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta.

\- _¿Algo que me trajeron? ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- ¡Ven y descúbrelo tu misma!_

Intrigada la rubia se paró y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las hermosas flores que su madre cargaba.

\- _¿Eso es para mi?_

_\- Si, pero por favor ya tómalo que está bien pesado._

_\- ¡Claro!_ \- Dijo la rubia quitándole el arreglo a su madre y llevándolo dentro de la habitación.

\- _¿No te dijeron quien lo mandaba?_

_\- No, el mensajero me dijo que la persona solo pidió una cosa, que te dijéramos que lo había enviado el amor de tu vida._

Elsa permaneció en silencio ante esa última revelación, su corazón se aceleró al imaginar de quien podría tratarse, en definitivo solo una persona venía a sus pensamientos cuando mencionaban al amor de su vida, ¿Pero será posible? ¿Será esa persona quien estuviera teniendo tan hermoso detalle a pesar de sus últimas acciones?

\- _OK... Muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí._

_\- De nada. ¿No piensas leer la tarjeta?_

_\- Ehmm más tarde la leo._

La madre la miró con recelo.

_\- Bien, por favor al rato baja para cenar, no es posible que pases todo un día sin probar bocado._

_\- Bajaré no te preocupes._

La señora asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejándola nuevamente a solas. Para Elsa era notorio el cambio de actitud de su madre hacia ella, ya no le hablaba con las mismas palabras de amor, ya no la miraba con la misma ternura, ya no se refería a ella con ese cariño y esa admiración de antes, la había decepcionado era obvio, y su actitud era un vivo reflejo de ello. Amaba profundamente a su madre pero un solo error la estaba alejando de ella, esto le dolía, y le dolía mucho, sentía como el vacío de su corazón cada vez se hacia más grande al ver que estaba perdiendo todo lo que más amaba, ese era sin dudas su peor castigo.

Miró nuevamente el ramo de rosas y se acercó a el tocándolo con delicadeza, sintiendo la suavidad de los pétalos y el inconfundible aroma de las flores. Tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los dos corazones entrelazados, esto para ella solo podía tener un solo significado, el de dos corazones unidos por una misma fuerza, la fuerza del amor. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento, abrió la tarjeta y empezó a leer su contenido...

_"Porque el verdadero amor es benigno, es paciente, lucha, no se rinde ante las adversidades, así es mi amor por ti Elsa._

_Ni el enorme mar, ni el majestuoso cielo, ni siquiera el infinito universo podría compararse con su inmensidad. _

_Solo tu le has dado luz a mis días, solo tu me has hecho conocer el verdadero significado de amar y lo único que quiero es seguir descubriéndolo a tu lado._

_TE AMO, te amo más que a mi vida misma y no me importaría gritarlo porque este es un amor puro, hermoso y sincero._

_Lucharé, lucharé hasta quedar sin fuerzas si es necesario, cualquier esfuerzo valdrá la pena si al final el gran premio es tu corazón vida mía._

_Te amo y te amaré siempre._

_Atentamente:_

_El amor de tu vida."_

Las finas letras de aquella carta escrita a mano inundaron los ojos azules de la rubia, lágrimas de emoción empezaron a asomarse luego de leer tan hermosas palabras, las cuales vinieron como vitamina para su adolorido corazón. Apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho y solo un nombre se escapó de sus labios...

\- _Anna..._

No tenía dudas, aquellas palabras tenían que venir de ella porque solo ella podría ser el amor de su vida, nadie más podría ocupar nunca ese lugar, nadie.

\- _Yo también te amo, te amo y como me gustaría poder gritarlo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea..._

-/-

Los regalos siguieron llegando a la puerta de los Arendelle, habían pasado dos días desde la llegada del ramo de rosas, luego siguió la caja de chocolates, un enorme oso de peluche que decía "Te amo" al oprimir su corazón, un CD con hermosas canciones de amor todas dedicadas a la rubia y un hermoso retrato dibujado a la perfección donde se podía visualizar a una Elsa radiante y sonriente y unas manos que le entregaban un corazón mientras la nieve caía sobre ellas. Este último regalo fue el que más sorprendió a la emocionada rubia, verse a ella misma dibujada tan detalladamente literalmente la derritió, y aunque creía que ya no era posible enamorarse más de aquella que firmaba como el amor de su vida, cada detalle que llegaba le demostraba lo contrario, cada vez se enamoraba más y más de esa mujer, y parecía no haber nada que pudiese evitarlo.

La señora Jane por su parte estaba muy intrigada por la avalancha de regalos que últimamente había tenido que recibir en su puerta, todos entregados por el mismo jovencito de ojos verdes que siempre respondía con la misma frase cuando ella le preguntaba sobre la persona que los enviaba: _"No lo sé, la persona solo pidió que le dijeran a su hija que esto lo enviaba el amor de su vida"_. Para la señora esos regalos los enviaba Hans, pero la duda de no tener algo que lo comprobara no la dejaba tranquila, en su interior sentía que algo muy raro estaba pasando, se preguntaba por qué Hans no había ido a visitar a su hija en los últimos días si el se encontraba en la ciudad, ¿Acaso se habían distanciado? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué mandaba tan hermosos detalles y no firmaba con su nombre?, todo esto era muy extraño para ella, varias veces intentó preguntarle a su hija sobre la procedencia de esos regalos y está siempre se salía por la tangente, lo cual no hacia más que aumentar su recelo y sus dudas al sentir que Elsa le estaba ocultando algo.

-/-

Era la mañana del cuarto día después del regreso de aquel viaje en el monte _Whistler. _Elsa salía de su habitación en dirección a la cocina donde pensaba prepararse un café, al abrir la puerta se topó frente a frente con su hermano quien también salía en ese momento de su dormitorio. Era la primera vez que se veían luego del viaje ya que este se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación y no salía nada más que para ir al baño, hasta los alimentos los tomaba allí encerrado, era tan fuerte la depresión por la que estaba pasando que ni siquiera le importó faltar a su trabajo, cosa que era muy extraña en el ya que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre cumplidor y responsable de sus deberes. La reacción de Elsa al verlo fue agachar la mirada al instante, la culpa de saber que ella era la causante de su sufrimiento la carcomía cada vez que lo recordaba y ahora que lo tenía en frente con esa mirada triste, la culpa se intensificó haciéndola sentir más miserable que nunca.

\- _Buenos días hermanita._

Al escuchar la forma tan cariñosa como Kristoff la saludaba solo deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para siempre, ella no era digna de su cariño, no se lo merecía.

\- _Bue... Buenos días Kris._ \- Contestó con dificultad siendo incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

\- _¿Vas a desayunar? _

_\- Eh... No, solo iba por un café._

_\- Bueno vamos, yo también voy hacia la cocina._

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y partió en dirección a la cocina mientras Kristoff la seguía. Su corazón latía acelerado ante la tensión que la cercanía del muchacho le provocaba, de la confianza y la espontaneidad con la que siempre trataba a su hermano ya no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Al llegar a la cocina encontraron una nota de su madre en la nevera...

\- _"Fui al supermercado, no me tardo"_

\- _Oh bien, parece que tendré que desayunar en el trabajo._

Elsa alzó la vista y se percató de que Kristoff estaba vestido con su vestimenta laboral, esto aunque no disipó su culpa si le causó un poco de alivio, ya que si este había decido ir a trabajar era porque su ánimo empezaba a reponerse.

\- _Así que decidiste regresar al trabajo..._

\- _Si, ya he faltado muchos días y los deberes me esperan. A pesar de todo la vida sigue y no puedo quedarme encerrado en mi habitación para siempre._

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

\- _¿Si gustas yo te puedo preparar el desayuno?_

\- _Ah bueno, yo encantado de probar tus manjares querida Elsy. _\- Le respondió el mostrándole una sonrisa.

Elsa no hizo más que girarse y empezar a preparar el mejor desayuno para su hermano.

-/-

En la constructora una pelirroja se encontraba inmersa entre planos, cartas y documentos que no paraban de acumularse, con la ausencia de Kristoff a ella le había tocado asumir sus responsabilidades como la siguiente en la línea de mando y ya no hallaba como salir de la inmensa carga laboral que se había sumado a la suya. Aparte de que también le había tocado enfrentar sola los constantes murmullos y chismes de la gente con respecto a la cancelación de la boda, todos se la quedaban viendo como bicho raro especulando acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado entre la que muchos consideraban la pareja perfecta, con mucha paciencia ella intentaba ignorar los comentarios y las miradas acusadoras, era algo que debía esperarse y tenía que tratar de sobrellevarlo.

Estaba muy concentrada leyendo los requerimientos de unos de los proyectos de construcción más recientes, cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina se abre sobresaltándola en el acto.

\- _¡Amiga imagínate!_

_\- ¡Dios Rapunzel! ¡Un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto!_

_\- ¡Uich lo siento! ¡Pero en serio, hay algo que tienes que saber!_

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- ¡Regresó!_

_\- ¿Quien?_

_\- ¡Kristoff¡ ¡Está aquí amiga!_

El corazón de la pelirroja empezó a latir desbocado ante aquella noticia, sabía que el momento en que tuviera que volver a verlo tarde o temprano llegaría, pero esto no significaba que se sintiera preparada para enfrentarlo. Definitivamente su relación con Kristoff jamás podría ser igual y esto obviamente afectaría el normal desempeño de su vida laboral por tratarse de su propio jefe, eso ya lo tenía muy en claro y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, era una decisión que ya estaba tomada y solo estaba esperando el regreso del rubio para hacerla efectiva.

\- _Bien, entonces el momento ha llegado._

_\- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? - _Preguntó Rapunzel.

_\- Es lo mejor amiga, sería demasiado complicado y lo sabes._

_\- Bueno, me gustaría que no lo hicieras, pero es tu decisión y la respeto._

_\- Y te lo agradezco. ¿Dónde está el ahora?_

_\- En su oficina._

_\- OK, voy para allá, no le voy a dar más largas a este asunto._

_\- ¡Suerte!_

_\- Gracias, la voy a necesitar._

Anna tomó una carta que tenía lista en su escritorio y partió en dirección a la oficina de su jefe, siendo este el único vinculo que ahora la unía a el. Al llegar a la puerta de aquella oficina respiró profundo y luego tocó dos veces antes de entrar.

\- _¡Adelante!_ \- Se escuchó desde adentro.

Ella abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró de frente con la mirada de Kristoff quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla, su expresión cambió al instante.

\- _Oh Anna, eres tu..._

\- _Si, solo vine a entregarte esto… _\- Se acercó y le entregó la carta que tenía en las manos.

\- _¿Qué es esto?_ \- Preguntó el confundido.

\- _Es mi carta de renuncia._

El rubio se quedó mirándola por un instante, luego abrió la carta y empezó a leer su contenido, una vez terminó de leerla alzó la vista y miró nuevamente a la pelirroja pero esta vez con una expresión seria.

\- _¿Piensas abandonarme en el trabajo también?_

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Anna, definitivamente no se esperaba que Kristoff le dijera eso, pensaba que el estaría de acuerdo con ya no tener que verla después de lo que le había hecho.

\- _Hago lo que considero que es lo mejor para los dos, nuestra relación laboral podría tornarse complicada y lo sabes._

_\- ¿Lo mejor para los dos? ¿No será más bien lo mejor para ti Anna?_

_\- ¡Claro que no Kristoff, cada cosa que he hecho la hice pensando en el bien de ambos!_

\- _¡No es cierto!_ \- Dijo el poniéndose de pie y golpeando fuertemente su escritorio.

Anna se sobresaltó ante el cambio de actitud del hombre

\- _¡Cada cosa que has hecho la hiciste pensando solo en ti, no te importó cancelar nuestra boda a última hora sin siquiera darme una explicación clara del por qué lo hiciste, y ahora vienes a traerme tu renuncia dejando el trabajo botado aun sabiendo que la constructora enfrenta proyectos críticos que te necesitan. Tu no piensas en nadie, solo piensas en ti misma!_

La pelirroja permaneció muda por un instante luego de aquel reproche, pero después se dirigió de nuevo al hombre que se veía notoriamente ofuscado.

_\- Entiendo que debes estar enojado conmigo o incluso si me odias también lo entiendo, pero te digo algo Kristoff, no soy una egoísta que solo piensa en si misma, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, y conservo la esperanza de que llegará ese día en el que podrás comprender y aceptar el porqué de mis acciones._

_\- Te equivocas, yo no te odio, el único sentimiento que mi corazón ha podido sentir por ti es amor y ese sentimiento permanece a pesar de lo que hiciste, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, en este momento quiero hablarte como tu jefe y no como el hombre que estuvo a punto de casarse contigo, te pido que por favor no renuncies ahora, hazlo por la consideración que dices tenerme o si quieres no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por esta constructora que en verdad te necesita._

_\- Pero es que tu y yo no nos sentiríamos cómodos trabajando juntos._

_\- No tenemos por qué involucrar una cosa con la otra, la relación laboral esta aparte del aspecto sentimental, tu y yo somos personas adultas y considero que tenemos la madurez suficiente para poder sobrellevar esto._

Anna permaneció pensativa por un momento.

\- _Esta bien Kristoff, me quedaré. Lo hago porque en verdad te considero y porque también estimo a esta constructora que me ha dado tanto._

_\- Bien, entonces toma._ \- Le dijo el devolviéndole la carta de renuncia.

La pelirroja la tomó y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. No estaba segura de si lo que había hecho sería buena idea, pero ya no había marcha atrás, permanecería en aquella constructora y su exprometido seguiría siendo su jefe, solo esperaba que en verdad todo saliera bien, porque como estaban las cosas lo que más temía era que el caos que reinaba en su vida amorosa también se trasladara a su vida laboral, eso si que ya sería demasiado para su atormentada cabeza, estaba segura de que no lo soportaría.

-/-

En la noche, un muchacho de ojos verdes tocaba el timbre de la puerta de los Arendelle, al poco tiempo una señora conocida le abrió y ya no se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente tocando en su puerta, ya hasta se le había hecho familiar el chico a causa de sus constantes visitas.

\- _¡Vaya tu de nuevo por aquí! ¿Que traes ahora?_

_\- Si señora yo de nuevo, esta vez traigo esto. _ \- Respondió el joven enseñándole una canastilla llena de dulces y tarjetas de amor de diferentes colores y diseños.

\- _Oh pero que hermoso, ese Hans si que es detallista. No se conformó solo con la invitación a cenar sino que ahora también manda esta preciosura._

_\- Disculpe, ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Hans?_

\- _Si, el novio de mi hija. El es quien ha estado enviando todos estos regalos y pensé que hoy ya no enviaría nada más ya que esta tarde hizo llegar una invitación a cenar para mi hija, aunque de hecho me sorprendió que no la trajeras tu._

\- _OK... ¿Señora puedo preguntarle algo? Digo, si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte._

\- _No adelante muchacho, pregunta._

\- _¿Cuándo es la cena de su hija con su novio?_

_\- Ah eso, bueno Elsa me comentó que sería mañana en la noche._

\- _Mmm ya veo... Si que es detallista ese hombre ¿no cree?, no a cualquiera se le ocurre todo esto._

_\- Así es, se nota que en verdad ama a mi hija._

_\- Si, se nota... Bueno ahora si llegó el momento de retirarme, ¿Podría recibirme la canasta por favor?_

\- _¡Por supuesto!_ \- Contestó ella recibiéndole la canasta al joven.

\- _Que tenga una buena noche señora, con permiso._

_\- Igualmente muchacho, cuídate._

-/-

La noche siguiente una rubia se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la cena con su novio, en su interior no se sentía muy cómoda yendo a aquella velada ya que por obvias razones la relación con Hans no sería la misma de ahora en adelante. Aunque eso no era lo único que rondaba su cabeza, también estaba el hecho de que su novio no se hubiera aparecido sino hasta ahora, ¿Que había hecho todos estos días en Vancouver como para no asomarse por su casa en tanto tiempo? Si, la había llamado en algunas oportunidades pero, ¿Por qué solo una llamada si el había ido hasta allí solo para verla? O al menos eso era lo que el le había dicho, en parte también estaba aceptando esa invitación por eso, porque le interesaba saber que tenía el para decirle con respecto a sus dudas.

Una vez estuvo lista partió a su cita. Su madre se despidió de ella muy animada, cosa que hace mucho no hacía, pero al parecer la idea de que Elsa estuviera retomando su relación con aquel muchacho la entusiasmaba haciéndole olvidar todo el enojo con su hija.

Estaba por subirse a su coche estacionado a las afueras de la casa, cuando de repente una camioneta negra con vidrios completamente polarizados se atraviesa en su camino, tres hombres vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras se bajan de ella y caminan en su dirección, cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, uno de ellos la tenía tomada por el brazo y al poco tiempo también fue tomada del otro por uno de los sujetos, ella completamente asustada no entendía que estaba pasando, el miedo se apoderó de su ser y aunque intentaba gritar no podía. El hombre que quedó libre se percató de su intención de pedir auxilio y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, con la otra le colocó una capucha negra sobre su cabeza y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

Sentía como los hombres la arrastraban hacia algún sitio, ella intentaba defenderse pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de esos tres sujetos, rogaba al cielo que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que alguien la ayudara y no permitiera que se la llevarán de esa manera. Pero para su desgracia esto no ocurrió, sintió como fue subida a la camioneta y esta arrancó a toda velocidad llevándosela sin remedio. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, la desesperación y la impotencia la invadió al sentirse así de indefensa en manos de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

De repente el sujeto que la tenía agarrada quitó la mano de su boca y entonces por fin pudo hablar...

\- _¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?_

_\- Ya se dará cuenta de quienes somos, todo a su debido tiempo._

_\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quieren de mi?_

_\- ¡Esto es un secuestro señorita, y más le vale que colabore!_

_..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Publico no se quien va a morir primero, si ustedes por mis excesos de drama o yo cuando ustedes me asesinen por hacerlos sufrir tanto u_u últimamente he leído puros corazones rotos, lagrimas derramadas, colapsos nerviosos, rabietas, ataques al corazón y todo por mi culpa O_o Ya me siento como la escritora mas cruel y despiadada de todas, hasta he pensado seriamente en ya saltarme de una vez a la parte linda de esta historia, pero es que... hay tantas cosas interesantes que hacen falta que en serio chicos todo valdrá la pena L_L Bueno, pero yo estoy aquí para complacerlos, si sienten que en verdad ya no aguantan más solo díganme que yo actuó, o en su defecto, todos a mandarme el número de su doctor que yo hablo directamente con ellos :P

Una fiel lectora me hizo esta sugerencia, así que voy a complacer su petición: "ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA CARDÍACOS".

Listo _Yara_, ahora todos lo saben xD

Me despido nuevamente y cruzo los dedos a ver si ya no hay mas infartados por aquí -_-

Su escritora que los quiere les desea una linda semana :3

Chau.

**Luisana27110:** Me alegra saber que con tan pocos capítulos leídos la historia logró engancharte n_n Te aseguro que se irá poniendo mejor a medida que vayas avanzando, y no tengo intenciones de dejarla abandonada, así que tranquila ;)

**Misticgwen:** Sii, las chicas se salvaron por poquito, aunque la bomba esta latente y quien sabe que va a pasar cuando esta reviente. En cuanto a la indecisión de Elsa poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de todo lo que hay detrás de ella, y pues Anna no la tiene nada fácil eso si, ya veremos si lo logra. Gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho!

**Queenwest:** Lo siento por tu corazón roto :/ Espero que la actualización haya servido para reponerlo un poco :*

**BbSis:** Olá, não te preocupes, se consegui te entender. Muito obrigado por deixar seu comentário e seguir esta história, desejo seguir te surpreendendo, um beijo.

**Alice:** Ya lo había advertido, en esta historia el dicho es lo contrario, primero la calma y después la tormenta :P Siento el haber arruinado tan pronto tus ilusiones, pero bueno, aveces la vida es cruel xD Tus estrellitas algún día reaparecerán, eso te lo garantizo ;)

**Loghan10:** ¿Hola? ¿Sigues viva?... ¡Algún familiar de esta chica por favor responda! XD Contestando tu pregunta, no soy una ASESINA, nunca he matado nada en mi vida, bueno solo zancudos y una que otra cucaracha, pero eso todos lo hacemos ¿no? En fin, no quiero matarte, pero si quiero enloquecerte *risa malvada* Bueno yap, si sobreviviste al cap anterior espero no hayas muerto con el de hoy, mira que Anna aun no se queda con tu ex esposa Elsa :P

**Bekwo:** Todos piensan que Elsa es una cobarde xD Bueno, las cosas han estado color de hormiga desde el principio, aunque ahora están peor, y la posibilidad de que Anna se quede sin el santo y la limosna es relativamente alta, así que ya veremos si logra que eso no suceda. Por otro lado, fue una ardua carrera contra reloj pero traté de que el capitulo no tardara tanto L.L

**Alex:** Lo que la madre le dijo a Elsa ya lo sabrán más adelante, pero si, la pobre Anna esta tan enamorada que decidió jugársela toda, hay que ver si sale victoriosa. Saludos.

**Tellopost:** Si, yo también te sugiero que no lo leas antes de ir a trabajar, no es recomendable xD Sabes, creo que hacemos a Elsa así porque en la peli ella es así, Anna siempre es la arriesgada y la rubia es la que siempre se resiste, por ahí puede estar la raíz del asunto ;)

**Elsannaforthewin:** Mi abogado dice que no puedo pagarte indemnizaciones, si lo hago tendré que pagarle a todos y quedaré en bancarrota. Y si me lo preguntas, obviamente prefiero el beso, eso de mutilarme me recordó la peli Matanza de Texas, y no, definitivamente prefiero lo primero xD Lo del desayuno como infieles descaradas quedará para la próxima ;)

**MaryMontoya17:** Soy la reina del drama ¿lo recuerdas?, Y pues si armas motín yo también voy a convocar a todas las escritoras amenazadas por ti y así hacemos una huelga colectiva, así que usted dirá. Por cierto, saludes a la tía!

**Rawr-uke:** Ehmm pues Anna no te hizo caso, ella sigue sin rendirse L_L

**Sakuradakota:** jejeje habemos muchos masoquistas así que tranquila :P Gracias, espero que también estés teniendo una linda semana, cuídate mucho! :*

**Kykyo-chan: **Anna te escuchó, la pelirroja enamorada no se da por vencida n_n En cuanto a tu pregunta pues te cuento, mis actualizaciones dependen de dos cosas, primero del tiempo que tenga para escribir y segundo de si la inspiración me acompaña, al principio actualizaba más rápido porque contaba con varios capítulos ya listos, pero ahora si ya no tengo ninguno y por eso he llegado a demorarme un poco más. Siempre trato de no hacerlos esperar mucho, mi meta es no demorarme más de 8 días.

**Caeli18:** :( Soy una torturadora de lo peor u_u En serio que ya no se de que forma pedirte perdón, mis besos y abrazos ya no son suficientes y aparte te hago llorar :'( Pero bueno, aunque ya no alcancen para reponer mi falta yo si quiero mandarte mas de mis besos, abrazos y apapachos con todo mi cariño, el saber que cuentas los días para tener noticias mías hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción, dejándome así: \\(*-*)/

Solo espero que el cap de hoy no haya aumentado mas mi fama, por favor, por favor, dime que no! L_L

Cuídate mucho, espero tu review largo :p

Atentamente: Su escritora que también le ama aunque sus constantes torturas den a entender lo contrario :3

**Love Girl:** Sabes, reí un buen rato al leer el apodo que le pusiste a la señora, en verdad se nota que la amas xD Por otro lado, gracias nuevamente por la felicitación, me satisface infinitamente el saber que he logrado superar sus expectativas y esto me motiva para buscar sorprenderlos mas y mas con cada actualización. No te puedo dar adelantos de lo que pinta Hans y la señora, solo te sugiero que no te pierdas los capítulos que siguen que estarán muy pero muy interesantes. Tu también cuídate mucho, un beso!

**Camygon:** Se que el cap de hoy no disminuyó tu intriga con relación a lo que le dijo la madre a Elsa, esto lo sabrás dentro de poco, solo espero no haberte dejado peor de lo que ya estabas xD Nos leemos pronto, cuídate!

**Lisezita:** jajaja no eres la única que le desea la muerte a la señora créeme :P Y pues no es que quiera hacerlas sufrir, es que... ahh no se, la trama de la historia es así xD Traté de no demorarme, ojala te haya gustado el capi! ;)

**Yara sosa:** Ya se que sobreviviste al infarto así que por eso no me preocupo tanto :P


	20. Secuestro

**Capítulo 20**

**"Secuestro"**

La camioneta seguía andando y Elsa no tenía idea de hacia donde la llevaban esos hombres, la capucha negra que fue puesta en su cabeza no le permitía ver a donde se dirigían e intentar quitársela sería como ponerse la soga al cuello. Aunque no veía nada podía percibir la presencia de cuatro sujetos en el vehículo, dos en el asiento trasero encontrándose ella en el medio de ambos, uno en el asiento del copiloto y otro al volante. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lo único que pensaba era en quién podría estar haciéndole algo así, no tenía enemigos, o al menos eso creía, por otro lado, si, se desenvolvía en un mundo donde los lujos y el dinero eran el común denominador, pero a pesar de que su trabajo era bien remunerado tampoco era tan adinerada como para que intentaran pedir un rescate por ella. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y solo rogaba para que pudiera salir bien librada de esta.

De un momento a otro la camioneta se detuvo, el corazón de la rubia empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, unos de los sujetos la tomó por el brazo indicándole que debían bajarse del vehículo.

\- _Hemos llegado señorita, venga conmigo._

Elsa no opuso resistencia temiendo que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle algo, se bajaron y este la condujo hacia algún sitio desconocido. De repente el sujeto detuvo su andar e hizo que ella se sentara en una silla, la dejo allí y sin más explicación se marchó cerrando una puerta a sus espaldas. Todo era silencio, hasta que una voz algo extraña se escuchó a corta distancia...

\- _Puedes quitarte tu misma la capucha._

Temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse cuando se la quitara, lentamente hizo caso a aquella petición y despojo la capucha negra de su cabeza. Una luz se encontraba justo encima de ella y esta impactó directamente en sus ojos los cuales aún veían borrosos después de tantos minutos en oscuridad, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de cabaña muy fina y elegante, las decoración y los muebles eran una combinación entre lo clásico y lo moderno, el cuarto en el que estaba era un estudio increíblemente grande, al final de este vio un escritorio y su atención se centró en el, la silla del mismo estaba de espaldas y de inmediato supo que el dueño de aquella voz se encontraba allí sentado.

\- _¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mi? _ \- Preguntó intentando controlar el miedo que en ese momento la invadía.

Se hizo silencio por un instante.

\- _Así que pensabas ir a una cena Elsa Arendelle._

Fue la respuesta que recibió, la cual obviamente no concordaba con lo que ella había preguntado.

\- _¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién es usted?_

_\- La persona con la que tendrás esa cena._

_\- ¿Que? Acaso tu... tu eres... ¿Hans?_

La persona no contestó, simplemente giró la silla quedando ahora de frente, pero la iluminación que había de ese lado del estudio estaba apagada y Elsa no podía ver bien de quien se trataba, solo alcanzaba a percibir una silueta.

\- _¡Respóndeme! ¿Eres tu Hans?_

La persona se puso de pie y lentamente fue caminado hacia ella, a medida que se acercaba la visibilidad se hacía más clara y justo antes de que la luz que se encontraba encendida le permitiera ver por completo quien era, esta se detuvo.

\- _Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy ese que se hace llamar tu novio. _

Aquella voz cambio radicalmente, un paso al frente y entonces quedó develado de quien se trataba.

\- _¡Anna!_

Elsa no podía creerlo, frente a ella se encontraba aquella mujer vestida de negro, usaba una chaqueta dotada de un profundo escote, pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo y tacones altos, tenia el cabello recogido y su maquillaje aunque no era exagerado si resaltaba a la perfección sus hermosas facciones, se veía increíblemente sexy y la rubia no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al instante.

\- _Tu... ¿Tu planeaste todo esto? _ \- Dijo Elsa con dificultad tratando de concentrarse en preguntar y no en apreciar la belleza de aquella pelirroja.

\- _Si, espero no haberte asustado demasiado. ¿Mis chicos te trataron bien? ¡Dime si no para ir a romperles la cara en este mismo momento!_ \- Contestó Anna cambiando a una expresión ruda y empuñando uno de sus puños contra su palma.

\- _¿Tus chicos?... Bueno, inevitablemente pensé que esos enormes sujetos me llevaban hacia mi sitio de muerte, pero se puede decir que su trato no fue tan rudo como se supone debe ser el de un secuestrador, así que no es necesario que les partas la cara._

_\- Mmm menos mal, tu discúlpame por haberte asustado, pero es que no tuve otra alternativa. - _Respondió la pelirroja relajando su expresión y bajando un poco la mirada.

\- _¿Que no tuviste alternativa? ¿Con que te acercaras y me pidieras que conversáramos no hubiese sido suficiente? Digo, así me hubieras ahorrado este susto y tu te hubieses ahorrado todo el trabajo, ¿No crees? _

_\- Respóndeme algo Elsa, ¿Si te lo hubiera pedido amablemente hubieses aceptado?_

La rubia permaneció en silencio.

_¿Ves? Tu silencio me confirma la obvia respuesta que hubiese recibido. _

_\- ¿Pero por qué Anna? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

_\- Sé que la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste muy en claro que no me querías en tu vida, te fuiste dejándome sola y casi a punto de morir a causa de tu rechazo, pero bueno, soy una completa masoquista y aquí estoy intentándolo de nuevo, todo esto lo hago porque no me resigno a perderte y al enterarme de que hoy irías a verte con el tal Hans supe que tenía que actuar de inmediato, no podía permitir que ese hombre me ganara así de fácil._

Una opresión se acumuló en el pecho de Elsa, escuchar de los propios labios de Anna que no quería perderla muy a pesar de sus constantes rechazos hizo que no supiera como sentirse, si como la mujer más afortunada de todas al saberse amada de esa manera o como la más ruin de todas por corresponder con dolor a todo ese amor que tan hermoso ser le ofrecía.

\- _Dime algo, ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi cena con Hans? _

Esa era una duda que daba vueltas en la cabeza de la rubia y quería saber que tenía la pelirroja para responder frente a ella.

\- _Fue gracias a un informante que muy amablemente me ayudó con toda esta operación. _

_\- ¿Un informante? ¿A quién te refieres?_

_\- A la persona que entregó todos esos regalos en la puerta de tu casa, aquella a quien no le importó vestirse de hombre para que no fuera reconocida por tu madre ni cargar pesados obsequios en nombre del amor de tu vida. No sé qué haría yo sin mi amiga Rapunzel, pero bueno, aunque quedé endeudada con helados de chocolate de por vida, es un pequeño precio comparado con el inmenso favor que ella me ha hecho._

_\- ¿Entonces si fuiste tu quien envió todos esos regalos?_

\- _Si, espero no haberte parecido muy cursi._ \- Respondió Anna un poco apenada y ruborizada.

\- _De hecho es lo más cursi que he visto..._

Anna abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza al instante.

\- _Lo siento, pensé que te gustarían._

_\- Por favor déjame terminar. Ha sido lo más cursi que he visto, pero también ha sido lo más hermosamente cursi que alguien ha hecho por mi en toda mi vida. – _Dijo Elsa mirándola con dulzura.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron esperanzados.

\- _¿Entonces si te gustaron?_

\- _Fue inevitable no quedar derretida, así que debo reconocer que también soy una cursi por naturaleza._

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Anna.

\- _No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza saberlo._

Ambas permanecieron contemplándose como embobadas hasta que Elsa reaccionó y rompió el silencio con otra pregunta.

\- _Tengo otra duda, ¿A dónde me trajiste? _

_\- Si es cierto, no te lo he dicho. Estamos en una cabaña ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, la renté solo para las dos._

_\- ¿La rentaste toda? _

_\- Si, todo el lugar es nuestro por esta noche._

_\- ¿Y esos hombres? ¿De dónde los sacaste? _

_-No vayas a pensar que son matones o algo así, solo son escoltas a los que contraté para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por así decirlo._

_\- Mmmm ya veo. Si que tenías todo planeado, no imaginé que fueras capaz de tanto Anna Frozen._

_\- Por ti soy capaz de todo Elsa Arendelle, creo que ya te lo había dicho._

La rubia no dijo nada ante eso último.

\- _Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte._ \- Dijo Anna extendiéndole su mano para que ella la tomara.

La rubia asintió, se puso de pie, lo dudo un poco pero después tomó la mano de la pelirroja, Anna entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella y la llevó fuera del estudio. Llegaron a un hermoso salón, en este se encontraba un comedor preparado con cubiertos y vajilla para dos personas, candelabros lo iluminaban y pequeños arreglos de rosas rojas servían como centros de mesa. Elsa no pudo evitar quedar asombrada ante lo que veía, era sin lugar a dudas lo más romántico que alguna vez hubiese apreciado en su vida.

\- _Oh Anna... esto es... es hermoso._

La pelirroja sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

\- _Y todo esto es para ti._

\- _Muchas gracias, es un bello detalle. _ \- Contestó Elsa sin apartar la mirada de su enamorada.

Anna se soltó del agarre y como si de un caballero se tratara rodó una de las sillas para que la rubia se sentara, esta última atendió la invitación y se ubicó en el lugar que le había sido destinado, la pelirroja se situó diagonal a ella y al poco tiempo alguien inesperado apareció en la escena.

\- _Buenas noches Elsa._

Esta se sorprendió al ver a la conocida mujer que la saludaba vestida con ropa de mesera y cargando unos platos en una bandeja.

\- _¿Rapunzel? Pero que... ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? ¿Y vestida así?_

\- _Ah, es que esta noche tomare el papel de mesera, ya sabes, primero experimenté como repartidor y hoy me tocó cambiar el oficio._

Elsa desvió la mirada hacia Anna.

\- _¿Tu la obligaste a hacer esto?_

\- _¿Yo obligarla? Por supuesto que no, ella lo hace porque todos estos favores serán recompensados con helados de por vida, así que no te preocupes._

_\- No seas así Anna, Elsa va a pensar que soy una interesada. La verdad es que lo hago porque me encanta hacer de celestina y porque ya no quería ver a esta tonta suspirando por ti en su habitación sin hacer nada al respecto, así que bueno, aquí me tienes a tus órdenes._

_\- Oh... la verdad es que no quisiera causarte molestias._

_\- Bah, no es ninguna molestia, con que le hayas aceptado la invitación a esta tonta me doy por bien servida. _ \- Contestó Rapunzel guiñándole un ojo.

\- _¡Bueno ya basta de decirme tonta no!_ \- Intervino Anna mirando a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

\- _Uich pero si de verdad eres una tonta, una tonta a la que adoro. _ \- Dijo la ojiverde mirándola divertida.

\- _Si claro, después hablamos tu y yo._ \- Respondió la pelirroja haciéndose la seria con su amiga.

La rubia de larga cabellera no dijo nada más y colocó en la mesa los platos que cargaba.

\- _¡Buen provecho!_ \- Le dijo al par de comensales retirándose del lugar.

El resto de la cena trascurrió con normalidad, ambas disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida sin dejar de sentir esos nervios como si fueran una pareja en su primera cita, aunque en parte podría decirse que si lo era.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a la sala, Anna destapó una de las botellas de Champaña que se encontraba en el bar y sirvió dos copas, le entregó una de estas a Elsa y luego se dispuso a hacer un brindis.

\- _Brindo por este y todos los momentos maravillosos que he vivido a tu lado, los cuales han sido sin lugar a dudas, los más hermosos de mi existencia._

Elsa permaneció pensativa antes de contestar el brindis, al instante también hizo un ofrecimiento especial.

_\- Y yo brindo por ti Anna, porque eres un ser maravilloso, nunca lo olvides._

_\- ¡Salud! - _Manifestaron las dos al unísono.

Ese brindis fue el preámbulo de muchas copas que siguieron a lo largo de la noche. Eran casi las 2:00 A.M y ninguna de las dos se percataba de lo rápido que el tiempo transcurría, solo disfrutaban de la agradable compañía mientras la bebida poco a poco había empezado a hacer su efecto, ahora parecían un par de jovencitas divirtiéndose, cada una deleitándose con las ocurrencias de la otra y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había dolor, ni tristeza, ni sufrimiento.

En medio de las risas Anna se detuvo para observar con detenimiento a la rubia, esta última notó la mirada fija de su acompañante y no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber a qué se debía.

\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

\- _Es que no puedo dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes._

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Elsa.

\- _Ni lo maravillosamente hermosa que luces cuando te sonrojas._ – Siguió diciendo la pelirroja en tono coqueto sin despegar la vista de su acompañante.

\- _¡Ya basta Anna, en serio!_ – Contestó ella bastante ruborizada.

\- _Elsa, no sabes cuanto me muero por… _

La pelirroja se aproximaba con peligrosidad mientras Elsa se hallaba perdida en la mirada cautivadora que tan preciosa y sexy mujer tenía puesta sobre ella. Sus labios inquietantemente cerca, sus mentes unidas por un único pensamiento y sus corazones por un único sentir, era demasiada la tentación, demasiado el deseo, demasiado el amor, sencillamente no pudieron más y sus voluntades terminaron quebrándose ante aquel encanto, dejándose llevar por el apasionado beso que Anna inició embrujándolas sin remedio.

Era un imán que las atraía con fuerza, sintiendo como los exquisitos besos les robaban el aliento deteniendo su mundo por completo. De nuevo se habían perdido en ellos dejándose llevar por la necesidad que producía tan inmenso sentimiento, ese que indiscutiblemente era más fuerte que cualquier juicio o cualquier verdad por más grande que esta fuera.

Las ropas quedaban esparcidas por doquier mientras se dirigían hacia su lecho de amor, esa habitación en la que la cama sería testigo de innumerables caricias, donde la pasión estallaría ante la avalancha de deseo que las consumía por dentro y que como tormenta imparable era imposible contener.

Sus cuerpos desnudos eran imparables, las caricias no cesaban y la temperatura aumentaba, Elsa sentada sobre Anna se movía con una velocidad que las embriagaba, sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, su corazón palpitando con furia y su respiración casi eufórica, pero a pesar de ello no se detenía y su vaivén cada vez se hacia más intenso, acercándola con peligrosidad a ese majestuoso momento que con ansias deseaba volver a vivir. Anna por su parte intentaba contener la excitante sensación que aquel movimiento le provocaba, envuelta en un hechizo de locura que jamás quisiera detener.

El roce de sus intimidades era increíblemente placentero, sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más hasta que los gemidos no dieron espera, el estallido de éxtasis las golpeó con fuerza haciendo que se reencontraran con las estrellas más bellas, una galaxia entera de exquisitez que terminó por llevarlas directo al paraíso, hasta el mismísimo cielo se quedaba chiquito ante aquel desborde de amor infinito.

-/-

Se hizo de día y en la cabaña un secuestro de amor aún no finalizaba, dos cuerpos desnudos descansaban después de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, los rayos de sol poco a poco impactaban en dos bellos rostros que dormían en calma, a Anna parecía no incomodarle mientras que Elsa poco a poco despertaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una enorme habitación y a su lado la mujer que habitaba su alma, esa ante la cual su voluntad se desplomaba y su corazón se regocijaba. En ese instante ya el alcohol había pasado su efecto y entonces fue consciente de lo que había hecho, de nuevo había sido incapaz de evitar lo inevitable dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, muy a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo, a pesar de saber que con cada acercamiento se hundía más y más en ese laberinto sin salida que de manera inevitable se convertiría en su perdición.

Se sentó en la cama pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer con su vida, que haría para no enloquecer ante la dura batalla interna que agotaba sus fuerzas volviendo un infierno su existencia. Por un lado estaba esa maravillosa mujer que descansaba a su lado y que indudablemente era el amor de su vida, pero por el otro, por el otro estaba esa otra persona a la que también amaba inmensamente y a la cual podría perder en cualquier momento a causa de su egoísmo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber que hacer ante tan duro dilema, una lagrima se escapó por sus ojos tristes y la desesperación de nuevo se apoderó de ella.

\- _¿Qué voy a hacer Dios mío? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Anna abrió sus ojos, después de todo no estaba tan dormida como para no escuchar eso último que su amada acababa de decir. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y pudo ver la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos azules, entonces lo supo, sabía que era el miedo que como arma letal de nuevo empezaba a hacer su efecto.

\- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? _\- Le cuestionó la pelirroja limpiando la lagrima de su rostro.

La rubia permaneció muda por un instante, luego agachó la mirada.

\- _Esto no está bien._

\- _Mi amor por favor no de nuevo, no te dejes dominar por el miedo te lo suplico._

_\- Es que no es así de fácil, tu no sabes…_

\- _¿Saber qué? ¡Por favor dímelo para poder ayudarte!_

_\- Tu menos que nadie puede ayudarme._

_\- ¿Y si yo no puedo entonces quién? ¿Hans? ¿Lo prefieres a el?_

Elsa alzó enseguida la mirada y notó que la expresión de Anna irradiaba enojo y seriedad.

\- _No estamos hablando de Hans, el no tiene nada que ver en esto._

\- _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? _

\- _¡Tu sabes cuales son mis motivos Anna!_

_\- ¡Si, el miedo que le tienes a tu familia, miedo al qué dirán, esos son tus motivos Elsa!_

_\- ¡Ojala fuera así de simple!_

_\- ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar? ¡Perdonarme pero eres una cobarde!_

\- _¡Si eso es lo que piensas de mi no voy a contradecirte, para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no tienes idea de lo que es estar en mi lugar!_

_\- ¿No te das cuenta de que me estas matando? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué si nos amamos tanto?_

\- _¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco quiero hacérselo a el, por favor entiéndeme!_

\- _¿Hacérselo a quién? ¿A Kristoff? ¿Es por el que me rechazas?_

\- _¡Si Anna, es por el, por mi hermano!_

\- _¡Kristoff tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar que nos amamos, el no es ningún niño, es completamente capaz de razonar y entender que en el corazón no se manda!_

_\- ¡El problema no es si pueda entenderlo o no, el problema es que quizás no tenga tiempo para hacerlo! _

\- _¿Que me estas queriendo decir ahora?_

\- _¡Mi miedo no tiene que ver con que Kristoff no lo entienda, ni siquiera con que me odie de por vida, mi miedo va mucho más allá de eso!_

_\- ¡Maldición no te entiendo! ¡Ya déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez por todas a que le tienes miedo Elsa!_

\- _¡Miedo de matarlo! ¡Miedo de convertirme en la causante de su muerte! ¡A eso le temo!_

_\- ¿Que? _

**_Flashback_**

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo mamá?_

_\- De algo muy delicado que tu desconoces, pero ha llegado el momento de que lo sepas._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_\- Al motivo por el cual tienes que acabar de una vez por todas con la locura que estas cometiendo Elsa._

La rubia bajo enseguida la mirada.

_\- Mamá yo…_

_\- No digas nada y solo escúchame, cuando me hayas escuchado entonces si me dirás que piensas hacer después de eso._

_\- Esta bien, te escucho._

_\- Hace un año, tu hermano y yo nos enteramos de algo muy delicado, de algo que lo afecta directamente a el pero que prefirió callar para no preocupar a nadie más. Ese algo tiene que ver con su salud y desde el mismo momento que lo supimos tanto el como yo hemos procurado hacer todo lo posible para que su calidad de vida siga siendo la misma, intentando evitar todo aquello que pudiera perjudicarlo._

_\- ¿Mi hermano está enfermo? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tiene? – _Preguntó la rubia con suma preocupación.

\- _Lamentablemente Kristoff heredó el terrible mal de tu padre, el tiene una severa lesión en el corazón la cual le fue diagnosticada hace un año luego de sufrir un infarto que por poco lo lleva a la muerte, su doctor le prohibió rotundamente cualquier estrés o situación que pudiera alterarlo, ya que si volvía a sufrir otra recaída como aquella… _

La voz de la señora Jane sonó entrecortada.

\- _Podría ser su fin._

Elsa sintió como si un río de agua fría le cayera encima, la sola idea de perder a su hermano para siempre la acuchilló internamente y fue como si su propio corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

\- _Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?_

_\- Porque Kristoff me pidió que no lo hiciera, el no quería preocuparte pero ante las nuevas circunstancias me he visto en la obligación de romper mi promesa para hacerte una súplica Elsa. Por favor no hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte, no le causes un disgusto más grande del que el pueda soportar, esa mujer no puede prevalecer sobre la vida de tu hermano, te lo imploro hija, detén esto de una vez._

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin parar, la culpa y el dolor se intensificaron a su máximo nivel ante tan dura realidad. Escuchar como su madre le suplicaba para que pensara en la vida de su hermano y no en sus propios sentimientos la hizo sentir miserable sabiendo lo lejos que había llegado, jamás imaginó las terribles consecuencias que podría traer el pecado de haberse enamorado de una mujer prohibida, pero ahora que lo sabía tenía que hacer algo para evitarlas y solo había una forma de hacerlo, debía alejarse del amor de su vida para siempre, aunque fuera ella quien muriera lentamente.

\- _No te preocupes mamá, la vida de mi hermano esta antes que nada. Así que si me disculpas debo empacar mis cosas, acabaré con esto de una vez por todas…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

_\- ¿Ahora me entiendes Anna? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no debo amarte?..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Chicos les comento, las opiniones en cuanto a si el drama debía continuar o no están algo divididas, así que decidí hacer lo que mi loca cabeza me decía y continuar con la trama que ya tenia estipulada, espero no lograr que algunos me odien por esto u.u

_Te mando un saludo especial a ti **Daniela A**., en verdad ha sido un placer haberte conocido gracias a este medio, de nuevo te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento que me hiciste y porque gracias a tu observación me motivaste para mejorar y crecer más como escritora. Espero seguir enamorándote más con el Elsanna y con el drama que ya se que te encantan n_n Infinitos besos y abrazos para ti con todo mi cariño :3 PD: Lo del apodo aun lo estoy pensando xD_

Ahora si, me despido nuevamente deseándoles una feliz continuación de semana.

Hasta la próxima :*

**Love Girl:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n_n Como ya te diste cuenta lo que tu corazonsito esperaba se cumplió, efectivamente fue un plan de nuestra pelirroja enamorada y no de Hans. No se que pienses del sahueso después de la bomba que les solté hoy, me encantaría conocer tu opinión al respecto ;) Y agárrate porque esta montaña rusa no se detiene, esto es un sube y baja imparable que hasta a mi me da nervios. De nuevo gracias por la felicitación y por eso de que soy increíble, me halagas :3

PD: Me alegra saber que tienes el visto bueno del doctor, eso me tranquiliza inmensamente :P

Besos y abrazos para ti. Chau

**BbSis:** Asi é, mais um cliffhanger :P Anna é uma beleza, mas a cada vez é mais complicado com Elsa, já você daras conta da reacção do Kristoff, isto sera intenso. Agora sabes que Hans não é o autor do sequestro ;) Cumprimentos e obrigado por ler!

**Krish2014:** Gracias por hacer un lugar para esta historia dentro de tu tiempo ;) Sabes, no eres la primera que me pide un Kristoff con Hans, sera que tendré que incluir Yaoi aquí?

**Caeli18:** Bueno, me tranquiliza saber que no arruiné tu semana de relax con mis torturaciones :P Y pues ya que, en serio que me he resignado a ser vista como una torturadora de por vida, aunque ahora me queda el consuelo de saber que mi drama te gusta y que aparte quieres seguir sabiendo de mi a pesar de todo *también se sonroja*. Pues como mi intención es complacerlos, el día de hoy te traje más drama combinado con una dosis de Elsanna que espero te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, que todavía falta un tiempito en el cual tendrás que seguir soportandome :P

Y... ¡Yay! Ahora tu me mandaste infinitos besos y abrazos *se caé de la silla de la emoción* Quiero seguir salvándote del infarto, así que yo también vuelvo a mandarte más de mis besos, abrazos y apapachos :3

Se despide la misma torturadora que de igual forma le sigue amando n_n

**Queenwest:** jajaja no se que tan útil te ha sido la caja de clinex en este capitulo, aunque ves preparando una reserva para los que siguen porque la vas a necesitar. Y sí, pobre Anna no la tiene nada fácil, ni Elsa tampoco, así que ya veremos este disparate en que termina, saludos ;)

**Alice:** Pues siendo así, ¡Que se venga el drama! jejeje ¿Que tal estuvieron tus estrellitas el día hoy? :P Y mi cabeza caótica sigue pensando en las mismas locuras, aun así, he decidido hacerle caso xD Por otro lado, señorita el derecho a spoiler usted ya lo agotó, así que no habrá mas de esos para usted, lo siento. Hasta la próxima ;)

**Alex:** La madre de Elsa va a ser la infartada aquí, no se porque me da esa leve impresión xD Nah, el repartidor es la celestina, nada de secuestrador jejeje

**Lisezita:** Se va armar la de Troya donde la señora se entere, es que esa Anna también es un cuento jajaja Hasta disfrazó a la pobre Rapunzel para engañar a la suegra, mira que mañas xD

**KikiCai94:** :/ Siento lo de tu corazón roto u_u Ya te enteraste de cuales son los motivos de Elsa, no se que pienses ahora que los sabes, y pues ya veras cual es la actitud de Anna después de conocerlos.

**Loghan10:** jajajaja tu relato parece una tragicomedia LOL Pero en serio, ya no te me infartes más porque me temo que un día de estos si va a ser fulminante, entonces si me convertiré en una asesina y vendrá la Interpol a buscarme con helicópteros y fracotiradores por doquier xD Oye pobre de tu abuela, ¿Como le vas a dar una patada ah? Te voy a denunciar por maltrato a la tercera edad. Y que rápido cambias de gustos déjame decirte, ya te olvidaste de la rubia y ahora vas por la pelirroja, no no no... pero no la tendrás nada fácil, porque nuestra Anna esta mas enamorada que Romeo de su Julieta, así que ahí te la ves!

**Kykyo-chan:** Ya te diste cuenta de lo que hizo Anna, espero te haya gustado el cap ;)

**Elsannaforthewin:** jajaja siii, Anna es una loca enamorada, peor que la de la canción, de eso no hay duda xD

**Bekwo:** ¡Que vivamos los cursis! jajaja Cuando uno se enamora comete muchas cursilerias, de eso ni hablar :P Y como ya lo habrás notado, ni en esta historia ni en la vida real es fácil, nada fácil...

**Yara Sosa:** Vaya pues que bien me conoces :P Ahí me cuentas que piensas de este cap, ojala y sigas sin haberte infartado xD

**Sakuradakota:** jejeje tranquila, fue idea de nuestra Anna, es toda una experta en secuestros como ya te habrás dado cuenta ;) Abrazos, cuídate!

**MaryMontoya17:** De modo que, a parte de ser una victima de tus amenazas resulta que ahora te debo dinero? Si es así, tu cuando nos vas a indemnizar a todas las escritoras que hemos sido victimas de tu presión psicológica? Es mas, deberías darnos consultas gratis, creo que mis excesos de drama en parte son gracias a ti. PD: Yo soy la líder del motín, así que si quieres negociar tendrá que ser directamente conmigo, y no soy nada fácil de convencer créeme ;)

**Camygon:** No por favor, no te me mueras, aquí esta la actualización! Tu Elsita esta bien así que no te preocupes. Y Hans pues, pronto sabrás mas de el, así que quédate al pendiente del próximo. Chau ;)


	21. Dos caras

**Capítulo 21**

**"Dos caras"**

Anna aún intentaba comprender como era que todo el panorama había cambiado de repente, su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas analizando una y otra vez los motivos por los cuales su amor estaba predestinado al olvido, y es que algo así jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza, ¿Kristoff enfermo?, pero... ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué ella nunca lo notó?, la duda y el desconcierto se habían apoderado de ella desde el mismo momento en que Elsa se lo dijo, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque se le hacía tan difícil creer algo así, si era porque tenía motivos suficientes para dudar de la palabra de aquella mujer que le había declarado la guerra días atrás, o si era porque en el fondo sus sentimientos no le permitían aceptar que había perdido a su amada para siempre, sea cual fuese la razón, ella no lo aceptaba, no lo entendía y estaba segura de que jamás lo haría.

Hace una hora se despidió de Elsa en aquella cabaña, el final que había tenido su secuestro de amor definitivamente no era el que ella hubiese esperado y mucho menos el que hubiese deseado, las últimas palabras cruzadas con el amor de su vida eran sin duda las que más le dolían en el alma, porque por más que quisiera resistirse sabía perfectamente lo que estas significaban...

**_Flashback_**

_\- ¡Elsa por favor, no puede ser que nuestro amor este condenado, me niego a aceptarlo!_

_\- Y a mi más que nadie me ha costado aceptarlo, pero si sigo con esto podría causar una desgracia mayor que nos destrozaría a todos, una que ni siquiera me permitiría hacerte feliz porque la culpa sencillamente no me dejaría vivir. Y si me dan a elegir entre ser una cobarde y ser la asesina de mi único hermano, indiscutiblemente prefiero lo primero._

_\- ¿Eso qué significa? ¡Por favor no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando, por favor mi amor no hagas esto! - _Insiste la pelirroja entre lágrimas tomando la mano de su amada con fuerza.

Elsa traga pesadamente antes de dar la respuesta final más dolorosa de su vida.

\- _Lo siento, pero lo elijo a el, así que esto se acabó. _

La rubia se suelta del agarre de la pelirroja y se dispone a salir de aquel lugar donde había vivido la segunda noche más hermosa de su existencia, con el dolor haciendo añicos su corazón pero mostrándose firme ante la mirada desbastadora de aquella mujer cuyo amor la había llevado a conocer el cielo pero que ahora la llevaba a un eterno infierno a causa de su triste destino, y es que desde el principio lo sabía, desde siempre supo el final que aquel amor tendría, pero como siempre el corazón es testarudo y no entiende de razones ni de lógica, se empeña en aferrarse a algo que jamás podrá ser, algo que sencillamente está condenado a morir, como su amor por Anna lo estaba en ese momento.

\- _¡Elsa jamás voy a dejar de amarte, jamás me oyes!_

_\- Por tu propio bien espero que lo hagas, porque esto es un adiós y esta vez es definitivo. _

Era completamente incapaz de devolverle la mirada, así que solo se marchó dejando atrás al amor de su vida, a ese que no tenía idea de cómo iba a sacar de su corazón, de sus pensamientos, de su piel, de su vida misma, porque por más que quisiera negarlo esa mujer se había arraigado en su alma como si hiciera parte de ella, como lo son sus pulmones para respirar, su corazón y su cerebro para existir, tal vez por eso sentía como si muriera, porque había perdido una parte importante para vivir.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Vagaba sin rumbo fijo, tratando de hallar mil respuestas y razones para todo el desastre que la rodeaba, y es que de nuevo lo confirmaba, no importaba lo mucho que hiciera ella estaba condenada a perder siempre lo que más amaba, a ser una infeliz toda su vida siendo la soledad su única compañía, no sabía que terrible castigo estaba pagando, pero sea cual fuese su pecado la vida se estaba encargando de cobrárselo muy caro.

Pasaba por un lugar que llamó de inmediato su atención, pero no solo fue la fachada llamativa del sitio ni las imágenes algo indecorosas que componían la publicidad, lo que más la intrigó fue el nombre que vino como anillo al dedo para su actual situación, "_El Olvido"_, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, olvidar, arrancar de su mente todos los recuerdos, de su corazón todo el dolor y si es posible, todo ese amor que sentía por Elsa, porque solo así podría volver a tener paz y tranquilidad en su alma. Sin dudarlo un segundo dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel misterioso lugar que se había tropezado en su camino, con la esperanza de que en el encontrara algo que como su nombre lo insinuaba le hiciera olvidar al menos por instante lo triste y miserable que el amor había vuelto su existencia.

-/-

Mientras tanto, cierta rubia llegaba a su casa, no tenía ánimos ni ganas de nada, solo de huir y alejarse de una vez por todas de todo su karma y su suplicio. Al entrar a la sala se encuentra con alguien que la saca de sus pensamientos enfocados en Anna, aquella mujer la observaba fijamente, era como si la analizará, como si la estuviera leyendo con la sola mirada. En ese momento fue consciente de que tenía que hacer lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, tener que dar explicaciones.

\- _Mamá... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Hubo silencio por un instante.

\- _¿Tu qué crees?... No he pegado el ojo en toda la noche creyendo que algo malo te pudo haber sucedido._

\- _Lo lamento, sé que debí llamarte, pero el tiempo pasó muy rápido._

_\- El tiempo pasó muy rápido... mmm ya veo. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cena con Hans?_

\- _"¡Maldición, Hans!"_

Maldijo la rubia para sus adentros, solo hasta ese momento recordó el compromiso que había incumplido con aquel hombre. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué explicaciones daría?, decir la verdad solo significaría agravar la situación, no tenía otra alternativa, una vez más tendría que mentir.

\- _Me fue muy bien madre._

\- _¿Y me imagino que Hans piensa lo mismo cierto?_

_\- Si, supongo._

Volvió a hacerse silencio, la mirada de la señora se tornó dura y llena de rabia.

\- _Eres una completa mentirosa._

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en el acto.

\- _Por qué... ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_\- No te hagas la que no sabe. Hans vino a buscarte anoche preguntando porque habías faltado a tu compromiso con el, mostrándose sumamente preocupado mientras tu andabas quien sabe dónde haciendo de las tuyas, o que, ¿Me lo vas a negar?_

_\- Mamá yo..._

_\- ¡Y para colmo de males, me entero que todos esos regalos no fueron enviados por el, el hombre ni siquiera tenía idea de que obsequios le estaba hablando, tu y esa maldita mujer me vieron la cara de estúpida!_

Elsa agachó la mirada, sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo cuando evidentemente ya todo estaba descubierto.

\- _¡No te quedes callada, por lo menos ten la decencia de explicarme qué demonios es lo que pasa por tu cabeza!_

_\- ¡No tengo nada que explicar cuando es obvio que tu ya sabes todas las respuestas!_

_\- ¡Ja! ¿Así de fácil aceptas que dejaste plantado a tu novio para irte a pasar la noche con esa mujer?_

_\- ¡Ya basta mamá! ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No quiero saber nada de esto, no quiero que me atormentes más!_

_\- ¿No será más bien tu propia conciencia la que te atormenta? _

_\- ¿Por qué no me entiendes? ¿Por qué no comprendes que yo también sufro con todo esto?_

_\- ¡Porque es imposible para mi comprender el hecho de que tu continúes con la desfachatez que estás cometiendo, aún sabiendo las terribles consecuencias que esta puede traer. No concibo que la prefieras a ella por encima de la vida de tu hermano. No comprendo como de un momento a otro dejó de importante esta familia!_

_\- ¡Maldición eso no es cierto! ¡No tienes idea de todas las cosas que he hecho justamente por pensar en esta familia, los he puesto a ustedes primero antes que mi propia felicidad, antes que la tranquilidad de mi alma, antes que mis propios sentimientos, acabo de decirle adiós al amor de mi vida y todo por el infinito amor que le tengo a mi hermano, porque su vida para mi esta antes que nada, porque no me importaría entregar la mía a cambio de la suya, si eso no es amar a esta familia entonces no entiendo lo que es madre!_

_\- Se me hace tan difícil creer en tus palabras, tan difícil. Me has mentido una y otra vez Elsa, me juraste que acabarías con todo, que no volverías a involucrarte con esa mujer y mira lo que haces, te vas y pasas la noche con ella, cuán lejos has llegado, perdóname pero siento que no es mi hija la que tengo frente a mi, la hija que hasta hace unos meses conocí no era capaz de llegar a tanto._

_\- Pues mírame bien, mírame bien porque aunque no lo creas sigo siendo tu hija. Tu hija que cometió el pecado de enamorarse de alguien prohibido, tu hija que sin querer despertó el mismo sentimiento en la prometida de su hermano, nadie tiene la culpa de amar, nadie puede controlar un sentimiento tan complejo como ese, y aunque tu rabia no te permita entenderlo, quiero que sepas que ustedes siempre serán lo más importante para mi, no importa lo que suceda yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes, solo espero que algún día tu vuelvas a estarlo para mi como la madre que eres. Y no te preocupes, en tres días tu martirio se acabará, me regresaré a la ciudad de donde nunca debí haber salido, por fin tu HIJA dejará de darte problemas MAMÁ._

Dicho esto, Elsa se fue dejando a su madre sola en aquella sala, ya no tenía sentido seguir con una conversación que estaba destinada a convertirse en un círculo vicioso, su progenitora juzgándola hasta el cansancio y ella tratando de defenderse inútilmente.

-/-

Anna ingresó a aquel lugar donde esperaba encontrar la anhelada medicina que tanto necesitaba, de inmediato fue como si todos notaran su presencia, los hombres que allí se encontraban bebiendo licor clavaron su vista sobre ella casi devorándola con la mirada y ni hablar de las mujeres con poca ropa que los acompañaban, estas también la miraban con lujuria, haciendo más que evidente su fascinación por la hermosísima mujer que de manera inusual acababa de hacer su aparición en aquel sitio comúnmente frecuentado por hombres. Como si no hubiera mundo a su alrededor la pelirroja ignoraba toda la atención puesta sobre ella, para su desgracia todos sus pensamientos en ese momento estaban concentrados en una sola persona, lo cual solo aumentaba su necesidad, su deseo por hallar aquello que con desespero había ido a buscar.

Llegó a la barra y se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles, un hombre joven de corpulenta anatomía y bella apariencia se acercó sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a ella con amabilidad.

\- _Vaya, pero si hoy un ángel vino a visitarnos._

_\- No te confundas, en este momento todo lo que llevo por dentro me convierte en cualquier cosa menos en un ángel._

\- _Mmm siendo así, no te garantizo que saldrás de este lugar siendo un angelito, pero lo que si te aseguro es que mientras estés aquí logras sacar todo ese mal que llevas por dentro mi hermosa dama._

_\- Eso es lo que deseo, sacar todo esto que llevo por dentro. Supongo que por algo este lugar se llama El Olvido, así que dígame amable caballero, ¿Que tengo que hacer para olvidar?_

\- _¿Que prefiere? ¿Empezar con la medicina fuerte pero rápida o con la medicina lenta pero igual de efectiva?_

\- _Con la fuerte por favor._

_\- OK, sus deseos son ordenes para mi._

Al poco tiempo el joven le hace entrega de una pequeña copa servida con una combinación secreta de licores que aseguraban era la maravilla. Anna se quedó observando la copa por un instante pero luego la tomó y la bebió toda hasta el fondo, sintiendo el sabor sumamente amargo en su garganta y el caliente recorrerle hasta sus entrañas.

\- _Wao... si que estas desesperada, mira que beberla toda en un solo sorbo es de aplaudir. Sabes, creo que aparte del alcohol tu necesitas un ingrediente adicional, espérame un segundo._

Mientras ella aún intentaba reponerse de la sensación que el fuerte trago dejó en su organismo, el bartender se retiró de su sitio sin decirle que era exactamente lo que había ido a buscar. Al poco tiempo, este vuelve a aparecerse con una mujer de exuberante belleza, rostro angelical, cuerpo de reina y cabellera rubia compuesta por finos risos que llegaban hasta su cintura, sus ojos color miel la observaban con dulzura y la pelirroja de inmediato quedó prendada en ellos, no solo por ese brillo especial que irradiaban sino también por esa serenidad, por esa paz que reflejaban, contagiando un sentimiento de tranquilidad que inexplicablemente cautivaba.

\- _Querida dama le presento a la bella Estrella, es el astro más radiante de este lugar y sé que podrá ayudarla a obtener eso que tanto desea, así que la dejo en las mejores manos._

Dijo el joven para luego retirarse y dejarlas a solas.

_\- Estrella... Que lindo nombre. _ \- Comentó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos miel que tampoco dejaban de mirarla.

\- _Gracias, el mérito se lo llevan mis padres. Pero dime, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer que hoy nos ilumina con su presencia? _

_\- Anna, me llamo Anna. _

_\- Anna también es un lindo nombre, me gusta. _

_\- Gracias._

_\- ¿Será que la hermosa Anna me permite hacerle compañía?_

_\- Claro, si gustas. Aunque no estoy segura de si en estos momentos yo pueda ser una buena compañía para ti._

_\- ¿Qué te parece si dejas que sea yo quien lo averigüe?_

_\- Esta bien, me parece._

Con un gesto la pelirroja la invitó a sentarse a su lado en la barra y la mujer así lo hizo. Empezaron una amena conversación en la que hablaban de todo un poco, terminaban un tema y al instante surgía otro en su lugar. Anna cada vez se sentía más en confianza, no entendía porque una completa desconocida la hacía sentirse así, pero increíblemente su compañía la estaba ayudando, su mente poco a poco se despejaba y como si de una brujería se tratara el olvido rápidamente llegaba.

De un momento a otro se escucharon fuertes risas y alboroto en la mesa más alejada del lugar, era la que comúnmente se conoce como VIP por ser la que ofrece exclusividad y privacidad al estar apartada de las demás. Al parecer los integrantes de aquella mesa tenían armada su propia fiesta particular, desde la distancia no se alcanzaba a percibir bien quienes eran, pero se notaba que el grupo estaba conformado principalmente por mujeres. Un hombre hablaba en voz alta, este se escuchaba demasiado alegre como generalmente se oyen las personas cuando están tomadas o ebrias, pero lo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja no fue precisamente el alboroto que este y sus acompañantes estaban causando, sino esa voz, esa voz que sonaba igual a la de alguien que ella conocía, pero, ¿sería posible que se tratara de la misma persona?

\- _¿Qué te pasa cariño?_ \- Preguntó Estrella ante la repentina desconcentración de Anna.

\- _Es que... en esa mesa..._

_\- Ah, no les prestes atención, últimamente esa mesa se ha vuelto más escandalosa de lo normal._

_\- Dime algo, ¿Conoces al hombre que habla en voz alta?_

_\- Tanto como conocerlo no, pero el ha frecuentado este sitio en los últimos días, viene a diario, el tipo tiene dinero y arma sus propias fiestecitas con las mujeres de este lugar, tu me entiendes._

\- _¿Sabes su nombre?_

_\- Mmm lo he escuchado antes, a ver déjame recordar... Se llama... Hans, el tipo se llama Hans._

Cuando Anna escuchó ese nombre su sospecha quedó confirmada, no podía creerlo, definitivamente el mundo puede ser un pañuelo y estar lleno de casualidades, pero sobre todo de sorpresas, de esas que te demuestran que nada es lo que parece. Allí estaba el que todos creían un manso cordero vestido de lobo, el hombre perfecto, el que no mataba ni una mosca se hallaba en un cabaret bebiendo licor hasta saciarse y besuqueándose con mujerzuelas. Sintió como la indignación y la rabia se apoderaban de ella, aunque siempre dudó de la aparente perfección de aquel sujeto no le cabía en la cabeza como podía haber alguien con tal nivel de falsedad, y lo que más rabia le daba era que estaba jugando con esa mujer que tanto amaba, esa que ella añoraba tener a su lado pero no podía, en cambio ese estúpido que tenía todo a su favor ni siquiera la valoraba. Apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de canalizar su ira, la cual aumentaba con cada carcajada que dé el escuchaba.

\- _¿Anna que te pasa? ¿Acaso conoces a ese hombre?_ \- Preguntó con preocupación la rubia de ojos miel ante el notorio cambio de actitud de su acompañante.

\- _Si, pero ahora es que de verdad lo estoy conociendo. Permíteme un momento, tengo que ir a quitar una máscara._

Anna se puso de pie y con total determinación se encaminó hacia aquella mesa. En su mente los recuerdos de la actitud hipócrita de su rival se reproducían elevando aún más sus ansias, por fin tenia argumentos suficientes para hacer lo que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba, cantarle sus verdades a ese intruso. Mientras más se acercaba más quedaba en evidencia la doble personalidad con la que este jugaba, definitivamente su falsa moral era indiscutible ante tal escena, el era el único hombre de la mesa y estaba rodeado por seis mujeres ligeras de ropa que lo besaban y lo manoseaban sin pudor alguno, sintió asco, asco de la inmundicia de persona que Elsa tenía a su lado.

\- _¡Hasta que por fin tengo el gusto de conocer al verdadero Hans Sitron! _

Dijo ella en voz alta y todos se voltearon a mirarla, las mujeres con confusión y Hans con desconcierto.

\- _¿Anna?... Tu... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _Lo que yo haga aquí no es lo importante, lo importante es ¿Qué haces tu aquí desgraciado? ¿Por qué demonios le haces esto a Elsa?_

Hans se quedó mirándola fijamente, no reflejaba nervios ni preocupación alguna, por el contrario, era como si el hecho de saberse descubierto no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

\- _Chicas déjenme a solas con la bella pelirroja. _

Le ordenó a las seis mujeres que lo acompañaban, estas hicieron caso en el acto.

\- _Siéntate a mi lado querida Anna, creo que ha llegado el momento de que tu y yo tengamos una conversación._

\- _No gracias, no me interesa sentarme junto a un hipócrita como tu._

\- _Jajaja que graciosa, si hablamos de hipocresía tu tampoco te libras lindura, ni tu ni mi amada novia._

Anna se mostró sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué ese hombre le decía eso? ¿Acaso sabia o sospechaba algo?

\- _¡Se directo y dime a que te refieres!_

\- _Bien, si es lo que quieres te seré altamente directo, pero toma mi consejo y siéntate porque me temo que esta conversación se tornará extensa._

La pelirroja no le discutió más y se sentó para que este soltara de una vez lo que tenía para decirle.

\- _Listo, ahora habla._

\- _Dime algo Anna, ¿Acaso me creías tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de lo que se traen tu y mi noviecita?_

Anna definitivamente no se esperaba eso, ¿El tipo lo sabía?, pero si era así, ¿Por qué lo callaba? ¿Por qué no las delataba?

\- _Tu... ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

\- _Ustedes son muy evidentes cariño. Desde el mismo momento en que te conocí pude percibir el odio en tu mirada, me veías como si quisieras asesinarme, típico de una mujer celosa. En cambio a Elsa, a ella la veías con amor, con fascinación, con una adoración única, típico de una mujer enamorada, nada que ver con la forma en que veías a Kristoff, se notaba a leguas que tu a ese hombre no lo amabas, aun no entiendo como no se dio cuenta el pobre, bueno, a lo mejor el amor lo cegó, bien dicen que el amor es ciego._

\- _Eso no prueba nada, yo puedo decir que esas son simples suposiciones tuyas._

_\- ¿Suposiciones? ¿Y la noche que pasaste con Elsa en el hotel también es una suposición? ¿Y cuándo te la llevaste anoche a esa cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad?, esto último si que me sorprendió eh, el noble caballero secuestra a su enamorada, aunque en este caso es la noble dama, en fin, no se puede negar que es romántico, te llevas un diez por eso._

\- _Cómo... ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

_\- Yo sé todo de mi adorada Elsa, sé sus más oscuros secretos, esos que hasta tu desconoces lindura._

\- _Por Dios... ¿Qué oscuros secretos puede tener Elsa?_

_\- Los que tu menos te imaginas, ahí donde la ves nuestra rubia platinada no es lo que parece._

\- _Se perfectamente quien es Elsa, así que no trates de enredarme porque de ti no creo nada, tu si eres un sínico mentiroso que delante de los demás muestra una cara y por detrás saca a relucir la que verdaderamente lo caracteriza._

\- _Dime algo, ¿Estas segura de lo que Elsa siente por ti?_

_\- Por supuesto que lo estoy, ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella._

\- _OK, y si es así, ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Por qué no le dice a todos la verdad y lucha por tu amor?_

_\- Porque teme poner en riesgo la vida de su hermano, por eso._

_\- Jajajajajaja_

El pelirrojo empezó a reírse a carcajadas frente a las narices de Anna.

\- _¡¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?!_ \- Cuestionó ella evidentemente molesta.

\- _Jajaja lo siento, es que me sorprende los alcances de esa rubia, ¿Que te dijo? ¿Que si llega a descubrirse la verdad Kristoff morirá o algo así?_

_\- Kristoff es muy importante para Elsa, así que no entiendo que es lo que te causa tanta gracia._

\- _Mira Anna, eso es solo una excusa bien elaborada de tu amada Elsa, ella es así, es muy buena para inventar pretextos que necesita usar a su conveniencia._

_\- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué Elsa se inventó todo lo de su hermano para no estar conmigo? Por Dios..._

\- _Aunque no lo creas así es, no es más que un invento de Elsa para apaciguarte y evitar que armes un escándalo, créeme, no es la primera vez que lo hace, ella está acostumbrada a eso y lo se por boca de sus anteriores amantes._

_\- ¿Amantes?_

\- _Si, amantes. ¿A poco creíste que eras la primera? Elsa ha tenido muchas amantes, incluyendo algunos hombres también, ella tiene una fascinación especial por los pelirrojos, nada más mírate a ti y mirarme a mi, creo que somos un vivo ejemplo de ello._

\- _¡Estás loco si crees que voy a creer algo como eso, Elsa no es así!_

_\- Supuse que dirías eso, pero dime, ¿Quieres que te lo compruebe o prefieres quedarte con la eterna duda?_

\- _Yo no dudo de Elsa, además, ¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo?_

_\- Ofreciéndote un testimonio de primera mano._

_\- ¿Un testimonio?_

\- _Si, en este mismo momento puedo llamar a una de sus amantes y que sea ella quien te confirme lo que te estoy diciendo._

_\- ¿Y quién me asegura que no es algo fraguado por ti?_

\- _Primero la escuchas y después miramos que otra prueba contundente necesitas._

_\- Sé que todo esto es otra vil mentira tuya, pero quiero ver hasta donde llegan tus alcances, así que anda, procede de una vez. _

_\- Te aseguro que en unos minutos no pensaras lo mismo, ya lo veras._

El pelirrojo sacó su celular de alta gama y lo colocó en medio de la mesa, activó el modo videoconferencia y marcó al número de uno de los contactos registrados en la agenda, luego esperó pacientemente mientras recibía respuesta. A los pocos segundos la llamada fue contestada y apareció la imagen de una pelirroja de cabellera completamente rizada y ojos grandes bañados de un azul intenso, la atención de Anna se centró de inmediato en aquella pantalla.

\- _¿Hans? Vaya, vaya, me he dado cuenta de que los milagros si existen._ \- Dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

\- _Merida, preciosa, pero si yo jamás me olvido de ti._

_\- Eso dices tu, cuantos meses sin recibir un saludo por lo menos, eres un ingrato._

\- _No te preocupes, cuando regrese a Los Ángeles con mi amada ambos recompensaremos nuestra ingratitud._

_\- ¿Elsa? si esa es peor que tu, solo se acuerda de mi cuando le conviene._

Cuando se mencionó el nombre de Elsa los sentidos de Anna se concentraron aún más.

\- _Hablando de Elsa, precisamente por ella te estoy llamando, aquí estoy en compañía de otra de sus amiguitas, ¿Si me entiendes verdad?_

_\- No es posible, esa condenada rubia nunca va a cambiar, ¿Ahora quién es la victima?_

\- _No me vas a creer, pero es nada más y nada menos que su propia cuñada._

_\- ¡¿Que?!_

_\- Lo que oíste, esa rubia traviesa acabó con el compromiso de su propio hermano, ¿Puedes creer hasta donde ha llegado?_

_\- No lo puedo creer, esa mujer nunca va a parar, ni su propia familia se salva, santo cielo._

_\- Si, la verdad es que a mi también me sorprendió esta vez. Pero bueno, ya tendremos otra oportunidad para hablar de su nueva travesura, ahora me gustaría presentarte con la víctima. Anna te presento a Merida Fergus, una famosa modelo de Hollywood y lamentablemente otra de las víctimas de tu amorcito. Merida ella es Anna Frozen, la excuñada de Elsa y ahora su nueva conquista._

Merida desvió su atención hacia Anna, el ángulo de la cámara le permitía tener una vista perfecta de ella, la observaba como si estuviera escaneándola.

\- _Mucho gusto Anna. Si, definitivamente cumples con el perfil de Elsa._

_\- ¿De que perfil me estás hablando? Dime, ¿Cuánto te pagaron? ¿Cuánto te ofreció este imbécil por toda la sarta de mentiras que estás diciendo?_

\- _Oh... Hans, veo que aún está en la etapa de negación._

\- _Así es Mérida, la pelirroja se enamoró y se niega a creer en la verdadera cara de nuestra rubia platinada._

\- _Entiendo. Anna comprendo perfectamente tu postura porque yo también la viví, y es que es imposible no enamorarse de una mujer como Elsa Arendelle, lamentablemente ella nunca conocerá lo que es el amor, simple y sencillamente porque no está diseñada para eso, ella solo sabe disfrutar de los placeres de la cama, es lo único que le interesa en realidad._

_\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Ya deja de mentir por favor!_

\- _¿Que ganaría yo con mentirte? ¿Dinero? Por favor, yo tengo más dinero del que te puedas imaginar, no necesito que Hans me pague por decir mentiritas, lo que te digo es completamente cierto, yo soy una de las tantas que ha pasado por la cama de Elsa, una de las tantas que ha disfrutado de ese cuerpecito, pero también una de las tantas que como idiota se enamoró de esa mujer, me costó muchísimo pero al final comprendí que no tenía sentido aferrarme a un sentimiento que jamás iba a ser correspondido, así que simple y sencillamente me resigne a tenerla de amante de vez en cuando y disfrutar del buen sexo que solo ella sabe dar._

_\- ¡Mientes! ¡Tu y este maldito mienten! ¡Elsa no es la mujer que ustedes me están describiendo, no lo es! _

\- _Mira querida, si quieres seguir haciéndote la ciega hazlo, yo ya cumplí con corroborarte la verdad, si la duda te corroe busca en internet, allí encontraras suficiente información que comprobara lo que digo._

Anna no dijo nada más, su cabeza en ese punto era un completo caos, la seguridad con la que hablaba esa mujer había logrado despertar en ella la duda , pero el temor de confirmar que lo que ese par le decía fuera cierto era más grande que cualquier otro al cual se hubiese enfrentado antes.

\- _Bueno Merida, sé que eres una mujer muy ocupada, muchas gracias por atender la llamada de este ingrato, prometo que en nuestro regreso a Los Ángeles solventaré mi falta._

\- _Ok, eso espero. Hasta pronto, saludos a nuestra rubia traviesa._

_\- Hasta pronto cariño, le haré llegar tus saludos._

La llamada terminó y en aquella mesa reinó un silencio sepulcral, Anna se hallaba metida en sus pensamientos y Hans la observaba esperando a que fuera ella quien retomara la palabra, luego de varios segundos esto sucedió.

\- _Si lo que dices de Elsa es cierto, ¿Por qué estas con ella? ¿Por qué toleras sus supuestos amoríos?_

\- _Vaya, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. El secreto de nuestra relación es que Elsa y yo tenemos un acuerdo, tenemos un noviazgo oficial pero fuera de los flashes cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera, cada uno puede tener los amoríos que desee siempre y cuando estos no afecten la imagen del otro, es como un código que mantienen las parejas de Hollywood, mostramos ante el público la imagen que ellos desean ver sin dejar de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, de esta forma todos nos mantenemos felices y contentos._

\- _Eso quiere decir que tu relación con Elsa no es mas que una farsa._

_\- No la llamaría una farsa, ya que en realidad si mantenemos una relación de novios. Digamos que somos una pareja distinta en la que ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a la monogamia, he ahí el motivo de nuestro acuerdo. Es más, apuesto a que en un principio Elsa te dijo que nuestra relación no era nada serio, ¿no es así?_

En ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella conversación sostenida con Elsa, tan claro como si hubiese sido un recuerdo de ayer.

**_Flashback_**

_\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_\- ¿Yo? Bueno este... Tanto como enamorarme no, creo que me he ilusionado y eso, pero hablar de amor ya es otro nivel._

\- _¡Ok! Y actualmente... ¿Tienes novio?_

_\- Este... Bueno..._

_\- Lo estas dudando, ósea que si tienes... ¿?_

_\- Bueno la verdad yo no lo llamaría tanto como novio, te soy sincera, si mantengo una relación con alguien, pero no es nada formal todavía, la verdad es que hasta ahora no me ha gustado mucho entrar en formalismos._

**_Fin Flashback_**_._

\- _Tu silencio confirma mi suposición, ¿Lo ves Anna? ¿Te das cuenta de como la verdad se hace cada vez más evidente?_

\- _¡Ya cállate Hans! ¡No confió en ti y no quiero seguir escuchando tus afirmaciones absurdas! _ \- Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, con la firme intención de alejarse y no soportar más la presencia de tan nefasta compañía.

\- _Veo que todavía te niegas a aceptar la realidad, pero si quieres terminar de comprobar lo que te digo busca en internet tal y como te sugirió Merida, allí encontrarás toda la información que necesites con respecto a algunas relaciones clandestinas de Elsa, la rubia es astuta, pero los paparazis también lo son, así que hay una que otra foto de ella por ahí. Si esas pruebas no te son suficientes entonces intenta confirmar la información que ella te dio, averígualo con la única persona que puede aclarar tus dudas, con Kristoff tu exprometido, luego de que lo hagas saca tus propias conclusiones, es lo último que puedo sugerirte, si después de eso el amor te sigue manteniendo ciega, lo siento mucho por ti Anna Frozen._

La pelirroja lo miró con odio, luego se marchó sin decirle una palabra más. Se hacia la fuerte, pero en su interior una tormenta de confusión se desataba, las supuestas evidencias aumentaron sus dudas a niveles alarmantes y su corazón se debatía en una lucha desesperada, resistiéndose a creer que todo el amor vivido junto a esa mujer no era más que una vil mentira, era demasiado doloroso creerlo, era casi como si una cruda realidad estuviera a punto de matarla en vida.

Hans la observaba mientras se alejaba.

\- _¡Ups! Lo siento amorcito, creo que te arruiné la conquista..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Hola, yo por aquí nuevamente n_n

De nuevo disculpen la tardanza, el capitulo demoró un poco pero aquí esta finalmente. Creo que ya lo había advertido, así que ojala no me estén odiando por el nuevo giro que ha dado la historia u.u

A todos aquellos que leyeron mi One-Shot "_Confesión de amor_" muchísimas gracias, a los que me dejaron su review y le hicieron follow el doble de gracias, y ya que si están interesados en un segundo capitulo procuraré complacerlos, solo estén atentos ;)

Me despido, saludos y abrazos para todos.

Hasta la próxima.

**Gorgino:** No importa lo tarde, lo importante es que has logrado engancharte con la historia :) Me alegra que te haya gustado y tu solo quédate al pendiente, ya estamos en la parte donde todo se destapa por lo que ya te darás cuenta como terminan esas dos y Kris incluido.

**Lina001:** Me halaga que otra escritora me lo diga n_n Muchas gracias, es un gusto saber lo mucho que te encanta mi historia, un gran saludo para ti ;)

**BbSis:** Não te preocupes, se querias ler mais angústia e sofrimento aqui tens XD A reacção de Anna e de Kristoff esta por se ver, portanto não te apartes da história. Muito obrigado pela leitura.

**Krish2014:** jajaja ya te diste cuenta de que Hans no vino solo por una rubia, ese vino a probar de todos los gustos y sabores o.o Y tienes razón en que la pelirroja esta bien loquita de amor, ya veremos hasta donde la lleva esa locura. En cuanto a Kristoff, si, aun sigue vivo, la certeza de su enfermedad umm... ya veras, ya veras... Saludos, y al no haber riesgo de infarto, pues que se venga el drama! XD

**Alice:** Nop, ni una pisca de spoiler, nada es nada señorita. En cuanto al cap anterior, si, es increíble todas las cosas que se le ocurren a la pelirroja por amor, ahora imagínate lo que sería capaz de hacer por el desamor? O.o En cuanto a tu petición ya veré si puedo cumplirla ;) Chau, se me cuida!

**Love Girl:** Estoy segura de que la bomba anterior no se compara con esta, ahora si que salieron mas involucrados en el asunto, Hans, Merida, y quien sabe cuantos más aparecerán... creo que lo de la montaña rusa ya quedo mas que evidenciado XD Muchas gracias por halagar mi fic y mi forma de escribir, espero que siga gustándote sin importar mis altas dosis de drama :S Besos y abrazos igual de grandes, Chau ;)

**Loghan10:** jajajaja ¡Me encanta! Sabes, deberíamos juntarnos un día de estos y entre las dos escribir una tragicomedia, quedaría de pelos ¿no crees? XD Déjame decirte que yo ya te denuncié por maltrato a la tercera edad, es que ya no te conformaste con darle una patada a tu pobre abuela no, ahora le diste "Dos", definitivamente eres una maltratadora de abuelos indefensos, caeremos las dos pero prepárate para mis torturas en la cárcel, digo, si es que sobreviviste al infarto de hoy. Y vaya, ya subí de nivel, de reina pase a Diosa, huy *-*, dime que escalafón sigue para ver si lo supero :P

**Sakuradakota:** Por favor no muevas tus influencias, porque si el karma va a venir con mi mismo nivel de drama entonces mi sufrimiento sera inmenso, por favor apiádate de esta pobre escritora desamparada :S Emmm como ya te diste cuenta, las cosas han dado un giro inesperado, así que la reacción de Anna aun esta por verse, ya veremos que desata este embrollo. Un abrazo ;)

**KikiCai94:** Yo tampoco lo sé, con esta historia nunca se sabe u.u

**Kykyo-chan:** jajaja y lo de hoy si te lo esperaste? Ay veré que opinan después de esto xD

**Fan a ciegas:** No te preocupes, no te dejare con la angustia, promesa de escritora responsable de su deber :P

**Caeli18:** :'( Me dejaste muy preocupada u_u Solo espero que ya te encuentres bien, y gracias por leerme a pesar de todo. Disculpa si me demoré demasiado, créeme que mi intención no es torturarlos, aunque mi fama diga lo contrario u_u También la amo, Chau! :*

**Elsannaforthewin:** ¡Auch! Siento lo de tu caída, y lo del golpe en el lugar donde no te llega el sol :P Wao... ¿En serio? Vaya, si estoy haciendo sentir mas angustia que ese fic eso significa que ya soy una profesional jajajaja Dios, si sigo así terminaran expulsandome de Fanfiction xD

**Boa hankoc:** Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia n_n Gracias por halagar mi forma de escribir y por enviarme beshos y abrazos psicológicos, también te envío muchos de esos :3

**MaryMontoya17:** Bueno, creeré en tu filosofía de amor y paz. Como yo también soy promotora del perdón, todas tus presiones psicológicas quedan perdonadas, las demás escritoras están de acuerdo conmigo. PD: Me alegra que te guste el resultado de mi talento :P

**Lisezita:** Veo que muchos tienen dudas con respecto a la enfermedad de Kris, dichas dudas quedaran resueltas dentro de poco, por ahora solo puedo sugerirte que no te apartes del fic ya que esto se viene bomba ;)

**Bekwo:** jajaja no se porque pero ese dicho tuyo me gustó xD Si antes se había jodido todo como estará entonces ahora? Se rejodio? jajaja Si lo se, que problemon!

**Yara sosa:** Hija mía ya leíste el capitulo, dime que opinas ahora? Ves que conmigo nunca se sabe? :P

**Alex:** Si, Rapunzel es un amor, que amiga la Anna se manda :) Por otro lado, ya te diste cuenta de que las cosas entre las chicas no dejan de complicarse, ahora su relación esta mas en peligro que nunca, así que ya veremos.


	22. Amor y Decepción

**Capítulo 22**

**"Amor y Decepción" **

Miraba fijamente a través del ventanal como si estuviera contemplando la privilegiada vista nocturna de la ciudad, pero lo cierto era que su cabeza se hallaba inmersa en un mar de pensamientos que la tenían fuera de este mundo. Las palabras de Hans y de Merida se repetían una y otra vez en su mente amenazando con hacerla enloquecer ante la inmensa duda que estas lograron sembrar en ella, por un lado su corazón se resistía a creerlas, pero por el otro la intranquilidad la agobiaba sintiendo que por más miedo que le tuviera a la verdad debía hacer algo para encontrarla.

\- _No puedes seguir así Anna, no puedes…_

Se puso de pie y fue directo a su habitación, tomó la laptop que se hallaba en su pequeño escritorio, abrió la página del buscador y luego de meditarlo unos segundos empezó a escribir el conjunto de palabras que supuestamente la llevarían a esa respuesta que necesitaba.

\- _"Elsa Arendelle, organizadora de eventos de Hollywood"_

Inmediatamente aparecieron cientos de resultados en el buscador, numerosas fotos de la rubia en las que se veía acompañada de reconocidas personalidades, artículos que mencionaban su participación en la organización de importantes eventos del mundo del cine y la farándula y otros tantos que alababan su éxito y su gran talento para dicha actividad. Toda esa información le daba una vista superficial sobre lo que era la vida de Elsa, esa vida que hasta ahora desconocía ya que sus caminos se habían cruzado por fuera de ese mundo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era muy poco lo que sabía sobre aquella mujer que en corto tiempo había identificado como el amor de su vida.

Revisó foto tras foto y en ninguna de ellas halló lo que Hans con tanta seguridad le dijo que encontraría, esto lejos de molestarla generó un profundo alivio en su interior porque estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos que no se equivocaba al negarse a creer en el engaño de su amada.

Evidentemente ya no era necesario seguir buscando algo que no existía, estaba a punto de cerrar la laptop cuando un fugaz pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que se detuviera. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, respiró profundo y borró las palabras que había escrito en el buscador, luego las reemplazó por otras que indiscutiblemente le parecían absurdas pero que sentía necesarias porque solo con estas podría desaparecer el último rastro de duda que como hierba ponzoñosa se había sembrado en ella.

\- "_Amantes de Elsa Arendelle_"

Dio _Enter_ y entonces ante sus ojos apareció lo impensable. Diferentes revistas y blogs hablaban sobre escándalos que rondaban la vida de Elsa, fotografías comprometedoras abundaban por montón, muchas en las que se podía apreciar claramente a la rubia besándose y comportándose cariñosa con diversos hombres y mujeres. La relacionaban con la tal Mérida Fergus, con la famosa cantante Ariel Coast, con Candace Flynn la reconocida actriz de cine y televisión, con Alice Cullen una exitosa empresaria de la industria de la moda, con Jack Frost el importante deportista, con Gale Hawthorne también actor,y muchos más que completaban la larga la lista. Cada fotografía y cada artículo que leía era agonía para su pobre corazón, los veía con desconcierto y con incredulidad a la vez, era como si en aquella pantalla estuvieran presentándole a una mujer completamente distinta, a una Elsa libertina, sin decencia, sin sentimientos, una que jamás hubiera imaginado que existía pero que ahora se asomaba de golpe frente a ella.

Cerró la laptop no queriendo observar más esa tortura, su mente divagaba entre recuerdos que de un momento a otro empezaron a darle sentido a todo, no era casualidad que Elsa le hubiese negado la seriedad de su relación con el productor, tampoco su enojo cuando impulsada por los celos lo reveló frente a Kristoff y sus amigos en aquella noche de copas, ni la forma en que coqueteaba con Olaf frente a sus narices, y aunque pareciera insignificante tampoco lo era que su cabellera rojiza fuera lo primero que llamara su atención la noche que se conocieron, pero lo que más tenía sentido ahora era su capacidad para destrozarle el corazón, para llevarla al infierno con su rechazo luego de hacerle el amor, o más bien, de saciar con ella su deseo y su pasión, tantos misterios quedaban ahora resueltos y de repente se sintió estúpida, si, estúpida porque por más mentirosa que esa rubia fuera solo una persona tenía la culpa del sufrimiento que ahora estaba viviendo, y esa persona no era más que ella misma por cegarse de esa manera ante el amor.

-/-

Llegó a su oficina sin muchos deseos de trabajar ese día, sus ojeras de nuevo eran evidencia de la noche de insomnio que había atravesado. Se sentó en su escritorio sintiéndose cansada, era como si las pocas fuerzas que le quedaran se le agotaran minuto a minuto dejándola casi sin vida, como si un gran vacío hubiera nacido en su interior arrasando con todo lo bueno que le quedaba, aniquilando por completo todas sus ilusiones, anhelos y esperanzas.

\- _Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer._

Dijo una rubia de larga cabellera que como siempre irrumpió en la oficina sin antes tocar la puerta. Por lo general Anna la hubiese regañado a causa de su mala costumbre, pero esta vez la pelirroja no dijo nada ignorando la intromisión por completo. El silencio de su amiga no pasó desapercibido para Rapunzel, notando casi que al instante el estado cabizbajo en el que esta se encontraba.

\- _¿Anna estas bien?_

_\- Depende de lo que signifique estar bien. - _Contestó ella sin denotar expresión alguna.

\- _¿Qué pasó? creí que te vería feliz y dichosa luego del éxito de tu plan de conquista._

\- _¿Éxito? ¿A que le llamas éxito Rapunzel?_

_\- Pues la última vez que las vi parecían un par de tortolitas, y aunque intentes negarlo se perfectamente en que terminó ese secuestro amiga mía._

-_ ¡Primero que nada jamás debí ejecutar ese estúpido plan de conquista y segundo no quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de esa mujer en lo que me resta de vida!_

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Rapunzel, la rubia no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- _Espera, espera, ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Por qué te refieres a Elsa de esa manera?_

\- _¡No quiero hablar de eso, y por favor ya no la menciones!_

La ojiverde permaneció en silencio analizando la postura de su amiga por un instante.

\- _Esta bien, si no quieres hablar no te insistiré, solo recuerda que pase lo que pase no estás sola._

No recibió respuesta alguna.

_\- ¿Me escuchaste Anna?_

_\- Si, te escuché._

Desde ese mismo momento Rapunzel supo que esta vez las cosas eran mucho más graves, que la causa de la actitud cortante de Anna y la frialdad de sus palabras iba mucho más allá de un nuevo rechazo de Elsa. Le preocupó de sobremanera el sufrimiento silencioso por el que pudiera estar pasando su amiga y el temor de que esta volviera a recaer en lo mismo de hace unos años se manifestó con fuerza prendiendo nuevamente sus alarmas.

\- _Ahora, supongo que lo olvidaste, pero te recuerdo que en 30 minutos tenemos una junta. _

\- _¡Maldición!_ \- Exclamó la pelirroja golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, signo de que había olvidado la dichosa junta por completo.

\- _Lo supuse, aún tienes tiempo de prepárate, así que manos a la obra arquitecta._ \- Dijo la rubia dando media vuelta y retirándose de la oficina.

\- _Ah, y por favor usa un poco de maquillaje, no es necesario que los inversionistas se enteren de tus noches de insomnio. _ \- Volvió a decir antes de salir por aquella puerta, no pasando por alto la apariencia desaliñada de su colega y amiga.

-/-

En la sala de juntas se hallaban reunidos un grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos junto con dos importantes inversionistas a los que debían convencer si querían sacar adelante un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto inmobiliario. Todos mantenían una expectativa especial por los resultados que pudiera arrojar dicha reunión, y es que según las proyecciones de lograrse lo que se esperaba las ganancias para la constructora serian exorbitantes, y ni hablar de las comisiones personales, en esa junta había mucho en juego y todos parecían estar conscientes de ello, todos a excepción de Anna por supuesto, quien tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en lo que en esa mesa se debatía.

\- _Bien señores, ¿Tienen alguna inquietud o comentario con relación a esto que les acabo de explicar?_

\- _Si, lo hay. Antes de tomar una decisión me gustaría que puntualizaran en algo muy importante. Ustedes manifiestan que el diseño de este proyecto es innovador y vanguardista, que provocará un gran impacto en nuestra clientela teniendo el éxito casi que asegurado. Díganme el porqué de dicha afirmación, ¿Que tiene su diseño de especial que lo hace diferente de los demás? _ \- Cuestionó un elegante caballero de unos 40 años quien había escuchado muy atento la presentación que Kristoff acababa de realizar.

\- _Con gusto señor Smith. Permítame cederle la palabra a nuestra líder de arquitectos Anna Frozen, ella es la cabeza detrás de ese diseño y es la persona más indicada para dar respuesta a su inquietud._

Todos giraron su atención hacia la pelirroja que Kristoff señalaba. Esta al sentir todas las miradas puestas sobre ella regresó en el acto de su viaje lunático para darse cuenta de que le habían cedido la palabra pero ni siquiera tenía idea de que era exactamente lo que debía decir.

Los presentes esperaban que la arquitecta designada tomara la palabra pero esta permanecía estática en su sitio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- _Anna, ¿Puedes venir al frente por favor?_ \- Insistió Kristoff al ver que su líder de arquitectos no reaccionaba.

\- _Eh… Si claro, enseguida..._ \- Contestó bastante desorientada.

\- _¡Ayúdame!_ \- Suplicó disimuladamente a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado antes de ponerse de pie e ir al frente de la sala donde Kristoff la esperaba.

\- _Todo queda ahora en tus manos._ \- Le dijo el rubio en voz baja poniendo en sus manos el éxito o el fracaso de tan importante reunión.

Esto la hizo percatarse de la enorme responsabilidad que ahora llevaba a cuestas y su ansiedad obviamente no tardó en manifestarse. Respiró profundo tratando de concentrarse y empezar por lo primero, averiguar que era exactamente lo que esperaban que dijera. Para esto solo existía una estrategia infalible, una que comúnmente la salvaba durante sus situaciones de despiste.

\- _Bien, primero que nada me gustaría saber si alguno de los presentes tiene un punto especial por el cual le gustaría que comience._

\- _Que tal si comienzas por las características relevantes del diseño, esas que le dan su toque innovador y vanguardista. _

Anna desvió su atención hacia la dueña de aquella voz para percatarse de que efectivamente allí estaba su amiga salvándola de nuevo, ya eran tantos los favores que le debía a esa mujer que estaba segura de que una vida no alcanzaría para pagárselos.

\- _Ok Rapunzel, muchas gracias. _ \- Le contestó casi que besándola con la mirada.

Una vez tuvo claro el tema dio inicio a su intervención. A pesar de que su desconcentración y su bajo estado de ánimo no ayudaban para nada, su chip modo arquitecta se activó como por arte de magia permitiéndole continuar con una explicación concisa pero medianamente coherente, respondiendo a satisfacción las inquietudes e interrogantes de los indecisos inversionistas. Al final de la junta su poder de convencimiento ganó la partida, el cuantioso contrato fue firmado y ahora ella era la heroína, sus colegas la felicitaban mientras que en su interior solo agradecía al cielo por no abandonarla en la reunión más estresante de su vida.

Antes de retirarse de la sala Kristoff se acercó a ella.

\- _Felicitaciones Anna, lo hiciste muy bien._

_\- Gracias, pero solo dije lo que tenía que decir._

_\- Desde el principio supe que lo lograrías, no había persona más indicada que tu para convencerlos._

_\- No estoy tan segura de ser la indicada, pero bueno, afortunadamente todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos._

_\- Así es._

_\- (...)_

_\- Bien, me dirijo a mi oficina, que tengas un excelente día. _\- Dijo el rubio antes de retirarse.

\- _¡Espera Kristoff!_

_\- ¿Si?_

_\- Necesito hacerte una pregunta._

_\- Claro, dime._

_\- Es una pregunta personal, sé que no debería entrometerme en ello pero es muy importante para mi saberlo._

_\- Te escucho._

_\- Ok... necesito saber si tu... si es verdad que estas... que estas enfermo. ¿Es cierto eso?_

El muchacho permaneció en completo silencio, su expresión denotaba sorpresa pero inquietud a la vez.

\- _(...)_

_\- ¿Lo estas Kristoff?_

_\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_\- Eso no es lo importante ahora, solo necesito saber si es verdad o no lo que me han dicho._

_\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? ¿Acaso eso cambiaría en algo las cosas entre nosotros?_

_\- No, no las cambiaría._

_\- ¿Y entonces?_

_\- Ya te lo dije, necesito escuchar la verdad de tu propia boca. Dime te lo suplico, ¿Es cierto que tienes una delicada enfermedad del corazón?_

_\- (...)_

_\- Kristoff..._

_\- ¡No, no sé de donde sacaste eso pero es completamente falso, mi corazón está mejor que nunca!_

Esas eran sin duda las palabras que más temía escuchar, palabras que ahora hacían eco en sus oídos confirmando una verdad perturbadora, esa confirmación era lo único que hacía falta para que su corazón terminara de quebrarse en pedazos irreparables, abriendo una herida que aunque invisible era la más profunda y dolorosa que jamás había sentido antes.

\- _Gracias, era lo único que necesitaba saber._

Sin decir una palabra más se retiró dejando a su jefe y exprometido en aquella sala, llevando a cuestas su decepción y la crueldad de su destino. Se sentía defraudada, engañada, burlada, pero sobre todo lastimada, vacía, como muerta en vida, y todo gracias a la única persona que jamás imaginó pudiera hacerla sentir de esa manera, la única a la que irónicamente llegó a considerar el amor de su vida. Una mezcla de rabia y desesperación empezó a corroerla por dentro y aunque trataba de tener calma le era imposible contener las lágrimas.

\- _¿Por qué?_

Esa era la gran pregunta que ahora rondaba en su cabeza, muchos por qué se hicieron presente en medio de tan inmenso dolor y de tan fuerte decepción. ¿Por qué Elsa fue capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Por qué si lo único que había hecho era amarla sin medida? ¿Por qué si lo había dejado todo por ella? ¿Por qué jugaba con sus sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Por qué si no lo merecía? ¿Por qué?...

-/-

Estaba frente a la puerta esperando que el ascensor llegara al décimo piso, cargaba su maletín y tenía puestas unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus preciosos ojos.

\- _¿A dónde vas Anna?_ \- La sorprendió Rapunzel quien de un momento a otro apareció detrás de ella.

\- _A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí._ \- Contestó tajantemente.

La ojiverde la tomó por el brazo y la hizo girar hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

\- _¿Y esas gafas? ¿Otra vez has estado llorando?_

\- _No quiero hablar de eso._

\- _Anna sabes que me preocupo por ti._

\- _No lo hagas, ni tu ni nadie debe preocuparse por mi, mi vida o lo que me pase carece de importancia._

\- _¿Pero qué estupidez estas diciendo? ¡Eres demasiado importante Anna, demasiado!_

\- _No para todos, hay personas para las que no valgo nada._

\- _¿Que te hizo esta vez? ¿Qué te hizo Elsa para que te estés comportando de esta manera?_

\- _¡Maldición te pedí que no la mencionaras! ¡Ya déjame ir por favor!_

\- _Pero Anna..._

\- _¡Pero nada! ¡Sueltamente que yo me se cuidar sola!_ \- Exigió zafándose con brusquedad del agarre de la rubia.

\- _Ah, y si preguntan por mi solo di que me fui, yo asumo las consecuencias._ \- Dijo una vez estuvo dentro del ascensor, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y desapareció dejando a su amiga sumamente desconcertada.

-/-

Habían pasado tres días desde la última discusión con su madre, las maletas estaban listas y en la sala su familia la esperaba para acompañarla en una nueva despedida. Miró por última vez su habitación grabando cada detalle en su memoria, sobre todo ese que aún permanecía intacto sobre su escritorio, ese hermoso ramo de rosas portador de grandes recuerdos e inmensos sentimientos, esos que guardaría consigo para siempre como su más íntimo y valioso tesoro. Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta sin saber si algún día volvería, si podría regresar a ese refugio testigo de sus más profundos sueños y desvelos.

A ese punto todo era completamente incierto para ella, si dijera que contaba con un plan estaría mintiéndose a si misma, lo único que se le ocurría era intentar continuar, seguir en la lucha como siempre lo había hecho, lo intentaría aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo con la misma entereza, con la misma motivación, con la misma entrega, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ese viaje había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, ya nada podría volver a ser como antes por una simple y sencilla razón, ella jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando el llamado para abordar su vuelo, la acompañaban Kristoff, su madre y Hans quien también viajaría de regreso a Los Ángeles. Mientras los tres conversaban la rubia miraba a lo lejos sin decir palabra alguna, pensando en ella, en aquella pelirroja que no quería salir de sus pensamientos arraigándose con fuerza a ellos, en la única persona que por primera vez en la vida la estaba haciendo sentir prisionera de sus propios sentimientos.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular proveniente desde su fino y elegante bolso Chanel, con prisa empezó a buscarlo dentro de este creyendo que podría ser una llamada importante. Al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que no era una llamada de Aurora como lo suponía sino que se trataba de un número desconocido, se alejó un poco para poder hablar sin interrumpir la conversación que sus acompañantes sostenían, al contestar se encontró con una voz delicada que le sonaba familiar.

\- _¿Elsa?_

_\- Si con ella, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?_

\- _Soy yo, Rapunzel._

_\- ¿Rapunzel? ¿Tu? _

\- _Si. ¡Elsa por favor dime que todavía estas en Vancouver!_

\- _Si, lo estoy, mi avión aún no ha salido. Pero dime, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te escuchas alterada? _

\- _Solo respóndeme algo, ¿Qué hiciste con Anna? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?_

\- _¿Qué? Espera no te entiendo, ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está bien? _

_\- ¡No, no está bien, y estoy segura de que esta así por tu culpa!_

_\- ¡Me estas asustando, dime que le pasó!_

_\- Eso te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué mi amiga actúa como si no le importara su vida? ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_\- ¿Qué?... Rapunzel mira no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero yo lo único que hice fue ser sincera con ella, dejarle en claro porque lo nuestro jamás podrá ser._

_\- ¡No, estoy segura de que esta vez es algo mucho peor que eso. Es que Anna ya no es la misma, ya ni siquiera conmigo es igual, si la vieras no la reconocerías!_

_\- ¡Explícate por favor! ¿En que pudo haber cambiado Anna? _

_\- ¡No te explicaré nada, si quieres comprobarlo por ti misma ves ahora mismo a un lugar llamado El Olvido, este se encuentra en el sur de la ciudad, allí sabrás de que te estoy hablando. Solo te pido una cosa, trae a mi amiga de vuelta, tráela porque esa que hoy has dejado no es la misma que conociste!_

_\- Pero mi vuelo sale en 20 minutos Rapunzel, no puedo ir a ningún lado._

\- _Es tu decisión, tu decides si te vas importándote un bledo el desastre que has dejado o si te quedas y tratas de recomponerlo. Solo recuerda una cosa Elsa, esa mujer lo único que ha hecho es amarte como a nadie y creo que amarte no la hace merecedora del sufrimiento que ahora está viviendo. Es lo único que puedo decirte, tu eliges._

La ojiverde cortó la llamada dejando a Elsa en un inmenso dilema. Si antes sentía ansiedad a raíz de toda la situación que estaba viviendo, ahora no tenía palabras para describir la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez era capaz de tolerar la idea de que jamás podría estar con ella, pero saber que estaba sufriendo por su culpa si que no lo toleraba, era simplemente mucho más de lo que su conciencia y su corazón podían soportar. ¿En verdad eso era lo que debía hacer? ¿Irse lejos y mantener la esperanza de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce? Pero... ¿Qué tal si eso nunca ocurría? ¿Qué tal si Rapunzel tenía razón y Anna terminaba destruyendo su vida? ¿Qué tal si por evitar un daño terminaba causando uno mucho peor? ¿Uno más grande e irreparable?

Ahora más que nunca se sentía entre la espada y la pared, estaba a tan solo unos minutos de obtener lo que podría ser la solución definitiva, la distancia, esa que junto al tiempo eran su única esperanza, pero para su infortunio las últimas palabras de Rapunzel hacían peso en su cabeza. ¿En verdad era tan desgraciada como para irse importándole un bledo lo que pudiera estar pasando con Anna? ¿Con ese hermoso ser que lo había dado todo por estar con ella? ¿Por demostrarle un amor que ni siquiera merecía?

Miró hacia donde estaban las tres personas que la acompañaban, su madre que tantas veces le había insistido en que debía hacer algo para acabar con la locura que según ella estaba cometiendo, Hans que con tanta paciencia había aguantado su falta de compromiso y sus desaires, y Kristoff, su adorado hermano, ese por el cual estaba dejándolo todo, por el que estaba sacrificando el único amor verdadero que había sentido en su vida, él era la razón más poderosa que existía para seguir con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, para irse lejos y así evitar ocasionarle un daño peor del que ya le había causado.

Entre más lo pensaba más se convencía de que irse era lo mejor, pero su corazón nuevamente iba contra la corriente y le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que no olvidara todo lo que habían vivido juntas, que por una vez en la vida pensara también en ella.

\- _Maldición... Lograras enloquecerme Anna, lo lograras... – _Se dijo para ella misma.

Respiró profundo y caminó en dirección a donde Hans, Kristoff y su madre se encontraban.

\- _Lo siento, pero no puedo viajar hoy._

Los tres cortaron la conversación que sostenían y la miraron con confusión.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? _\- Preguntó la señora Jane.

\- _Ahora no puedo darles una explicación, solo sepan que no viajaré. Y si me permiten, debo irme ahora mismo._

\- _¡Elsy espera!_

La rubia se detuvo en su huida.

_\- Dime._

\- _¿A dónde vas?_

\- _No puedo decírtelo ahora Kris, lo siento._

\- _Tu no eres así, ¿Qué te sucede?_

\- _Yo estoy bien, solo no olvides que te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y por ti lo daría todo, tenlo muy presente hermano._

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero acto seguido sintió que alguien la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola en su cometido.

\- _¡Elsa no puedes quedarte aquí! _\- Dijo Hans en un tono que sonaba autoritario.

\- _Perdonarme, tu puedes regresarte si quieres pero yo no puedo irme aún._

_\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual te quedas? ¡Anda, dinos a todos que te retiene aquí en Vancouver! _\- Siguió diciendo mientras agarraba el brazo de la rubia con más fuerza.

\- _¡Hans sueltamente, me estas lastimando!_

\- _¡Suéltala!_ \- Exigió Kristoff en el acto.

El pelirrojo obedeció soltando a Elsa de su agarre. La rubia lo miró desconcertada, era la primera vez que veía esa actitud agresiva e intimidante de su novio, era como si lo desconociera por completo.

\- _¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así, es mi decisión no viajar hoy y espero que la respetes! – _Le dijo mostrándose sumamente seria y molesta.

\- _Tienes razón mi vida, lo siento. El deseo de tenerte junto a mí me cegó, perdóname. _–Respondió el pelirrojo en un tono completamente opuesto al anterior, su expresión reflejaba pena y arrepentimiento, como si fuera un niño que acababa de recibir la más dura de las reprensiones.

\- _Después hablaremos tu y yo._ – Contestó ella secamente.

\- _¿Kris me puedes hacer un favor?_ – Se dirigió ahora a su hermano.

\- _Claro._ – Contestó.

\- _¿Puedes reclamar mis maletas a la aerolínea?, aún las necesito aquí en Vancouver._

_\- Por supuesto hermana, pero me debes una explicación._

_\- Lo sé, y algún día te la daré, lo prometo._

No dijo nada más y con prisa se fue hacia la puerta de aquel aeropuerto, tomó un taxi y pidió que la llevaran a un sitio específico.

\- _Por favor me lleva a un lugar llamado El Olvido, en el sur de la ciudad._

La expresión del conductor cambió a una de asombro cuando escuchó el destino de la hermosa rubia.

\- _A sus órdenes señorita._ – Contestó el hombre mirándola de manera extraña.

-/-

El taxi se detuvo en una zona en la que nunca había estado, solo veía bares y cabarets a su alrededor, pero su atención se centró en uno específico, en ese que tenía el nombre que Rapunzel le había dado, _El Olvido_.

\- _¿Anna en un lugar como este?_ \- Se preguntó incrédula ante la posibilidad de encontrar a la pelirroja en ese lugar.

De cualquier forma, aunque no lo creyera allí era a donde Rapunzel la había enviado, así que lo único que le quedaba era ir y averiguar a qué se refería la ojiverde con tanta insistencia. Sacó dinero de su billetera y le pagó al conductor.

\- _Muchas gracias señor._

\- _A la orden preciosura._ – Contestó el hombre con malicia.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Elsa, pero simplemente actuó como si ignorara el comentario. Entró al lugar y se encontró con el ambiente característico de ese tipo de sitios, hombres bebiendo licor, bellas mujeres con poca ropa que los acompañaban y los complacían en todo, bailarinas que hacían su show en la barra fija, luces rojas y tenues por doquier, etc, etc. De inmediato todos centraron su atención en ella, lanzándole expresiones que resultaba entre incomodas y desagradables.

\- _¡Huy pero si las bellezas ya frecuentan este lugar! _– Dijo un hombre mirándola con total morbo.

\- _¡Hermosa ven, siéntate conmigo y te daré diversión!_ – Dijo otro que también quería devorarla con la mirada.

\- _¿Preciosa me dejas atenderte?_ – Preguntó una sexy castaña que la miraba con seducción.

\- _Gracias, pero no he venido aquí para eso._ – Contestó ella directamente.

\- _¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a que has venido belleza?_

\- _Estoy buscando a alguien._ – Respondió mientas buscaba a su alrededor.

\- _Si me dices a quien yo puedo ayudarte._ – Volvió a insistir la castaña.

\- _Mira, en realidad no estoy segura de que esa persona se encuentre aquí, pero tal vez tengas razón y puedas ayudarme. Estoy buscando a una mujer, no de las que trabajan aquí sino a otra que me dijeron que se encontraría en este sitio. Ella es joven, pelirroja, de ojos azules, muy hermosa, ¿la has visto?_

-_ Ahhh… debes estar hablando de Anna._

Elsa abrió los ojos en el acto, al parecer aquella mujer no solo la había visto sino que incluso sabía su nombre.

\- _Si, ella se llama Anna, pero dime, ¿se encuentra aquí?_

\- _ Claro, la chica ya no quiere salir de aquí, es una lástima que Estrella me la haya ganado_.

\- _¿Estrella?_ – Preguntó confundida.

\- _Si, Estrella es quien la atiende desde que se apareció por aquí, no se le despega ni un segundo la condenada._

Elsa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso Anna frecuentaba ese lugar? Y peor aún, ¿Se involucraba con las mujeres de allí?, sintió una desagradable sensación nacer en su interior, no podía esperar más, tenía que comprobar esa afirmación con sus propios ojos.

\- _¿Puedes llevarme a donde está ella?_

\- _Claro lindura, para ti lo que quieras._

La castaña la guío hasta la zona más alejada del bar, cuando llegaron a una de las mesas del fondo Elsa no podía creer lo que veía. Una bella rubia y una pelirroja se encontraban sentadas en ella, la pelirroja que sin duda alguna era Anna se estaba dejando abrazar y besar por aquella mujer.

Sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza, apretó los puños con fuerza ante la ira que empezó a corroerla por dentro. ¿Pero qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Eso era lo que quería decirle Rapunzel? ¿Qué Anna se había convertido en una sinvergüenza?

\- _¡Anna! _– Gritó con todas sus fuerzas interrumpiendo la escenita.

La pelirroja y la rubia se detuvieron y voltearon de inmediato. La de ojos miel la veía con confusión mientras que Anna la veía con asombro. Ambas quedaron mudas por un instante.

\- _¿Preciosa la conoces?_ – Preguntó Estrella a su acompañante.

La pelirroja permaneció estática y en silencio.

\- _¡Vamos Anna, respóndele a esta mujer, ella quiere saber si me conoces!_ \- Retó Elsa.

\- _Huy, aquí como que se armó la grande_… – Comentó la castaña que contemplaba la escena.

La expresión de Anna cambió en el acto, observó a Elsa como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si quisiera desprender todo su enojo y su decepción con la sola mirada.

_\- Por supuesto que la conozco Estrella, te presento a la única e incomparable Elsa Arendelle, la mentirosa más grande todas…_

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola queridisimos lectores!

Dejaré esto por aquí y me retiraré lentamente, pero antes aprovecho para agradecerles la atención y la oportunidad que le brindan a esta historia, Wow ya son mas de 12000 visitas, y no solo eso, sobrepasamos los 200 reviews *-* De verdad muchísimas gracias, esto es sin duda altamente motivador :')

Y bueno, como ya llegaron a mi casa 50 facturas de hospital y 40 de citas al psicólogo, yo mejor como que me voy yendo antes de que me lleguen 50 más, ya mis abogados me advirtieron que si sigo así quedaré en banca rota, así que chau :*

**Caeli 18:** Ahora que se que mis torturas "te encantan" ya no siento tanto remordimiento :P Me alegra saber que ya estas mejor de salud, y en serio no quiero matarte, lo que pasa es que mi nivel de drama se ha salido de control XD ok no, pero ya lo había advertido así que por favor resiste. Para ayudarte un poquito te mando mas de mis besos y abrazos, ya han funcionado antes así que espero que esta vez no sea la excepción. Ya sabe que la amo señorita, se me cuida!

**Loghan10:** Estaba de lo mas tranquila en la comodidad mi casa escribiendo el capitulo 22 de Mi amada cuñada, cuando de repente escucho el sonido ensordecedor de helicópteros que sobrevuelan mi vivienda, esfumando mi concentración y mi tranquilidad en el acto. Me pregunto que sucede y me dispongo a averiguarlo, cuando de repente hombres armados ingresan a mi habitación pidiéndome que me rinda y que ponga mis manos en la cabeza. Me anuncian que estoy arrestada por intento de homicidio y que no debo poner resistencia alguna. No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando pero insisto casi que llorando que yo no he intentado matar a nadie, entonces allí es cuando me dicen que una tal _Loghan10_ me denunció por ocasionarle no se cuantos infartos. Ahí comprendo todo y al instante ingresa una viejita dandome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, yo le reclamo a esa señora que porque me pega y me entero que es nada mas y nada menos que la abuelita de mi denunciante. Yo le digo a la doña que fui yo quien precisamente la defendió de su nieta, quien la denunció por maltratadora de la tercera edad, y mira que me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida cuando esta en vez de agradecerme lo que hace es que me pega mas duro, disque por atreverme a denunciar a su querida nietecita, que a mi que me importaba si ella le pegaba o no, que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos. Quedo con la boca abierta y decido no seguir hablando por miedo a que la viejita mazoquista me muela a golpes, obvio no es que le tenga miedo, lo que pasa es que en esta oportunidad la viejita llevaba toda la ventaja (se aprovechó nada mas porque estaba esposada, porque si no...). En fin, ahora me tocó publicar este capitulo desde la cárcel, pero prepárate _Loghan10_, porque estoy moviendo mis influencias para salir pronto de aquí y cuando lo logre iré por ti, de eso puedes estar segura. *Camufla su celular antes de que la guardiana se lo cache*...

**Krish2014:** jajaja no pues con un final así a cualquiera le da un infarto, y yo que pensé que era la peor de todas XD En fin, como ya te has dado cuenta esto es un tira que jala que no termina, así que tu solo sigue resistiendo :P Por cierto, me alegra que te encante la historia :)

**Yara sosa:** Pequeña cobarde, al final te darán como 20 paros cardíacos juntos :P

**Elsannaforthewin:** Si, la culpa es de las pelirrojas, nada que hacer xD

**Kykyo-chan:** No te preocupes, de hecho la palabra que usaste es poco para lo que el pelirrojo se merece ;) Y pues creo que este cap te debió haber desilusionado, porque el final feliz aun no llega O.o

**Bbsis:** Se, agora há muitas perguntas no ar mas esta se iran resolvendo pouco a pouco. Isto é uma reviravolta total, asi que não te apartes do fic, o drama contínua ;)

**Queenwest:** :/ Creo que acabo de romper tu corazón otra vez u_u Solo espero que aguante porque esto se viene intenso. Gracias por la felicitación, y disculpa si otra vez hice largo tu suspenso, te juro que he hecho todo por demorarme lo menos posible u.u

**Alice:** jajajaja "Te encanta pero desespera" LOL xD Te digo que esta historia es impredecible hasta para mi, todo depende de mi loca y ocurrente imaginación :) Y vaya, entonces ya sobrepasé el limite del dramatismo? y yo que creía que el tope máximo aun estaba por venir O.o

**Love Girl:** Toda la culpa es del sahueso entonces, que amor le tienes ois, que amor... XD Igual supuse que Hans también terminaría entrando a tu lista de los mas odiados, ya veremos si esta lista aumenta o no. Dile a tu corazonsito que por favor resista, porque esta catástrofe de magnitud épica como la has llamado aun no termina 0.0 Ah, y no importa lo repetitivo que sea, jamas me cansaría de saber lo mucho que amas mi fic :)

**Sakuradakota:** Ay no! Espero que aun sigas deteniendo a las fuerzas Karmaticas, por favor dime que si! O.o Por otro lado, mmm puede que te equivoques como puede que no, aquí hay muchos cabos sueltos aun, pero ya se irán amarrando poco a poco. La actitud de Anna después de tan duro golpe ya la estas conociendo, créeme que las consecuencias no darán espera. Tu solo sigue pegada al fic, te lo recomiendo ;)

**KikiCai94:** Y me imagino que ahora los odias mas no es asi? u_u

**Val Summers:** Gracias por el saludo señorita, igualmente para usted :*

**Gorgino:** mmmm ya veremos si tus ilusiones se hacen realidad o no, ya veremos...

**Bekwo:** Te digo lo mismo que a los demás, ya veras, ya veras si tus suposiciones son ciertas o no. Por cierto, le voy a dar tu recomendación a Anna, creo que en verdad lo necesita ;)

**MaryMontoya17:** Y entonces? En que quedó la filosofía de amor y paz? no, no, no... esto no puede seguir así, un día estamos bien y al otro me quieres matar. Sabes, dile a una de tus colegas que necesitamos terapia de pareja.


	23. Veneno en el alma

**Capítulo 23**

**"Veneno en el alma"**

Ambas se miraban fijamente, era una mirada penetrante, llena de enojo y decepción, pero se diferenciaban en algo, la de Elsa incluía desconcierto, total desconcierto por las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, esas que no se esperaba en lo más mínimo no teniendo idea de que era exactamente lo que había hecho para merecerlas.

\- _Oh ya veo… Así que tú eres la famosa Elsa. _\- Dijo la mujer de ojos miel que las acompañaba mientras reparaba a la rubia platinada de pies a cabeza.

Elsa desvió su atención hacia aquella que la nombraba.

\- _Si, y tu eres la famosa Estrella... _\- Contestó igualmente escaneándola con la mirada.

\- _Lo soy, es un placer conocerte._ \- Respondió con total naturalidad.

\- _Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. _\- Expresó mirándola con desprecio, como si esta fuera la más indeseable de las personas.

Una leve risita se dibujó en el rostro de Estrella, era como si lo que hubiera dicho Elsa más que molestarla le causara gracia. Tomó la mano de la pelirroja entrelazándola con la suya...

\- _Mientras a esta belleza le guste mi compañía, lo demás carece de importancia. _ \- Retó.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar la ira de la platinada, quien siguió apretando sus puños con fuerza tratando de que su autocontrol no se quebrara, porque a pesar de que por dentro estallaba de celos no le iba a dar el gusto a esa mujer de humillarla.

_\- Anna dime algo, ¿Se puede saber por qué según tu soy la mentirosa más grande de todas? – _Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por mostrar serenidad.

_\- Esa pregunta deberías respondértela tu misma. – _Contestó secamente.

_ \- Pues fíjate que no puedo hacer eso, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque yo jamás te he mentido._

_\- ¿Ah no? ¿Apostarías tu vida para asegurarlo?, o mejor aún, ¿Apostarías la vida de tu querido hermano? ¿Lo harías Elsa? _

_\- ¡No tengo porque apostarte nada, y no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ahora comprendo que jamás debí venir aquí!_

_\- En eso tienes razón sabes, ¿No deberías estar montada en un avión con tu noviecito rumbo a Los Ángeles? ¿De regreso a ese mundo que tanto amas? ¿A qué has venido?_

_\- ¡Vine para comprobar que te has vuelto loca, porque solo así se explica el hecho de que te encuentres en un lugar como este y la absurda actitud que estoy presenciando!_

_\- ¿Estas escuchando Estrella?, ella me considera una loca… Jajajajajaja - _Empezaron a reír las dos mujeres a carcajadas.

La rubia podía sentir su raciocinio desvanecerse a causa de la ira que poco a poco se acrecentaba.

_\- ¿Se puede saber que les provoca tanta gracia? ¿Acaso me ven cara de payaso o qué? - _Exclamó desbordando molestia.

\- _No, no, no, para nada. Esa cara tan divina jamás podría verse como de payaso, es solo que me causa gracia el hecho de que me consideres una loca cuando un día fuiste tu quien me recalcó las mismas palabras que yo te repetiré ahora. No tengo compromisos con nadie Elsa, así que puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, y si yo quiero divertirme en un lugar como este estoy en todo mi derecho. Es lo único que hago, gozar de mi soltería, de esa vida desenfrenada que a ti tanto te gusta._

Elsa no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, era como si de repente hubiera entrado a una dimensión desconocida y se encontrara con una Anna completamente opuesta, una que ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera imaginado conocer.

_\- ¡Entonces debiste haberme dicho que esta era tu forma de divertirte, así me hubieses ahorrado demasiadas molestias! - _Ya no lo soportó más, su paciencia había llegado al límite.

_\- ¡Claro, te hubieses ahorrado todo el showsito y me hubieras llevado a la cama más fácilmente, ¿no es así?!_

Elsa abrió los ojos en el acto.

\- _¿Se puede saber en qué te basas para lanzar dicha afirmación? ¡Vamos, déjate de rodeos y suelta todo el veneno de una vez!_

_ \- ¡Bien, ya que me lo pides, lo haré! – _Dijo poniéndose de pie y encarándola directamente a los ojos.

\- _¡Lo único que voy a decirte es que nunca antes me había sentido tan arrepentida de algo en mi vida, porque nunca antes uno de mis errores había sido tan bestial como el que yo he cometido contigo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de una mujer como tu, de una que no merece ni una pizca de mi amor, ni una sola de mis lágrimas, fui una estúpida al creer que algún día me amarías, vivía tan ciega que no me di cuenta de una verdad que estaba tan clara como el agua, jamás lucharías por mi amor por una simple y sencilla razón, TU NO SABES AMAR!_

Elsa sintió como si un filoso puñal se clavara en lo más profundo de su corazón, como si recibiera una fuerte bofetada que la dejara en el limbo. Fue completamente incapaz de decir nada más, solo siguió mirándola en silencio, procesando las palabras más hirientes que alguna vez hubiese podido escuchar, hasta que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla sin que la pudiese evitar.

\- _Ya nada en ti me conmueve Elsa, ni siquiera tus lágrimas, así que si aún te queda un poquito de respeto hacia mi por favor vete, vete y no me busques más. Por fin entendí lo que tanto querías, que tu y yo no volveremos a estar juntas jamás._

Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Estrella y bebió un gran sorbo de la copa que tenía en la mesa. La de ojos miel miraba a Elsa con un aura de victoria, mientras que esta última permanecía estática, mirando a Anna fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

\- _Querida no quiero sonar maleducada, pero ya la escuchaste, si no se te ofrece nada más por favor retírate, esta preciosura y yo queremos estar a solas. –_ Manifestó la rubia sintiéndose vencedora.

\- _Hermosa creo que es mejor que vengas conmigo. _ \- Dijo la castaña que había observado toda la escena, tomando a Elsa del brazo para llevársela de allí.

La rubia platinada no puso objeción alguna, solo se dejó llevar por aquella chica sintiéndose a la deriva, como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran en total desconexión. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Rapunzel, esas en las que le aseguró que cuando viera a Anna no la reconocería, eso era precisamente lo que ahora estaba comprobando, esa mirada llena de dulzura que la había cautivado ya no existía, ni tampoco esas palabras cargadas de amor que la derribaban con tan solo escucharlas, la que hasta hace pocos días solo había jurado amarla de un momento a otro se comportaba como si la odiara.

-/-

No hacía más que pensar y pensar en motivos, en los porque que explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón ya estaba hecho pedazos y su mente también estaba a punto de estallar a causa de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, al no poder hallar razón alguna que justificara el irreconocible comportamiento de aquella pelirroja. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque había tomado la absurda decisión de quedarse, si por estúpida, por terca o por masoquista, pero ahora sabía que había sido la peor decisión de todas, porque si se hubiese abordado ese avión ahora estaría muy lejos, ahorrándose así el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo y la tortura de recordar aquellas palabras que yacían grabadas en su cabeza, esas que duramente le recordaban que ahora Anna se arrepentía de amarla.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una torre de apartamentos, allí vivía una rubia que tal vez podría darle al menos una de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Llegó al lobby y la recibió un hombre joven que se desempeñaba como portero del edificio.

\- _Buen día señorita, ¿Que se le ofrece?_

_\- Buen día. ¿Podría anunciarme con Rapunzel Corona por favor? _

_\- Claro, ¿Quién la busca?_

_\- Elsa Arendelle._

_\- Permítame un momento._

El hombre tomó el teléfono para hacer el respectivo anuncio.

-_(...)_

_-_ _Puede pasar al apartamento 504. _

_\- Gracias, muy amable._

Tomó el ascensor hasta llegar al piso 5, al encontrar el apartamento con el número indicado tocó el timbre y esperó a ser recibida, al instante la puerta se abrió.

\- _Elsa... Vaya, veo que decidiste quedarte._

_\- Si, y ahora sé que jamás debí hacerlo._

Rapunzel la miró en silencio por unos segundos.

\- _Pasa... _\- Le dijo haciendo un ademan para que ingresara a su apartamento.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Rapunzel no estaba sola, en la sala se encontró con Flynn quien le hacía compañía.

\- _¡Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí, si es la encantadora Elsy! _ \- Dijo el castaño con entusiasmo acercándose a ella para saludarla.

\- _Hola Flynn, que gusto verte de nuevo. _ \- Contestó ella al caluroso saludo.

\- _El gusto es mío Elsy. Bueno, las dejo a solas para que hablen a gusto._

_\- No, no es necesario que te vayas, yo puedo hablar con Rapunzel en otra ocasión._

\- _Por mi no te preocupes, yo ya tendré tiempo suficiente para compartir con mi amada Punzzy. _\- Respondió guiñándole un ojo a la ojiverde que lo observaba sonriente.

\- _Oh, así que ustedes dos..._ \- Expresó Elsa al darse cuenta de que esos ya se traían su cuento.

\- _Si, Flynn y yo somos novios, por lo visto aún no lo sabias._ \- Contestó Rapunzel.

\- _No, pero me alegro mucho por ustedes._

_\- ¡Gracias! - _Contestaron los dos al unísono.

\- _Bueno, ahora si me retiro, con permiso. - _Dijo el muchacho despidiéndose.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y las dos rubias quedaron a solas.

\- _Bien, ahora si cuéntame, ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?_

Elsa sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala clavando su mirada en el suelo, signo de lo decaída y afligida que se encontraba.

\- _Si Rapunzel, y fue la peor conversación que alguna vez hemos podido tener._

La ojiverde se sentó a su lado observándola fijamente.

\- _¿Ahora si entiendes porque te dije que no la reconocerías?_

\- _Si, y no entiendo nada, esa que hoy vi no es Anna, ella nunca me había hablado así._

_\- Anna está muy dolida contigo Elsa, pero ignoro el motivo ya que ella no ha querido decírmelo. Por eso te pregunté que era lo que había sucedido, porque si no se lo que le pasa no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla._

\- _El problema es que yo tampoco lo sé, ella piensa que soy una mentirosa, que soy una basura que ni siquiera se lo que es amar, me odia y no tengo idea de que fue eso tan malo que le hice como para ganarme su desprecio. Sé que herí sus sentimientos con mi rechazo, pero es que yo tengo motivos de peso para no estar con ella Rapunzel, y pensé que sabría entenderlos, jamás imaginé que llegara a reaccionar de esta manera._ \- Dijo no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

\- _Ya te lo había dicho, no creo que sea ese el motivo, se que hay algo más, algo mucho más grave. _

_\- ¿Pero qué Rapunzel? ¿Qué?_

_\- No lo se Elsa, pero conozco a mi amiga, es prácticamente mi hermana, y esa actitud que hoy está tomado ya la había visto antes. Hace tres años para ser exacta, cuando su abuela falleció y ella entró en una profunda depresión, su forma de enfrentar el dolor fue entregarse al alcohol y sumergirse en ese mundo de oscuridad, ese en el que las fiestas y la vida desordenada por poco acaban con ella, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó sacarla de allí, fue una lucha constante pero al final lo conseguí. Esta vez no se si vaya a contar con la misma suerte, por eso me preocupa, ella ni siquiera me deja acercarme y por más que he querido alejarla de ese lugar no he podido, ya no se que hacer y estoy desesperada, con decirte que ni siquiera al trabajo se ha presentado, me ha tocado inventar mil escusas para encubrir su falta, pero no creo que pueda seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo ya que tu hermano está empezando a cuestionar los supuestos motivos de su ausencia._

_\- ¿Desde cuando frecuenta Anna ese lugar?_

_\- Desde que regresaron de aquella cabaña._

_\- Ella parece sentirse muy a gusto estando allí, sobre todo con la compañía de esa... - _Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

_\- ¿Te refieres a la tal Estrella verdad?_

Asintió con la cabeza.

\- _Esa mujer a mi no me pasa para nada, la conocí el día que fui a buscar a Anna a ese sitio. Tanto que me costó averiguar el lugar donde mi amiga se encontraba y esa... no quería que me la llevará, por poco y termino tomando de las greñas a la melosa esa, al final terminé sacándola de allí pero no se que le ha hecho a mi amiga que la tiene como embrujada, la muy terca siempre termina regresando a ese cabaret, solo basta con que se le pase lo ebria para que vuelva a meterse allí, he discutido tantas veces con Anna que ya no se ni que más decirle, no me escucha en lo absoluto._

_\- (…)_

_\- ¿Es posible que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el amor se convierta en odio Rapunzel?_

_\- No se si eso sea posible, lo único que se es que hay un sentimiento que puede provocar efectos igual de poderosos, se le conoce como desamor._

Elsa permaneció pensativa analizando el significado de aquella frase, en su interior sabía exactamente lo que significaba porque conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, tal vez más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

\- _Ciertamente el desamor nos lleva a cometer muchas locuras, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte es que mi amor por Anna es el más grande y puro que jamás he sentido antes, a pesar de ser tormentoso me curó el alma de muchas maneras, no tienes idea Rapunzel._

_\- ¡Entonces lucha por el Elsa, si las dos se aman nada de esto tiene sentido!_

_\- Si fuera así de fácil, si lo fuera… _

-/-

Los rayos de sol impactaron contra su cara haciendo el dolor de cabeza aún más insoportable, escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada como si la luz fuera su peor enemiga, solo quería dormir y no saber nada del mundo exterior, pero cada timbrada de su celular aumentaba su fastidio de manera considerable. Se paró sumamente molesta de aquella cama y tomó el aparato que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, miró la pantalla y confirmó que efectivamente se trataba de Rapunzel que como toda mañana la despertaba para darle el sermón matutino que últimamente no faltaba.

_\- ¡Dios Rapunzel! ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas dormir?_

_\- ¡Porque deberías estar trabajando Anna, no durmiendo!_

_\- ¡Ya te dije que no tienes porque encubrirme, soy capaz de asumir las conciencias de mis actos!_

_\- ¡En este momento tu no eres capaz de nada, te comportas como una adolecente y no como la adulta que eres!_

_\- ¡Tu no eres mi madre, deja de darme sermones como si lo fueras!_

_\- ¡Si lo hago es porque te quiero y no deseo que destruyas tu vida, así que no seas malagradecida y escúchame antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

_\- ¡Si destruyo mi vida es asunto mío, así que deja tu de entrometerte en mis asuntos!_

_\- ¡Pues lo seguiré haciendo, te guste o no condenada testaruda! _

_\- ¡Déjame en paz Rapunzel, no te lo volveré a repetir!_

Colgó el teléfono importándole muy poco el hecho de dejar a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, lo apagó y se fue a recostar nuevamente en su cama.

Cuatro horas después recordó sintiendo un hambre voraz, parecía como si no hubiese comido en años. Fue a la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador algo que saciara su apetito, pero su decepción fue total cuando no encontró más que un frasco con dos dedos de leche y un pan rancio que por su apariencia debía tener días de estar allí.

\- _¡Rayos!... McDonald's tendrá que empezar a considerarme cliente fiel…_

Fue a darse un baño y a los pocos minutos salió en busca de comida que saciara la necesidad de su cuerpo, esa que era la única que podía calmar, ya que por más que lo intentara la necesidad de su alma absolutamente nada la saciaba.

Llegó al _McDonald's_ más cercano y pidió el mismo combo de siempre, luego se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar que su pedido fuera despachado. Revisaba las redes sociales en las aplicaciones de su celular para pasar el tiempo, cuando de repente una risa que recordaba a la perfección retumbó en sus oídos sacándola de su concentración en el acto. Esas carcajadas eran inconfundibles para ella, giró su vista hacia el lugar de donde estas provenían y confirmó lo que tanto temía, allí se encontraba de nuevo ese hombre, ese al que no sabía si odiar o agradecer por abrirle los ojos ante una verdad que ahora la tenía como muerta en vida, y lo peor de todo era que este no estaba solo, era acompañado nada más y nada menos que por los Arendelle, las personas a las que menos necesitaba ver en esos momentos, como si fuera broma de mal gusto todos ellos se hallaban reunidos justo en ese mismo restaurante, departiendo como toda una familia feliz.

De nuevo esa horrible sensación empezó a rebasarla, podía sentir su corazón inundado de resentimiento acelerarse a causa de la rabia que empezó a fluir dentro de ella. Que ironía, mientras ella moría lentamente la causante de su dolor estaba feliz, disfrutando de la compañía de los suyos como si nada hubiese sucedido, importándole un bledo la desilusión tan grande que le había causado. Apretó sus puños con fuerza canalizando toda su ira, intentando contener las inmensas ganas que tenia de ir hasta allí y gritar todas las verdades que tenía atoradas en su garganta, porque tarde se dio cuenta de la máscara que cada uno de ellos llevaba, porque de la admiración y estimación que algún día llegó a sentir por esa familia ya no quedaba nada.

Siguió observándolos fijamente desde la distancia, su mirada llena de enojo se paseaba por cada uno de ellos grabando sus risas, su semblante tranquilo, su regocijo, su felicidad, todas esas cosas de las que ella ahora carecía, todas esas cosas que ellos no merecían.

\- _¿Por qué no?…_

De repente sintió una seguridad infinita, la adrenalina empezó a fluir por sus venas y era como si se volviera de hierro. Empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde la familia se encontraba y con cada paso que daba su determinación y autoconfianza se fortalecía, no había miedos ni temores que la detuvieran, en ese instante su impulso indeleble era lo único que poseía.

\- _Vaya, vaya, pero que casualidad tan grande, el mundo es tan pequeño… _

Todos se voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos ante su presencia.

\- _¡Anna!_

\- _Si Elsa, la misma._

\- _Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Cuestionó la rubia con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- _La verdad vine con ganas de saciar mi apetito, pero resulta que acá me encontré con algo que me permitirá saciar un apetito mucho mayor._

\- _¿Entonces ya estas mejor?, Rapunzel me dijo que estabas enferma._

\- _Si Kristoff, justo ahora me estoy sintiendo mejor, mi enfermedad es controlable, pero no desaparecerá tan fácilmente._

\- _¿A que enfermedad te refieres? ¿Qué tienes?_ – Contestó el rubio mostrándose preocupado.

\- _Una enfermedad del Alma, eso tengo. _

Kristoff la miró confundido, Elsa y la señora Jane con preocupación, mientras que Hans la miraba con satisfacción.

\- _¡Anna es mejor que te vayas! _– Dijo la señora Jane poniéndose de pie.

\- _¿Por qué señora? ¿Acaso por el hecho de ya no ser su nuera dejé de caerle bien?_

\- _Ese es un tema del pasado y este tampoco es el lugar para hablar de ello, así que muy amablemente te pido que te retires muchacha._

\- _Oh, me imagino que soy una inoportuna por interrumpir una de sus animadas cenas familiares, ¿no es así?_

\- _¡Anna ya escuchaste a mi madre, retírate por favor!_ – Exigió Elsa.

\- _¿Tienes miedo verdad?, lo tienes querida Ex-cu-ña-da_… - Respondió con sátira mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- _¿Miedo? ¿Por qué deberías sentir miedo hermana?_ – Volvió a preguntar Kristoff no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El corazón de Elsa latía desbocado ante la inmensa presión que la estaba carcomiendo.

\- _¡Anna por favor, no sigas con esto!_ \- Le dijo como una suplica, suplica que podía interpretarse en su sola mirada.

\- _¿No sabes Elsa que las mentiras tarde que temprano se saben?_ – Contestó ignorando por completo la petición de la rubia.

\- _¡Bueno ya basta! ¡Alguna de las dos dígame ya que es lo que está pasando!_ – Exigió Kristoff con disgusto.

\- _¡Hijo cálmate por favor, no está pasando nada, esta mujer ni siquiera sabe lo que dice! _– Intervino la señora Jane.

\- _¡Yo se lo que digo señora, usted lo sabe perfectamente!_ – Se defendió.

\- _No es que quiera entrometerme, pero creo que a los gritos no se resolverá nada, ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejan hablar?, así se arreglará todo el asunto de una vez._ \- Comentó Hans haciéndose el ignorante, como si no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La pelirroja volteo a mirarlo con desprecio, pero no dijo nada, solo lo observaba en silencio.

\- _¡Estoy de acuerdo con Hans, si Anna tiene algo que decirnos pues que lo diga de una vez, no entiendo porque tu mamá, y tu Elsy, se oponen!_

\- _¡Porque ellas solo dicen lo que les conviene Kristoff, por eso!_

Las dos mujeres la veían como si quisieran acribillarla a causa de su imprudencia, como si desearan que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

\- _¿Por qué Anna está diciendo eso? ¿Elsa, mamá, acaso me están ocultando algo?_

Ninguna de las dos contestó nada.

\- _Vamos, no se queden calladas, respóndanle a Kristoff su pregunta._ – Siguió insistiendo con la única intención de fastidiarlas.

\- _¡No lo hagas por favor, tu ya conoces lo que esto puede desencadenar, detente de una vez! _– Volvió a suplicar la rubia platinada, recordándole el motivo principal por el cual debía guardar silencio.

\- _Es increíble lo sínica que puedes llegar a ser Elsa, increíble…_\- Contestó mirándola con desprecio, sintiendo que aquellas palabras más que disminuir su rabia la elevaron al tope.

La rubia no hizo más que agachar la cabeza, intentando esconder las lágrimas que empezaron a asomarse sin que pudiera evitarlas. Lloraba no por el inmenso temor que estaba sintiendo, sino debido al profundo dolor que la dureza de aquella mujer le provocaba.

\- _¡Bueno ya me cansé de todo esto. Anna dime de una vez que es lo que está pasando!_

\- _ ¡Me alegra que digas eso, porque yo también me cansé de tanta farsa!_

\- _¡Muchacha por la consideración que algún día le tuviste a esta familia, no lo hagas! _– Le imploró ahora la señora Jane.

\- _Ustedes no la tuvieron conmigo señora, ¿Por qué debería yo de tenerla ahora?_ – Contestó tajantemente.

\- _¿Acaso mi familia te hizo algo? ¿Por eso renunciaste a la boda? ¿Por eso estas comportándote de esta manera?_ – Cuestionó Kristoff.

\- _No diré que tu familia, diré que fue una sola persona la que me hizo el peor daño que se le puede hacer a alguien, destruir su corazón en pedazos._ \- Contestó con la mirada clavada en Elsa, quien seguía con la cabeza agachada, tal vez rogando por un milagro, o tal vez esperando a que el desastre se desatara.

\- _¿Quién Anna? ¿Quién de nosotros te causó tanto daño?_

\- _(…)_

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, la tensión en el aire era más que evidente.

\- _¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu adorada hermana?..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola nuevamente!

Bueno, antes que nada pido disculpas por lo demoradas que han estado últimamente las actualizaciones, saben que no me gusta hacerlos esperar demasiado pero he tenido inconvenientes de tiempo que me han dificultado escribir los capítulos con prontitud, lo único que deseo es que sientan que su espera vale la pena, de mi parte siempre daré lo mejor para traerles actualizaciones que compensen su fidelidad a este fic, la cual agradezco infinitamente.

Por otro lado, como ven ya estamos atravesando en el clímax de esta historia, lo cual nos indica que cada vez nos acercamos mas al desenlace, así que les sugiero no se pierdan esto que sigue porque se viene sumamente interesante.

Sin mas, me despido enviándoles un caluroso saludo, y como estamos próximos a esa fecha tan especial, también aprovecho para desearles a todos una "_Feliz Navidad_" :*

Cuídense, hasta la próxima.

**AzblueHell:** Diosss... ya no solo son paros cardíacos sino también enfisemas pulmonares, creo que al finalizar este fic terminaran apresándome debido a las altas deudas que voy a tener con los hospitales O.o Por otra parte, es bueno saber que me amas aunque te haga sufrir, yo también los amo a ustedes por aguantarme :)

**Caeli18:** Mmmm en verdad espero que no te haya causado el infarto, cruzo los dedos por ello u.u Sabes, a mi me encanta que seas mazoquista, porque eso asegura que no te iras a pesar de mis torturas :3 De nuevo disculpa por la tardanza, en verdad lamento hacerte contar tantos días u_u Muchos besos y abrazos para ti, se le ama señorita ñ.ñ

**Krish2014:** Y el tira y afloja ahora se hizo mas intenso jajaja La verdad es que si, estas chicas parecen pareja en crisis matrimonial, ya veremos si no acaba en divorcio u.u Tu sigue deseándoles amor y paz a ver si se hace realidad el milagrito :P (PD: En realidad el capitulo era 90% Decepción y 10% Amor xD).

**Rollerbyr:** Por favor no mueras, aquí tienes por fin el cap :*

**Alice:** Seee... no tengo remedio, eso ya lo se u_u Pero bueno, mientras yo me empeño en cortar los capítulos en lo mejor tu sigue *dandote un respiro*, no quiero que te me estreses :P Y bueno, haré caso a tu consejo, seguiré así :D

**Elsannafotthewin:** ¡Rayos, me descubriste! Pero shhhh no se lo digas a nadie, prometo que tu cardiologo y yo te daremos una parte de la comisión ;D

**Val Summers:** Si, ya me lo habían dicho, de hecho creo que ya me subieron de nivel, esto de ser una diosa es tan agotador... xD Ah, y si ves a la pelirroja por el olvido me le jalas las orejas!

**Logan10:** ¡Rayos! ¿Como es posible que se hayan escapado? ¡Eres un incompetente! *Dándole un fuerte golpe al peluquero verdulero por inepto! Estoy que echo chispas, no puede ser que llego a mi guarida casi saltando en un solo pie por la felicidad infinita que me producía mi venganza contra esa maltratadora de ancianos y la viejita mano larga, cuando de golpe me llevo tremenda decepción. Es que ya no se cuenta con malandrines competentes de veras... En fin, ahora no me queda de otra mas que pasar a la fase dos de mi plan, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, bien dice el dicho, "si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, hazlas tu mismo", así que eso haré, iré yo misma por esas dos buajajajaja *Riendo como loca desquiciada* Oh espera, aquí hay una videocámara, y parece que tiene un vídeo guardado. Empiezo la reproducción de dicho vídeo y lo primero que observo es la cara de mi enemiga, siento hervir mi sangre a causa de la rabia que me invade, tanto así, que parezco tomate maduro a punto de explotar. *5 minutos después...* Cuenta hasta 10, cuenta hasta 10, respira... ¡Maldición! ¡La muy condenada hasta tuvo tiempo de leer "Mi amada hermana", digo, "Mi amada cuñada"! ¡Eres un completo inepto, se nota que tu verdadera profesión es pelar papas! *Dándole otro golpe al incapaz ese*... *Una hora después de mucho inhalar y exhalar*... Ok, ahora si ya puedo pensar con cabeza fría, pondré en marcha la fase dos de inmediato. ¡Oye tu idiota, entra a Internet y compra dos boletos de avión, realizaremos un viaje de ultima hora!...

**DiegoBlooper:** Vale, primero que nada me encanta saber que te enamoraste de mi fic, y segundo pues... me apodan la reina del drama y dicen que soy una torturadora, advierto antes de que te enamores :3

**Love Girl:** Pues... no soy muy amante de los spoilers, lo cual me dificulta muchísimo complacerte en eso que me pides u_u Yo se que estas intrigadicima con el sahueso, es un personaje que da mucho que pensar y su actitud hasta puede resultar incomprensible. No te equivocas al creer que detrás de ella hay algo, todo tiene un porqué y créeme que estoy muy próxima a revelarlo, no se que pensaras en cuanto lo sepas, solo te digo que este fic esta lleno de sorpresas :) Ten un poquito mas de paciencia y por favor trata de que no te de el paro cerebral :P Gracias de nuevo por tantos halagos, tu también cuídate, un beso!

**Giorgino:** En primer lugar me alegra saber que te gustó el cap, y en segundo lugar no te preocupes, muy pronto tu intriga desaparecerá ya que todo se revelará ;)

**MaryMontoya17:** Bien, no responderé nada frente a eso, solo seguiré llorando con mi cabeza enterrada en la almohada T_T

**Yara sosa:** Lo del cabello rojizo o cobrizo ya lo hablamos, en cuanto a Elsa pues... me faltó una que otra princesa, pero si, ella sabe de gustos :P

**Lisezita:** Siento la demora, pero aquí está la conversación que tanto anhelabas :S

**Sakuradakota:** No, a mi no me gustan las fuerzas oscuras del karma, si no me las envías se te agradecería muchísimo. No se si hoy también te encuentres en shock, si es así, respira, cuenta hasta diez... y por favor, por favor, apiádate de esta inocente escritora! Saludos, un beso! :D

**Guadalupedigimon:** Me alegra saber que te encanta, ojala la continuación esperada te haya gustado n_n

**Kykyo-chan:** Siii ahora si se armó O.o La vida de Elsa en la farándula aun guarda muchos secretos, si quieres descubrirlos no te apartes de este enredo ;)

**KikiCai94:** Anna ya le gritó sus verdades por ti u.u Por otro lado, que bueno que te gusté el fic, me alegra machismo :)


	24. Confrontación

**Capítulo 24**

**"Confrontación"**

\- _¿Qué? ¿Elsa tu que tienes que ver en esto?_

La rubia ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la mirada, los nervios y la tristeza la aplastaban internamente.

\- _¡Elsa con un demonio! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede entre Anna y tu?!_

Kristoff ya no soportaba más tanto misterio, toda esa situación estaba ocasionando que su paciencia rebasara el tope.

Elsa levantó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión ofuscada de su hermano, en ese momento su miedo se elevó al máximo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y las palabras ni siquiera salían de su boca. Miró a su madre rogando que la auxiliara, pero la señora también la observaba con cara de terror, haciendo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, dándole a entender que por ningún motivo abriera la boca para decir la verdad. En definitiva no sabía que hacer ante tal nivel de presión, era sin duda la situación más angustiante a la que alguna vez se hubiese enfrentado antes.

\- _Kri… Kristoff yo… yo…_ \- Tartamudeaba.

-_ ¡¿Tu que Elsa?! _– Insistía el muchacho.

\- _(…) _

Volvió a hacerse silencio.

\- _Yo… lo siento, no puedo… _

La rubia se puso de pie y salió huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el viento, llorando amargamente, dejando a todos atónitos y un ambiente de suma tensión en el aire.

\- _(…)_

\- _No cabe duda, la mentira es el refugio de los cobardes. _– Comentó Anna mientras la observa alejarse.

\- _¡¿Pero qué carajos es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Qué está pasando Anna?!_ – Dijo Kristoff completamente desconcertado.

\- _¡Ya dije quién te puede dar esa respuesta, si quieres saberla pregúntasela a ella, yo ya me harté de todo esto! _

Estaba a punto de marcharse pero la voz de cierta mujer la detuvo.

\- _¡Muchacha ojala no llegues a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho, porque si llegas a hacerlo tu culpa será eterna!_ – Exclamó la señora Jane.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta destellando odio en su mirada.

\- _¡¿Recuerda nuestra guerra señora?, usted la ganó, yo la pedí, y créame que un sentimiento de culpa no es nada comparado con las heridas que ahora traigo!_

La mujer mayor no contestó nada, solo siguió observándola con desaprobación, mientras que ella por su parte tampoco dijo nada más, solo se retiró.

-/-

Ya sus pies no daban más, sus pulmones agitados y su corazón palpitando con furia le pedían a gritos un respiro, había corrido tanto que ni siquiera se percató de lo mucho que se había alejado de aquel restaurante. Observó un paradero de buses y fue hacia el para descansar en la banca que se encontraba vacía, sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar, pero su cansancio físico no se comparaba para nada con el cansancio de su alma, sencillamente ya no tenía fuerzas para más, deseaba con ansias cualquier cosa que representara un alivio, hasta la muerte misma sería preferible si con ella se libraba de tanto sufrimiento.

En este punto ya no había opciones ni caminos que pudieran salvarla de las consecuencias que ahora tendría que enfrentar, sabía que por más que huyera tarde que temprano la verdad terminaría alcanzándola con fuerza demoledora, aplastándola sin piedad y arrojándola a ese abismo sin fin que desde hace mucho descansaba al borde de sus pies. Solo pensaba en como haría ahora para enfrentar ese duro momento que se avecinaba, ese en el que tuviera que confesarle todo a su hermano, porque conocía perfectamente a Kristoff y sabía que el seguiría insistiendo por una explicación, que ya no había manera de sacar la duda de su cabeza y mucho menos de persuadir su deseo de conocer la verdad, solo que, ¿Cómo lo haría?, ¿Cómo decirle que gracias a ella el perdió a la mujer que amaba?, ¿Cómo decirle que ella, su propia hermana, era la causante de su desdicha?, ¿Cómo decírselo sin provocarle el disgusto más grande de su vida? ¿Cómo tener la valentía para enfrentarse a eso? ¿Cómo?...

Los minutos pasaban y las respuestas seguían brillando por su ausencia, mil diálogos y declaraciones pasaban por su mente pero todos eran completamente absurdos, en una situación así sencillamente no existían las palabras adecuadas, no había retorica ni modismos que amortiguaran la gravedad de aquella confesión.

Respiró profundo, secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, ya no tenía sentido seguir pasando horas en aquella banca sumergiendo su cerebro en aquel círculo vicioso, cuando era obvio que no podía evitar lo inevitable, su destino ya estaba señalado y no tenía forma de escapar de el, su hermano terminaría odiándola y aunque le doliera profundamente reconocerlo no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pero antes de afrontar tan cruda realidad tenía que sacar una espina que tenía clavada muy adentro, porque no podía permitirse morir sin antes aclarar esa duda que la estaba consumiendo, aquella pelirroja le debía una explicación y esa misma noche tendría que dársela, porque ya estaba bueno de tanta humillación y tanto veneno sin sentido, Anna quería conocer a una Elsa decidida, pues bien, estaba a punto de enfrentarla.

-/-

\- _¡Hey tu, dame otro shot del coctel mágico que conocemos!_

\- _Claro mi bella dama, como ordene._ – Contestó el apuesto bartender que la atendía.

_\- Amor, si sigues tomando así de rápido perderás la conciencia en cuestión de minutos._

_\- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero Estrella, olvidarme de todo, hasta de mi misma._

_\- Bien, pero recuerda que una vez la hayas perdido yo tendré total control sobre ti, después no te quejes._

_\- Has conmigo lo que quieras, total, ya no hay nada que importe._

_\- (...)_

_\- Aquí tienes tu coctel mágico preciosa. – _Dijo el bartender entregándole el shot solicitado.

La pelirroja lo recibió y estaba a punto de beberlo cuando la voz más inesperada la hizo frenar en su intención.

\- _¡No me equivoqué al suponer que te encontraría en este lugar, aquí estas, embriagándote de nuevo!_

Anna dio un giro en su silla y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con la mirada seria de la rubia que se hallaba a escasos dos o tres pasos de ella.

\- _Vaya, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa. Pensé que después de lo sucedido no te quedarían ganas de verme Elsa._

\- _Pues te equivocaste, ¿A poco pensaste que después de la bestialidad que cometiste te dejaría ir así, como si nada?_

\- _¿La bestialidad que cometí? ¡Solo quise acabar con la farsa que tu misma has creado, pero te empeñas en mantener esa estúpida mentira a como de lugar, definitivamente eres peor de lo que imaginé!_

\- _¡Ya basta¡ ¡Ya me cansé de todo esto, te vienes conmigo ahora mismo! _– Gritó la rubia completamente fuera de si, tomándola por el brazo con toda la intención de arrastrarla así sea a la fuerza de allí.

\- _¡Suéltame! ¡No te atrevas siquiera a tocarme! _– Exigió Anna zafándose con brusquedad de su agarre.

\- _¡Vendrás conmigo quieras o no! _– Afirmó Elsa tomándola del brazo nuevamente con total determinación.

Todos los presentes observaban curiosos la escena.

\- _¿Acaso no te quedó claro que Anna ya no te quiere? ¡Ríndete y déjala en paz mujer! _– Intervino Estrella en la discusión.

\- _¡Tu no te metas cabaretera!_ – Exigió lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

\- _¡Me meto porque ella ahora es mía, así que estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a permitir que te la lleves! _– Contestó.

\- _¿Tuya? Por Dios no me hagas reír, ¿No te das cuenta que ella solo te busca para olvidarme ilusa?_ – Bufó.

\- _¡Pues tu eres más ilusa por no aceptar que ya la perdiste, ella te odia, date cuenta estúpida!_

\- _¡Ya veremos si ese supuesto odio existe o no maldita mujerzuela!_ – Escupió importándole muy poco la grosería.

\- _¿Y tú te crees muy decente no? ¡Por lo menos yo demuestro frente a todos lo que soy, pero tu con tu mascara de señorita refinada le haces creer al mundo que eres una santa cuando en realidad eres toda una diabla, una con cuernos y cola incluidos!_

\- _¡Otra estupidez más de tu parte, tu ni siquiera me conoces!_

\- _¡Ella no Elsa, pero yo si, y puedo asegurar que lo que Estrella está diciendo es cierto, así que ya deja de hacerte la muy digna y suéltame de una vez!_ – Exigió la pelirroja.

\- _¡No, hoy mismo me vas decir en que te basas para asegurarlo con tanta certeza, así que te guste o no vendrás conmigo Anna!_

\- _¡Maldita sea no me da la gana de irme contigo, no puedes obligarme! _

\- _Descuida amor, al parecer esta resentida no entiende por las buenas, así que le tocara entender a las malas. ¡Seguridad por favor!_ – Dijo Estrella llamado al personal de seguridad.

\- _Mira tu, aparecida, ¿necesitas a seguridad para poder sacarme?, pues te digo algo, tu no me conoces en lo absoluto y mucho menos conoces de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo, así que por tu propio bien, ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! _

\- _Huy que miedo Barbie, mira como tiemblo... - _Contestó en tono de burla.

\- _¡Eres una!…_

A este punto Elsa ya estaba completamente domada por la ira, avanzó rápidamente con toda la intensión de abofetear a Estrella, pero el agarre de Anna la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- _¡No te atrevas a tocarla! _

El tono de la pelirroja era amenazador y su mirada llena de fiereza.

\- _¡¿La defiendes a ella?! ¡¿Tanto te importa?! _\- Dijo resistiéndose a creer aquella actitud de su amada.

\- _¡Si, me importa y mucho!_

Aquellas palabras devastaron a Elsa internamente, pero por fuera seguía mostrándose fuerte. En ese momento los guardias llegaron interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión.

\- _Señorita en este sitio no se admiten este tipo de conductas, así que debe retirarse ahora mismo. _ – Dijo un hombre bastante corpulento dirigiéndose a Elsa.

La platinada permaneció en silencio con la mirada clavada en Anna, luego respiró profundo y se apresuró a contestar ante aquella petición.

\- _Discúlpeme caballero, perdí la compostura pero esto no volverá a suceder. Le pido el favor que me permita quedarme, ya que me complacería muchísimo pasar la noche como clienta de este interesante lugar._

La pelirroja abrió los ojos en el acto.

\- _Podrá quedarse solo si me asegura que se mantendrá al margen de pleitos y discusiones._

\- _Se lo prometo. _

\- _Perfecto, siendo así, que disfrute su estadía en El Olvido._

_\- Gracias._

Los hombres se retiraron dejando a las tres mujeres nuevamente a solas.

\- _¡¿Qué dijiste que piensas hacer Elsa?! _– Dijo Anna haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

\- _Lo que oíste, hoy me convertiré en cliente de este lugar._ – Contestó con total naturalidad.

\- _¡Tu no puedes hacer eso, no puedes quedarte aquí!_ – Volvió a replicar la pelirroja.

\- _¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo por qué?_

_\- ¡Porque no y punto!_

\- _Ya verás que si puedo. _

La rubia la hizo a un lado y se fue hasta la barra donde se hallaba el bartender.

\- _¿Joven podría hacerme un favor?_

_\- Claro preciosa, estoy a tus órdenes. _

\- _Necesito localizar a una hermosa castaña de ojos marrones que trabaja en este lugar, no se su nombre aun, pero quisiera que ella me acompañara esta noche._

\- _Oh, debes estar hablando de Bella, enseguida te la localizo._

\- _Gracias._

El joven se alejó en busca de la chica solicitada. Elsa dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada colérica de Anna.

\- _¡¿Acaso piensas revolcarte con esa mujer en mis narices?! _– Reprochó mostrándose fuera de quicio.

\- _Se nota que tu te la pasas tan bien en este lugar, que ya me antojaste, ¿como ves?_

\- _¡No puedes hacer lo mismo que yo hago!_

\- _¡Claro que si! ¡Así como tu yo también estoy en todo mi derecho!_

\- _¡Definitivamente tus alcances no tienen límite!_

\- _¡No Anna, no lo tienen, así que si quieres seguir en tus porquerías con esta prostituta adelante, yo seguiré en lo mío!_

En ese instante regresó el bartender acompañado de una hermosa castaña.

\- _¿Es ella a quien buscas? _– Dijo el joven señalando a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

\- _Efectivamente, es ella. Que gusto verte de nuevo hermosa. _ – Contestó la platinada sonriéndole a la chica.

\- _El gusto es completamente mío preciosa._ – Respondió Bella dándole un beso muy cerca a la comisura de los labios.

En ese preciso instante Anna sintió hervir su sangre.

\- _Bueno ya he cumplido mi misión así que me retiro. Que disfrute de su compañía querida dama._ – Se dirigió el joven bartender a Elsa.

\- _Gracias, eres muy amable._

Las dos parejas volvieron a quedar a solas, un silencio incomodo reinó en el ambiente, la tensión en el aire era más que evidente.

\- _Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a una de las mesas lindura. _ – Le dijo Bella a la platinada.

\- _Claro, esta noche seré toda tuya, llévame a donde gustes._ – Respondió pícaramente.

La fuerza con la que la pelirroja apretaba sus puños era tal, que hasta parecía tener la intención de quebrar sus propios huesos. La castaña tomó de la mano a Elsa y se dispuso a llevársela a otra parte del bar, pero no alcanzaron a dar ni dos pasos cuando un fuerte tirón hizo que la rubia retrocediera en su caminar.

\- _¡Tu no vas a ningún lado Elsa!_ – Gritó Anna tomándola del brazo con fiereza.

\- _¡Claro que iré!_

\- _¡No lo harás, sobre mi cadáver te vas con esta mujer!_

\- _¡Si yo no puedo evitar que tu lo hagas pues tampoco tu podrás evitarlo conmigo!_

\- _¡¿Lo haces para atormentarme verdad?!_

-_ ¡No, lo hago porque tu no me dejas otra opción. Si vinieras conmigo para hablar como dos personas civilizadas todo sería distinto, pero no, te empeñas en seguir metida es este inmundo lugar lleno de perdición!_

La pelirroja se quedó muda observándola intensamente.

\- _(…)_

_\- Esta bien, me iré contigo. _ – Se rindió.

\- _¡Mi amor no caigas en su juego, ella solo te está manipulando! _–Objetó Estrella de inmediato.

\- _Ya lo decidí, iré con ella y tendremos la conversación inútil que tanto quiere. _– Decretó la pelirroja.

\- _¡Pero Anna! _

\- _¡Pero nada Estrella, no quiero seguir discutiéndolo así que respeta mi decisión! _

La de ojos miel no dijo nada más, solo miró a Elsa con odio, queriéndola fulminar con la sola mirada. La platinada por su parte la miraba divertida, irradiando un aura de victoria que solo aumentaba la ira de su rival.

\- _¿Hermosa y nosotras?, no puedes irte y dejarme así._ – Dijo ahora la castaña.

\- _Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo quedarme._

\- _¿Volverás?_ – Preguntó la chica con esperanza.

\- _¡No, olvídate de ella porque no regresará a este lugar!_ – Se adelantó Anna antes de que la rubia contestara.

Elsa la miró de reojo.

\- _Corazón todo depende de la conversación que tenga esta noche, allí decidiré si regreso a este lugar o no._ – Explicó.

\- _Pues estaré cruzando los dedos para que esa decisión sea un si._ \- Dijo la castaña.

El fastidio de Anna se elevó al tope.

\- _¡Ya vámonos de una buena vez!_ – Gruñó dirigiéndose a Elsa.

La rubia no puso más alargue al asunto, ambas se retiraron dejando a sus acompañantes completamente decepcionadas, rumbo a esa conversación crucial que tarde o temprano estaban destinadas a tener.

-/-

\- _¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?_

_\- A tu apartamento._

_\- Oh... No me digas que no se te antojó del todo la castaña y ahora quieres echarte a una pelirroja._

Elsa la observó con ganas de ahorcarla ahí mismo.

\- _¡No te digo lo que te mereces porque no quiero dañarle la noche al señor conductor!_

\- _Por mi no se preocupen señoritas, hagan como si estuviera sordo._ \- Dijo el hombre mirándolas a través del retrovisor.

\- _¡Usted solo siga conduciendo!_ \- Gruñó la pelirroja.

El resto del trayecto estuvo marcado por el silencio sepulcral, igual durante el tiempo que demoró el ascensor en llegar al piso 7 y continuó siendo así aun cuando ya habían ingresado al apartamento. Ninguna de las dos decía palabra alguna, hasta que la impaciencia de Anna fue la primera en hacer cambiar eso.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí para quedarte muda?_

_\- Estoy organizando en mi mente la pregunta adecuada._

_\- ¿Que pregunta?_

_\- Aquella con la que voy a iniciar esta conversación._

_\- Pues piénsala rápido porque me urge acabar con esto._

_\- (...)_

_\- ¿Por qué me odias?_

Una pregunta concisa pero certera por parte de Elsa.

\- _No te odio, pero si dejé de adorarte. _ \- Respondió.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

\- _Porque no te mereces mi adoración._

\- _Dijiste que me amabas Anna, que me amarías toda la vida._

_\- En ese entonces no conocía la realidad de esta mentira._

_\- ¿Cual mentira? ¿De qué estúpida mentira me estás hablando?_

_\- ¡De la mentira que fue tu supuesto amor Elsa, de esa!_

_\- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que mi amor era una mentira?_

_\- ¡Aunque nadie me lo hubiera dicho tus actitudes hablaban por si solas, solo que estaba tan ciega, tan idiotizada, que por estúpida no me di cuenta!_

_\- ¡Si cuando hablas de actitudes te refieres a mi decisión de no estar juntas, yo te dejé muy en claro los motivos de peso que tengo para no aceptar tu amor, no puedo creer que seas incapaz de entenderlos!_

La pelirroja empezó a reír para si misma.

\- _Sabes, tu cinismo ya ni me da rabia, me causa risa._

_\- ¡Yo no soy ninguna cínica!_

_\- ¿No? ¿Segura?_

_\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!_

_\- ¿Qué me dices de tu amiguita Merida Fergus? ¿Ella si lo es?_

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en enormes órbitas.

\- _¿De dónde conoces tu a Merida?_ \- Preguntó sorprendida.

\- _Para que veas lo pequeño que es el mundo._

\- _¿Que hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por ella te estas comportando de esta manera?_

\- _Cálmate querida, ¿Tan asustada estas que ni siquiera puedes hacer una pregunta a la vez?_

\- _¡Solo dime que te dijo esa mujer!_

\- _¡¿Que más me va a decir Elsa?! ¡Que más que la verdad sobre la clase de mujer que eres, sobre la clase de zorra que eres! _

Una fuerte cachetada sorprendió a la pelirroja dejándola muda.

\- _¡A mi me respetas! _\- Dijo Elsa con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas pero también llenos de ira.

-_ ¡El respeto no se exige, se gana, y el mío lo has perdido por completo!_ \- Contestó la pelirroja irradiando la decepción en su mirada.

\- _¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme sin siquiera conocer mi versión de la verdad? ¿Tan poco valió para ti todo lo que vivimos? ¿Tan poco que ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda merezco?_

_\- ¡Pues fíjate que lo dudé, lo dudé tanto Elsa que aún cuando todo apuntaba a que era cierto yo me resistía a creerlo, porque te amaba, porque me mataba el solo hecho de pensar que todo lo nuestro había sido una mentira, pero llega un punto en que por más que te aferres a la negación la verdad termina arrastrándote con fuerza, abriéndote los ojos de manera inevitable. Y es que como seguir dudándolo después de ver todas esas fotos en internet, después de leer todos esos artículos donde claramente se aprecia lo mucho que disfrutas de las aventuras, de los amores pasajeros, ¿Cómo seguir negando algo que estaba tan obvio? ¿Cómo negar que mi amor también había sido pasajero para ti?!_

La platinada se acercó lentamente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- _No lo niego, cometí muchos errores en mi pasado, pero mi presente es distinto, y eso se debe a que encontré una razón que me motivó para cambiar aquella persona que solía ser, que me inspiró y me dio las energías necesarias para comenzar de nuevo, y aunque ahora me desprecies, aunque ahora no creas en mi, esa razón fue y sigues siendo tu Anna._

La pelirroja también la observaba a los ojos con intensidad mientras se esforzaba por procesar en su atormentado cerebro aquellas palabras, mientras intentaba contener la repentina emoción que volvió a brotar desde el fondo de su adolorido corazón, sintiendo como si aquella mirada cargada de sentimientos fuera un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de tan densa oscuridad.

\- _Pero me mentiste Elsa._

_\- No te mentí, solo te oculté una parte de mi que no quería que conocieras, porque en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de que sucediera lo que está pasando justo ahora, que cuando la conocieras dejaras de adorarme._

_\- Si, pero no te diste cuenta de que me herías más al ocultármelo, yo te mostré todo lo que soy y lo justo era que yo recibiera lo mismo._

_\- Lo sé, en verdad me hubiera gustado tanto poder mostrarte todo lo que soy, poder decirte todo lo que hay detrás de mi vida aparentemente perfecta, pero lamentablemente como siempre terminé haciéndolo todo al revés, tejiendo una telaraña de equivocaciones que terminaron por hundirme más y más. Te aseguro que todo lo que ahora conoces de mi tiene una explicación, pero ya no tiene ningún sentido explicar algo que de cualquier forma no conduce nada. Ya no me queda más que pedirte perdón, perdón por haber sido el error más grande de tu vida, soy consciente de que no merezco tu amor y reconozco que tu desprecio es lo que debo recibir por haber sido la causante de tanto daño, es el precio que debo pagar y aunque me duela en el alma, lo acepto. _

La tristeza invadía todo su ser, el nudo en su garganta cada vez se hacía más grande sintiendo esa dificultad enorme para poder sacar las palabras de su boca, pero recordó una última cosa que debía decir, una que era muy importante y sabía que no habría una nueva oportunidad para decirla, era ahora o era nunca.

\- _Algo más, en verdad deseo lo mejor para ti y desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que entiendas que el camino de la perdición no te llevará a encontrarte con esa felicidad tan anhelada, te aseguro que no es un sermón, es la voz de la experiencia la que te habla._

La miró como si aquellas palabras más que un consejo fueran una súplica, una que escondía y disimulaba el gran amor que sentía por aquella pelirroja, lo único que deseaba era verla feliz, feliz aunque esa felicidad no la encontrara a su lado.

En definitivo ya no era mucho lo que podía hacer, más que vivir con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras apaciguaran el rencor que por su culpa cargaba esa hermosa mujer, así que solo agachó la mirada y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano cálida tomó su muñeca sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

\- _Tal vez decirte esto no sirva de nada, pero debo confesarte que no eres el peor error de mi vida y que nunca podré ser tan feliz como lo fui en tus brazos. _

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con el intenso brillo de aquellos ojos celestes, ese que había desaparecido como por arte de magia pero que ahora estaba allí nuevamente, mirándola con esa intensidad armoniosa que derretía sus miedos y apaciguaba su dolor, con esa calidez poderosa que solo irradiaba un profundo amor.

Se miraban como si nunca se hubieran mirado antes, rindiéndose nuevamente ante la realidad de aquel amor testarudo que se negaba a abandonar sus corazones a pesar del dolor, a pesar de los múltiples intentos de olvido que inútilmente fracasaban ante la fuerza de aquel sentimiento. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un mágico beso cargado de anhelo y del más bello perdón, porque a través de el se estaban perdonando mutuamente, sellando para siempre las múltiples heridas provocadas y confesándose la única verdad que ahora importaba; se necesitaban, se adoraban, se amaban...

_-¡Elsa!_

Un fuerte grito interrumpió la armonía del maravilloso momento. El corazón de ambas dejó de sentir regocijo para sentir un profundo temor que las impactó con fuerza. Anna miró por sobre el hombro de la rubia y sin que esta le dijera una sola palabra Elsa pudo percibir la preocupación en la expresión de su amada, lentamente giró y cuando lo hizo se encontró de frente con su peor pesadilla.

_\- ¡Kristoff déjame explicártelo por favor!_

_..._

* * *

**Reviews**

Atendiendo la petición de varios de ustedes, por aquí les dejo esta actualización que representa la ultima del 2014, esperó que haya sido de su agrado y la reciban como una ofrenda especial de parte de esta escritora que tanto los ha hecho sufrir :3

Mis mejores deseos para todos en este nuevo año que se avecina, en el cual tendremos por su puesto el desenlace de esta caótica historia :)

_Como regalo especial para ti Yara Sosa quiero enviarte un fuerte y caluroso abrazo con todo mi cariño, agradeciéndote por permitirme conocer esa personita especial que eres y por brindarme tu apoyo incondicional cuando lo he necesitado, solo tu sabes a que me refiero y en verdad te lo agradezco infinitamente. Deseo de todo corazón un nuevo año lleno de muchas alegrías para ti, las mereces por ser tan buena onda :) Besos desde la distancia pupila hermosa, se le quiere un montón :*_

Chau, nos leemos el año que entra ;)

**Love Girl:** Muchas gracias corazón, de igual forma envío mis mejores deseos para ti en estas festividades :) Por otro lado, pues tienes razón, Anna fue cegada por el resentimiento y cuando eso sucede se cometen muchas idioteces. Afortunadamente no hay resentimiento muy grande que el amor no pueda curar, así que como ya leíste en este cap nuestra pelirroja ha vuelto a derretirse en los brazos de su amada platinada *-* Ahora la verdadera bomba se viene en el siguiente, cruza los dedos porque el pendejo de Kris como lo has llamado, dejará de serlo O.o PD: No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que siempre me recuerdes tu a mor hacia mis fics, es un gran aliciente que te agradezco profundamente. También espero que la pases super en estos días, por favor cuídate, te devuelvo el besote y el abrazote n_n

**Danae Endemyon:** mmm que mal, las madres suelen ser muy difíciles a aveces, y tu caso comprueba que no solo se ve en este fic, sino que en la realidad no es la excepción, pero bueno, en verdad espero que eso pronto cambie :) Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, apenas pueda le echaré un vistazo a Verbotene Liebe, la telenovela alemana. Un saludo!

**Alice:** Hoy tuviste besito :3 Ojala haya aplacado un poco tu agonía, aunque te advierto que lo que se viene la aumentara al tope, así que respira ahora todo lo que puedas u.u Y bueno, el drama contagia así que te entiendo xD En cuanto a lo de climax pues... Nah definitivamente el climax es ahora, lo anterior no fue nada XD

**DiegoBlooper:** Fue corto pero hoy si hubo Happy Moment XD Sirvió como una pequeña dosis de felicidad cierto?... Espero que si u.u Pero bueno, por favor aguanta que pronto recompensaré toda tu agonía, es una promesa :)

**Loghan10:** Por fin las tengo donde quería, las muy ingenuas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi trampa con el supuesto premio que se ganó la abuela masoquista, ahora si, no hay forma de que se escapen, esta vez mi venganza será por fin consumada buajajaja *Riendo nuevamente como desquiciada* ¡Manos arriba! Veo como ambas intentan escapar, pero hago un solo disparo al aire y las dos tiemblan como hojas de papel, es que no me equivoque cuando se lo dije al inepto que tengo por malandrin, estos juguetitos son bien caros, pero efectivos, el gasto definitivamente valió la pena buajajajaj *otra vez la risa desquiciada*. ¿Diosa del drama, eres tu verdad? ¡Por favor no nos mates, o sino deja ir a mi abuela, tu pleito es conmigo! (Me suplica Loghan10). ¡Es con ambas, la doña me dio mis buenos golpetazos, así que las dos pagaran por lo que le han hecho, te lo advertí loghan10, te dije que vendría por ti y aquí me tienes, no debiste enojar a la diosa del drama querida, no debiste...! ¡Por favor perdónanos, te prometemos que a partir de ahora te dejaremos muchos reviews y seremos fieles a tu historia "Mi amada hermana"! (Dice la viejita masoquista). ¡Ni siquiera el nombre de mi historia se sabe señora! (Digo con enojo). ¡Perdónala por favor, mi abuela sufre de Alzheimer! (Suplica la nieta). *Respiro profundo e intento calmarme* Esta bien, pero sepan mis queridas enemigas que sus reviews no aplacaran mi ira. ¡Te dejaremos 20 reviews en cada actualización! (Ofrece Loghan10), No (Digo tanjantemente), ¡¿50?!, Tampoco, ¡¿100?!, mmm... tentador, pero no, ¡¿500?!, ¿500 reviews? Rayos, eso si que es muyyyy tentador, ¡Que sea un trato, 500 Reviews por actualización y nos dejas ir!, Esteee... Déjame pensarlo un segundo *Ambas me miran con cara de perrito degollado* Ya lo decidí. ¡¿Nos dejaras ir?! (Pregunta mi enemiga con cara de felicidad), NO buajajajaja *Vuelve y juega la risa desquiciada* ¡Por favor no nos mates! *Lloran las dos como Maria Magdalena* No lograran conmoverme con sus lagrimas, este será su final así que despídanse, a ver digan, adiós mundo cruel Buajajajaja...

**Caeli18:** jajajaja no sabia que se podía torturar nice XD Pero bueno, si dejarte picada sirve para que no te alejes de esta torturadora entonces lo seguiré haciendo ñ_ñ Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, también espero que hayas tenido una linda navidad y que tengas un prospero año nuevo. Te agradezco igualmente por los besos y abrazos calientitos, me sirvieron mucho para aplacar este frió :3 Sigue teniendo mi amor señorita, así que besotes y abrazotes para usted :*

**Krish2014:** jajajaja tu odio contra Hans es compresible, así que desquitate todo lo que quieras XD Y bueno, no soy alérgica así que puedes traer a tu gatito :P Ya ves que a Anna si le dio el ataque de muda, pero ahora fue peor porque fueron cachadas en el acto, así que ahí vemos O.o Saludos!

**AzblueHell:** Diosss rogaré para que aguantes hasta el final, no quiero tener a un fantasmita por ahí acosándome todo el día :P Muchas gracias por los besos, también te mando muchosss de ellos, y si, sé que me amas, yo te amo por eso :*

**Tellopost**: *-* Sabes, cuando leí tus dos reviews sentí una emoción repentina que en serio alegró mi día, te agradezco por ello :) Y es que todo ese análisis que hiciste fue tan... tan... perfecto :') El saber que mis capítulos han logrado dejarte en largos comas depresivos me provoca una satisfacción infinita jajajaja y no es que goce con tu sufrimiento no, es que con eso me indicas que he logrado mi objetivo al intentar trasmitir emociones a través de mi historia, es algo que me complace de sobremanera. También te agradezco por no discriminar mi fic que esta en español, por dejarme tus reviews, por las ovaciones y aplausos y por considerar que conmigo todo ello vale la pena :') Créeme que no eres la única que ya tiene un rifle sobre mi cabeza esperando el final de esta historia, así que bueno, procuraré salvar mi vida XD Espero que el capitulo de hoy también te haya provocado esa sarta de emociones y que ojala logre seguir manteniendo tus ansias, un beso, te digo lo mismo, GRACIAS :')

**Kykyo-chan:** Aquí esta la conty, Anna no metió la pata, pero ahora si ya no hay como salvarlas u.u

**KikiCai94:** :/ Pues hoy dijo otra parte, aunque la verdadera confrontación esta por venir.

**Rollerbyr:** Gracias ;)

**YuriLover24:** Yeah man i know it, the feels... :/

**Sakuradakota:** jajaja se te agradece muchísimo, ojala las dejes descansar eternamente XD En cuanto al dolor pues... no se, solo te aconsejo la caja de clinex por si acaso o.o yyyy Gracias por tus buenos deseos, tu también pásala increíble. Te regreso el beso y el abrazo chica ;)

**ANONIMUS07:** Diosss no mueras, aquí esta, aquí esta la actualización! O.o

**Guest:** Pues si he oído hablar de la novela, y como no oír de ella si mi querida mejor amiga es una fan obsesiva que me mantuvo por largas horas escuchando lo mucho que ama a Fernando Colunga U.u Pero bueno, yo personalmente nunca la he visto, así que no tengo la menor idea de donde estén las similitudes que mencionas. Ya varios han encontrado parecidos con otras series y telenovelas, así que creo que siempre va a haber algo que concuerde, supongo que es inevitable ;) Por otro lado, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por la lectura!

**Yara sosa:** No se si el próximo te dará tanta risa mi querida diosa del humor 3:)


	25. Colapso

**Capítulo 25**

**"Colapso"**

El rubio llegaba al lobby de aquella torre de apartamentos sintiéndose aturdido, las múltiples peticiones de su madre para que se tranquilizara habían sido totalmente inútiles ya que la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que había ocurrido en ese restaurante le robaba por completo la calma. La actitud de Anna lo tenía desconcertado, pero más lo tenía la actitud incomprensible de su hermana, era la primera vez que una pregunta suya lograba descontrolar a Elsa de esa manera, a tal punto de hacerla huir llena de miedo, todo esto para el era un claro indicio de que algo verdaderamente grave estaba sucediendo, no sabía que, pero sea lo sea no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.

A su llegada se encontró con Andrew el amable caballero que se desempeñaba como portero del edificio, el cual se había convertido en un buen amigo suyo gracias a las constantes visitas realizadas a Anna cuando ella aún era su novia.

\- _Buenas noches Andrew._

\- _Joven Kristoff, ¿Cómo me le va?_

\- _Pues aquí más o menos amigo._

\- _¿Y eso joven?_

\- _Ya sabes, problemas que nunca faltan._

_\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo?_

_\- Pues la verdad es que si, me ayudarías mucho con un favor especial._

\- _Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite._

\- _Gracias, pero antes que nada necesito saber una cosa, ¿Anna se encuentra en su apartamento?_

\- _Si joven, pero tiene una visita en estos momentos._

\- _¿Sabes de quien se trata?_

\- _Es una señorita que ha venido a verla en otras oportunidades, que yo recuerde, su nombre es Elsa._

Kristoff permaneció en silencio analizando aquella información, de repente una idea descabellada se le cruzó por la cabeza, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero la duda que ahora lo agobiaba era suficiente para que dejara de pensar en formalismos que no lo conducirían a conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba.

\- _Andrew sé que te extrañará esto que te voy a pedir, pero créeme que si no lo necesitara con urgencia jamás te lo pediría._

\- _Dígame, ¿De qué se trata?_

\- _Necesito que me prestes una de las llaves del apartamento de Anna, pero sin que ella se entere._

El hombre se quedó pensativo.

\- _Joven disculpe mi intromisión, pero antes de responderle necesito hacerle una pregunta ya que con ese favor que me pide estaría poniendo en riesgo mi trabajo._

_\- Pregunta lo que desees amigo. _

\- _¿Porque me pide algo así, si con una sola llamada puedo hacer que la señorita Anna lo reciba?_

\- _Porque si me anuncias lo más probable es que Anna se niegue recibirme y es indispensable que hable con ella ahora mismo, en verdad lo necesito con urgencia._

El portero guardó silencio.

\- _Te prometo que todo estará bien Andrew, por favor confía en mi._ \- Pidió el rubio intentando reflejar confianza.

El hombre dio media vuelta y buscó en el tablero la llave con el número 710, la tomó y luego se dirigió de nuevo al muchacho que aún esperaba su respuesta.

\- _Aquí tiene, confió en usted joven Kristoff_. - Le dijo extendiéndole las llaves.

\- _Muchísimas gracias amigo, te debo una._

Andrew le respondió con una sonrisa y al instante Kristoff tomó el ascensor rumbo al apartamento en cuestión. Llegó a la puerta 710 y de manera inexplicable sintió un presentimiento extraño, llámese mal agüero o premonición, pero lo cierto era que algo en su interior le decía que la verdad que encontraría en ese lugar no sería nada agradable.

Sin dudarlo dos veces introdujo la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta lentamente y asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido en el proceso. Cuando tuvo vista de la sala del apartamento una escena desconcertante apareció frente a sus ojos, el no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos podía creer que se tratara de las dos personas que estaba observando, era sencillamente descabellado, impensable, perturbador, totalmente inconcebible para su atormentado cerebro y jodidamente doloroso para su sufrido corazón. Las miraba y mientras lo hacia comprendió que no necesitaba más explicaciones para entender lo que estaba pasando, apretó sus puños con fuerza ante la ira que lo invadió de repente, su expresión se volvió ruda y un terrible sentimiento de odio empezó a brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser casi que de manera incontrolable.

\- _¡Elsa!_ \- Gritó con tanta fuerza que sintió su garganta sufrir ante el esfuerzo.

Las vio voltearse y percibió la sorpresa en su mirar, pero más percibió el miedo, el miedo de ambas al saberse descubiertas por el bufón de la historia, porque así era como el ahora se sentía, como un completo imbécil que había sido burlado por su propia hermana y por aquella que consideró la mujer de su vida, ¿Podría haber algo peor que eso? ¿Algo peor que ser traicionado tan vilmente por esas dos mujeres que tanto amaba?

_\- ¡Kristoff déjame explicártelo por favor!_

_\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron las dos hacerme esto?!_

_\- ¡Todo tiene una explicación!_

_\- ¡¿Que explicación?! ¡¿Qué explicación puede tener más que la que acabo de ver?!_

_\- ¡Te la daré, pero por favor cálmate!_

_\- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si acabo de descubrir que mi hermana y la que fue mi prometida me vieron la cara de idiota?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que salte de la felicidad?! ¡Maldición Elsa, me jodiste la vida!_

La opresión en el pecho de la rubia se incrementó casi que de manera instantánea y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición ante el enorme sentimiento de culpa que la aplastó internamente.

\- _¡Te lo juro, te juro que yo no quise hacerte daño!_

\- _¡¿No quisiste?! ¡¿Y entonces que fue lo que quisiste?! ¡¿Burlarte de mí?!_

\- _¡No, yo jamás me burlaría de ti, yo… yo quería que fueras feliz, yo en verdad lo quería hermano!_

_\- ¡Demonios Elsa tu sabias que mi felicidad era Anna y aun así no te importó, no solo arruinaste mi boda, sino que me arrebataste lo que más amaba! _

\- _Kristoff esto fue un error, un completo error, Anna no…_

Elsa se detuvo a mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado antes de completar la frase, después agachó la mirada clavándola directamente en el suelo.

\- _Anna no significa nada para mi._

La pelirroja hasta ahora no había dicho nada durante la acalorada discusión, pero al escuchar eso último sintió como si algo se le desgarrará por dentro, colmándola de completa indignación y de un profundo dolor.

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo Elsa? ¿Qué no significo nada para ti? ¿Es en serio?_ – Preguntó casi que con el corazón en el mano.

\- _Lo siento Anna pero te confundiste conmigo, yo te tengo cariño, pero no te amo._ – Contestó sin devolverle la mirada.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos celestes de la pelirroja, su corazón sufría el terrible significado de tan duras palabras, provocando que el dolor volviera a mezclarse de nuevo con la decepción y la rabia.

\- _¿Y así de fácil me lo dices?_

\- _Siempre te repetí que el amor a mi hermano estaba por sobre todas las cosas, entre tu y yo no hubo ni habrá absolutamente nada._

\- _¡¿Qué no hubo nada?! ¡¿Acaso vas a negar en mis narices todo lo que hubo Elsa?!_

\- _¡Ya te lo dije, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá!_

_\- ¡Con un demonio eres una cínica mentirosa, tu falsedad no tiene límites!_

_\- ¡Cállate Anna, no sigas!_

\- _¿Por qué le pides que calle Elsa? ¡Déjala, déjala hablar que a mi si me interesa saber hasta dónde llega tu mentira!_ – Intervino el rubio nuevamente.

\- _¡Hermano por favor escúchame!_

\- _¡No quiero escucharte a ti, quiero escucharla a ella!_

\- _¿Quieres saberlo todo Kristoff? ¡Pues bien, lo vas a saber ahora mismo!_ – Dijo la pelirroja secando las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro y mirando a Elsa con ojos cargados de ira.

\- _Esta que tienes por hermana es la mujer más embustera y desalmada que he conocido en toda mi vida…_

\- _¡Anna por favor! _ \- Pidió la platinada.

\- _¡No, esta vez no vas a callarme, voy a acabar con tu farsa de una buena vez!_

_\- ¡Te lo imploro, no hagas esto!_

La pelirroja ignoró por completo la petición.

\- _Kristoff no tienes idea de lo mucho que me pesa el haber creído en esta mujer, el haber puesto mis sentimientos en manos de alguien que no sabe lo que es amar, porque ella ahora dice que te ama y que jamás querría hacerte daño, pero ahí donde la ves, ella ha jugado no solo contigo, sino también conmigo y con muchos otros que como imbéciles hemos creído en su fachada de mujer buena…_ – Hizo una pausa y tragó pesadamente.

\- _Continua._ – Pidió Kristoff casi que como una exigencia.

\- _Sin darme cuenta me enamoré perdidamente de la que era mi cuñada, sin buscarlo siquiera, simplemente sucedió, ¿y sabes lo que ella hizo al respecto?, jugó conmigo, me hizo creer que también me amaba cuando en realidad no era así. Yo me volví loca y lo dejé todo por ella, hasta dejé ir la oportunidad de compartir mi vida al lado de un hombre maravilloso como tu, uno que no se merecía ni una pizca de todo el daño que le causé. Desde que la conocí vi solo a través de sus ojos, perdí mi voluntad y vivía ciega ante tanto amor, pero a esta mujer que ves aquí no le importó, y a cambio de eso recibí el peor pago de todos, un corazón destrozado y una vida llena de amargura y sufrimiento._

Se hizo un silencio total, Elsa ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la mirada, lo único que hacia era escuchar el discurso de la pelirroja sintiendo como el corazón se le hacía añicos con cada palabra.

\- _Solo quiero saber algo más, ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? _\- Una pregunta certera de parte Kristoff, quien en el fondo se sentía un poco masoquista, porque sabía que escuchar esa respuesta terminaría destrozándolo de manera definitiva.

\- _¿En verdad quieres saberlo?_ – Cuestionó la pelirroja.

\- _Si _– Respondió de forma tajante.

\- _Anna por favor no sigas, te lo suplico._ – Imploró de nuevo la rubia ya sin muchas esperanzas de ser escuchada. Y efectivamente, de nuevo volvió a ser ignorada.

\- _Llegamos tan lejos como puedas imaginarte, tan lejos como tocar el cielo y tan lejos como pisar el infierno._

Enseguida una lagrima rodó por el rostro de Kristoff, el intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero el dolor que le provocaba escuchar aquella verdad no era algo que pudiera ocultarse fácilmente.

\- _Hermano escúchame te lo pido. _\- Insistió Elsa acercándose a el y tomándolo del brazo.

\- _¡No me toques! ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme hermano! _– Dijo el zafándose con ira de su agarre.

_\- ¡Te amo y para mi eres y serás siempre mi hermano!_

_\- ¡A mi no me interesa tener una hermana como tu, me has decepcionado profundamente Elsa, no quiero volver a saber de ti en lo que me resta de vida!_

\- _¡Se que te decepcioné, que te defraudé, pero hasta el ser más pecador de todos merece ser escuchado Kristoff!_

\- _¡Todo lo que tenía que escuchar ya lo escuché, ¿y sabes qué?, tu y ella pueden irse al mismísimo infierno!_

El rubio dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Elsa lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo nuevamente.

\- _¡Maldita sea, te dije que en tu vida volvieras a tocarme!_ – Exclamó mostrándose completamente ofuscado, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad.

\- _Hermano por favor no puedes irte así, cálmate te lo suplico, tu corazón… _

Elsa no alcanzó ni siquiera a terminar la frase, en segundos Kristoff se desplomó aprisionando con fuerza su pecho, se veía pálido, su respiración era errática y en su expresión se podía percibir la agonía por la que pasaba.

\- _¡Kristoff! ¡¿Kristoff qué te pasa?!_ _¡Kristoff!_ – Gritaba la rubia con desesperación sosteniendo a su hermano en brazos.

Anna estaba paralizada observando la escena, su cabeza era una mezcla de emociones que se juntaban ahora con el terror y la consternación.

\- _¡Dios mío esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Kris no me hagas esto, reacciona por favor, reacciona! – _Lloraba la platinada mientras sacudía al muchacho para que despertara.

Pero Kristoff no reaccionaba, entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de que como en la peor de las pesadillas su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, su amado hermano estaba muriendo, moría en sus brazos sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

\- _¡Anna con un demonio no te quedes ahí parada, llama a una ambulancia ahora mismo!_

\- _Elsa… yo… yo no entiendo… el... el…_

\- _¡Solo llama a una ambulancia ya, no hay tiempo para esto! _– Gritó.

Con los nervios en su máximo nivel Anna hizo caso de inmediato y llamó al 911, en cinco minutos una ambulancia había llegado al edificio y los paramédicos ya se encontraban en el apartamento dándole los primeros auxilios al rubio.

\- _Paciente con infarto agudo de miocardio, presenta perdida del conocimiento, disminución severa del pulso y frecuencia respiratoria anormal, debe ser trasladado a la sala de urgencias de inmediato._

_\- ¡Doctor por favor sálvelo, no permita que mi hermano muera! – _Suplicó la platinada.

_\- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos señorita, pero debo ser sincero con usted y decirle que el paciente se encuentra en estado grave. _

Elsa y Anna sintieron todo el peso de la responsabilidad recaer sobre sus hombros y a ambas la culpa las acribilló internamente, a Elsa por haber sido incapaz de evitar lo que su madre tantas veces le advirtió y a Anna por haber desencadenado toda esa situación.

La ambulancia partió rumbo al hospital, los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por estabilizar a Kristoff mientras que Elsa rogaba por un milagro en la parte delantera de la misma. Anna se había quedado en su apartamento no teniendo idea de que hacer, si hacerle caso a su deseo de ir tras de Elsa o ser prudente y respetar la privacidad de aquella familia que seguramente la odiaría de por vida.

-/-

En la sala de espera la rubia platinada se hallaba sentada con los brazos apoyados en sus muslos y sus manos sostenidas en la cabeza. Hacia minutos que no paraba de llorar, lo cual le había provocado una migraña insoportable. Ya no sabía como controlar tanta angustia y tanta incertidumbre, a Kristoff lo habían internado en estado crítico y desde entonces ningún médico se aparecía para darle algún tipo de noticia. Buscó en su bolso para ver si cargaba con pastillas que le ayudaran a aliviar el dolor, pero mientras lo hacia su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar notificando la entrada de una llamada. Ella lo tomó y cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre del contacto sintió una fuerte punzada en su cerebro pareciendo como si este fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, un escalofrió intensó recorrió todo su cuerpo y tragó pesadamente ante lo que contestar esa llamada significaba. Lo dudó, lo dudó unos segundos pero al final fue consciente de que hablar con esa persona era algo que no podía evitar, así que respiró profundo y deslizó el botón verde para contestar.

_\- Mamá…_

_\- Por Dios Elsa, hasta que por fin contestas._

_\- Lo siento es que yo…_

_\- Después me explicas, ahora necesito que me escuches. Tu hermano se fue alterado de aquí diciendo que iba a buscar a Anna para averiguar la verdad a como diera lugar. Por favor Elsa, debes hacer algo para impedirlo._

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la rubia.

_\- Madre ya… ya es demasiado tarde._

_\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡ Elsa por favor no me digas que ya se enteró de todo!_

\- _Si, perdóname, no pude evitarlo._

_\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Kristoff?! _

_\- (…)_

La rubia guardó silencio no teniendo el valor para responder aquella pregunta.

_\- ¡Carambas Elsa no te quedes callada!_

\- _Está en el hospital…_

Lo dijo y al instante la señora Jane puedo escuchar el llanto de su hija a través de la bocina.

\- _¡Dios mío no, mi hijo no!_ \- Empezó a llorar también la preocupada madre del otro lado de la línea.

_\- ¡Mamá por favor tranquilízate!_

\- _¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Te lo advertí hasta el cansancio Elsa, te dije que esto pasaría!_

_\- ¡Lo sé y créeme que lo intenté, te juro que intenté evitar esto!_

_\- ¡No jures en vano porque sé perfectamente que tu locura con esa maldita mujer pudo más que el amor hacia tu propio hermano!_

\- _¡No es cierto, eso no es cierto!_

\- _¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!_

\- _En el hospital central._

La señora Jane cortó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse y desde ese mismo momento Elsa supo que estaba a una delegada línea de perderlo todo, porque había una cosa de la cual estaba segura, la pérdida de su hermano también significaría la pérdida de su madre para siempre.

-/-

Escasos 20 minutos después la angustiada madre ingresó con prisa a la sala de espera del hospital central, miró a su alrededor en busca de una rubia platinada y cuando la halló fue directo hacia ella.

\- _¿Qué han dicho los doctores? _

Elsa alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada fija de su madre frente a ella, se puso de pie de un salto sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba en el acto.

\- _Ellos… aún no me han dado ninguna noticia._

La señora Jane respiró profundo sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su hija.

\- _¿Estabas con ella verdad?, Kristoff las encontró juntas._

La platinada ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar, bajó la mirada inmediatamente sintiéndose incapaz de sostenérsela a su progenitora.

\- _Lo supuse._ \- Dijo la señora.

\- _Fui a buscarla para solucionar las cosas, para averiguar porque ella estaba tomando esa actitud arrogante conmigo y así evitar que cometiera otra imprudencia._

\- _¡No mientas más Elsa! _– Gritó la madre haciendo que su exigencia fuera escuchada por todos los presentes.

\- _¡No miento mamá!_ – Dijo Elsa con los ojos llorosos.

\- _¡Fuiste a buscarla porque quisiste hacerlo, porque no pudiste contener las ganas de ir a ver a esa mujer, porque eres una inconsciente incapaz de prever las consecuencias de tus actos!_

\- _Veo que tu jamás vas a creer en mi, así que no tiene sentido que continué dándote explicaciones. _– Respondió.

\- _Claro, que fácil es para ti evadir la responsabilidad. Pero quiero que sepas algo Elsa, no hay nadie más responsable que tu del estado en el que ahora se encuentra tu hermano, así que ruega al cielo por un milagro, porque si el no logra salir de esta, te tocará vivir para siempre con el pesó de su muerte a cuestas._

Lagrimas se derramaron por el rostro de la rubia al escuchar eso último. Ella era consciente de la culpa que tenía en todo lo que estaba pasando, pero escuchar como su propia madre la hacia responsable de la posible muerte de su hermano era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. No dijo nada más, solo cortó con aquella conversación yéndose a otro lugar.

-/-

La espera se hacia eterna, los minutos pasaban y ninguna noticia llegaba. La señora Jane permanecía sentada rezando mil rosarios que lograran la salvación de su hijo, mientras que Elsa permanecía en el otro extremo de la sala viendo fijamente a través del ventanal que daba a las afueras del hospital. Estaba con la mirada perdida observando los automóviles que transitaban por la avenida y el movimiento de los transeúntes que por ahí pasaban, cuando de repente la voz de alguien detrás de ella la hizo reaccionar deteniéndola en sus pensamientos.

\- _Elsa..._

La rubia volteo de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a aquella mujer frente a ella.

\- _¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _No soportaba más permanecer en mi apartamento con esta angustia inmensa que siento, necesitaba venir, averiguar si tu y Kristoff estaban bien._

\- _No debiste venir._

\- _Elsa por favor, tu y yo debemos hablar, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y otras tantas que necesito explicarte._

\- _Tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, ya es demasiado tarde para eso._

\- _¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a poner un pie en este lugar?!_ \- Interrumpió la señora Jane mirando a Anna como si quisiera matarla ahí mismo.

\- _He venido para hablar con Elsa señora, no se entrometa en esto._

\- _¡Me entrometo porque es mi familia la que te has llevado por delante desgraciada!_

\- _¡Mamá por favor, estamos en un hospital!_

\- _¡Lo sé, y eso es precisamente lo que más rabia me da, que estamos aquí por culpa de esta mujer, ella nos arrastró a esto!_

_\- ¡Eso no es cierto señora, yo jamás quise que esto sucediera!_

_\- ¡Pero bien que insististe hasta provocarlo! _

\- _¡Yo no sabía que Kristoff estaba enfermo, el me lo negó cuando se lo pregunté!_

_\- ¡Obvio que te lo iba a negar, el no quería que el resto del mundo supiera de su enfermedad ya que procuraba llevar una vida normal sin despertar la lastima de nadie!_

\- _Yo pensé que todo era una mentira, pensé que todo era un engaño para que me alejara de ti Elsa, yo... yo en verdad no quería que esto pasara, por favor perdóname. _ \- Respondió la pelirroja con los ojos llorosos, irradiando una súplica de perdón en su mirada.

Elsa guardó silencio haciendo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, el cual expresaba su decepción al saber que Anna la creyó capaz de semejante infamia.

\- _¡Familiares de Kristoff Arendelle!_ \- Interrumpió una voz al otro extremo de la sala.

Las dos integrantes de la familia cortaron de inmediato con aquella conversación y se fueron en dirección al doctor que las llamaba.

\- _Yo soy la madre de Kristoff._ \- Se adelantó diciendo la señora Jane mientras que Elsa permanecía expectante a su lado y Anna a escasos dos pasos detrás de ellas.

\- _Mucho gusto señora, soy el doctor Steve, el cardiólogo que está atendiendo a su hijo._

_\- Mucho gusto doctor. Por favor dígame como está el._

\- _Bueno señora le informo que a su hijo hemos logrado estabilizarlo por el momento, pero debo ser honesto y decirle que su corazón está sumamente afectado debido al último infarto que sufrió. En su historia clínica ya registraba un infarto anterior hace poco más de un año, así que estas dos afecciones causaron fuertes estragos en el órgano que de por si ya estaba bastante sentido a raíz de su enfermedad._

\- _¿Eso que significa doctor?_ \- Preguntó Elsa con la angustia a flor de piel.

El doctor Steve hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

\- _Lo siento mucho, pero es muy poco probable que Kristoff sobreviva a esto..._

* * *

**Reviews**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada ofrezco disculpas por la demora, la verdad es que fue una combinación de falta de tiempo y vacíos inspiracionales los que no me permitieron actualizar con prontitud. Pero bueno, después de reunir el tiempo e invocar a la madre inspiración surgió esto que acaban de leer, ya saben, disculpen si nuevamente he exagerado en eso del drama :P

De nuevo muchas gracias por su amable paciencia. Nos leemos en un próximo cap.

Muchos saludes y abrazos para ustedes.

Chau.

**Pyrope:** Lo siento D: Espero no hayas perdido la cabeza aún, aquí está por fin la actualización.

**Love Girl:** Yo también los extrañé mucho mucho a ustedes, en verdad te agradezco muchísimo el que permanezcas así de fiel a mis escritos, es sumamente motivador el cariño que recibo de tu parte n_n Bueno, tienes razón en eso que dices de que mis capítulos son una verdadera montaña rusa, no tengo la certeza pero estoy casi segura de que esto que leíste hoy no te lo esperabas, ahora ya sabes que el sahueso no mentía después de todo, así que no se como haya influido esto en la imagen que tenias de ella, me gustaría mucho saber que opinas al respecto ;) De nuevo muchas gracias por todo el amor que le tienes a mis fics y por los besotes y abrasotes recibidos, te mando unos igual o mas de grandes. Se le quiere señorita, cuídese mucho :*

**Superstar:** jejeje no me parece una tontería en lo absoluto, al contrario, son canciones muy buenas las que me has recomendado, algunas de ellas ya las había escuchado y otras que no, fueron a parar directo a mi reproductor, la verdad encajan a la perfección con cada personaje, así que has dado en clavo ;) Por otro lado, créeme que no eres la única que ha deseado mal para la vieja bruja, así que no te preocupes por eso XD Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me halaga mucho saber que me admiras, y bueno, creo que todo se debe al talento que mencionas y que ni sabia que tenia :P Te mando muchos saludos, cuídate ;)

**Goku Fernando:** jajaja no, ahora ya sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual no publicaba, la tierra no me ha tragado aún XD Si creíste que los capítulos anteriores fueron muy fuertes ya me imagino lo que debes estar pensando de este, y es que si, creo que los engañé un poco con el capitulo 17, pero ya ves, esta historia es una cajita de sorpresas y las cosas en vez de marchar color de rosa se han enredado más, agradecelo a mis arrebatos con el drama XD Solo espero que no hayas sufrido otro infarto o mini-infarto, ya debo muchas cuentas de hospital u.u Anna te manda a decir que si, que le encantan los rubios, Jane que ya te tiene en la mira por llamarla vieja bruja, Rapunzel que ella encantada de ser tu amiga, Hans que gracias por lo de atractivo y que lo de mujeriego se puede trabajar y Kristoff lastimosamente no alcanzó a enviarte ningún mensaje, ya ves, ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de mandar a las chicas al carajo, así que bueno, cruza los dedos por un milagro O.o

**Krish2014:** mmm eso de juntas como que... no se, la verdad es que el lío en el que están metidas es tremendo, la suerte de Kris ya ves que es incierta y eso de que se quede con Hans pues lo dudo xD Le mando un abrazo calentito a michi, muchos saludos para ti y para ella n_n

**AzblueHell:** jejeje bueno, si me prometes que no seras un fantasmita aterrador estoy dispuesta a tenerte de guardián :P Aunque la verdad prefiero que no mueras todavía, sino imagínate, te perderás el desenlace de esta historia y no queremos eso verdad? También le quiero, y vale, me cuidaré porque lo que menos deseo es dejarlos sin historia. Besos, chaito ;)

**Danae Endemyon:** Now you know the answers. Yes, kristoff was really sick and the poor Anna for not knowing look what happened. Yeah, the people say that this seems like Mexican soap opera lol xD

**Caeli18:** Joderrrr creo que mi fama cada día va de mal en peor, de veras que ya no se que mas hacer para recompensar mis constantes torturas, se que eres un poco masoquista, pero rayos, con tantos infartos voy a terminar matándote un día de estos O.o Bueno, no me queda mas que cruzar los dedos para que eso no se suceda yyyy de nuevo disculpa por la tardanza, ya arriba expliqué mis motivos, en verdad siento haber alargado la cuenta de los días u.u La amo señorita, cuídese mucho mucho, besos y brazos para usted ñ_ñ

**Kykyo-chan:** jejeje ni el chapulin colorado pudo salvarlas de tremendo lío. Aquí tienes por fin la conty, siento la demora.

**Sakuradakota:** Dioss espero que con el de hoy si hayas respirado porque este ha sido el mas cardíaco de todos O.o Gracias por la espera, y bueno, procuraré leernos pronto. También cuídate, un beso para ti :*

**Loghan10:** Regreso de volada a la cabaña con un taxi para llevar al hospital a la abuelita infartada, pero cuando llego me encuentro con la sorpresa mas desagradable de todas, no hay ni rastro de las retenidas pero si una nota donde loghan10 muy descaradamente se burla de mi. Siento que de nuevo me agarra la ira, y es que claro, eso me pasa por ser buena y apiadarme de la tercera edad, pero ya no mas, esa viejita es un demonio al igual que la nieta, así que ahora si conocerán de lo que la diosa del drama es capaz. En segundos escucho otra vez ese sonido inconfundible para mis oídos, el de los helicópteros que se acercan con peligrosidad, ¡Demonios las muy condenadas me denunciaron!, salgó corriendo como alma que lleva el viento y me embarco en el mismo taxi en el que regresé. Después de una ardua persecución logré perderle el rastro a la policía, claro, para eso tuve que amenazar al conductor del vehículo diciéndole que si no hacia lo que le pedía conocería la ira de la diosa del drama, no se si el tipo tenga claro quien es esa diosa en realidad, pero apenas escuchó la palabra diosa andó derechito temblando de puro miedo. Ahora estoy en una nueva guarida ultra secreta, tan ultra secreta que solo mi madre la conoce, y mi padre, y mi hermano, y unos cuantos amigos, eh... bueno lo importante es que ni la policía ni Loghan10 la conocen. Ahora solo me preocupan dos cosas, una que debo pensar en un nuevo plan para atrapar a mis enemigas, pero tengo un problema, y es que no tengo la mas remota idea de donde se metió el peluquero verdulero, así que creo que me tocará sola esta vez. Como sea estoy dispuesta a cumplir mi cometido y aunque tenga que ir a buscarlas al mismísimo infierno las encontraré buajajaja *sale a relucir la risa desquiciada*, por ahora voy a dejarle un mensaje en el ultimo review de la susodicha: Hey Loghan10, si el capitulo anterior te dejó con la boca en el suelo no me imagino como te la habrá dejado este, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que en esta historia nada es lo que parece y que de la diosa del drama puedes esperar cualquier cosa, así que ves preparándote, porque esta ultima que me hiciste no se quedará así, esta es la guerra y sea como sea me vengaré de ti buajajaja Espérame pronto querida...

**DiegoBlooper:** jajajaja el final fue tan DAMMMM que enseguida empezó a llover XD Respondiendo a tu pregunta del porqué lo dejé así, pues simple, si continuaba los iba a matar a todos de un infarto en pleno año nuevo, y tampoco soy tan malvada para hacer eso, así que bueno, decidí posponer su agonía para después XD ok no, pero en serio no podía poner tal exceso de drama en un solo cap. De cualquier forma, espero que este también te haya parecido cool, y si, se que me pides mucho amor, pero que le vamos a hacer si mi cerebro sigue empeñado en el drama u.u Espero que sigas amándome hasta el infinito y mas allá a pesar de todo, de mi parte los seguiré amando igual :3 Chau, hasta la próxima :B

**YuriLover24:** Lo sé, y el rollercoaster nada que se detiene O.o

**Rollerbyr:** Amm siento la grosería, tengo esa mala costumbre, no aprendo de veras u.u

**Yara sosa:** Ya te pagué por no haberte dado crédito, así que no es necesaria la demanda :*


	26. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 26**

**"Revelaciones"**

El peso de aquella noticia recayó sobre las Arendelle con fuerza devastadora, el saber que las probabilidades de Kristoff eran prácticamente nulas aumentó su desconsuelo de manera considerable, pero en Elsa había otro sentimiento perturbador, y era la impotencia, el saber que su hermano poco a poco se iba de este mundo mientras ella seguía hundida en su mísera existencia era algo sumamente frustrante, la platinada no hacía más que preguntarse a si misma el por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta, el por qué no era ella la que estaba apagándose en esa cama de hospital en vez de ese hombre que no merecía en lo absoluto el destino al que esa perversa enfermedad lo estaba llevando.

\- _¡Doctor tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer, Kristoff no puede morir, haga algo por favor!_ – Se dirigió al doctor Steve en medio de una súplica desesperada.

_\- Señorita hemos hecho todo para mantenerlo con nosotros, pero el esfuerzo en si solo no es suficiente, solo hay una sola cosa que puede salvarle la vida al muchacho._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Un trasplante de corazón urgente._

_\- ¡Hágalo, hágale ese trasplante! _

\- _No es tan fácil, para eso necesitamos un donante cuyo corazón sea compatible._

_\- ¡Yo le daré el mío, pero por favor sálvelo!_

\- _Eso es imposible, el donante debe ser una persona fallecida. _

_\- ¡Moriré si es necesario! _

_\- Eso sería suicidio y es totalmente improcedente dentro de los procedimientos médicos._

_\- ¿No entiende doctor? ¿No entiende que todo esto es mi culpa? ¡La que debería estar muriendo soy yo, no el!_

_\- ¡Cálmese por favor!_

\- _¡No, no me pida que me calme, yo deseo salvar a mi hermano y usted se niega a mi voluntad!_

\- _¡Elsa Tranquilízate!_ – Intervino la señora Jane al notar el estado de su hija.

\- _¡No mamá, por primera vez en tu vida apóyame, hazle entender a este doctor que yo puedo ser la donante de Kristoff, que yo puedo salvarlo!_

\- _¡Tu no puedes ser su donante, si lo hicieras morirías, entiéndelo!_

_\- ¡Maldición eso no importa, mi vida no vale un céntimo en cambio la de Kristoff vale oro!_

_\- ¡¿Por Dios que estás diciendo?! _– Exclamó la señora con preocupación.

_\- ¡La verdad, tu más que nadie lo sabe!_

\- _¡Elsa eso que estás diciendo es una estupidez! ¿Crees que Kristoff podría vivir en paz sabiendo que tu sacrificaste tu vida a cambio de la de el? ¿Crees que el te lo perdonaría siquiera?_ \- Intercedió Anna.

\- _¡Tu menos que nadie te atrevas a cuestionar mi deseo Anna, porque tu sabes perfectamente la responsabilidad que tenemos en todo esto!_

\- _¡A mi me consta cuanto luchaste por evitar que esto sucediera, así que no tienes porque sacrificar nada!_

\- _Si, ¿Pero de que me sirvió el esfuerzo si ahora Kristoff está a punto de morirse?_

-_ ¡Fui yo la que se encargó de arruinar todo tu esfuerzo! ¡Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, si no me hubiera dejado domar por la rabia y el resentimiento, si no le hubiera contado toda la verdad a Kristoff!... _

Tragó pesadamente.

_\- Yo sé que jamás me perdonaras por esto y estas en todo tu derecho, pero solo te pido una cosa Elsa, y es que dejes de torturarte con la culpa porque no eres culpable de nada._

_\- Y usted señora… Si en verdad ama a su hija hágaselo saber, ni ella ni Kristoff son culpables de haber caído en manos de una mujer como yo, ódieme a mi si eso la hace sentirse un poco mejor, pero a su hija ámela y compréndala que es eso lo que ella necesita de usted en estos momentos, no sus reproches y su indiferencia. En verdad espero que lo entienda porque sino no terminará perdiendo un hijo, terminará perdiendo dos._

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinó mientras los tres observaban como la pelirroja después de lo dicho daba media vuelta y se marchaba del lugar. Elsa no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerla, solo la observó hasta que el ascensor se cerró y con el ella despareció.

Por un instante el silencio continuó, hasta que el doctor Steve lo rompió pronunciándose de nuevo.

\- _Señoras pueden tener la plena seguridad de que haremos todo lo posible por conseguir un corazón para Kristoff, no les mentiré, será difícil teniendo en cuenta el gran número de pacientes que figuran en la lista de espera, pero insistiremos para que le den prioridad a este caso._

\- _Gracias doctor, confiamos en usted_. – Respondió la madre.

El profesional se retiró dejándolas a solas.

-_ (…)_

\- _Anna tiene razón, no me he comportado como tu madre últimamente._ \- Dijo Jane sentándose al lado de la platinada que aún se mostraba abatida.

Elsa la miró con sorpresa.

\- _No es cierto que debas cargar con la muerte de tu hermano a cuestas, no es tu culpa que el heredara la enfermedad de tu padre._

\- _Pero tu me dijiste…_

\- _Sé todo lo que te dije, pero no todo lo dicho es cierto. _

\- _¿Y entonces porque me juzgaste? ¿Porque fuiste tan dura conmigo?_

\- _Solo quería hacerte entrar en razón, evitar una desgracia entre tu y tu hermano, impedir que mi familia se destruyera, eso intentaba._

\- _Mamá yo solo deseaba que me escucharas, explicarte todo lo que me estaba pasando, que me ayudaras a encontrar una solución, que te comportaras como mi madre y no como mi enemiga, era lo que a gritos te pedía._

_\- Estaba tan inmersa en mi propósito de alejarte de Anna que me olvidé de ser tu madre, eso lo acepto, pero entiéndeme tu a mi también, era como estar entre la espada y la pared. Descubrir a escasos días de la boda que mis dos hijos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer fue una situación que no supe cómo manejar, y cuando me di cuenta de que Anna en realidad no amaba a tu hermano sino que te amaba a ti por poco enloquezco, porque yo sabía que ese sería un duro golpe que Kristoff no resistiría y yo no quería perderlo Elsa, yo sabía que tu eras fuerte, pero el no._

\- _Quiero que sepas que yo no busqué enamorarme de Anna, no tienes idea de todo el sufrimiento que he vivido a raíz de eso, porque desde el principio supe que ese amor estaba mal pero por más que intenté olvidarlo no pude, así como tampoco pude evitar que ella me amara._

\- _ No te niego que me ha costado mucho aceptar esa realidad, Anna no es santa de mi devoción pero ya entendí que si tu la amas no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, mi rol de madre me permite aconsejar y guiar a mis hijos, pero no controlar sus sentimientos. _

_\- Mis sentimientos hacia Anna no es lo que importa ahora, ahora lo único que importa es que Kristoff se salve y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que eso suceda._

_\- Escúchame bien Elsa, eso que dijiste antes es completamente falso, tu vida es tan importante como lo es la de tu hermano, lo que estás pensando hacer es una locura y de ninguna manera permitiré que lo hagas. _

_\- Pero si el muere yo no voy a poder soportarlo, prefiero morir antes que tener que vivir con eso._

_\- ¡Por favor ya deja de pensar en eso!_

La rubia agachó la mirada.

_\- Elsa ya es suficientemente dolorosa la idea de perder a Kristoff como para considerar ahora la idea de perderte a ti también, eres demasiado importante y aunque sea dura contigo te amo profundamente hija._

De repente y sin esperarlo la señora la rodeó en un cálido abrazo. Elsa se quedó estática, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba frente a la madre amorosa que tanto había extrañado y que creyó haber perdido para siempre. Con aquella muestra de afecto un pequeño rayo de luz apareció en medio de tanta oscuridad, alivianando un poco su pesada carga y devolviéndole algo de la paz interior que tanto necesitaba.

\- _También te amo mamá... - _Dijo aferrándose a ella aún con más fuerza.

_-/-_

Una inmensa torre de carpetas se hallaba en el escritorio de la lujosa oficina, todas correspondían a contratos importantes que deberían cumplirse en tres, cuatro y seis meses máximo. Tanto tiempo de ausencia habían desencadenado la increíble acumulación de trabajo, pero ni lamentarse, ni quejarse servirían de nada en esos momentos, lo único que la rubia podía hacer era aprovechar cada fracción de tiempo para sacar adelante la gran carga laboral que la había recibido luego de su regreso a los Ángeles.

\- _¿Por dónde empezar?_ \- Suspiró con desgano tomando la carpeta que se hallaba más arriba.

Al abrirla leyó la descripción del proyecto y se dio cuenta de que correspondía a la organización de una boda de famosos. En ese momento todos los recuerdos se removieron en su cerebro sumergiéndola de nuevo en su estado depresivo, parecía que la palabra boda de ahora en adelante solo serviría para traer dolor a su corazón, porque por más que quisiera no podía evitar recordar que fue una boda lo que la llevó hasta ella y al mismo tiempo lo que la alejó de lo que más amaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso, pero aún su corazón no se reponía de las desagradables emociones que día a día y noche tras noche le robaban la tranquilidad a su vida que ya carecía de sentido alguno. Se despertaba por las mañanas porque dormir todo el día no era una opción, se arreglaba para salir porque las responsabilidades eran lo único que la mantenían distraída, comía porque su organismo así se lo pedía, sonreía porque el mundo de apariencias en el cual se desenvolvía se lo exigía, todo lo hacía por deber más que por querer.

Cerró la carpeta y secó la lágrima que se escapó de sus profundos ojos azules hasta rodar por su mejilla, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en el trabajo que ahora era su más apreciado refugio. Tomó el teléfono, marcó un número de cuatro dígitos y al instante una voz bastante animada se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

\- _Dígame jefecita._

_\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así Aurora, me haces sentir vieja y conste que tenemos la misma edad._

_\- Si, tenemos la misma edad pero eso no deja de convertirte en mi je-fe-ci-ta._

\- _Esta bien, entonces dejaré de tener preferencias contigo y te trataré como a una subalterna más._

\- _Este... tampoco hay que llegar a los extremos mi querida y adorada Elsita._

_\- Ven a mi oficina, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra._

_\- Como órdenes amiguita de mi alma y de mi corazón._

Colgó el teléfono y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la platinada. Desde que llegó, las locuras y el buen humor de su amiga era lo único que en ocasiones lograba arrebatarle esas mínimas muestras de alegría. Se notaba lo mucho que Aurora se esforzaba por levantarle el ánimo, y es que para la chica era más que evidente que la Elsa Arendelle que regresó de Vancouver no era la misma que se había marchado meses atrás. Ya no se reflejaba en ella esa espontaneidad que la caracterizaba ni esa personalidad arrolladora que cautivaba a cualquiera, ahora solo habían lágrimas y más lágrimas que la preocupada rubia tenía que consolar sin tener idea alguna de cuál era el motivo de estas.

\- _¿Por cuál proyecto quieres empezar?_

_\- Por el más urgente. _

_\- Entonces es este. _\- Dijo la asistente levantando la primera carpeta de la pila.

\- _Una boda..._ \- Comentó la platinada con desgano.

\- _Si, es la boda de..._ \- Aurora se detuvo mirándola con recelo.

\- _¿De quién?_ \- Insistió.

\- _De... Mérida Fergus._

Cuando Elsa escuchó ese nombre sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- _¿Merida se va a casar? _\- Preguntó sorprendida.

\- _Si, se casará con un magnate de la industria automovilística._

La rubia no lo podía creer, hubiera esperado la boda de cualquier otra famosa menos de esa, y es que conocía a esa mujer lo suficiente como para saber que ese matrimonio no era más que por pura conveniencia, si había algo que caracterizaba a Mérida era su aversión a los compromisos duraderos, era el tipo de mujer que disfrutaba de los placeres que la libertad ofrecía y estar atada a un hombre no era precisamente una prioridad en su vida.

\- _¿Te sorprendió la noticia verdad?_ \- Preguntó Aurora ante la repentina mudez de la platinada.

\- _No me lo esperaba._

\- _A mi también me sorprendió cuando nos llegó la solicitud, la verdad es que esa mujer no es que sea del tipo que quiera casarse._

\- _No, definitivamente no lo es._ \- Contestó mostrándose pensativa.

\- _¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Organizaras su boda?_

\- _De tantas empresas que podrían organizar su boda ella escogió precisamente esta, sabiendo que sería yo la que tendría que hacerse cargo, está más que claro que lo hizo a propósito._

\- _Pienso lo mismo, al parecer esa mujer no tiene intenciones de dejarte tranquila._

La platinada meditó eso ultimo.

\- _Sabes Aurora, le demostraré a Mérida Fergus quien es Elsa Arendelle. ¿Me quiere como organizadora de bodas?, pues me tendrá, le organizaré la mejor boda de todas._

_\- ¿Estas segura?_

\- _Si, lo estoy. _

_\- ¿Y si intenta hacerte caer nuevamente?_

_\- No lo logrará, ya no soy la misma de antes._

\- _Por tu bien espero que así sea, esa mujer no te conviene en lo absoluto._

_\- Créeme que lo sé. Por favor cítala para mañana._

\- _Esta bien. _

La asistente anotó el compromiso en la agenda con cierta incomodidad, luego siguieron trabajando hasta terminar con la gran acumulación de carpetas que se hallaba en el escritorio. El resultado fue la agenda de la líder de eventos repleta de innumerables citas y compromisos. Una vez terminada la labor Aurora se retiró de la oficina dejando a una Elsa evidentemente pensativa.

\- _Esta vez no lo harás Merida, no lo harás..._

-/-

Al día siguiente, la platinada se hallaba sumergida en el trabajo con una concentración absoluta, revisaba documentos y hacía anotaciones en su computadora consignando allí las diferentes ideas que tenía para cada evento del cronograma. La mañana transcurría con aparente normalidad hasta que el teléfono sonó y Aurora le hizo un anuncio que la colmó de incomodidad.

\- _Mérida Fergus está aquí._

Desde el primer momento supo que ese no sería un día como cualquiera, sabía que ese sería el día en el que tendría que volver a enfrentar a la persona que antes de su regreso a Vancouver era la que más había marcado su existencia. No conocía cuál sería su reacción al tenerla nuevamente frente a ella, lo único de lo cual estaba segura era que encárala sería la única manera de averiguarlo.

\- _Hazla pasar._

Cerró la llamada y se acomodó en su silla esperando la entrada de la susodicha. Su postura era erguida y firme, su expresión seria y serena, por dentro podría estar llena de caos pero si había algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir era que esa mujer la percibiera débil y derrotada.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y a través de ella apareciera Fergus. Su apariencia como siempre perfecta, su caminar y su pose típicos de su profesión, pero lo más inconfundible para Elsa era esa mirada cautivadora que la caracterizaba, esos enormes ojos azules que siempre guardaban una oculta intención, todo hubiese sido diferente si la platinada lo hubiese notado desde el primer momento en que la conoció, pero lamentablemente fue necesario mucho más que una simple mirada para darse cuenta de ello.

\- _Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin vuelvo a tener el placer de verte bella Elsa._

\- _Lamento no poder decir lo mismo._

\- _Tu tan cordial como siempre lindura._

\- _Siéntate._ \- Dijo la rubia en tono cortante señalando la silla que se hallaba frente a su escritorio.

La pelirroja hizo caso a la invitación tomando asiento donde se le había señalado.

\- _Así que quieres que organice tu boda. _

\- _Efectivamente, solo la mejor organizadora de eventos del país es digna de esa labor._

\- _Hay organizadoras igual de capacitadas que pueden hacerlo._

\- _Te quiero a ti._

\- _ ¿Por qué justamente a mi?_

\- _Porque te tengo un cariño especial, lo sabes._

\- _¿Mérida no entiendes que lo que yo menos deseo es tenerte cerca?_

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me temes?_

\- _Nunca te he tenido miedo y jamás te lo tendré, lo único que siento por ti es repulsión._

La mujer la miraba con intensidad sin demostrar la más mínima incomodidad ante aquellas palabras.

\- _Tus ojos no mienten, tu respiración entrecortada y tus manos inquietas tampoco, es el inconfundible efecto que te causa mi presencia, los nervios que solo yo te provoco mi adorada Elsa._

\- _Si que eres ilusa_. - Respondió la platinada en tono de burla.

\- _Ilusa no, certera._

\- _A ver Mérida, si te cité aquí fue únicamente para hablar de tu boda, ese será el único tema que tocaremos tu y yo de ahora en adelante, si no estás dispuesta a limitarte a ello entonces dímelo y yo tiro este contrato a la basura. _

\- _Huy pero cuanta agresividad. Está bien querida, lo que tu digas._

La rubia sabía perfectamente que no podía creer en esas palabras, que Mérida no era de las que se daban por vencidas fácilmente, que cuando buscaba algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo y que podía ser muy peligrosa si las cosas no salían como deseaba.

\- _¿Qué quieres para tu boda? _\- Preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

\- _¿Que me aconsejas?_

\- _Eso depende de tus gustos, del presupuesto, de la magnitud de la celebración, de muchas cosas._

\- _Con relación a la magnitud ya sabes que me gustan las cosas grandes y despampanantes, el presupuesto es obviamente ilimitado y en cuanto a mis gustos pues... tu deberías conocerlos mejor que nadie._

_\- No tengo porque conocer tus gustos, eres tu quien debe decírmelos._

\- _Lo que más me gusta es el color rubio platinado de tu cabello y el azul intenso de tus hermosos ojos._ \- Respondió observándola con picardía.

\- _Haré como que no escuché eso._

\- _jajaja eres tan tierna a veces mi amor._

\- _Mérida te he pedido muy amablemente que nos limitemos al asunto de la boda, por favor no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda._

_\- Adelante, piérdela, eres más excitante cuando te enojas._

\- _Ya basta, te largas de mi oficina ahora mismo._ \- Exigió la platinada poniéndose de pie.

\- _Oh, ¿Estas echándome?_

\- _Si, te echo de mi oficina y de mi vida, no quiero volver a lidiar con tu desagradable presencia._

En cuestión de segundos Elsa se vio acorralada contra la pared y los labios de la mujer peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

\- _De mi no te libraras nunca, pensé que ya lo habías entendido._

\- _Aléjate de mi Merida._

\- _No seas aguafiestas cariño, recordemos viejos tiempos._

_\- Ya dije que te alejes, si no..._

\- _¿Si no que? ¿Qué vas a hacerme amor? _

_\- Esto..._

La rubia le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo que la modelo quedara con la cabeza ladeada.

Por un instante hubo silencio.

\- _No debiste hacer eso. _

_\- ¡Te lo advertí Mérida, te dije que te alejaras!_

La mujer la tomó por el cuello y la aprisionó aún más contra la pared.

-_Su...el...tame._

La platinada sentía que se ahogaba, luchaba para quitársela de encima pero esta parecía ser más fuerte de lo normal, o quizás eran las consecuencias de no comer bien últimamente, lo único que estaba claro era que debía hacer algo pronto sino quería terminar asfixiada en manos de la desquiciada pelirroja.

\- _Me...rida...no...pu...edo... res...pi...rar._

\- _¡Conmigo no se juega Elsa, lo sabes!_

_-Tu...fuis...te...la...que...ju..gó...con...migo...lo...olvi...das._

La atacante poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre hasta dejar que el aire llegara nuevamente a los pulmones de la rubia.

\- _¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Ahora piensas matarme?!_

\- _No quiero matarte cariño, pero tu te empeñas en sacarme de mis casillas._

\- _¡¿No te parece que ya ha sido suficiente daño?! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?!_

_\- Porque no puedo, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que te amo Elsa? ¿Qué te quiero solo para mi?_

\- _¡Lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión!_

_\- Es amor mi vida, amor verdadero. _

La pelirroja se acercaba nuevamente pero en un ágil movimiento Elsa la esquivó yéndose al otro lado de la oficina.

\- _Claro que no, una mujer como tu no conoce el verdadero amor._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso tu si lo conoces?_

_\- Aunque no lo creas si lo conozco y ese será un privilegio que tu nunca tendrás._

_\- Jajajajaja entonces si es verdad, te enamoraste de tu cuñada jajajajaja_

Cuando Elsa escuchó eso pudo sentir un profundo miedo apoderarse de su ser, si había algo que estaba terriblemente mal era que fuera precisamente Mérida quien supiera esa información, era peligroso por donde se le mirara, pero no para ella sino para Anna, lo que más temía era que los errores de su pasado pudieran alcanzarla.

\- _¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_\- Que importa de dónde lo saqué, lo importante aquí es que me acabas de confirmar que es cierto._

\- _¡Te equivocas, es totalmente falso!_

\- _Elsa, querida, tus intentos de negarlo son completamente inútiles en este momento, desde antes que me lo confirmaras yo ya lo sabía, y por boca de la persona que menos te lo esperas._

\- _¿Por boca de quién? _

\- _¿En verdad quieres saberlo?, te puedes llevar una gran decepción._

_\- Si quiero._

\- _Pregúntale a tu noviecito entonces._

\- _¿Que tiene que ver Hans en todo esto?_

_\- Tiene que ver más de lo que te imaginas._

_\- ¿Me vas a decir que el y tu?..._

\- _Pues... Digamos que nos entendemos bastante bien._

_\- ¡Eso no puede ser, Hans no es como tu!_

_\- En eso tienes razón, ese es peor que yo._

_\- ¡Mentira! ¡Lo único que sale de tu boca son malditas mentiras!_

\- _¡Si no me crees entonces pregúntaselo a tu amada Anna, apuesto a que a ella si le creerás!_

_\- ¿Anna? ¡Anna no tiene porque saber nada de esto!_

_\- Es lo que crees, esa chica sabe más de lo que te imaginas. Es una lástima que sea tan poco inteligente, pudo haber utilizado esa información a su favor si así lo hubiese querido._

_\- ¡Hablas como si la conocieras!_

_\- Bueno, digamos que ya tuve el placer de conversar con ella._

En ese momento los recuerdos de aquella discusión con Anna vinieron directamente a la memoria de Elsa...

**_Flashback_**

_\- Sabes, tu cinismo ya ni me da rabia, me causa risa._

_\- ¡Yo no soy ninguna cínica!_

_\- ¿No? ¿Segura?_

_\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!_

_\- ¿Qué me dices de tu amiguita Merida Fergus? ¿Ella si lo es?_

\- _¿De dónde conoces tu a Merida?_

\- _Para que veas lo pequeño que es el mundo._

\- _¿Que hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por ella te estas comportando de esta manera?_

\- _Cálmate querida, ¿Tan asustada estas que ni siquiera puedes hacer una pregunta a la vez?_

\- _¡Solo dime que te dijo esa mujer!_

\- _¡¿Que más me va a decir Elsa?! ¡Que más que la verdad sobre la clase de mujer que eres, sobre la clase de zorra que eres! _

**_Fin Flashback._**

\- _¡Entonces si fuiste tu maldita, fuiste tu quien le llenó la cabeza de veneno!_

_\- No era veneno, eran verdades._

_\- ¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella, no permitiré que la envuelvas en tus porquerías!_

_\- Awww si ya me saliste defensora, me vas a hacer llorar._

_\- ¡Te aconsejo que empieces a tomar en serio mis palabras, a mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero a Anna la dejas en paz!_

_\- ¿Y si no me da la gana qué?_

_\- ¡Te mató con mis propias manos!_

_\- No serías capaz, eres tan cobarde que te faltan pantalones hasta para eso._

_\- ¡No me subestimes, por defenderla soy capaz de lo que sea!_

_\- ¡¿Tanto la amas?! _\- Cuestionó fulminándola con la mirada.

\- _¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!_ \- Respondió sin doblegarse.

\- _Escúchame bien Elsa, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia y si esa niñita me estorba entonces no dudaré en tomar cartas en el asunto. Ya hice que te odiara una vez, pero eso es poco comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacer, lo mejor será que tanto tu como ella se olviden de su disque amor, porque sino me veré en la penosa obligación de entrar a defender lo que es mío._

_\- ¡No te tengo miedo Mérida, estoy dispuesta a convertirme en una fiera si es necesario!_

_\- Ya veremos Elsita, ya veremos..._

La modelo se disponía a salir del recinto.

\- _Ah, se me olvidaba. Le das mis saludes a tu noviecito, dile que me encantó hacer tratos con el, pero que ya es hora de que salga de mi camino._

Lo último que Elsa percibió fue la sonrisa descarada en el rostro de la mujer, luego esta desapareció dejándole un mal sabor de boca y una combinación de desagradables sentimientos en su interior. Preocupación, rabia, odio, frustración, decepción...

\- _Hans..._

Aquella revelación de Mérida fue la copa que derramó el vaso, en su vida había soportado gran cantidad de mentira y falsedad, pero ya había sido suficiente, ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo más.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina aventando la puerta con enojo…

* * *

**Reviews**

Hola queridos lectores, por aquí yo nuevamente. Les dejo esta actualización que también estuvo algo demorada, ofrezco mil disculpas y agradezco su amable paciencia para con esta escritora que tanto los hace sufrir.

Les deseo buena vibra y aprovecho para anunciarles que ya estamos muy pero muy cerca del final de esta historia (Si, por fin se libraran de mi XD).

Muchos saludes para todos.

Hasta pronto ;)

**Caeli18:** jejeje vale, me tranquiliza mucho saber que ya te acostumbraste XD Ya veremos si puedo complacerte con lo del Elsanna, por ahora sigo luchando para que la inspiración no se vaya :S Sabes que tu amor es correspondido así que esta torturadora también te manda muchos besos y abrazos calentitos. PD: Ntp has sido perdonada, solo porque ya se te extrañaba n_n

**Alisswan1399:** Sip, que drama! La verdad no se puede negar, son expertas en meter la pata u.u

**Belten10:** Ahhh así que fuiste tu quien me llamó admiradora enloquecida durante el ultimo capitulo de La Apuesta eh? Jum Jum Ya te tenia en la mira Belten10, ya te tenia... En serio no estoy enloquecida por Elsa, bueno, solo un poquito, quiero secuestrarla pero eso es normal no? En fin, con respecto a lo que nos pasa a los escritores de hoy, pues eso mismo me pregunto yo, es como si una especie de virus andará en el ambiente volviéndonos crueles y despiadados, créeme que no es porque queramos ser así no, nosotros somos dulces almas angelicales 0:) En cuanto a tu cuenta de hospital pues déjame decirte que te tengo malas noticias, estoy en bancarrota, ups lo siento.

**Nikita30:** jejeje me alegra mucho saber que amas mi historia, pero no tanto eso de pagarte el hospital, es que en serio ya no hallo como pagar tantas facturas, creo ya me debo hasta a mi misma XD Sabes, eres la primera que llama a Kristoff maricón y a Anna cabeza hueca, así que eres la líder en el escalafón de los mas directos, felicidades :) Ya me han dicho muchas veces que esto parece novela de Televisa, en realidad he visto muchasss novelas de Televisa, tantas que todavía no se cual es mi favorita, de ellas aprendí a ser experta en drama ;) Suerte con lo de las agujas y camisas de fuerza, chau.

**Elsannaforthewin:** Pues no se si terminaré en el purgatorio por andar matando lectores de ataques al corazón, pero si tu dices que debo sentirme orgullosa pues me siento :D En cuanto a lo del libro, la verdad nunca se me ha ocurrido, pero quien sabe, tal vez algún día me anime y termine matando mas lectores a nivel global ñ_ñ Gracias por el consejo, y en serio espero que hayas salido ilesa del hospital.

**Zuri:** Si, y a Elsa le queda perfecta "Perdón" de Camila.

**R5forever:** Diosss no puedo creer que el mio sea el ganador en drama, con razón dicen que parece novela de televisa jajajaja XD Tu desquite si que estuvo cargado, les diste a todos menos a nuestra pobre Elsa, aunque claro, tienes razón en eso de que cada quien tiene su grado de culpabilidad, Kristoff por complicar aún mas la situación con su muerte inminente, Jane por ser una madre desconsiderada y Anna por imprudente, creo que el cap de hoy te dio un poco la razón, ya veremos que pasa con todo este lío. Muchas gracias por el review y sobre todo por seguir mi fic.

**Madh:** Siiii el drama me alimenta jajaja Bueno, ya veo que te sumas a la lista de los que me amenazan de muerte, en serio que estoy en nivel de presión máximo, la verdad tampoco sé como carajos voy a hacer pero de que salvo mi vida la salvo. Y vaya, acertaste en eso del trasplante de corazón, pero la gran pregunta es: ¿Lo logró?... En verdad espero que no hayas muerto de un ataque cardíaco a causa de tanta espera, créeme que haré todo lo posible para que eso no vuelva a suceder yyyyy Gracias por halagar mi forma de escribir y por eso de que me adoras, yo también te adoré desde el mismo momento en que leí tu comentario ñ_ñ Cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima!

**Pyrope:** Que bueno que te dejó así de satisfecha :D En serio discúlpame por volver a alargar tu espera, ojala sientas que valió la pena :v

**Krish2014:** jajajaja tu no te das por vencida cierto?, aún conservas la esperanza del yahoi XD Bueno, para que veas que no soy tan mala te mando otro abrazo y también un apapacho a Michi, dile que Kris desde donde este también le manda uno. Por otro lado, no se como te habrá dejado la actualización de hoy, ojala no sea en shock XD

**Loghan10: **Mmmm la cabeza me da vueltas, abro mas mis ojos pero una luz blanca me ciega, _!Dios! ¿será que ya me morí?_, asustada miro en todo mi alrededor y lo que veo son aparatos medicos, una camilla y paredes blancas por todos lados. _¿Pero donde demonios estoy?_... De repente un recuerdo aterrador viene a mi mente, una vieja loca esta sobre mi dandome puñetazos en la cara. Al recordarlo siento que todos los huesos me duelen, miro mi cuerpo y lo noto lleno de cables por todos lados, pero lo que mas me asusta son las esposas que me atan la muñeca a la cama, intento sacármelas pero es imposible, entonces todo se vuelve claro en mi cabeza: _¡LA VIEJA MASOQUISTA ME DENUNCIÓ!_ Siento la ira renacer de nuevo en mi interior, tanto, que empiezo a jalarme cuanto cable tengo a la vista, _¡¿PERO ES QUE COMO?!_ _¡¿COMO UNA SIMPLE VIEJITA PUDO VENCER A LA DIOSA?_ _¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO OTRA VEZ! *_Grito con todas mis fuerzas hasta que una enfermera ingresa aterrada*. ¿Que le sucede señorita? ¿Le duele algo?. Me la quedo mirando ante su inteligente pregunta, ¡¿PUES QUE NO VE?! ¡¿NO NOTA QUE UNA VIEJA LOCA ME MOLIÓ A GOLPES?! *Para colmar más mi ira, noto como la enfermera suelta una risita que no logra disimular* _¡¿ACASO SE BURLA DE MI?!_. ¿Yooo? ¡No señorita, como cree!. _¡SIII CLAROOO, SIGALE, SIGALE Y SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA EN MI LISTA DE ENEMIGOS DESPUÉS DE LOGHAN10!_. *La mujer se queda muda observándome*. ¡¿Y AHORA QUE ME VE?! Es que afuera hay un agente que quiere verla. _¿Agente de que?_ _¡Si es el del banco dígale que no estoy! ¡No tengo dinero para pagar todas esas facturas de hospital!_. Tranquila no es del banco, es un agente de policía. _¡¿QUEEE?! ¡NO ESE ES PEOR, DIGALE QUE NO ESTOY!_. Eso es imposible, fue la policia la que la trajo aqui. _¡MLDICIÓN!..._ _Pues ya que, hágalo pasar._ La enfermera se retira y a los pocos segundos ingresa el hombre viéndome algo extraño, su cara parece como atontada. Bue...bue...buenas tar...tardes. *Tartamudea*. _Buenas tardes, solo le advierto que no diré nada si no esta aquí mi abogado_. Tran...tranuila, su... su abogado ya... ya viene en ca... camino. _Ah bueno, entonces hablamos cuando el llegue_. Lo...lo que pasa es qqq... que quiero pedirle algo. _¿Pedirme algo? ¿Usted a mi?_. Sssssi. _A ver pues, ¿que es lo que quiere pedirme?_. Un...una fo... foto. _¡¿QUE?! ¡¿UNA FOTO?!_. Sssssi. _Pero... ¿Por qué quiere una foto mía?_. Por... porque yo...yo soy sssssu ad... admi...rador. _¿Ah? No entiendo_. Yo yo le...leo su...su fic, me...me en...canta mi...Mi Amada Cu...cuñada. _AHHHH, así que es un admirador eh_, _mmm interesante_. ¿Me...me dará la...la fo...fo...foto?. *Quedo pensando un instante mi respuesta* _Se la daré con una condición_. ¿Cu... cual?. _Facil, necesito que me saque de aquí._ ¡¿qqqq... que?!. _Lo que oyó, ¿Quiere la foto o no?._ Sssssi, pe...pero... _¡PERO NADA! ¡ES ESO O SE OLVIDA DE QUE TENDRÁ SIQUIERA UN CABELLO DE LA DIOSA DEL DRAMA! _¡Es...esta bien. Usssted mannnnda Diosa! *En mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa malévola* _Preparence enemigas, la revancha de la Diosa está cerca.._.

**Superstar:** jajaja si a Estrella le dedicaste la canción Loca no me imagino cual le dedicaras a Merida XD Oye pero tu si que eres mala, como vas a desear que Kristoff se vaya? si el rubio está en el mas allá será tu culpa. Y mi pobre Elsa a parte de andar toda desconsolada ahora anda con una loca aconsandola, es que no te digo, a mi platinada no le escampa u.u Bueno, ojala tu corazón ande bien, yo también iré a checar el mio por si acaso, escribir tanto drama también afecta. Chau, y gracias por lo de exitosa ;)

**ElsaFrozen100:** Nooo doctor por favor dígame que eso no es cierto, ElsaFrozen100 no pudo haber muerto, nooo T.T Ahora como se supone que voy a pagar los 50.000 Euros? T.T La verdad es que a ella tampoco le conviene morirse, mire que se perderá el final de esta historia y entonces tanto drama habrá sido en vano. Espero que esto sea una broma suya porque sino tendré que añadir 50.000 a la lista de deudas que nunca pagaré B)

**Goku Fernando:** jejejeje bueno, me conformo con recibir odio y amor XD Anna te manda a decir que ella también cree que se llevaran muy bien, la vieja bruja que la esperes porque será ella la que te de tu merecido, Rapunzel que lo siente porque ya está comprometida, y Kristoff puess... no recibí respuesta de el, no se si a lo mejor hizo tu deseo realidad D: Gracias por la felicitación, cuídate!

**Tellopost:** Ohhh espera! ¿Tiras la toalla justo ahora? ¿Después de haber aguantado tan altas dosis de drama? no, no, no... y mira que ya el final se acerca, te lo perderás mujer! Bueno, entiendo que también el kokoro se cansa de sufrir, así que está bien u_u Solo digo que estas siendo un poquito dura con Elsa, no se, creo que ella es una incomprendida :v Ojala vuelvas pronto, si llegas a volver por favor disculpa las locuras y torturaciones de esta escritora, chau! :'|

**Sakuradakota:** Mmm pues buena doctora no soy, la verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea de medicina, por eso cruzo los dedos para que tu corazoncillo aguante :v Gracias por los buenos deseos, aquí está por fin el cap. Hasta la próxima, besos :* :* :*

**Danae Endemyon:** That's right, the three are suffering a lot, I think Kristoff touched the worst part, but Elsa and Anna are not far behind. In the following chapters you will see What's behind Elsa personality, will give you surprises. Regards!

**Kykyo-chan:** Siii pobres... aquí esta la conty!

**Love Girl:** Vaya, el capitulo si que te provocó emociones xD La verdad es que el sahueso hoy mostró una cara desconocida, tal vez no le creas nada, tal vez la sigas odiando, quien sabe, pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, ella fue realmente dura con Elsa. En cuanto a Kristoff no se que decirte, el heredó una enfermedad, decidió callarla y hacerse el fuerte, pero no contó con que en realidad no lo era tanto. En esta historia hay una serie de sucesos detrás de la actitud de cada personaje, poco a poco se los he dado a conocer, aunque aún faltan ciertas cosas que tal vez los sorprendan. Esperaré tu opinión, en verdad me interesa mucho conocerla n_n PD: También te mando un gran beso y un abrazo, se le quiere señorita, cuídese mucho. Chau.

**Guest:** jajajaj si, ya soy consciente de eso XD

**Yara sosa:** Pos ya sé que si fue broma, sigues vivita y coleando, así que me ahorro las lagrimas ;)


	27. Sombrío

**Capítulo 27.**

**"Sombrío"**

La rubia conducía su auto deportivo a toda velocidad sintiendo una urgencia enorme por llegar hasta donde aquel pelirrojo y acabar de una vez por todas con aquella farsa que juntos se habían inventado. Si bien es cierto, le debía mucho a Hans, gracias el ella había logrado hacer realidad su sueño de alcanzar la cima del éxito en un territorio lleno de obstáculos y alacranes que solo buscan detener el paso, era algo por lo que le estaría eternamente agradecida y tal vez allí radicaba su más grande problema, el agradecimiento era lo único que en realidad la motivaba cuando de su novio se trataba.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que la relación de ambos cambio de manera drástica y definitiva…

**_Flashback._**

_\- Hans, esto si que no me lo esperaba._

_\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?_

_\- Si, es muy hermoso._

Contestó anonadada mientras observaba el bello montaje que se hallaba sobre la majestuosidad de las montañas de Santa Mónica. La gran cantidad de rosas rojas, las innumerables velas que iluminaban en la oscuridad de la noche, la mesa para dos, la botella de Champán, la música de fondo que armonizaba el ambiente a la perfección, la imponente vista nocturna de la ciudad que embelesaba a cualquiera, todo era sublime y maravilloso por donde se le mirara.

\- _Me alegra que te guste._ – Contestó el con una sonrisa.

Como todo un caballero sacó una de las sillas para que la rubia se sentara, luego destapó la botella de la más fina bebida iniciando así aquella velada romántica que el mismo había organizado sin que Elsa siquiera lo sospechara. Mientras cenaban la exquisita comida, charlaban y reían como siempre estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, pero el nerviosismo de ambos era más que evidente, sobre todo en Elsa, quien aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de interacción con el hombre que en ese momento consideraba su más fiel amigo.

Por un instante el silencio entre los dos se hizo presente, el cual aprovechó Hans para decir eso que ya no deseaba seguir callando.

\- _Elsa, supongo que te preguntaras el motivo de esta velada, ¿no es así?_

La platinada asintió mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

\- _Imagino que por todo este montaje ya lo sospecharás, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu respuesta lo que menos deseo es que se vea afectada la hermosa relación que hasta ahora hemos tenido tu y yo._

\- _Tranquilo, eso no sucederá._ – Afirmó con seguridad.

\- _Bien, entonces seré directo. _

Respiró profundo antes de continuar.

\- _Elsa, desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí una conexión especial hacia ti, fue como si tuviera frente a mi a la mujer de mis sueños, a esa que desde siempre había anhelado encontrar. Dicha conexión creció con el pasar de los días, empecé a notar en ti una belleza incomparable, pero no solo me refiero a tu belleza exterior sino más que nada a lo bella que eres por dentro. Tu espontaneidad, tu inteligencia, tu carisma, ese deseo por salir adelante y alcanzar tus metas, todo eso me maravilló inmensamente, hasta el punto de enloquecerme de amor, porque eso es lo que he venido a confesarte esta noche, que te amo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia._

La platinada quedó estupefacta, definitivamente no estaba preparada para una confesión así, lo adoraba, el era una hombre maravilloso y lo sabía, pero amarlo de esa forma era algo que nunca antes se había contemplado.

_\- Yo… no sé qué decir._

_\- ¿Qué te parece un "si acepto ser tu novia_"? – Respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_\- Es que… yo te quiero, pero hablar de amor…_

_\- Dame una oportunidad y yo me encargaré de que conozcas el verdadero amor. _

La platinada lo observaba aparentemente serena pero su corazón iba a mil por hora, nunca antes había sentido tal nivel de ansiedad, ya que nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de romper el corazón de alguien como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Lo meditó tratando de hallar una respuesta en medio de tantas dudas, si había algo de lo cual estaba segura era que un sí o un no podría hacer la diferencia entre acertar magníficamente o equivocarse terriblemente.

\- _Hans yo…_

Antes de que pudiera continuar el pelirrojo la tomó de la mano.

\- _Elsa te prometo que serás muy feliz a mi lado, por favor déjame demostrártelo._

El muchacho la observaba con tal intensidad que la rubia en verdad podía percibir la súplica en su mirada y fue precisamente aquel anhelo que percibió lo que la llevó a tomar aquella decisión trascendental.

\- _Si. _\- Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de este.

**_Fin Flashback._**

En medio de la velocidad aquellos recuerdos se vieron opacados por la ultima revelación de Merida, si las circunstancias fueran otras no hubiera dudado jamás de la inocencia del pelirrojo, pero el problema estaba en que sabía que la mujer no mentía, porque solo había una persona que pudo haberla llevado hasta Anna y esa era la misma a la cual le debía la presencia de Fergus en su vida…

**_Flashback._**

Respetados directores y libretistas, así como gran cantidad de famosos y gente adinerada desfilaban por la alfombra roja de los premios más importantes del cine y la televisión, los Academy Awards. Personalidades de la industria de Hollywood saludaban a los fanáticos y cientos de cámaras que se encontraban esperando su llegada, mostrando glamorosas y elegantes vestimentas que eran acompañadas de radiantes poses y sonrisas.

\- _Oh, pero miren quien acaba de llegar, si es el guapo y reconocido director de cine Hans Sitron._

_\- Así es Alisha y viene acompañado nada más y nada menos que de su nueva novia._

_\- Vaya Alex si que es hermosa esa chica, mira ese elegante y bello vestido azul cielo, le queda perfecto. _

_\- Wao… La estela de brillo de su capa la hace ver sumamente glamorosa, esas zapatillas de cristal están divinas y ni hablar de la hendidura en su rodilla derecha, Dios que sexy se ve._

_\- No pero lo mejor de todo es ese cabello rubio platinado, mira que aunque está recogido esa trenza a medio lado se le ve sencillamente espectacular, ¿no lo crees Alex?_

_\- Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo Alisha, esa mujer parece una verdadera reina._

_\- Que bella pareja hacen, sin duda se convertirá pronto en una de las más cotizadas de Hollywood._

_\- Eso no lo dudes cariño, no lo dudes…_

El par de presentadores transmitía la llegada del pelirrojo y la platinada, eran la novedad de la noche, todos admiraban la belleza de Elsa y se preguntaban de donde había salido tan despampanante mujer, era un misterio todavía, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su vida saliera a la luz pública y su fama se elevara por las nubes.

Ingresaron al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, los invitados aprovechaban que esta aún no comenzaba para saludarse unos con otros. Un miembro del staff dirigió a Elsa y a Hans hasta los asientos que les habían designado, al llegar a sus lugares Hans se encontró con la sorpresa de que a su lado había sido ubicada la modelo que en numerosas oportunidades había trabajado para el en la promoción de diferentes proyectos cinematográficos.

\- _Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es la grandiosa Merida Fergus. _

La mujer dirigió su atención hacia la voz que la mencionaba pero sus ojos no se centraron en el dueño de esta sino en la bella platinada que se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo.

_\- Dios pero que belleza… - _Fue lo primero que dijo sin siquiera meditarlo.

-_ ¿Perdón? _– Cuestionó Hans confundido.

\- _Oh no me prestes atención. _ – Contestó poniéndose de pie y saludándolo de beso en la mejilla.

\- _¿Cómo estas Merida?_

\- _Bien Hans, pero no tan bien como tú._

\- _Jajaja exageras, no hay mejor vida que la tuya Fergus._

\- _No me quejo de mi vida, pero siempre permanece el deseo de querer más._ – Respondió mirando a la rubia.

En ese momento Hans cayó en cuenta de que aún no había presentado a su acompañante.

\- _Pero que descortés he sido, Merida te presento a Elsa, mi novia._

\- _Es_ _todo un placer conocerte hermosa. -_ Dijo acercándose a la rubia y dándole un beso que por poco toca la comisura de sus labios.

Esa última acción de la pelirroja sorprendió a Elsa dejándola un poco aturdida.

\- _Igualmente..._ – Fue lo único que atinó a responder.

**_Fin Flashback._**

Apretó sus manos con fuerza en el volante, recordar ese día en que toda su existencia se complicó solo aumentó su rabia de manera considerable, como le gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar ese encuentro a como diera lugar así hoy no tendría que lidiar con semejante pesadilla.

\- _Maldito el día en que te conocí Merida, maldito el día…_ \- Susurró presionando el acelerador.

-/-

Llegó a una inmensa y elegante mansión estilo campestre ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, estacionó su BMW y se encaminó a la entrada de la misma con paso rápido. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre pero notó que la puerta se encontraba abierta, esto se le hizo extraño ya que no era normal que la servidumbre tuviera ese tipo de descuido, sobre todo porque Hans era muy estricto cuando de su seguridad y privacidad se trataba.

Lentamente ingresó a la enorme sala encontrándose con un caos, botellas de licor abundaban por todas partes así como envolturas y restos de alimento, no había dudas de que una fiesta muy loca se acabara de desarrollar allí, pero no era esto lo que ahora la inquietaba sino el hecho de que Hans estuviera organizándola a sus espaldas.

Siguió avanzando en medio del desorden y se encontró con zapatos de tacón alto y ciertas prendas de uso íntimo femenino regadas por el suelo, pero lo que si terminó de alarmarla fue lo que halló en la mesa de centro. Era una especie de polvo blanco repartido en dos líneas y una tarjeta de crédito con el nombre Hans Sitron también impregnada de la sustancia, la rubia no tenía dudas de lo que se trataba, pero tampoco podía creer que lo que su cabeza estaba imaginando fuera real, todo aquello era tan desconcertante y tan funesto a la vez, era demasiado sombrío para ser cierto.

Definitivamente solo había una persona que podía darle una explicación y esa era la misma que había ido a buscar a aquella casa, así que decidió no perder más tiempo y empezó a recorrer el recinto con la esperanza de hallarla. Fue a la cocina pero no había nadie, ni siquiera la amable mujer que laboraba como cocinera del lugar, siguió al estudio pero también estaba vacío, el jardín y la piscina igual, no le quedó de otra más que extender su búsqueda a la planta de arriba. Al llegar a una enorme puerta caoba se detuvo y deslizó la manija sigilosamente, a medida que la puerta se abría más ropa íntima de mujer aparecía y cuando tuvo una vista completa de la habitación de Hans se encontró con una escena que explicaba a la perfección todo lo que acababa de ver en aquella casa y que además confirmaba las palabras de Merida restándole todo lugar a la duda.

En la cama estaba el pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente en compañía de cuatro mujeres, todas ellas carentes de ropa al igual que él, no hacían falta explicaciones para entender lo que había pasado allí, pero ni siquiera era la infidelidad lo que molestaba a Elsa, sino el nivel de hipocresía que era capaz de manejar ese hombre.

Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y empezó a aplaudir lo más fuerte que podía, sus aplausos pronto despertaron a Hans y a las cuatro mujeres cuya expresión era digna de ver espantos en una película de terror.

_\- ¡Bravo Hans, te felicito, que gran actuación hiciste!_ – Dijo aun aplaudiendo.

\- _¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – _Exclamó el hombre evidentemente asustado.

_\- Oh perdona por venir sin avisar, es claro que no esperabas mi visita._

\- _¡Por favor déjame explicártelo!_

-_ ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Qué más explicación que esta que tengo frente a mis ojos?!_

El pelirrojo miró a sus compañeras de cama la cuales se hallaban estupefactas sin saber que decir o que hacer.

\- _¡¿Ustedes que esperan?! ¡Lárguense de aquí! _

Las mujeres acataron la orden y se disponían a salir, pero Elsa las detuvo inmediatamente.

-_ Pero por favor no se vayan, solo déjenme decir una última cosa y podrán continuar en lo que estaban. _

_\- Mi amor déjalas ir, tu y yo tenemos que hablar a solas._

\- _Tranquilo, lo que te tengo que decir lo pueden oír ellas perfectamente._

_\- ¡No, esto lo hablaremos a solas, así que ustedes se largan! – _Ordenó nuevamente al grupo de mujeres.

Las cuatro salieron de la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron dejando a la pareja a solas.

-_ ¿Contento? – _Cuestionó secamente.

\- _Elsa por favor escúchame._

\- _No, esta vez serás tu quien me escuche. No te preocupes, seré breve._

_\- Pero es que yo…_

\- _Se acabó Hans._

\- _ Elsa no hagas esto._

\- _No insistas, es mi última palabra._

Por un instante el pelirrojo la observó en silencio.

_\- ¿Esto era lo único que te hacía falta verdad?_

_\- ¿Perdón?_

_\- Solo te hacía falta una excusa para dejarme, porque nunca te interesó lo nuestro Elsa._

_\- Hans no intentes hacerte la victima porque las razones de mi decisión saltan a la vista._

_\- ¡¿Saltan a la vista?! ¡Con que moral vienes a juzgarme si fuiste tu la primera que me engañó, y no solo una, sino todas las veces que te dio la gana!_

La rubia se quedó fría al escuchar ese reproche.

_\- ¿De qué hablas?_

_\- ¡¿A poco me creíste tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de tus amoríos?! ¡Primero con Merida Fergus y luego con Anna Summers, tu propia cuñada!_

Elsa definitivamente no sabía que decir, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que Hans estuviera enterado de todo y menos aún, que sabiéndolo todo hubiera decidido callarlo.

_\- Yo… no entiendo, ¿si lo sabias porque no dijiste nada?_

_\- Puede ser por masoquista tal vez, o por estúpido, o quizás porque te amo tanto que no me importó tenerte a mi lado a pesar de saberte una perfecta mentirosa._

_\- ¡Tu no sabes nada, si me hubieras dicho las cosas de frente en vez de callarlas y engañarme con cuanta mujer se te pasara por el frente hoy no estuviéramos en esta situación!_

_\- ¡Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta situación si tu no me hubieras decepcionado de la manera en que lo hiciste Elsa! _

_\- ¡Te acabo de encontrar en la cama con cuatro mujeres Hans! ¡¿Acaso eso no es también engañar?!_

_\- ¡Tu me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, el hombre que hoy ves no es más que una consecuencia de tus engaños!_

_\- ¡¿Ósea que lo hiciste para vengarte? ¡¿Para cobrarte con la misma moneda?!_

_\- ¡No maldita sea! ¡Yo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, pero preferiste arrojar mis sentimientos a la basura como se arroja un vil trapo sucio!_

_\- ¡Mi intención jamás fue herir tus sentimientos, todo lo contrario, si callé muchas cosas fue precisamente porque no quería hacerte daño!_

_\- ¡Vaya forma la tuya de demostrarlo, hubiera preferido mil veces escucharte decir que no me amabas antes que tener que lidiar con todo este resentimiento que llevo dentro!_

_\- ¡La culpa no es solo mía Hans, desde el principio tu sabias que yo no te amaba de la forma en que querías y aun así insististe en una relación!_

Hubo silencio.

_\- Sabes, yo siempre fui consciente de que lo único que tu sentías por mi era agradecimiento y a pesar de ello decidí soportarlo porque conservaba la esperanza de que algún día llegaras a amarme._

_\- Sé que no tengo justificación porque también cometí un error al no ponerle un alto a este absurdo, pero debes saber que nunca te engañé con Merida, las cosas con ella sucedieron de la forma que menos imaginas, esa mujer no ha sido más que un horror y una pesadilla en mi vida._

_\- ¿Y con Anna? ¿Me dirás que con ella tampoco me engañaste?_

_\- Con Anna las cosas sucedieron de una forma diferente, yo jamás lo planeé pero terminé enamorándome de la manera más inexplicable, no tienes idea de lo caro que he pagado ese amor que desde un principio estuvo prohibido, así que si querías un castigo para mi puedes estar seguro de que ya lo estoy recibiendo._

_\- (…) _

_\- Cuando vi la forma en que mirabas a Anna supe que estaba perdido, porque en tu sola mirada se podía notar lo mucho que la amabas. Me di cuenta de todo, de su noche juntas en el hotel, de los detalles de Anna para conquistarte, del secuestro en la cabaña, y con cada cosa que descubría me hundía más en mi rabia y mi frustración, tanto, que solo buscaba desesperadamente la manera de separarlas._

_\- ¿Y por eso te confabulaste con Merida?_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa.

_\- Cómo…_

_\- ¿Cómo lo supe?_

_\- Si._

_\- Dale las gracias a tu cómplice._

_\- Desgraciada… – _Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

_\- Perdóname, pero fuiste muy tonto si creíste que podías confiar en Merida._

_\- Esto no se quedará así, me las va a pagar._

_\- No ganas nada con vengarte, el error también fue tuyo por hacer tratos con alguien como ella._

_\- Eso lo sé, pero estaba desesperado Elsa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue recurrir a Merida. Fue su idea poner a Anna en tu contra para separarlas, fue ella quien lo planeó todo. _

_\- Tu la ayudaste así que eres tan responsable como ella, jamás debieron involucrar a Anna en todo esto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada._

_\- ¡Claro que la tiene, por su culpa te he perdido para siempre!_

_\- En eso te equivocas, me perdiste con tus acciones porque con engaños y mentiras no se lucha por un amor._

_\- ¡Ya te dije que tú me orillaste a hacer todo esto!_

_\- ¡Hans no me culpes a mi de las decisiones que tomas, se hombre y acepta tus errores!_

Frente a eso último el pelirrojo pareció ya no tener más argumentos.

_\- Eres libre, vete y déjame solo._

_\- (…)_

_\- ¿Lo prometimos una vez lo recuerdas?... Prometimos que nada acabaría con la hermosa relación que teníamos, ¿Qué nos pasó Hans?_

_\- Me enamoré solo Elsa, eso pasó._

_\- Siento mucho no haber podido amarte como deseabas._

_\- No lo sientas, más lo siento yo por no haberme sabido ganar tu amor, al parecer Anna fue más inteligente y logró en poco tiempo lo que yo no pude._

_\- No se trata de ser inteligente, si hay algo que he aprendido es que nadie escoge su amor, nadie._

Esas serían las últimas palabras de aquella conversación, la rubia no dijo nada más, solo salió de la habitación en medio de una sensación de triste despida.

Estaba convencida de que acabar con aquella relación era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, pero le dolía profundamente la forma tan desastrosa en que todo terminaba. Sin duda lo que estaba pasando era una reprensión de ambos por haber infringido una de las más importantes lecciones de vida, _Si amas no traiciones, si no sientes nada no ilusiones, _cada uno jugando a desafiarla, cada uno quebrantándola a su manera_._

Simplemente no tuvo cabeza para más, decidió no regresar a la oficina y quedarse en su apartamento el resto del día. De nuevo luchaba con la depresión que desde hace días la aquejaba, era un mal que por más que intentaba no lograba sacar de su cabeza, eran tan grandes las pérdidas que su corazón no podía tener otro sentimiento más que de tristeza y desolación, Anna, Kristoff y ahora Hans, todos ellos fuera de su vida a raíz de su cobardía.

-/-

Lentamente la noche teñía la agitada ciudad, desde el balcón la rubia observaba la luna llena asomarse en el cielo despejado, era grande y hermosa, como la de esas noches iluminadas en las que resplandece con todo su esplendor. No pudo evitar recordarla, aquella majestuosidad solo le revivía a una persona, a esa que como el astro más brillante había iluminado sus días en medio de la abrumadora oscuridad, a Anna, a esa hermosa pelirroja que vio desparecer en aquel ascensor de hospital, le hubiera gustado tanto por lo menos decir adiós, pero sabía que una despedida solo hubiera añadido más dolor a su latente herida. No había día ni noche en que no se preguntara como estaba, que estaría haciendo, si la pensaba tanto como a ella, si sentía la misma necesidad de volver a verla, si algún día la perdonaría por tanto daño, eran tantas las preguntas que probablemente nunca tendrían una respuesta, tanto amor retenido que cada segundo la asfixiaba un poco más.

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad no le era difícil comprenderla, no hay nada como ponerse en el lugar del otro para entender a las personas y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta la sarta de mentiras que Merida le había dicho a Anna, conocía a esa mujer lo suficiente como para saber que sus alcances no tienen un límite, por lo que todo el resentimiento, los desaires, los reproches, los señalamientos, todo eso que una vez Anna manifestó ahora adquiría todo el sentido del mundo. No es agradable enterarse de que la persona querida nos ha mentido, es algo que con Hans estaba viviendo en carne propia, pero es el doble de doloroso cuando se trata de la persona que amas con locura, así como un día aquella pelirroja confesó amarla, así como ella todavía la amaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, la primera pregunta que cruzó por su cabeza ni siquiera fue quien podría ser, sino que querría esa persona que llamaba. No importaba el motivo de aquella visita, ella simplemente no tenía ánimos para recibirla.

Fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo se topó de frente con el ser más indeseable de todos, nada más y nada menos que la siempre acechante Merida Fergus, quien la esperaba con esa mirada y sonrisa hipócrita que tanto son de temer.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí? _– Preguntó ásperamente.

\- _Vine a consolarte amor._ – Respondió.

\- _No necesito que tú me consueles._

\- _Ya me enteré de tu rompimiento con Hans, así que necesitas nueva compañía._

\- _¿Y porque piensas que te querría a ti como compañía?_

\- _Porque soy quien puede brindarte el cariño que mereces._

\- _Prefiero morirme sola antes que tener que soportar la compañía de alguien como tú._

\- _¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo? _\- Cuestionó en tono molesto.

\- _Eres tu quien todo lo arruina._

La mujer respiró profundo como tratando de controlarse.

\- _¿Me dejarás pasar o pretendes que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche?_

\- _No eres bienvenida en mi casa, así que lárgate por donde viviste._

\- _Elsa no hagas que vuelva a perder la paciencia._

_\- Mátame si quieres, pero no te saldrás con la tuya._

\- _Si me voy ahora firmaras automáticamente tu sentencia de destrucción, ¿segura que es eso lo que deseas?_

\- _Lárgate de mi vida Merida._ – Respondió trasmitiendo odio en su tono de voz.

\- _Bien, entonces prepárate Elsa Arendelle porque pagaras caro tu insolencia, te daré donde más te duele, es una promesa._

Dicho esto la pelirroja dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar, esta vez su reacción no fue violenta, pero se podía percibir en su mirada la ira que por dentro la consumía. Elsa sabía que las amenazas de la mujer no eran un juego, pero ya no podía seguir soportando tanta desfachatez de su parte, Merida Fergus aprendería a respetarla así fuera lo último que lograra en su vida.

-/-

Dos días después, la rubia se hallaba reunida con Aurora revisando la planeación de un evento de moda que se realizaría en los próximos días y del que ella era organizadora. Era un magno evento al cual asistirían importantes personalidades de la industria, por supuesto nada podría salir mal así que ponía su máximo esfuerzo para que todo saliera a la perfección.

\- _¿Ya le enviaste los requerimientos de la ambientación a nuestro decorador?_

_\- Por supuesto, el encargado ya tiene los requerimientos, me dijo que trabajaría en ellos de inmediato._

_\- Bien, por favor agéndame una cita con la persona que animará el evento, debo darle algunas instrucciones que me trasmitieron los clientes._

_\- Ok, ¿para cuándo quieres que la agende?_

_\- Lo antes posible, llama a la persona y pregúntale cuando tiene disponibilidad._

_\- Perfecto, eso haré. ¿Algo más?_

_\- No, eso todo por ahora._

\- _Listo mi Elsy, entonces me voy a poner manos a la obra._

_\- Gracias._ – Contestó con una sonrisa.

La asistente se retiró dejándola a solas, la platinada inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en otro pendiente de su lista cuando una llamada a su celular la interrumpió. Tomó el aparato que estaba sobre el escritorio y observó el remitente de la llamada, cuando vio aquel nombre su corazón pego un brinco casi como si quisiera salirse del pecho, todo su ser se descontroló de inmediato y una notoria emoción la invadió de repente. No, no estaba viendo mal, allí lo decía claramente, Anna Frozen, la única que figuraba en su lista de contactos, la misma que no había podido sacar de su mente y su corazón ahora la estaba llamando.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar de su espasmo, temblando oprimió el botón verde, se llevó el celular al oído y con dificultad logró pronunciar ese nombre que tanto significado tenia para ella.

\- _¿Anna?_

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y cada segundo sin respuesta que transcurría sumaba la dosis a su ansiedad.

\- _Anna por favor di algo._

\- _Lamento decepcionarte querida._

Una voz que evidentemente no era la de Anna se escuchó al instante.

_\- ¿Quién habla?_ – Preguntó confundida.

\- _¿Acaso no me reconoces?_ – Volvió a decir la extraña voz.

La rubia sintió un sentimiento de preocupación casi que en el acto.

\- _¿Quién eres y donde está Anna? _

\- _Te dije que te daría donde más te duele Elsa._

La platinada sintió el corazón en la mano, eso que acaba de escuchar despejó su duda de inmediato colmándola de una inmensa angustia.

\- _Me… ¿Merida?_

\- _La misma._ \- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- _¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Anna?!_ – Exclamó llena de pánico ante aquella confirmación.

\- _Aún no le hecho nada que puedas lamentar._

\- _¡Por favor no le hagas daño, te lo suplico!_

\- _Si tanto te importa entonces ven por ella._

\- _ ¡¿Dónde la tienes?!_

\- _Me temo que tendrás que venir hasta Vancouver._

\- _¡Merida iré hasta donde me pidas, pero por favor no dañes a Anna, tu problema en conmigo no con ella!_ – Suplicó entre lágrimas.

\- _Tienes 24 horas para estar aquí, sino vienes atente a las consecuencias._

La pelirroja cortó la llamada y fue en ese momento cuando Elsa cayó en cuenta de que su mayor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, Anna estaba en peligro y todo era su culpa. Golpeó con fuerza su escritorio sintiendo la ira y la frustración acribillarla internamente, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a lo que más amaba, así que no esperó un segundo más, tomó sus cosas y salió disparada de su oficina.

Al cruzar la puerta se topó de frente con Aurora quien al ver el estado en el que se encontraba se alarmó de inmediato.

_\- ¿Elsa que te pasa?_

_\- Tengo que irme ahora mismo._

\- _¿A dónde vas?_

\- _A Vancouver._

\- _¿A Vancouver? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?_

\- _Si, esa maldita tiene a Anna._

\- _¿Qué? ¿De qué maldita hablas? ¿Y quién es Anna?_

\- _La maldita es Merida Fergus y Anna es el amor de mi vida, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño._

\- _No estoy entendiendo nada._

\- _Después te explicaré todo, ahora debo irme no puedo perder más tiempo._

\- _Elsa no puedes hacerle caso a Merida, esa mujer puede estar tramando algo, no vayas a ningún lado por favor._

\- _Lo siento, pero si no voy le hará algo a Anna y no puedo permitirlo._

\- _Pero Elsa…_

_\- ¡Pero nada Aurora, déjame ir!_

_\- ¡Al menos prométeme que te cuidaras!_

\- _Lo prometo, adiós._

La platinada se zafó del agarre de su amiga alejándose a toda prisa…

* * *

**Reviews**

Holaa, yo otra vez :)

Según lo prometido aquí les traigo el cap 27, no se pierdan el que sigue porque estará muyy interesante, ya saben, falta poco :')

Muchos saludos, se me cuidan.

**HearthCold:** jajaja tienes razón, no lo he terminado aún pero espero que te siga gustando hasta que leas la palabra FIN :') Ah y no tengas pena mira que no muerdo, solo provoco infartos pero no más ;D

**Oloff30:** Siii últimamente los hospitales andan demasiado llenos verdad? por qué será? xD El final está cerca, no te lo pierdas. Y muchas gracias por el comentario, cuídate mucho!

**AaronVS3:** Si lo sé, algo así me habían dicho. Tengo cierto problemilla con el drama :S

**ElsaFrozen100:** Ohhh espera! Como así que desde el cielo? No me digas que colgaste los guayos antes de tiempo XD Bueno, de cualquier forma si me persigues hasta el fin del mundo no me molesta, solo porfa no me persigas hasta el baño :P Gracias por amar mi historia y a mi *se emociona* Por cierto, muy buenas las canciones, como anillo al dedo :)

**Krish2014:** jajaja pues ahora tu estas siendo más dramática que yo, mira que imaginar a Anna asesinada, a Elsa suicidándose y a Hans tirado por la ventana waoo... la verdad meditaré el asunto :B Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas, a ver que piensas ahora n_n

**R5forever:** Cual es mi telenovela favorita? Amm de Televisa creo que es Teresa, esa mujer si que es mala, pero agh aún así es perfecta *-* Estoy de cuerdo contigo, a Elsa le viene como anillo al dedo la canción Perdón, ya varios por ahí se la han dedicado. Ya veremos en que termina la loca que no sabe usar el peine, cuidado con esas eh, son bien peligrosas O_o PD: De nada, ha sido todo un placer contribuir con tu imagen familiar XD

**Love Girl:** jajaja no te preocupes tu puedes desahogarte cuando gustes, ya el sahueso sabe del cariño "especial" que le tienes, Merida y Hans también lo saben XD Cuídate corazón, besos para ti!

**Alisswan1399:** La verdad es que si, está complicado, con esa pelirroja nunca se sabe O_o

**Chrismas-Machine:** Carlos muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, para mi es gratificante leer comentarios como el tuyo, sin duda fortalece el deseo de seguir escribiendo y darle rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación :') Espero que la historia continué siendo de tu agrado, te agradezco de nuevo por los halagos :)

**Nikita30:** jajaja claro, visualizaré a Kristoff usando falda y cabello largo, todo sea por la canción XD Blancanieves aún no ha sido despertada de su envenenamiento, solo por eso se ha salvado. Ah y no te preocupes, ya ni tiempo tengo de ver novelas, este fic es la única dosis de drama que tengo :c Besos para ti también chica :*

**Loghan10: **Por fin estoy a salvo, aún me duelen todos los huesos pero esta guarida que me ofreció mi amigo el policía está de pelos. Tengo televisión por cable, una inmensa cama donde dormir, aire acondicionado, jacuzzi, ash que más le pido a la vida? Bueno si, solo pido una cosa más, ¡VENGANZA! Aprieto mis puños con fuerza recordando a mis enemigas, solo cuento los días para poder tenerlas frente a mi y ejecutar así mi magnifico plan, pero antes debo prepararme, las veces anteriores las subestimé y terminé en el hospital, así que está vez seré más inteligente que ellas. A propósito, ya mi maestro debe estar por llegar, salgó corriendo para alistarme, me coloco mi traje y me dispongo a esperarlo, a los pocos minutos tocan a mi puerta y mi maestro llega. Es un cinturón negro en karate que me consiguió mi nuevo amigo, es que obvio, si quiero vencer a la abuela endemoniada primero tengo que aprender a pelear, así que manos a la obra... ***3 meses después*** Bien, esta posición es algo incomoda, pero como me gusta... ¿que?, no piensen mal, el hecho de que este encima de mi maestro no significa que el y yo... aja, ya saben, si estoy asi es porque acabé de vencerlo en una dura pelea, mi primera victoria después de tanta derrota TwT *lloro de felicidad*, ahora por fin me puedo considerar lista, así que mañana mismo pondré en marcha mi plan, el hermoso país de Chile me espera buajajaja. Cuando por fin toco tierra chilena siento el corazón regresarme al cuerpo, es que eso de viajar con identidad falsa si es bien gacho, por poco me veo otra vez presa en manos de la migra, pero hahaha definitivamente la Diosa del drama es un hueso difícil de roer ñ_ñ Tomo un taxi y voy hasta la dirección que me dio mi amigo el policía, el con sus contactos de la inteligencia logró que rastrearan a mis enemigas y ahora ya se todo de ellas, donde viven, los movimientos de la abuela, los pasatiempos de Logan10, etc. Confieso que hay cierta información que me sorprendió eh, pero nah eso no es lo importante ahora, por el momento solo me interesa la ejecución de mi plan de VENGANZA buajaja *Ríe como loca desquiciada*. Por fin llego a la dirección indicada, veo la casa frente a mi y siento la adrenalina invadirme inmediatamente, con determinación voy a hasta la puerta y me detengo antes de continuar, estoy en la difícil decisión de si tumbar la puerta o no, lo medito un segundo y decido que mejor no, la verdad es que no quiero tener que añadir otra deuda más a mi historial bancario, así que bueno, toco el timbre. Espero impacientemente, esta gente demora siglos en abrir la puerta, empiezo a jugar con mi traje de pelea pero en segundos me aburro, toco otra vez el timbre y nada, decido revisar el face mientras tanto, estoy neceando mi celular cuando de repente escucho unos pasos acercarse, inmediatamente lo guardo y me pongo en guardia con mi super posición de karateca, cuando la puerta se abre la cara de susto que veo es digna de retratar, lastima que no tenga una cámara... Hola Loghan10, es un placer verte de nuevo querida enemiga *la miro con sonrisa malévola*...

**AzblueHell:** jajaja siii todos contra Merida porque maldita si es y perra también XD Siento lo de tu PC, pero que bueno que pudiste regresar :) Gracias por ser mi fan más fiel y por lo de guapa *se sonroja* También cuídate, hasta la próxima :*

**Goku Fernando:** jejeje con que le quieres bajar la pelirroja a Elsa eh? Cuidado la platinada te descabeza. Oh por Dios pero que hermosa es esa canción de Marco Antonio Solis, le viene como anillo al dedo a nuestra Anna ( no llores, contrólate no llores T.T ). De televisa si he visto muchas novelas, la Malquerida no la he visto pero alguien ya me había comentado que es buena, tal vez algún día tenga la oportunidad de verla. Y sí, todos los fics Elsanna están llegando a su fin, creo que me contagié :/ Besos :* :* :*

**Superstar:** Huy ojala hayas tenido suerte con el dolor de cabeza, la verdad es que Merida ya me tiene con migraña, Dios esa hembra si que es mala. El destino de Anna y Kristoff pues aún es incierto, no te pierdas los caps que siguen porque allí lo descubrirás, si el fin del mundo no se adelanta claro XD Y nah no eres una loca, tienes espíritu musical que es diferente. Besos :*

**Belten10:** jejeje Hey no te preocupes yo solo bromeaba. De hecho Yara y yo nos divertimos mucho leyendo tu comentario, así que relax que aunque me llamen reina del drama no armo drama por esas cosas :) Ya sé que todos odian a Merida, pero que se le va a hacer si se lo ha ganado a pulso la condenada XD Ojala el cap de hoy también te haya gustado, ah y no me odies por lo que Yara ponga en la Apuesta, juro que soy inocente :S Cuídate ;)

**Kykyo-chan:** Bueno, la forma en que Elsa enfrentó lo de Hans ya la conociste, la forma en que defenderá a Anna de Merida esta por verse, no te pierdas lo que sigue!

**Yara sosa:** jajajaja estas viendo mucha peli de ciencia ficción, después cuando me exceda con el drama no te quejes eh.

**Madh-M:** Sus deseos son ordenes para mi, así que aquí esta la actualización. Yo también extraño a Anna T_T ah y el número de caps es sorpresa, cuando falte 1 te digo :P Un gran saludo para ti también, besos :*

**Sakuradakota:** Oh vale, la próxima que demore una eternidad te mandaré un mensajito :S No se pero da la leve impresión de que tus dudas aún no han sido resueltas, ya que Anna y Kristoff aún son un misterio, si quieres saber que fue de ellos no te pierdas los próximos caps. Besos y abrazos mi querida lectora, cuídate :)


	28. Demente

**Capítulo 28**

**"Demente"**

El vuelo de tres horas hasta Vancouver lo sentía eterno, no le fue fácil encontrar un vuelo sin reservación que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para poder cumplir el plazo de 24 horas que Mérida le había dado, fue un verdadero milagro que lograra subirse a ese avión el mismo día de aquella llamada, pero ahora solo rogaba para que un milagro mayor ocurriera y esa mujer no le hiciera daño alguno a su amada antes de su llegada.

Los nervios los tenia a flor de piel y la ansiedad era insoportable, lo único que quería era llegar a ese momento en que por fin tuviera a Anna entre sus brazos sana y salva, sin el temor de que de que una loca obsesiva y peligrosa pudiera lastimarla.

Llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver únicamente con su bolso de mano, lo único que había recogido al salir de su oficina y lo único que había llevado a aquel viaje relámpago. Fue gracias a eso que pudo evitar la espera de maletas y los incansables filtros de seguridad a los que estas son sometidas, su paso por migración fue rápido, lo cual le permitió abandonar el terminal con prontitud.

Se subió al primer taxi disponible que divisó y dio instrucciones de que la llevarán al único lugar donde se le ocurría podía encontrarse esa mujer, el apartamento de Anna. Tal era la velocidad de ese taxi que solo fue cuestión de 20 minutos para que llegara a su destino, lo cual agradeció profundamente al conductor antes de bajarse acompañado de una buena remuneración.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de anunciarse con el conocido portero del edificio sino que como alma que lleva el viento fue hasta el ascensor dirigiéndose al piso 7, corrió hasta la puerta 710 y sintió su corazón latir como locomotora sin frenos, movió la manija y grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta abrió inmediatamente sin problemas. El miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar allí dentro era inmenso y aun así intentaba controlarlo porque si había algo que no podía permitirse era acobardarse.

Ingresó a la vivienda sin percibir rastro alguno de la pelirroja, pero un cúmulo de recuerdos vino inmediatamente a su memoria como si los hubiese vivido ayer. Aquel sofá donde juntas compartieron el día en que la visitó por primera vez, la bella foto ubicada en la mesa de centro donde se veía a la pequeña pecosa feliz junto a sus padres, la cocina donde Anna vestida de manera provocativa le preparó aperitivos, todo estaba intacto como su memoria lo recordaba, pero no veía lo más importante, a ella.

Con prisa empezó a buscarla por cada rincón del apartamento, pero su estrés se intensificó al constatar que allí no había nadie más que ella misma. Con ese descubrimiento sus opciones se agotaron de manera intempestiva, ¿Si Merida no tenía a Anna en ese lugar donde más podría tenerla?

Caminaba de un lado a otro completamente desesperada, intentaba analizar sus opciones pero ya su cabeza no las hallaba, estaba aturdida, frustrada, cansada, completamente gastada con tanta porquería que Merida Fergus había traído a su vida.

Respiró profundo y se sentó en el sofá de la sala con el deseo de tranquilizarse.

\- _Cálmate Elsa, piensa que vas a hacer, piensa…_

Su mente se esforzaba en encontrar opciones que la condujeran hasta Anna, no era mucho tiempo el que tenía así que cualquier cosa que iba hacer tenía que hacerla rápidamente.

Miraba a lo lejos cuando recordó algo que le devolvió las ideas, buscó en su bolso y sacó su celular, fue directamente a la agenda de contactos y se detuvo en el que tenía el nombre Anna Frozen, ese número telefónico era ahora su única opción, marcó con la esperanza de que su llamada fuera contestada cuando al poco tiempo la inconfundible voz volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

\- _Vaya, ya esperaba tu llamada querida Elsa._

_\- ¿Dónde estás?_

_\- ¿Dónde estás tú?, te recuerdo que solo quedan 6 horas para que venza tu plazo._

_\- Ya estoy en Vancouver._

_\- Oh pero que obediente, así me gusta._

_\- ¡Maldición Mérida no juegues conmigo! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!_

_\- Huy pero cuanta ansiedad tienes de verme. Esta bien, ven a buscarme al Olvido, un lugar que tu y tu adorada Anna conocen perfectamente._

El Olvido, ese nombre lo recordaba tan bien como el sitio que lo llevaba.

\- _Voy para allá._

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada y salir corriendo hacia aquel lugar que una vez pensó no volver a pisar jamás, ahora lo sabía, cuan equivocada estaba…

-/-

Su llegada al cabaret fue exactamente igual que la primera vez, hombres y mujeres mirándola de manera morbosa, lanzándole expresiones que en ocasiones se volvían groseras. A pesar de lo incomodo que podía ser, esto era lo que menos le importaba a la platinada, ya que su cabeza estaba centrada en un único objetivo, encontrar a Anna.

Buscó con impaciencia un rostro que se le hiciera conocido y el único que halló fue el de aquella mujer que poco le simpatizaba, el de una rubia de ojos miel que apenas la vio la miró como fiera deseosa de fulminar a su presa, era claro el desprecio que había en aquella mirada, pero esto no hizo sentir mal a Elsa ya que aquel era un sentimiento mutuo.

Maldijo para sus adentros por no poder hallar a otra persona que le diera información del paradero de Merida, el tener que pedirle ayuda precisamente a Estrella no era algo que le emocionara, pero era consciente de que en esta oportunidad el orgullo no le serviría de nada. Caminó en dirección a la rubia que no le despegaba un ojo de encima, cuando estuvo frente a ella la tensión entre las dos era sumamente evidente._._

_\- Elsa._

_\- Estrella_

_\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, si más lo recuerdo tu juraste no volver a poner un pie en este lugar._

_\- Mi regreso a este lugar no es por motivación propia, me vi obligada a venir._

_\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso quien te obligó?_

_\- Ahora no puedo dar explicaciones, necesito encontrar a una persona y tal vez tu puedas ayudarme._

_\- ¿Tu pidiéndome ayuda? ¿A mí?_

_\- Si._

_\- Vaya, definitivamente el mundo da demasiadas vueltas._

_\- Estrella no tengo tiempo para esto, dime si me vas a ayudar o no._

_\- Sin exigencias querida, te recuerdo que estas en mis territorios._

_\- Eso lo sé perfectamente._

_\- Entonces será mejor que bajes los sumos._

_\- Di si me ayudarás o no._

La rubia de ojos miel lo dudó por un instante, era evidente que su intención era fastidiar a Elsa.

_\- Esta bien, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_\- Que me digas si una mujer llamada Merida Fergus está aquí, o si la has visto en compañía de… de Anna._

\- _Jajaja claro, era de suponerse que tu amado tormento tenía algo que ver._

_\- Respóndeme, ¿la has visto?_

_\- ¿Porque te interesa tanto saberlo?, pensé que después de lo sucedido con tu hermano jamás querrías volver a verla._

_\- Es de vida o muerte que la vea, déjate de rodeos y respóndeme por favor._

_\- Si, tu adorada Anna está aquí en compañía de otra mujer._

_\- ¿Es una mujer pelirroja, de cabello abundante, contextura delgada y ojos azules?_

_\- Mmm si, exactamente así._

_\- Es Merida, por favor dime donde se encuentran._

\- _¿Eso quieres en verdad?, es posible que lo que encuentres no te guste en lo absoluto._

_\- Dime dónde están Estrella._

\- _Bien, si es lo que quieres entonces sígueme._

La de ojos miel empezó a desplazarse hacia el lugar más apartado del bar, pasando por las últimas mesas e ingresando por una de las puertas que se hallaban justo en el fondo. Elsa la seguía sin tener idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que era conducida hasta las habitaciones del cabaret, donde las mujeres que allí laboran prestan otro tipo de servicios a los clientes. Por un momento la atormentó la idea de imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo Merida con Anna en ese lugar, ella sabía perfectamente los alcances de esa mujer y el solo hecho de recordarlo la perturbaba, pero apartó inmediatamente esos pensamientos y se refugió únicamente en la esperanza de hallar a Anna sana y salva.

Estrella se detuvo en la puerta de una de las habitaciones y miró a la platinada dándole a entender que habían llegado al lugar que buscaban. Elsa tragó pesadamente, tocó dos veces y no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar y al instante la voz de Merida se hizo presente.

_\- ¿Quién?_

_\- Soy yo, Elsa._

Hubo silencio.

\- _Pasa._

La rubia obedeció, lentamente ingresó a la habitación encontrándose con escasa iluminación, solo se podía ver una silueta pero no lograba percibir bien de quien era, dio un paso más y cuando lo hizo la puerta detrás de ella fue cerrada abruptamente, se giró de inmediato e intentó abrirla, pero observó que esta había sido bloqueada con seguro.

\- _¿Estrella que haces?_

_\- Disfruta tu sorpresita querida._

_\- ¡Abre la puerta Estrella!_

_\- (…)_

_\- ¡Estrella!_

_\- (…)_

_\- ¡Estrella te estoy hablando!_

_\- (…)_

_\- Cálmate lindura, ¿tanto miedo le tienes a estar encerrada conmigo? - _Se escuchó otra vez la voz de Merida.

Elsa volvió a girarse y justo en ese momento supo quién era la dueña de la silueta que veía.

\- _¿Dónde está Anna?_

No hubo respuesta.

\- _¡Maldición contesta!_

Las luces se encendieron y entonces la platinada corroboró lo peor, Anna no estaba en esa habitación.

\- _¡Me engañaste Merida!_

\- _Un poco._

\- _¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! ¡¿Dónde la tienes?!_

\- _Me temo que eso nunca lo sabrás._

_\- ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!_

\- _¡Tú a mí no me exiges nada!_

_\- Merida hicimos un trato, tu me dijiste que si venia no le harías daño y aquí estoy, no puedes salir con esto ahora. _– Dijo entre lágrimas.

\- _Pues lo siento, pero no podía permitir que esa intrusa siguiera estorbándome_.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos, una única pregunta vino a su mente.

\- _¿Qué le has hecho?_

_\- (…)_

_\- ¡Merida ¿qué le hiciste a Anna?!_

_\- Siempre me deshago de lo que estorba._

_\- ¡No, estas mintiendo!_

-_ ¿No me crees capaz?_

_\- ¡Anna tiene que estar bien!_

\- _Elsa resígnate de una buena vez, no volverás a ver a esa estúpida._

_\- ¡No te creo nada!_

La pelirroja suspiró.

_\- Sabía que necesitaría pruebas, por eso te traje esta. – _Dijo sacando un mechón de cabello y enseñándoselo a Elsa.

La platinada no podía creer lo que veía, el tono cobrizo de ese cabello era inconfundible, incluso los mechones blancos que había en él eran iguales a los que Anna tenía como marca de nacimiento.

\- _¿Ahora si me crees? - _Dijo mirándola con expresión triunfante.

\- _Tu... Tu la mataste..._ \- Contestó horrorizada.

\- _Ella_ _pagó por todas tus insolencias, fue tu culpa, así que no te quejes._

Escuchar esas palabras provocó que la ira se mezclara con el dolor de la platinada, en ese instante solo sintió deseos de una cosa, matarla.

_\- ¡Eres una maldita asesina! - _Gritó con fuerza lanzándose sobre ella, Elsa solo quería destrozarla, acabarla.

Cayeron al suelo, la rubia se hallaba sobre la pelirroja e intentaba someterla, pero esta última no se dejaba provocando que entraran en un forcejeo intenso. Con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro Elsa le rompió la nariz, su furia no tenía límites y los golpes certeros lo demostraban, nunca antes había tenido un enfrentamiento semejante pero en ese momento estaba decidida a todo, incluso a convertirse en una asesina, porque ya no había nada que perder, acabaría con esa maldita así como ella había acabado con lo que más quería.

En un ágil movimiento la pelirroja logró girarse y quitársela de encima, como pudo se levantó y corrió hasta uno de los extremos de la habitación, la platinada la persiguió y cuando iba a atraparla nuevamente algo que no se esperaba la hizo detenerse.

\- _A poco me creíste imbécil para no venir preparada._ \- Dijo apuntándole con un arma mientras la sangre en su rostro evidenciaba las heridas.

\- _Baja esa arma, defiéndete con las manos si eres tan brava como aparentas._

\- _Mis métodos son otros Elsa, no me enfrentaré a ti como una vil callejera, acabaré contigo de una manera más certera._

\- _Eres una cobarde, evidentemente te aprovecharás de la desigualdad de condiciones._

\- _Lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado, ya me cansé de todo esto, si no vas a ser para mí, no vas a ser para nadie._

\- _Moriré pero jamás seré tuya Merida, jamás._

\- _Ya fuiste mía, recuérdalo._

_\- ¡Porque tu me violaste desgraciada! ¡Me drogaste, solo así pudiste tenerme!_

Esa verdad era una espina clavada en el corazón de Elsa, recordar la bajeza que esa mujer le había hecho era algo cruel con lo que tendría que vivir eternamente. Jamás le perdonaría a Merida Fergus el haberse aprovechado de ella aquella noche, el haber doblegado su voluntad con asquerosos métodos y artimañas.

\- _Jajaja ¿te violé?, pues bien que lo disfrutaste._

_\- Eres una enferma._

_\- Tu me tienes enferma Elsa Arendelle, enferma de amor._

-_ Maldito sea tu amor, lo maldeciré hasta el final de mi existencia._

\- _Querrás decir hasta ahora, porque en este momento tu existencia se acaba. _

-_ ¡Entonces hazlo ya, mátame!_

Elsa era consciente de lo que se avecinaba y aun así no lo lamentaba, porque morir al menos le traería una recompensa, reencontrarse con su preciosa Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió malévolamente, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó de repente, la puerta de la habitación fue derribada y hombres armados ingresaron inmediatamente.

_\- ¡Merida Fergus la tenemos rodeada, ríndase y baje el arma!_

La mujer parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando, su reacción inmediata fue tomar a Elsa por el cuello y escudarse tras de ella.

_\- ¡No se acerquen porque juro que la mato!_

_\- ¡No complique más las cosas, deje a la señorita Arendelle y entréguese!_

_\- ¡No bromeo, aléjense o la mato!_

Los agentes permanecían cautelosos sin ceder ante las peticiones de la pelirroja, Elsa los veía atemorizada, pero era consciente de que ellos no reaccionaban por temor a lastimarla. Respiró profundo y utilizando el último poco de valentía que le quedaba decidió hacer algo peligroso de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría, pero al mismo tiempo era su única oportunidad de detener aquella locura.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía utilizó unos de sus codos y le dio un fuerte golpe a Merida en el estómago, debido al dolor que esto le provocó la pelirroja terminó soltándola del agarre en el que la tenía, la rubia aprovechó para escapar pero inmediatamente la otra mujer reaccionó y soltó un balazo que inició el cruce de disparos entre ella y los agentes. Todo fue caos, por segundos eternos el infierno se desató en aquella habitación, balas iban y venían hasta que por un breve instante de tiempo lo único que se escuchó fue silencio.

_\- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, repito, llamen a una ambulancia!_ – Decía uno de los uniformados a través de su radio.

Desde el suelo Elsa miró a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue a uno de los agentes herido al lado suyo, volteo hacia el otro lado y lo segundo que vio la horrorizo aún más. Merida estaba también inconsciente y era rodeada por un gran charco de sangre, estaba muy mal herida, probablemente debido a varios impactos de bala. La primera reacción de la platinada fue llorar, llorar amargamente, toda esa situación la había llevado a un nivel de estrés máximo que ya no pudo resistir más.

\- _Cálmese señorita, debe tranquilizarse o agravará su situación. -_ Le dijo uno de los uniformados intentando tranquilizarla.

¿Agravar su situación?, escuchar eso último confundió a Elsa, no entendía porque aquel hombre le decía eso, cuando un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho la hizo comprenderlo. Empezó a sentirse mal, las fuerzas se le agotaban y una densa neblina cubrió sus ojos, todo era borroso, confuso, hasta que de un momento a otro todo fue oscuridad.

-/-

El sonido continuo de una de maquina comenzó a hacerle eco en los oídos, desapareciendo el apacible silencio y la esplendida tranquilidad que la acompañaba. Abrió los ojos y el destelló de la luz blanca sobre ellos la hizo volver a cerrarlos, lo intentó una vez más esta vez más despacio, poco a poco todo fue haciéndose más claro, vio paredes blancas y muchos aparatos a su alrededor, pero lo que más la conmocionó fue ver a la persona que estaba sentada en el extremo de lo que parecía ser una habitación, a su madre.

\- _Mamá._

Al escuchar su voz la señora reaccionó y se acercó de inmediato mirándola con verdadera emoción.

\- _¡Hija por fin reaccionaste!_ – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos dándole un efusivo beso en la frente.

La platinada intentó quitarse la mascarilla que cubría su boca para así poder hablar mejor, pero no pudo hacerlo porque fue detenida en su intención.

\- _No lo hagas, deja que llame al doctor._ – Dijo Jane alejándose de la habitación.

\- _Mamá espe…_ \- Quiso detenerla pero en un santiamén esta ya no estaba.

Al poco tiempo ingresó un medico con dos enfermeras, su madre aguardaba en el extremo de la habitación esperando a que la atendieran. Los profesionales comenzaron a examinarla, monitorearon sus signos vitales y verificaron los datos que arrojaban los diferentes equipos a los cuales estaba conectada, cuando terminaron su trabajo uno de ellos le quitó con delicadeza la mascarilla que tanto le estorbaba.

\- _¿Cómo te sientes Elsa?_ – Preguntó el joven doctor.

_\- Mareada. _

_\- Es normal después de haber estado un largo tiempo inconsciente._

\- _¿Largo tiempo?_

\- _2 semanas para ser exacto._

\- _¿Estuve dormida 2 semanas?_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

-_ Si, recibiste un impacto de bala en el costado derecho de tu abdomen, tuvimos que inducirte a un coma temporal para que la inflamación cediera, afortunadamente todo resultó mejor de lo esperábamos y ahora puedo decir que estas oficialmente fuera de peligro._

\- _¡Oh gracias al cielo!_ – Exclamó Jane.

\- _Así es señora, y también gracias a su hija que no dejó de luchar por su vida ni un solo momento._

\- _¿Ya ves mi amor?, eres toda una guerrera._

\- Elsa n_osotros seguiremos monitoreando tu evolución, por ahora disfruta de la compañía de tus seres queridos, no te esfuerces y trata de relajarte._

_\- Está bien doctor, muchas gracias. _– Contestó.

\- _Para mi es un placer. _

El profesional sonrió y se retiró en compañía de sus enfermeras.

Cuando Elsa volvió a estar a solas con su madre su expresión cambió drásticamente.

\- ¿_Ella está viva?_

_\- ¿A quién te refieres?_

_\- A Merida, ¿está viva?_

Hubo silencio de parte de Jane.

\- _¡Respóndeme mamá, necesito saber qué pasó con esa mujer!_

\- _Ella aún vive._

Elsa pareció incrédula ante aquella respuesta.

\- _Eso es imposible, la última vez que la vi estaba muy mal herida, podría jurar que casi muerta._

\- _De hecho hija, los médicos dicen que es un milagro que siga viva._

_\- ¿Dónde está?_

\- _Sigue en terapia intensiva._

\- _Mamá esa mujer no me dejará tranquila jamás_. – Dijo notoriamente perturbada.

\- _Tranquila, ella no podrá hacerte daño nunca más._

\- _¡Tu no la conoces, no tienes idea de todo lo que me ha hecho esa demente!_

_\- Lo sé, sé todo sobre Merida Fergus, ya no es necesario que me lo digas._

_\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

_\- Hans nos contó todo._

_\- ¿Hans?_

_\- Si, fue el quien te salvó de las manos de esa mujer, con el pretexto de su ruptura contigo le hizo creer que estaba de su parte y le ayudaría en su plan de acabarte, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue sacarle toda la información y luego denunciarla con las autoridades._

_\- ¿Hans hizo eso?_

_\- Si, lo hizo. Gracias a la información que brindó las autoridades pudieron llegar hasta el lugar exacto y capturar a Merida, así como a la tal Estrella._

_\- ¿A Estrella?_

_\- Si, ella era su cómplice, le ayudó a Merida en todo._

_\- Así que por eso Estrella actuó de esa manera, por eso me encerró en la habitación dejándome a merced de esa mujer._

_\- Exacto, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía._

_\- Aun así mamá, ya es tarde, Merida logró su cometido._

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar por los ojos tristes de Elsa.

\- _¿Mi amor que te pasa?_ _¿Por qué dices eso? _\- Cuestionó la madre preocupada.

\- _Ella…_

_\- ¿Ella que hija?_

\- _Ella la mató._

_\- ¿A quién?_

_\- A Anna, esa mujer mató a mi adorada Anna._

La rubia no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Ante esa revelación Jane no pudo más espantarse.

_\- ¿Elsa de donde sacaste eso?_

_\- Esa asesina me lo dijo._

_\- Espera, eso no puede ser._

\- _¡Claro que si, ella me lo restregó en la cara, tenía un…un mechón del cabello de Anna en su poder, fue… fue horroroso!_

\- _Hija tranquilízate por favor._

\- _¡No me pidas que me tranquilice cuando ella está muerta! ¡Muerta! _

_\- ¡Ella está viva! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Viva!_ \- Exclamó Jane tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

\- _¿Qué? _

\- _Lo que oíste, Anna no ha muerto._

_\- Pero es que Merida…_

\- _Esa mujer te mintió Elsa, es más, traeré al alguien que confirmará lo que digo._

La señora salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo volvió a ingresar en compañía de alguien que la platinada no se esperaba.

\- _¡Elsa cuanto me alegra que estés bien! _ – Exclamó Rapunzel con evidente emoción, lanzándose sobre ella y rodeándola en un caluroso abrazo.

La platinada ni siquiera supo que decir, la presencia de la ojiverde la conmovió más provocando que las palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

_\- ¿Rapunzel dónde está Anna? – _Preguntó Jane.

_\- ¿Anna?_ \- La rubia se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

\- _Si. ¿Dónde está?_

\- _¿Segura que quiere que lo revele señora?_

Rapunzel conocía a la perfección las diferencias que existían entre Jane y Anna, por eso le extrañaba tanto el hecho de que la mujer le pidiera revelar esa información precisamente delante de Elsa.

\- _Si, es necesario que Elsa lo sepa._

_\- Am está bien. Anna está en Quebec, viviendo en casa de sus abuelos._ – Respondió al fin la ojiverde.

Escuchar eso fue un soplo esperanzador en el corazón de la platinada.

\- _¿Me lo juras Rapunzel?_

\- _Te lo juro Elsa, ¿Por qué?_

_\- ¿No es una mentira tuya para tranquilizarme? – _Siguió preguntando con incredulidad.

\- _Claro que no,_ Anna se fue porque _necesitaba relajarse, irse a un sitio más tranquilo en el que pudiera olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando._

Más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la platinada, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor, era lágrimas de infinita felicidad.

\- _Te lo dije hija, ella no está muerta. _– Reafirmó Jane.

_\- ¡¿Muerta?! ¡Ay no! ¡Ni Dios lo quiera!_ – Exclamó la ojiverde espantada.

\- ¿_Entonces cómo fue que Merida logró llamarme desde el celular de Anna? _

\- _Es imposible que Anna te haya llamado, ella dejó su celular en el apartamento, quería alejarse de todo y eso incluía cualquier contacto telefónico._ – Aclaró de inmediato Rapunzel.

Con esa revelación todo tuvo sentido para Elsa.

\- _Seguramente fue a buscarla al apartamento y como no la encontró robó el celular para fraguar su plan macabro._ – Concluyó.

\- _Bendito sea el cielo y mi amiga no estaba, no me imagino lo que le hubiera hecho esa loca. _– Volvió a decir Rapunzel con cara de susto.

-_ (…)_

\- _Anna vive… _– Susurró la platinada mostrando su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

\- _Y seguramente te espera, así que ve por ella Elsa._

Sorprendió a todos un rubio de corpulenta anatomía que ingresó a la habitación…

* * *

**Reviews**

Tara ra ran... ya casi chicos, no se pierdan el cap que sigue porque llegaremos al momento crucial que todos esperan :)

Ahora una aclaración especial:

_Este fic ha sido ELSANNA desde el principio y lo será hasta el final. Eso va para ti Sombrike y para todos los Anti-Elsanna que rondan por estos lares, porque el objetivo de esta historia es entretener a quienes aman dicha pareja, más no ofender a quienes la odian._

Saludes ;)

**Oloff30:** Vale, ojala a tus futuros hijos también les guste ;) PD: pues si te sirve de consuelo por acá andamos en las mismas, que cosa con las responsabilidades de veras O_o P.D.D: jejeje pues casi, pronto tendré que celebrar el cumpleaños, todos estarán invitados :')

**HearthCold:** Pues si, entre Sitron y Transito no hay mucha diferencia XD Hey espero no te hayas pegado el tiro D: Ah y lucharé para ganarme esa calificación perfecta de 10/10, el Fin ya no da espera :')

**Sombrike:** Ya te di mi respuesta arriba, aunque el Elsanna te parezca un tremendo asco, incestuoso, homosexual y una porquería, lo siento, yo si lo amo. Y no soy ignorante, más ignorante es aquel que no respeta los gustos de los demás así como tu los estas irrespetando. Chica siento mucho si te desagrada pero Fanfiction si permite la libertad de expresión, y frente a eso nada que hacer.

**R5forever:** jajaja sabes donde esta el problema con Merida? Que tanto pelo no de la deja pensar, ni siquiera en la palabra "peine"xD Bueno, en cuanto a mi conciencia que te digo, ya me han culpado de provocar infartos, de traumas, de ataques de pánico... que me acusen de dejar a alguien traumatizado en un sótano pues... see se puede manejar (conciencia no me falles O_o) Gracias por lo de inteligente y guapa :3 Y yo si te dejo cantar no te preocupes, puedes darme un concierto si quieres :P

**Caeli18:** Jodeeer es que ya me resigné a que seré tu torturadora de por vida :$ Tranquila que ya se que eres una chica responsable de tus deberes, así que este fic estará aquí esperándote para cuando tus profs lo permitan :) Lo del final pues ya se acerca, pronto miraras si es feliz o no ;) Besos y abrazos como siempre, se me cuida señorita :*

**Superstar:** Bueno, a partir de hoy trataré de ser un poquito menos cruel, para que veas lo mucho que yo te estimo y te aprecio :) Jajaja con la canción Torero me imagino a la fiera de Merida detrás de mi pobre Elsa, aunque al final obviamente fue el torero y no el toro quien venció en el ruedo :D Ha sido un placer compartir el conocimiento con usted mi querida aprendiz de lecciones XD

**Lalocadelcelular:** Hahaha ya se quien se esconde aquí :D Me tranquiliza saber que no te ha dado el pu*** paro cardíaco, aunque perdón por hacerte llorar como perra loca O_o Prometo que recompensare mi falta, ya sabes, palabra de diosa del drama ;D

**Krish2014:** Acertaste chica, que buena eres :o Sabes, estoy superhipermegaultra de acuerdo con ese dicho que pusiste, benditos humanos que todo lo complican u.u Con respecto a Hans pues hay que felicitarlo porque por fin hizo algo bueno por la vida, Anna ya sabes donde anda, el próximo cap será crucial para ella y en cuanto a Kristoff pues el final de este cap debió decirte algo :)

**Sakuradakota:** Ya sé que otra vez fallé con lo del mensajito, solo espero que este cap halla recompensado mi falta :S Y la verdad es que precisamente por eso pensé en Merida, porque era perfecta para el papel de mujer peligrosa y sensual que necesitaba :) Cuídate chica, besos y abrazos para ti :*

**ElsaFrozen100:** ¿Y ahora que opinas? ¿Si ama Elsa a nuestra pelirroja?... jajaja oye si que eres masoquista, ¿más drama? Dios creo que la que va a morir de un ataque soy yo XD ¿Como así que me seguiste al baño? No puede ser, ojala no hayas visto las escenas no aptas para todo publico XD okno, si ya lo hiciste pues ni modos, pero advierto que no respondo por lo que pueda pasar. ¿Qué? no sabia que hablo dormida, por favor guardarme el secretito, please, please *se arrodilla y suplica*. Ah y que lastima que no estés coqueteando, yo ya me había ilusionado :/

**Crhismas-Machine:** Si, es una queja constante que recibo debido a mis demoras frecuentes, solo espero que este cap también haya recompensado la espera. Si quieres leer el final permanece atento a los escasos capítulos que quedan. Y de nuevo gracias por los cumplidos, ya sabes, me gusta agradecer :) Cuídate mucho Carlos, saludos.

**Love Girl:** Dios si que eres peligrosa chica :o Bueno, Merida no recibió queroseno pero si recibió balas, es suficiente con eso? Hans hoy hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, a ver como le va a el. Y en cuanto a Elsa y Anna, pues ese par aun tiene muchas cosas que resolver, en el cap que sigue veremos si ya dejan tanto tira que jala y por fin aflojan. Besos y abrazos para ti, también cuídate muchote :*

**Val Summers:** Ohhh ya, ya aquí está la actualización D:

**Loghan10: **Lo que ven mis ojos me deja estupefacta, sorprendida e incluso traumada, es una imagen que jamás pensé ver en mi vida, pero ahora la tengo frente a mis ojos dejándome con la boca literalmente abierta. Permanezco así por varios segundos, Loghan10 me ve a la espectativa mientras la vieja masoquista sigue mostrándome todo todito todo. Cuando ya ha pasado minuto y medio empiezo a reír a carcajadas, mis enemigas me ven ahora confundidas. Amm... ¿De que te ríes lindura? *Me pregunta la nudista* jajajajajajaja esto jajajajaja esto es muy jajajajaja gracioso jajajajaja *La cara de confusión de mis enemigas se intensifica* ¿Que es tan gracioso hermosa? *Vuelve a preguntar a la vieja* jajajaja esto jajajaja. No te entiendo *vuelve a decir la vieja* jajajaja ¿Pues que no ve? jajajaja. Explícate por favor. jajajaja ¿A poco me cree estúpida señora?. ¿Perdón? *pregunta no entendiendo nada*. jajajaja es que con solo imaginarlo me mata de risa jajajaja. ¡Bueno ya basta! *Grita la vieja evidentemente enojada y colocándose de nuevo su bata* Huy relájese doña. ¡No relájate tu, ¿Acaso me ves cara de payasa o que?! Pues... ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo porque esta vez si te mato diosita! ¡Usted empezó eh, así que no se queje! ¡Yo no empece nada idiota! ¡Claro que si lo empezó! ¡Que no! ¡Que si! ¡Que nooooo! ¡Quee siiiiii! ¡Bueno ya basta, se callan las dos! *Grita Loghan10 mientras la abuela y yo la miramos sorprendidas* ¡Parecen un par de escuinclas peleandose! ¡Pues es culpa de tu abuela pervertida! ¡¿A quien llamas pervertida?! ¡A usted por andar seduciendo jovencitas a las que le cuadruplica la edad! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Claro que si, pero no contó con que a la diosa del drama no le gustan las abuelitas! ¡Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes mocosa! ¡Pfff ni me interesa averiguarlo créame! ¡Ninguna escuincla te va a dar lo que yo puedo ofrecerte! ¡¿pues que puede usted ofrecerme? ¡Experiencia! ¡jajajaja siiii claro...! ¡Aquí donde me ves tengo amplia experiencia en el amor querida! Claro...como diga señora, ¿pero sabe?, prefiero andar mil veces con mi otra archienemiga que con usted. ¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa otra archienemiga? Emmm no, mejor omitamos esa información. Dilo diosista, no seas penosa. Ya le dije que no señora. La doña me ve con cara de picardia y después le echa el ojo a su nieta. Ahahaha ya entiendo... *Sonríe malevolamente*. ¿Por que no me acompañas un momento linda?, ya regresamos contigo diosa. ¡¿A donde van?! Necesito ir al baño, ya sabes, la incontinencia. Mmmm esta bien, aquí las estaré esperando, si veo que intentan algo raro juro que las acribillo. Tranquia diosita,yo te juro que eso no sucederá *Me dice la vieja y al instante se retira con su nieta, mostrando una actitud altamente sospechosa*...

**Kykyo-chan:** Merida si esta muy pero muyy enferma, menos mal que Elsa la libró esta vez porque si no...

**Alisswan1399:** Tienes razón la historia ha llegado a su mejor parte, aquí el destino de nuestras protagonistas se define, por eso no te debes perder lo que falta :)

**Gorgino:** Ahaha perdón, se que de nuevo excedí la demora pero ya aquí tienes lo que hacia falta :S

**Elsannaforthewin:** Oh Dios que bueno que sobreviviste, no solo al aluvión de barro sino también a los de drama, créeme que tu esfuerzo algún día no muy lejano se vera recompensado ;)

**Belten10:** Claro que no te odio, créeme que no usuaria tu dibujo PARA JUGAR y menos al tiro al blanco pfff yo lo usaría para cosas más interesantes ñ_ñ Con respecto a eso de que resultaste ser una autentica reina del drama, pues que te digo, creo que podrías aprovecharlo, Fanfiction necesita más fics dramáticos y tu podrías colaborar a la causa ;) Cuídate chica, ya sabes, amor y paz :D

**AaronVS3:** Oh estaré cruzando los dedos para que este fics se vaya a tus favoritos :) Ah y que bueno que siempre revives porque si no...

**Madh-M:** Ay no me odies chica que yo a usted la amo :3 Mira que tu misma lo dices, el odio no lleva a nada bueno, a nada. Si quieres saber lo que va a pasar en ese reencuentro no te pierdas el cap que sigue, allí sabrás también que onda con Kristoff, ya el final de este cap debió haberte dado ideas de algo :)

**Licborrego:** Me alegra mucho saber que mi fic está entre tus favoritos :) Ya hoy se aclaró tu duda acerca de lo que Merida tenia planeado, ojala te haya gustado el cap así como te gustaron los anteriores. Perdón por la espera, besos para ti :*

**Yara sosa:** Te repito princesa del drama, no tengo nada en contra de tu adorada Merida, solo que aja, en esta ocasión le toco ser la villana :P Y ya ves como te quiero? Obtuviste lo que pediste, armas de fuego y sangre, por eso espero mi recompensa.


	29. Mi verdad

**Capítulo 29.**

**"Mi verdad"**

Ninguna de las tres se esperaba la repentina presencia del rubio en la habitación y mucho menos Elsa, ya que para ella escuchar esas palabras en boca de su hermano era casi como un milagro que hasta hace segundos creyó ser imposible.

**_Flashback._**

_\- ¡Retírate Elsa, entre los dos todo está dicho!_

_\- ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Somos hermanos, esto no puede terminar así! _– Volvió a suplicar la platinada en medio de las lágrimas.

_\- ¡Yo ya no tengo hermanos, no tengo nada! _

_\- ¡Sigo siendo tu hermana Kristoff!_

_\- ¡Para mi no lo eres, dejaste de serlo desde el mismo momento en que decidiste arrebatarme a mi prometida!_

_\- ¡Ya te expliqué que yo no busque nada de esto, ninguna de las dos lo buscó!_

_\- ¡Excusas, viles excusas! _

_\- ¡No son excusas, es la verdad!_

_\- ¡Si hubieras tenido un poquito de consideración hacia mi no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste!_

_\- ¡Jamás quise herirte, lo juró!_

_\- ¡No insistas, entiende que no te creo nada!_

_\- ¡¿Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer?! ¡¿Tu odio es el castigo que recibiré por mis errores?!_

El rubio respiró profundo como si se sintiera cansado.

_\- Tan grande es mi decepción que ni siquiera odiarte puedo, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquila._

_\- Viviré esperando el día en que por fin puedas perdonarme._

_\- No lo esperes porque todo lo bueno que tenía murió con mi antiguo corazón, este Kristoff que ves ahora está vacío por dentro y así vivirá para siempre. _

_\- Te amaré por siempre mi Kris._

_\- Vete ya Elsa. _\- Respondió desviando su vista hacia otro lado.

La platinada se sintió devastada, el desprecio de su adorado hermano era algo que siempre vio venir, pero tener que vivir sin su amor y sin el de Anna era sin duda su peor castigo.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación sin saber si algún día volvería a verlo, con el único consuelo de que por lo menos él ahora estaba sano y tendría oportunidad de vivir.

**_Fin Flashback._**

\- _¡Hijo que bueno que viniste!_ \- Exclamó Jane recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

\- _Tenía que hacerlo mamá._

\- _Acabamos de recibir la buena noticia del doctor, tu hermana se encuentra fuera de peligro._

\- _Que bueno madre, me alegra saberlo._

\- _Si, por fin vuelvo a tener a mis dos retoños sanos y salvos._ – Dijo la señora con emoción tomando a ambos de la mano.

\- _Mamá, Rapunzel, necesito hablar con Elsa. ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas un momento?_

\- _Por supuesto._ – Contestaron las dos al unísono.

Jane se despidió de sus hijos con un beso y salió de la habitación en compañía de la ojiverde.

Por varios segundos hubo silencio, Elsa no se atrevía a decir nada ya que no sabía exactamente que esperar de Kristoff en esos momentos.

\- _Seguramente te sorprende mi presencia aquí, ¿no es así?_ – Dijo por fin el rubio.

\- _Pues… la última vez tu me dijiste que…_

\- _Que no quería volver a verte._ – Interrumpió antes de que la platinada terminara la frase.

\- _Si, eso dijiste. – _Reafirmó ella con tristeza.

\- _Sabes, estos últimos meses han sido arduos para mi, he vivido un proceso de rehabilitación tanto físico como espiritual, en el que prácticamente me ha tocado aprender a subsistir de nuevo. He tenido que adaptarme a este nuevo corazón y aparte de eso atravesar fuertes cambios emocionales. Poco a poco he ido recuperando mi vida, esa que creía sin sentido alguno y por la cual había perdido toda esperanza, pero obviamente esto no lo he logrado solo, varios profesionales me han acompañado en este trabajo de aceptación y superación personal, ellos me han ayudado a entender muchas cosas dentro de las cuales hay una muy importante por la cual estoy aquí, ¿Quieres sabes cuál es? _

Elsa asintió.

-_ Que el tiempo es demasiado corto y nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser demasiado tarde. _

La rubia seguía sin saber que decir, en su interior había una confusión de emociones que iban desde alegría hasta un profundo temor.

_\- Ahora te preguntaras porque te estoy contado todo esto si meses atrás no deseaba verte en lo absoluto._

La platinada volvió a asentir.

\- _La respuesta es sencilla, solo me bastó estar al borde de perderte para darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, de lo mucho que te quiero a pesar de todo._

Escuchar eso último impactó directo en el corazón de Elsa.

\- _Perdón hermano, perdóname por todo._ – Pidió entre lágrimas.

\- _Ya te perdoné, hoy he venido a recuperar a mi hermana. _

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kristoff volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y Elsa no pudo contener su emoción, así que sin pensar en su salud se levantó de la cama y corrió para abrazarlo.

\- _Hey pudiste darme este abrazo desde la cama_. – Dijo él teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

Estuvieron así durante un largo instante, ella no quería dejar de abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto y en su interior tenía miedo de que todo fuese irreal, miedo tener que regresar a la pesadilla de su desprecio y su lejanía.

\- _¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Anna? – _El rubio preguntó de repente.

Elsa sintió la incomodidad de manera instantánea, para ella no era fácil tocar ese tema con su hermano y menos sabiendo el dolor que a raíz de eso le había causado.

\- _Anna ya hace parte de mi pasado._

_\- No creo que eso sea del todo cierto._

\- _Por favor no hablemos de ella._

_\- Es necesario que lo hagamos._

_\- ¿Para qué? ¿No ves que es un tema que nos hace daño?_

_\- Dime, ¿la amas?_

_\- (…)_

_\- Respóndeme, ¿amas a Anna?_

La platinada agachó la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de darle esa respuesta.

_\- Tu silencio confirma lo que ya sabía._

_\- Kristoff yo…_

_\- Ve a buscarla, no la dejes ir._

_\- Pero ella fue tu prometida._

_\- Tu lo has dicho, lo fue. Yo ya entendí que Anna no estaba destinada para mí._

_\- Aun así, no pienso volver a causarte daño._

_\- Hermana te estoy pidiendo que luches por la persona que amas, yo era el único impedimento que tenías y ahora estoy dando vía libre a tu felicidad._

_\- Pero yo…_

_\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Te levantaras de esta cama e iras a buscarla, le dirás lo mucho que la amas y serás feliz a su lado, como hermano mayor te lo ordeno Elsa Arendelle!_

La platinada empezó a llorar nuevamente mostrándose evidentemente conmovida.

_\- Eres tan bueno Kristoff, si hay alguien que merece ser feliz aquí ese eres tú._

_\- Mi felicidad ya llegará, ahora solo quiero que me prometas una cosa._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Que te comportaras como la Arendelle que eres y recuperaras a esa mujer cueste lo que cueste._

_\- (…)_

_\- Prométemelo Elsa._

_\- (…)_

\- _Te lo prometo. _

Respondió al fin, siendo consciente de lo que esa promesa significaba.

-/-

Se encontraba en un vuelo rumbo a Quebec, habían pasado dos semanas desde su salida del hospital y podía decirse que físicamente ya estaba completamente recuperada, lista para ir a cumplir la promesa que días atrás le había hecho a su hermano.

Preguntas como ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? y ¿Qué respuesta recibiría? no dejaban de revolotear en su cabeza, y esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago signo de los profundos nervios que la consumían.

Parecía adolecente a punto de asistir a su primera cita, una cita crucial nada más y nada menos que con el amor de su vida. En ese momento sintió envidia de Anna, ya que ella no tenía idea alguna del reencuentro que se avecinaba.

Sintió el tiempo de vuelo más corto de lo normal y mientras más se acercaba a su destino su ansiedad también se incrementaba. Un taxi la esperaba en el aeropuerto para llevarla hasta la dirección que le había dado Rapunzel, la cual se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegó a una zona boscosa colmada de pinos, álamos y abedules, el aire que se respiraba era fresco y el sonido de las aves era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor, un ambiente bastante apacible que trasmitía suma serenidad. Se imaginó la infancia de Anna en medio de tan hermosos paisajes, la platinada conocía la historia trágica que la había marcado desde muy niña debido a la perdida de sus padres, pero también sabía que si ella escogió regresar a ese lugar era porque sus recuerdos allí eran felices.

El automóvil se detuvo en frente de una cabaña bastante acogedora, Elsa la observó por un instante y el solo hecho de imaginar que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su amada la hizo estremecer, provocando que los nervios la invadieran nuevamente.

\- _Hemos llegado señorita._ – Dijo el conductor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- _Eh si… Tome, muchas gracias._ – Respondió sacando dinero de su chaqueta y entregándoselo al hombre, luego se bajó del auto cargando su pequeña maleta.

Escasos tres metros la separaban de esa puerta, pero sus pies parecían estar estáticos en el suelo sin poder moverse. Sabía que no era tiempo de acobardarse, pero lo que más la atemorizaba era la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le esperaba, y peor aún, miedo de darse cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde para obtener lo que buscaba.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía sin moverse del mismo sitio. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser caminar hasta ese timbre y esperar a que la hermosa pelirroja apareciera del otro lado de la puerta?

Por más sencillo que pareciera ella sentía como si se tratara de una misión aterradora, algo totalmente ilógico cuando por dentro era lo único que su corazón deseaba.

\- _Vamos Elsa, no te quedes aquí parada como idiota cuando ya estas a punto de conseguirlo._

\- (…)

\- _Elsa ya deja de comportante como una cobarde._

_\- (…)_

_\- Elsa muévete._

_\- (…)_

_\- ¡Demonios Elsa reacciona!_

Autoreproches se repetían una y otra vez pero estos no parecían tener efecto alguno, se hallaba paralizada, jodidamente intimidada y asustada.

De repente algo que no se esperaba sucedió, la puerta se abrió y a través de ella apareció lo más hermoso que sus ojos pudieron apreciar. Allí estaba ella, mirándola con la intensidad de sus preciosos ojos azules, con su piel más rosada que de costumbre, con su cabello cobrizo recogido en dos trenzas, como siempre bellísima, como siempre perfecta.

Elsa quedó casi sin aliento, su corazón latía acelerado y solo rogaba para no quedar desmayada en ese momento. Anna por su parte la observaba completamente sorprendida, era como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

_\- ¿Elsa?_

La rubia ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra.

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

_\- Yo… yo… _

Al notar la dificultad de la platinada para dar explicaciones, Anna se aproximó provocando que quedaran más cerca la una de la otra.

_\- Elsa te pregunté a qué has venido._

_\- Vine a buscarte. - _Dijo por fin sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

_\- ¿A buscarme? _

_\- Si._

_\- ¿Para qué?_

_\- Hay algo importante que debo decirte._

La pelirroja meditó esa respuesta un instante.

\- _Vayamos adentro._ – Dijo invitándola a pasar.

La rubia asintió un poco aliviada y como si recibiera un empujón pudo moverse al fin.

Al ingresar percibió la calidez de la vivienda, era pequeña, decorada con muebles que combinaban a la perfección con el estilo rustico del bosque, el calor de la chimenea y el olor a pino silvestre la hacían aún más acogedora dándole un aura de verdadero hogar.

Anna se quitó la chaqueta y tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la sala, Elsa la siguió y se sentó también.

El silencio era sumamente incomodo, era notoria la tensión que había entre ambas, intentaban descifrarse pero ninguna sabía que esperar de la otra.

\- _¿Y bien?_ – Dijo la pelirroja.

Elsa ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, tantas cosas que decir y a la vez no tener idea de cómo expresarlas.

\- _Han pasado tantas cosas. _\- Inicio diciendo la platinada.

\- _No tengo problemas en escucharlas._ – Respondió Anna en un tono que Elsa no supo cómo interpretar.

\- _Casi muero._

Cuando Anna escuchó eso sus ojos se abrieron en inmensas órbitas y su expresión cambió a una de total preocupación.

\- _¡¿Qué te sucedió?!_

\- _¿Recuerdas a Merida Fergus?_

Ese nombre provocó la apatía de la pelirroja casi que de manera instantánea.

\- _Como no recordarla._

\- _Ella me secuestró y por poco me mata._

\- _¿Cómo que te secuestró?_

\- _Esa mujer se obsesionó conmigo desde el mismo instante en que me conoció, me hizo la vida un infierno y cosas inimaginables que son muy dolorosas de recordar._

_\- Pero tuviste una relación con ella, y por lo que sé bastante intensa. _

\- _Anna, lo que Merida te contó es completamente falso, te mintió al decirte que entre las dos había algo, yo jamás podría tener algo con esa mujer porque lo único que siento por ella es repulsión._

\- _Pero había pruebas Elsa, en internet abundaban fotos tuyas con diferentes hombres y mujeres, así como artículos que hablan de tus amoríos con gente influyente de Hollywood. No hacía falta escuchar a Merida para darse cuenta de la vida oscura que pretendías esconder, descubrir toda esa información fue suficiente para que mi corazón se destrozara en pedazos._

_\- La mujer de esas fotos no era yo, obviamente todo se trató de un montaje._

\- _¿Y Hans? ¿Cómo explicas que fuera tu propio novio el que te acusara de llevarte a la cama a cuento pelirrojo se te cruce por el frente? _

\- _Anna yo no soy esa clase de mujer, pensé que todo lo que vivimos era suficiente para que lo supieras._

\- _¿Lo que vivimos?... ¡Elsa tu gritaste a los cuatro vientos que lo que vivimos no había significado nada para ti!_

\- _¡Intentaba evitarle un disgusto mayor a mi hermano! ¡Te conté del peligro que había si Kristoff se enteraba de la verdad y te pedí a gritos que fueras prudente, pero tu decidiste no escucharme y por poco todo termina en una tragedia!_

La pelirroja agachó la mirada sintiéndose culpable ante aquella acusación.

\- _Sé que en eso me equivoqué, actué demasiado a la ligera y me disculpo por eso. Mi intención jamás fue causarle daño a Kristoff._

La platinada suspiró.

\- _Eso ya quedó atrás, afortunadamente no hubo nada que lamentar._

_\- ¿Cómo está el?_

\- _Está bien, ahora ya tiene un nuevo corazón y le ha ganado la batalla a su enfermedad._

\- _Me alegra saber eso. Kristoff es un hombre muy bueno y era injusto que tuviera que pasar por ese sufrimiento, el merece vivir._

\- _Confieso que mi presencia aquí en parte tiene que ver con él._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

\- _El me impulsó para que viniera a buscarte._

_\- No entiendo. ¿Por qué Kristoff haría eso?_

_\- Porque quiere que sea feliz junto al amor de mi vida. _

Anna se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

\- _Elsa no juegues conmigo por favor._

\- _No estoy jugando, si estoy aquí es porque he venido a hablarte con la única verdad que guardo en mi corazón, con esa que antes me empeñaba en ocultar por miedo y cobardía. Si después de escucharla decides no aceptarla lo entenderé y me iré para siempre de tu vida, pero te pido que por favor no me niegues la oportunidad de confesártela._

_\- ¿Qué verdad es esa?_

_\- Que te amo, te amo como nunca en mi vida había amado a nadie._

Anna quedó paralizada ante eso que acababa de escuchar.

\- _Sé que mi cobardía te lastimó, pero la realidad es que te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi. No hay noche ni día en que no te piense, ni distancia ni tiempo que me haga olvidarte. Te metiste en lo más profundo de mí ser y ahora no hay nada que pueda sacarte, por eso, hoy de rodillas te pido mil perdones, perdóname Anna Frozen, por ser una estúpida que no ha sabido corresponder a tu amor, dame una nueva oportunidad y prometo hacerte feliz mi vida entera._

La platinada se hallaba de rodillas sin poder contener el llanto que surgió junto con aquella confesión, mientras Anna la observaba con sus perlas azules cargadas de lágrimas, invadida por una emoción infinita que se había removido en su corazón.

_\- Tengo miedo de que huyas de nuevo, miedo de que vuelvas a rechazarme y te alejes._

\- _Juro que eso no sucederá, por favor permíteme demostrártelo._

Elsa la miraba con sus ojos cargados de súplica mientras se acercaba despacio rompiendo la distancia que las separaba, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios quedaron fundidos en un mágico beso cargado del más puro y bello sentimiento, envueltas por esa libertad inigualable que surge al querer sin remordimientos y por ese regocijo glorioso que indica que se es correspondido con la misma pasión e intensidad con que se ama.

Fueron abrazadas por esa necesidad incontrolable de sentir, por ese deseo inmenso de desbordar todo lo bello que llevaban guardado dentro. Pronto el calor de la chimenea parecía sofocar, la ropa estorbar y la piel ansiarse de caricias, la cabaña se hacía chiquita ante tanto anhelo contenido que escapaba como huracán imparable, ante el derroche de besos que pronto dejaron de ser dulces para volverse apasionados, repartiéndose en dos cuerpos que se unieron en uno solo para amarse y adorarse sin medida.

Ahora Elsa lo sabía, sabía que no había llegado tarde y que el corazón de su amada aún le pertenecía, así como le perteneció en aquella habitación de hotel, como le perteneció durante aquel secuestro de amor, Anna era suya y ella era de Anna, estaba destinado y así sería para siempre…

* * *

**Reviews**

Ey :) ¿que tal?

Primero que nada me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, sé que últimamente me he demorado mucho entre actualizaciones, pero la falta de tiempo, inspiración en ocasiones y estar enferma en varias oportunidades, me han retrasado en esta labor, así que por favor perdónenme la vida :v

Ahora, es mi deber anunciarles que en el próximo capitulo tendremos el desenlace de esta historia, si, por fin dejaran de sufrir jejeje

Nos leemos en la próxima, se me cuidan!

**Sakuradakota:** jejeje siii, nuestro rubio sigue vivito y coleando, Merida en definitiva está reeloca y en el próximo capitulo sabrás que pasó con ella. ELSANNA FOREVER! Cuídate, besos :*

**Bulmat:** Waoo en serio soñaste con mi historia? jajaja creo que me he pasado con eso del drama, pero que bueno que aún así los atrapa :) Muchas gracias por todos los halagos, es gratificante saber que he logrado ofrecerles una historia de su completo agrado, espero con el final que se acerca cerrar con broche de oro y lograr que se sientan satisfechos con su lectura. En cuento a mi forma de ser, pues si, efectivamente soy bastante tranquila y no me gusta armar pleitos, considero que para decir algo no es necesario ofuscarse ni ofender, asi que bueno, de allí viene mi reacción :3 Ah y tranquila que mi reputación en La Apuesta cada día va en decadencia jajaja debo agradecerlo a Yara Sosa que se empeña en hacer que me odien XD Muchas gracias de verdad, un gran abrazo para ti desde Colombia n_n

**Sombrike:** No te preocupes, disculpas aceptadas.

**Alisswan1399:** En el próximo capitulo sabrás porque la dejé viva y entenderás que morir no era precisamente el mejor final para ella ;)

**R5forever:** jajajaja te aseguro que no es el fantasma del wuero el que persigue a Elsa XD Pues si quieres armar motín para afeitar a Merida yo no me opongo, ah y dile al viejo metiche que te deje demostrar el talento innato que tienes para la cantada o si no se las vera conmigo, he dicho ;)

**Lalocadelcelular:** Oh Dios ya murió, ahora tendré otro fantasmita persiguiéndome por ahí O_o

**KikiCai94:** Jajaja ya sabes que en esta historia el drama nunca falta. Que bueno que regresaste :D

**Superstar:** Siii a Merida nadie la quiere, es el vivo demonio esa pelirroja o.o Ah y no creas, consideré tu idea de poner a Elsa montada en un caballo blanco, pero después dije: nahhh me dirán cursi empedernida XD Cuídate mucho mi querida lectora, gracias por tenerme entre tus favoritas :') Besos y abrazos para ti!

**ElsaFrozen100:** jajaja espero no haberte hecho morir de nuevo a causa de tanta espera y no creas, ya tengo varias muertes encima a causa de tanto drama, creo que terminaré presa o en el purgatorio :v No te preocupes, la persona que criticó el Elsanna ya se disculpó y prometió no andar irrespetando por ahí. Ah y tranquila que ya me han rechazado muchas veces, bendita costumbre de ilusionarme u.u *dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas*.

**Krish2014:** jajaja Hey ya veo que esta vez te ensañaste con Estrella, pero va se lo merece por traidora. Ya hoy tuvimos el anhelado reencuentro de nuestras chicas, espero que te haya gustado. No te pierdas el desenlace final en el próximo capitulo, allí veras como acaba todo esto. Gracias por los halagos, hasta la próxima :D

**AzblueHell:** Ya veras el destino final de Merida, creo que te gustará ;) Elsanna forever! Saludos :)

**Love Girl:** jejeje no te preocupes que ya todo está fríamente calculado, cada personaje tendrá el final que se merece, lo veras en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora por fin nuestras chicas están juntas, así que a esperar las campanas de boda ;D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo respecto al incidente con el anti-elsanna, créeme que ese tipo de comentarios no impedirán que culminé está historia y la persona en cuestión pareció entenderlo, así que bueno, asunto superado :) Besos y abrazos para ti corazón, cuídate mucho mi querida lectora.

**Avril Maria R**: Muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra saber lo mucho que te gusta mi historia y que esta haya logrado remover esos sentimientos en ti. Mi intención como escritora es trasmitir al lector las emociones de los personajes y afortunadamente creo que lo he logrado. Que bueno saber que tengo otra fan jejeje Tal vez algún día les traiga otra historia emocionante, por ahora me concentro en traerles el mejor final para esta. Saludos, y de nuevo gracias n_n

**AaronVS3:** ¡Yay! Me encanta estar en favoritos, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, ojala te siga encantando con estos últimos capítulos :)

**Elsannaforthewin:** jajajaja se nota que te gustan las novelas de televisa, no te culpo a mi también. Ya sabes, allí me ganan en drama XD

**Kykyo-chan:** Ya viste el reencuentro, juntas al fin. Ojala te haya gustado :)

**Gorgino:** jejeje lo siento, espero con este cap haber saldado mi falta ;)

**Belten10:** Cuando leas el final de Merida en el próximo capitulo no estarás tan enojada ;) Vale, anotaré lo de la boda y el bebé dentro del inmenso listado de peticiones que debo incluir en el final, ahora ya sabes que solo falta un capitulo, por fin te libraras de esta torturadora TwT Ah y tu foto la puedo poner en un álbum o en un portaretratos, se vería más linda allí no? Se le quiere mi querida lectora, besos :*

**Crhismas-Machine:** Gracias a ti Carlos por los halagos, créeme que procuraré traerles un capitulo final que los deje satisfechos. Saludes para ti y para Marisol, a ella también le agradezco por seguir mi historia. Abrazos!

**Loghan10: **Estaba esperando con impaciencia el regreso de mis enemigas en la sala, cuando veo que de repente se asoma mi enemiga mayor, Logan10. La veo venir sola, lo cual me hace alarmarme de inmediato. ¡¿Donde está la abuela endemoniada?! *Pregunto a la defensiva* La respuesta que recibo definitivamente no es la esperada, Logan10 se me acerca con una expresión algo extraña, me mira como, como... no eso no puede ser, me resisto a creerlo pero ella me ve con coquetería mientras se acerca lentamente hacia a mi, con cada paso que ella da yo retrocedo dos, hasta que me topo con la pared y ya no puedo retroceder más. Me pongo nerviosa de manera instantánea y cuando veo que ella está muy pero muy cerca de mi, mi chip de defensa se activa y de inmediato la esquivo poniendo mi posición de karateca. ¡¿Que te pasa enemiga?! ¡Pelea!. Pero ella no responde, solo me mira con unos ojitos tiernos que nunca antes en mi vida le había visto, yo no tengo idea alguna de lo que está pasando, pero lo que escucho a continuación me deja prácticamente en shock. "Se que me amas diosa del drama". Quedé estupefacta sin saber que decir, cuando ella vuelve a acercarse quedando otra vez muy pero muy cerca de mi. "No tiene caso que lo niegues, tu misma te has delatado". Ante eso ultimo si reacciono de inmediato. ¡¿Como que me he delatado?! ¡¿De donde sacas eso?! "Pues se lo acabaste de confirmar a mi abuela*. Me pongo a procesar esa información y de repente todo cobra sentido. ¡HaHaha Hahaha ya entiendo! ¿Lo dices por lo que mencioné de mi enemiga verdad?. "Si" *Responde ella de inmediato* ¡Pues pues te equivocas Loghan10, yo me refería a mi otra enemiga, Merida Fergus! "¿Ah?" *Pregunta ella con incredulidad* ¡Lo que oíste, no me refería a ti, me refería a ella! Logan10 pone cara de fastidio de manera inmediata. "¡Entonces vete con tu adorada Merida Fergus!" *Parece celosa y yo quedó sacada de onda*. Ammm pero tenemos una pelea pendiente. "¡No tengo ganas de pelear ahora, y menos contigo!" *Ahora si quedo con la boca abierta*. Ammmm esta bien, entonces regreso después. "¡Como quieras diosa del drama!" *No digo nada mas y lentamente me retiro, cuando de repente, antes de abrir la puerta escucho algo que me hace detenerme* ¡Si que son idiotas ustedes, ya cásense de una vez! *Volteo y veo a la vieja masoquista que nos mira desde las escaleras* ¡¿Abuela de que hablas?! "¡Déjense de idioteces y ya cásense par de ciegas!" ¡Pero es que Lohan10 y yo no podemos...! ¡Ustedes se casaran y punto, he dicho! *Dice la viejita con autoridad mientras Logan10 y yo nos miramos con cara de terror*...

**Madh-M:** jejeje si Elsa te mató de amor en el anterior capitulo, como te habrá dejado en este xD Ya me disculpé por la tardanza, sé que los hago sufrir pero no es mi intención, pendon u_u *pone cara de perrito degollado*.

**ElsaHelland:** jejeje Kristoff hace bien de cupido y Merida bien de villana, cada quien tiene su fuerte :P Espero te haya gustado la actualización, también te mando muchos saludos y abrazitos :)

**Yara Sosa:** Nahh aun sigo esperando mi premio princesa del drama.


	30. Maravilloso verano

**Capítulo 30**

**"Maravilloso verano"**

\- _Elsa por favor no insistas, no puedo hacer esto._

_\- Si puedes, no pasará nada te lo prometo._

_\- Pero tu sabes que me da mucho miedo._

_\- Y por eso estamos aquí, hoy superarás tu miedo a conducir._

_\- Pero, pero…_

-_ Confía en mi preciosa, yo estoy aquí contigo. _ – Dijo la platinada tomándola de la mano dulcemente.

Sentir el contacto de Elsa fue como un soplo de tranquilidad para la asustada pelirroja.

\- _Está bien, solo por ti lo intentaré._

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- _Prometo que si mueves este auto hasta el lugar que te pedí, te daré una sorpresa que recordaras el resto de tu vida._

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron en el acto.

-_ ¿Y será que usted hermosa damisela me puede adelantar algo? _– Preguntó llena de curiosidad.

\- _Nada de adelantos, entre más rápido muevas este auto, más rápido te enterarás._

La pelirroja suspiró resignada, sabía que Elsa algo tramaba, pero también sabía que no lograría sacarle nada al menos que hiciera lo que le pedía. Así que no le quedó de otra más que poner todo su esfuerzo en controlar el arraigado temor de estar frente al volante y empezar a mover ese auto a como diera lugar. Si alguien le hubiera hecho esa petición unos meses atrás ella se hubiese negado rotundamente, pero aquella rubia solo necesitó de unos ojitos suplicantes y una que otra palabra cargada de amor para que la pelirroja cediera de manera irremediable, rindiéndose por completo ante los deseos de su amada platinada.

Y es que para que negarlo, desde que conoció a esa despampanante mujer frente a la puerta de quien en ese entonces era su prometido esta se volvió su eterna debilidad y más ahora que era oficialmente su novia, si, su novia, meses atrás esa palabra era tan solo una utopía irrealizable, pero ahora era una maravillosa realidad de la que no quería escapar jamás.

Nunca pensó que aquel día en que la vio llegar a su cabaña en medio del bosque comenzaría por fin su felicidad tan anhelada, volver a tenerla entre sus brazos fue el sueño más hermoso de su existencia y escuchar de sus propios labios que la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella, fue suficiente para que su sufrido corazón se llenara de júbilo infinito.

Hoy se cumplen ocho meses desde ese día y su romance no podría ir mejor, ahora viven juntas en Los Ángeles, era tan grande su deseo de estar cerca que decidieron saltarse todos los formalismos del caso, el noviazgo tradicional pasó a ser algo así como un noviazgo en unión libre y ni ella, ni Elsa, se arrepentían de haberlo hecho.

Al principio no fue fácil, ya que vivir juntas significaba que una de las dos tenía que dejar su vida por completo y empezar de cero en una ciudad completamente diferente, pero al final fue Anna quien le pidió a la platinada dejar que fuera ella quien diera ese paso, considerando que dejar su trabajo en la constructora era lo mejor para todos, así se alejaría de los rumores y chismes que se desatarían cuando se supiera la noticia de su relación con la que una vez fue su cuñada, evitando incomodidades tanto para ella como para Kristoff quien no se opuso ante la decisión.

Gracias a su excelente currículo solo fue cuestión de días para que una gran oportunidad tocara a su puerta, ahora trabajaba como jefe de proyectos en una importante constructora de Estados Unidos, mientras que Elsa por su parte, seguía desempeñándose como líder de eventos en la empresa en la que anteriormente laboraba.

Vivían bastante bien en el apartamento de soltera de la platinada, con la gran diferencia de que ahora se había convertido en un apartamento de dos.

\- _¡Mi amor lo lograste!_ – Dijo la platinada con emoción sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Anna no había caído en cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que a escasos 10 metros vio la entrada del lugar a donde Elsa le había pedido llevarla, ni ella misma sabia como, pero lo había conseguido. Por primera vez en su vida pudo conducir un auto por si sola, un gran logro que solo alcanzó gracias al apoyo y perseverancia de su rubia adorada.

\- _¡Lo logré, en verdad lo logré!_

\- _¡Si princesa lo lograste, condujiste más de 5 kilómetros!_

\- _Y todo gracias a ti, si no hubiese sido por tu ayuda jamás lo hubiese logrado._

_\- El crédito es solo tuyo, fuiste tu quien logró vencer ese temor que tenías desde pequeña._

\- _Aun así mi amor, muchas gracias. – _Respondió dichosa plantándole un beso en los labios a su platinada.

\- _De nada mi vida, ahora si podré darte tu sorpresa. _

\- _Oh me muero de ganas por conocerla._

_\- Entonces no se diga más, vayamos adentro que tu sorpresa espera._

Anna casi saltaba de la emoción, no sabía exactamente que pretendía Elsa en ese restaurante al cual se habían dirigido, tal vez una cena romántica, pero fuese lo que fuese ella estaba impaciente por descubrirlo.

Salió de ese auto en un santiamén, tomó a la rubia de la mano y casi que corriendo la llevo hasta la entrada del sitio. Las recibió una amable mujer que las identificó de inmediato y las invitó a pasar, pero antes de hacerlo Elsa hizo una petición especial que solo aumentó las ansias de la impaciente pelirroja.

\- _Mi amor espera, antes de entrar… ¿podrías ponerte esto?_ – Pidió sacando una venda de su bolso.

La pelirroja lo dudó, pero al final no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y dejarse guiar por su ocurrente novia. Con cada paso que daba su incertidumbre crecía, pero también sabía que se acercaba más y más a ese momento en que el misterio por fin quedara develado.

De repente ya no hubo más pasos que dar, Elsa se detuvo haciéndola detener a ella también. No veía absolutamente nada, todo estaba oscuro ante sus ojos debido a la venda que llevaba puesta, pero una sensación particular empezó a hacerse notar en su piel. Hacia frio, era como si el clima hubiese descendido varios grados desde que ingresaron a aquel restaurante, algo bastante extraño si se tenía en cuenta que estaban en pleno verano.

\- _¿Lista?_ – Se escuchó en voz de la platinada.

\- _Lo estoy._ – Contestó ella con suma impaciencia.

\- _Quítate la venda._

Anna hizo caso a la petición y de inmediato quedó maravillada con lo que vio, era una vista sencillamente asombrosa, pero sobre todo emocionante. Se encontraban en un salón completamente blanco, decorado con copos de nieve en el techo y rodeado de lo que parecía ser nieve real, pero lo que más la asombró fue ver a Elsa arrodillada frente a ella sosteniendo una pequeña caja entre sus manos, una escena que sin duda hizo latir su corazón de emoción.

\- _Sé lo mucho que te gusta la nieve y por eso quería que estuviera presente en este momento._ – Dijo la platinada.

\- _Esto es hermoso... _ – Contestó completamente extasiada.

\- _¿Ves su blanco perfecto?, solo se compara con la pureza de este amor que ha logrado vencer tantas adversidades, gracias a él hoy ya no habitan dudas en mi corazón, tu eres el amor de mi vida y por eso no deseo esperar más tiempo para hacerte esta pregunta…_

Elsa tomó aire antes de continuar, era evidente lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- _Anna Frozen, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo? – _Dijo abriendo la pequeña caja que sostenía, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro que se encontraba en su interior.

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca ante la gran sorpresa que significó escuchar esa petición, la cual provocó lágrimas de emoción que inmediatamente empezaron a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- _¡Si! ¡Si quiero mi amor! _\- Respondió sin dudarlo, porque permanecer el resto de sus días junto a Elsa era su única ilusión y más grande anhelo.

La platinada sintió un gran alivio en su interior y la felicidad desbordó por todo su ser, colocó el bello anillo en el dedo de su amada y le dio un apasionado beso cargado de amor, siendo correspondida por la que a partir de ese momento se había convertido en su prometida y próximamente en su esposa para toda la vida.

-/-

Años de experiencia le habían permitido a Elsa ser experta en la organización de bodas espectaculares, pero definitivamente no la prepararon para el momento en el fuera ella la que estuviera frente al altar. Allí se encontraba, de pie ante sus invitados, esperando a que su amada atravesara el arco de flores donde iniciaría la marcha nupcial. En ese momento ya no le preocupaba la decoración, ni el bufet, ni las invitaciones, ni el brindis, porque todo a su alrededor era sencillamente perfecto, sabía que había hecho un excelente trabajo convirtiendo el inmenso jardín que un día visitó junto a Anna en un paraíso para su boda soñada, pero algo hacia que su corazón latiera acelerando haciéndola sudar frio, casi como si quisiera desmayarse. Tal vez era eso que llamaban estrés prenupcial, el caso es que si esa boda no empezaba pronto sus nervios iban a acabar con ella.

Ver allí en primera fila a las personas más importantes de su vida era algo que en parte le ayudaba a controlarse, la llenaba de regocijo el hecho de que su madre y su hermano la estuvieran acompañando en ese importante paso que estaba a punto de dar, después del largo camino de espinas que habían tenido que atravesar. Fue difícil, pero al final su amor y fortaleza como familia logró superar la dura prueba que el destino les había impuesto al provocar que dos hermanos unidos se enamoraran de la misma mujer, hoy aquella pesadilla era tan solo un amargo recuerdo que había dado paso a una merecida felicidad, una que no solo llegó para ella, sino también para su hermano Kristoff.

Quien diría que la otra mitad del rubio estaba más cerca de lo que todos imaginaban, y es que para Elsa fue una grata sorpresa enterarse de que Aurora, su querida mejor amiga, era la que había regresado la ilusión al corazón de su amado hermano. Ese día cuando los presentó en el anuncio de su compromiso con Anna ocurrió el flechazo para ambos, casi como si fuera amor a primera vista. A partir de allí comenzaron las llamadas y los mensajes frecuentes, luego los encuentros esporádicos que también se hicieron habituales, y después el inicio de un bello noviazgo que ya cumplía tres meses. Así como para ella y para Anna la distancia no fue impedimento, tampoco lo fue para Aurora y para Kristoff, la rubia decidió mudarse a Vancouver para estar más cerca de su novio y ahora trabajaba con el como su asistente personal, haciendo que el par de tortolos se hiciera cada vez más inseparable.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar de repente y Elsa enseguida supo que el momento había llegado, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre aquel arco de flores y quedaron maravillados al contemplar a la novia más hermosa del universo, tanto, que hasta sintió ganas de llorar.

Anna se veía preciosa con su vestido blanco y la platinada supo que no se equivocó al pedir que fuera ella quien lo llevara, su ilusión era verla de nuevo como una vez la vio en aquel probador de una tienda de Vancuover, cuando ella tan solo era su organizadora de bodas y no su prometida, cuando le tocaba soportar el dolor de verla probarse un vestido que la uniría a otro, cuando a fuerzas tenía que tragarse su amor por aquella pelirroja vestida de blanco. Ahora todo era diferente, ahora su amada usaba ese vestido para casarse con ella y unir sus vidas para siempre, así como siempre debió ser, así como desde el primer momento lo soñó.

La despampanante pelirroja hacia su entrada mientras Rapunzel vestida de dama de honor sostenía la cola del hermoso vestido perlado que la novia llevaba. Los pétalos de rosas rojas adornaban el camino hasta el altar donde la hechizada platinada esperaba, mientras todos contemplaban maravillados la belleza de ambas enamoradas.

El camino de rosas llegó a su fin y las novias estuvieron frente a frente, Elsa no podía dejar de mirar a su amada mientras esta le devolvía la mirada con una bella sonrisa, ambas reflejaban en sus ojos el inmenso amor que las unía así como la infinita emoción que las rebasaba en aquel mágico momento.

\- _Te ves sexy en ese esmoquin blanco._ – Dijo Anna con voz seductora.

_\- Y tú te ves como una diosa en ese vestido._ – Respondió Elsa al instante.

Sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos quedando frente al juez quien dio inicio a la ceremonia, la cual transcurrió con normalidad hasta llegar al esperado momento de los votos, siendo Anna la primera en comenzar.

\- _Yo Anna Frozen, te acepto a ti Elsa Arendelle, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe._

La pelirroja colocó el anillo en el dedo de la rubia sellando así su compromiso de amor, ahora era el turno de Elsa de sellar el suyo.

\- _Yo Elsa Arendelle, te acepto a ti Anna Frozen, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Le colocó el anillo a su amada y con esto su compromiso también fue sellado, luego el juez pronunció las palabras que validarían de manera definitiva su unión.

_\- En virtud de la autoridad que me conceden las leyes del estado, las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Puede besar a la novia. _

Y con un apasionado beso sellaron por fin su amor, ratificando su unión ante la ley y ante la sociedad, e iniciando una aventura maravillosa que juntas construirían día tras día, para toda la eternidad.

-/-

\- _¡Amor apúrate, llegaremos tarde!_ – Gritaba una platinada impaciente que aguardaba en la sala de estar de la vivienda Arendelle Frozen.

\- _¡Ya voy!... ¡5 minutos más! _– Respondió una pelirroja desde la habitación principal.

La platinada suspiró resignada y siguió revisando sus redes sociales en el celular.

20 minutos después, la demorada pelirroja apareció por fin en la sala de estar donde su esposa aún aguardaba, pero su expresión no era muy contenta que digamos, cosa que Elsa notó de inmediato.

\- _¿Amor te sucede algo?_ – Preguntó la rubia preocupada acercándose a su acongojada esposa.

Anna lanzó un suspiro desganado clavando su vista en el suelo.

\- _Parezco una pelota rodante._

Al escuchar eso, Elsa no pudo evitar sentir suma ternura, se acercó lentamente y con dulzura tomó la barbilla de su mujer haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

\- _Para mí eres y siempre serás la mujer más hermosa y sexy del universo._

\- _Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo cierto es que de sexy no tengo nada. Ya ni siquiera puedo presumir ante las sanguijuelas esas que quieren devorarte con la mirada._

\- _Esas sanguijuelas jamás podrán competir con mi bella esposa y su pancita._

\- _¿Me lo juras? _– Preguntó haciendo pucheros.

\- _Te lo juro mi amor._ – Contestó con una sonrisa.

\- _Esta bien, solo dile a la pequeña Lily que se porte bien el día de hoy, no quiero tener que salir corriendo otra vez en medio de la cena._

La platinada se agachó un poco quedando su rostro frente a la enorme panza de su amada.

\- _Ya escuchaste a tu madre mi princesa, pórtate bien y de premio recibirás un delicioso postre de chocolate al final de la cena. _

Le dio un tierno beso a la panza y la acarició para sentir a la pequeña, Anna ya cumplía un poco más de 8 meses de embarazo y llevaba en su vientre a la primera hija de la pareja. La bebé había sido concebida a través de un método de reproducción asistida, en el que un ovulo de Elsa fue fecundado por un donante anónimo e implantado en el útero de la pelirroja, gracias a eso las dos habían logrado su deseo de ser madres.

Se encontraban en una cena organizada por la empresa en la que Elsa laboraba, los empleados habían sido invitados junto con sus conyugues para celebrar el aniversario de la compañía. Todo transcurría a normalidad, el personal departía y disfrutaba de la buena comida, la música y la bebida.

En una de las mesas la rubia y la platinada se hallaban en compañía de varios colegas de la primera, Elsa charlaba amenamente con sus compañeros pero Anna permanecía muy callada, cosa que era sumamente rara en ella, ya que siempre se caracterizaba por el toque de humor que le ponía a todas las conversaciones en las que participaba.

De repente y para sorpresa de todos, Anna lanzó un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el recinto, provocando que Elsa y todos los presentes se alarmaran de inmediato.

\- _¡¿Anna que te sucede?!_

\- _¡Viene!_ – Respondió la pelirroja inhalando y exhalando con dificultad.

\- _¡¿Quién viene?!_ – Volvió a preguntar la asustada platinada.

\- _¡Tu hija! ¡Ya viene!_

Elsa quedó literalmente en shock, mientras que todos a su alrededor se levantaron de la silla y empezaron a actuar de inmediato.

\- _¡Entró en trabajo de parto, llamen a una ambulancia!_ – Gritó uno de los colegas de Elsa.

\- _¡Denle más espacio para que pueda respirar!_ – Gritó una chica que se encontraba al otro extremo.

\- _¡¿Hay algún doctor aquí?!_ – Preguntó el jefe de recursos humanos.

\- _¡Yo soy enfermera!_ – Exclamó la esposa de uno de los trabajadores.

\- _¡Entonces ven aquí mujer! _– Dijo enseguida el jefe que había preguntado.

La mujer se acercó y le prestó los primeros auxilios a la pelirroja, hasta que unos 10 minutos después llegó la ambulancia que habían solicitado trasportando a la madre en trabajo de parto y a la madre en estado de shock hacia el hospital más cercano.

Al llegar al hospital las madres fueron separadas, Anna fue llevada hacia la sala de cirugías y Elsa hacia la sala de urgencias. La platinada no pronunciaba palabra alguna y se hallaba estática, paralizada, como si fuera un maniquí viviente. Los doctores le aplicaron medicamento y esta poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, al darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Anna de manera desesperada, el personal de enfermería le indicó que la pelirroja ya se encontraba dando a luz en la sala de cirugías y de inmediato los nervios empezaron a hacer de las suyas.

La pobre platinada caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la sala donde su amada se encontraba, ya no hallaba como tranquilizarse y la falta de noticias la tenía al borde del colapso. Luego de 40 minutos de larga espera, un médico apareció por aquella puerta y Elsa de inmediato se lanzó sobre este exigiendo una respuesta.

\- _¡¿Cómo está mi esposa?! ¡¿Cómo está la bebé?! ¡¿Ambas se encuentran bien?! ¡Por favor dígame algo!_ – Pedía en medio de la desesperación.

_\- ¿Es usted Elsa?_ – Preguntó el doctor.

\- _¡Si, soy yo!_

\- _Oh su esposa no ha dejado de preguntar por usted, permítame felicitarla, acaba de convertirse en madre de una niña preciosa y saludable._

\- _¡¿De verdad doctor?! ¡¿Mi hija ya nació?!_ – Preguntó la rubia con emoción.

\- _Así es, puede pasar a conocerla._

Los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron y ni siquiera espero a dar una respuesta al doctor, ya que solo una cosa deseaba en ese momento, y era estar al lado de sus dos más grandes amores. Entró por esa puerta como alma que lleva el viento y cuando miró hacia la cama en la que Anna se encontraba sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, allí estaba su hermosa pelirroja cargando a una pequeña niña en brazos, transmitiendo una ternura que hacía que la escena fuera sencillamente adorable.

Cuando la pelirroja notó la presencia de Elsa en la habitación no pudo contener el regocijo que en ese momento la embargaba, y con una sonrisa le dijo a su esposa las palabras que terminaron por desbordar de emoción el corazón de la conmovida platinada.

\- _Te presento a nuestra hija mi amor._

Y justo en ese momento Elsa pudo contemplar a la niña más hermosa que sus ojos hayan podido apreciar, su cabello era dorado como el oro, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su delicada piel blanca estaba teñida por un suave carmesí, era sencillamente divina, simplemente perfecta.

La rubia se acercó aún más y con suma delicadeza acarició la mejilla de su hija, un gesto que provocó una dulce sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña que también la miraba con notable curiosidad.

\- _Es tan hermosa. _ – Dijo Elsa maravillada.

\- _¿Quieres cargarla?_ – Preguntó Anna al instante.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y extendió los brazos para tomar a su hija. Cuando la sostuvo pudo sentir un sentimiento nuevo, era un enorme deseo de darlo todo por ese pequeño ser que ahora hacia parte de su vida, de protegerla, de entregarlo todo por ella, de hacer lo imposible para que fuese feliz, un afecto incondicional que solo puede resumirse en dos palabras, amor maternal.

Miró a su esposa y tomándola de la mano le dijo aquella realidad por la que su corazón rebosaba de alegría infinita…

\- _Nuestra felicidad ahora está completa, ya somos una familia._

-/-

**_"2 años después"..._**

En un parque de los Ángeles, una niña jugaba en mitad del jardín, sus torpes brincos y contagiosas carcajadas reflejaban la inmensa alegría de la pequeña, que estaba feliz persiguiendo a las mariposas que cerca de ella volaban.

Muy próximas a la niña sus madres la observaban, ambas disfrutaban del excelente clima y del ambiente agradable que cubría la ciudad en aquel día de domingo.

\- _¡Lily mi vida con cuidado! _\- Gritó Anna al ver que los brincos de la pequeña cada vez se hacían más altos.

\- _Tranquila mi amor, nuestra princesa es una pequeña daga._

\- _Si, pero sólo tiene dos años._

\- _Aun así, ella sólo está jugando, relájate mi chica sobreprotectora._

Anna lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

\- _Si fuera tan relajada como tu no sé qué sería de nuestra pobre Lily._

_\- ¿Una bebé relax?_ \- Respondió Elsa en tono divertido.

La pelirroja llevó su mano a la frente haciendo cara de póker.

\- _No tienes remedio de veras._

\- _No lo tengo mi bella enojona._ \- Contestó la rubia robándole un beso a su mujer.

\- _¿Crees que con besos puedes remediarlo todo? _\- Lanzó la pelirroja aparentemente seria.

\- _Mis besos son tu debilidad. _\- Respondió plantándole otro beso.

\- _En eso te equivocas._

\- _No creo equivocarme señora Frozen._

\- _Pues créalo señora Arendelle, porque mi debilidad no son sus besos._

\- _¿Ah no? ¿Podría decirme entonces cuál es su debilidad mi señora?_

\- _Claro que sí, mi debilidad es toda usted._

Y ante ese comentario un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de la platinada, quien no pudo contenerse ante el deseo de besar apasionadamente a su esposa y demostrarle todo el amor que desde su corazón emanaba.

Aquella muestra de amor provocó que ninguna de las dos se percatará del repentino silencio que las acompañaba, ni del hecho de que las inconfundibles carcajadas de su pequeña ya no eran escuchadas.

La hermosa niña de cabellos dorados cada vez se alejaba más de sus madres al perseguir una ágil mariposa que con anhelo deseaba alcanzar. De repente la mariposa se detuvo en el hombro de una mujer, esta se hallaba sentada en una silla de ruedas muy cerca de una de las esquinas más transitadas del enorme parque. Su aspecto era demacrado y sucio, su abundante cabellera cobriza se hallaba alborotada y la expresión de sus grandes ojos azules era triste, pero sobre todo llena de resentimiento.

La mujer no decía nada ni se movía, solo observaba a la curiosa niña que se había posado frente a ella. Era evidente el deseo de la pequeña por acercarse, pero el aspecto de la cobriza parecía intimidarla y alejarla de su propósito, que era alcanzar por fin a su anhelada mariposa.

\- _¿La quieres? _\- Preguntó la misteriosa mujer a la niña.

La pequeña rubia asintió tímidamente con su cabecita, indicándole una respuesta afirmativa a la cobriza.

\- _Entonces ven por ella._ \- Invitó esta última reflejando una sonrisa que más que de bondad se percibía maléfica.

La niña lo dudó, pero su deseo por alcanzar aquella mariposa era más fuerte que su miedo, así que poco a poco empezó a acercarse a la mujer, moviendo sus piececitos en dirección al insecto volador que aún reposaba en el hombro de la misma.

La pequeña estaba cerca, muy cerca, eran solo centímetros los que la separaban de aquella desconocida y su objetivo. Inocentemente extendió su bracito con la intención de alcanzar el premio, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo un grito de agonía la hizo detenerse llenándola nuevamente de temor.

\- _¡Lily aléjate de ella!_ \- Gritó desesperadamente una platinada que corría a toda velocidad en dirección a su hija.

Su agilidad le permitió llegar rápido hasta la pequeña y cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla la rodeó en sus brazos y de inmediato la apartó de aquella mujer, esa que ella conocía perfectamente, la que un día fue provocadora de sus grandes desgracias y la causante de sus oscuros recuerdos. Una pesadilla viviente que no deseaba recordar pero que ahora volvía a cruzarse en su camino de manera inesperada.

Para Elsa era desconcertante tenerla de nuevo frente a sus ojos, y más aún, tan cerca de ese indefenso ser que tanto amaba, ya que si había algo que la platinada jamás hubiese deseado era que ese demonio personificado de mujer alcanzara a su hija, porque eso seguía siendo para ella, un vil y perverso demonio.

No había dudas de que se trataba de Mérida Fergus, pero era notorio el cambio dramático de esta. De aquella imponente y elegante modelo que un día fue ya no quedaba nada, ahora solo había una demacrada mujer postrada en silla de ruedas, con evidentes huellas de maltrato que reflejaban una vida deprimente y en ruinas.

La cobriza la miraba con asombro, como si aún no procesara el hecho de que fuera Elsa Arendelle quien estuviera ante sus ojos, luego aquella mirada cambió a una totalmente diferente, una que sólo trasmitía una cosa, odio.

\- _Quien iba a pensar que el destino me daría esta oportunidad. _\- Dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

-_ Y yo jamás hubiese deseado que esta se diera. _ \- Contestó Elsa con palabras cargadas de desprecio.

\- _Es muy bella tu hija._

_\- Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a ella, porque si lo haces juro que te mataré Mérida._

\- _Jajajajaja..._

La mujer empezó a reír con débiles carcajadas mientras Elsa la miraba con desconcierto.

\- _¿Y crees que eso para mi es una desgracia?... Mírame Elsa, me dejaste cuadripléjica, a estas alturas la muerte sería el mejor regalo que pudieras darme._

\- _Tu te buscaste tu destino Mérida._

\- _No Elsa, mi destino lo causaste tu, tu disparaste esa bala que me dejó aquí postrada, tu arruinaste mi vida aquel día en el que yo sólo deseaba que me amaras, que me correspondieras con la misma pasión e intensidad que por ti sentía, tu decidiste lanzarme al precipicio con tu rechazo, tu me convertiste en lo que ahora soy, una maldita y deprimente lisiada._

\- _No lograrás hacerme sentir culpable de tu ruina, porque cada quien elige su propio camino y este fue el que tu elegiste con tu maldad y tus atrocidades, sabes que mereces lo que ahora estás viviendo, ha llegado tu hora de pagar por todo el daño que una vez causaste._

El silencio reinó por un momento, hasta que el grito de una pelirroja lo rompió desde corta distancia. Era Anna quien se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban.

\- _¡Dios mi niña, gracias al cielo que estas bien!_ \- Expresó aliviada tomando a la pequeña que su esposa sostenía en brazos.

Pero ese alivio no duró mucho, cuando giró y vio a la mujer que se encontraba a pocos pasos su expresión cambió a una de terror.

\- _¡¿Que hace ella aquí?! ¡¿Que hacía cerca de nuestra hija?! _

\- _¡Tranquilízate mi amor, ella no le hizo nada a Lily, yo logré llegar a tiempo!_

\- _¡Vámonos de aquí, no la quiero cerca de nosotras!_

\- _Vaya, vaya, así que la bella Lily también es tu hija. Al parecer si lograron consumar su estúpido amor._

\- _¡Cállate maldita, tus infamias ya no lograran alcanzar a mi familia!_ \- Defendió la pelirroja en el acto.

\- _Aunque esté lejos mi recuerdo siempre perturbara a tu familia y mientras yo viva no habrá un solo momento en que deje de maldecirlas, porque mi odio y mi desprecio hacia ustedes permanecerá hasta el final de mis días y jamás me arrepentiré del sufrimiento que un día les causé, ese lo conservaré en mi memoria como el trofeo más valioso de mi existencia._

\- _En cambio yo he decidido sacarte para siempre de mi vida, por eso hoy aquí, frente a mi esposa y mi hija, te concedo mi perdón, ahora solo desearé una cosa para ti, y será que Dios tenga piedad de tu alma perturbada._

\- _No necesito tu perdón._

\- _Aun así lo tendrás, hasta nunca Mérida Fergus._

\- _¡Te odio Elsa Arendelle, te odiaré mi vida entera!_

Exclamó la mujer al ver que la familia se retiraba, pero ni Elsa ni Anna retrocedieron ante sus palabras, siguieron su camino unidas de la mano, dejando atrás a ese tormentoso recuerdo que a partir de ese momento sólo haría parte de su pasado.

Mérida había gastado todo su dinero en librarse de la cárcel, pero no había conseguido librarse de la justicia divina, esa de la que tampoco pudo escapar Estrella, la rubia de ojos miel que un día quiso destruir su amor, hoy estaba libre después de permanecer dos años en prisión, pero sufría los estragos de una grave enfermedad con la que se había contagiado en medio de su vida promiscua y libertina. Y Hans, el productor de cine que continuaba luchando con sus propios demonios, subiendo y bajando entre éxitos y fracasos, escapando y recayendo en el karma que las drogas, el sexo y el alcohol le seguían provocando. Todos ellos vivían pagando el alto precio de una factura impuesta por su propio destino.

-/-

En casa de los Arendelle, aquella donde la historia de amor de dos enamoradas comenzó, se llevaba a cabo una animada fiesta infantil. Era el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Daniel, el hijo de Kristoff y Aurora. Los niños se divertían y disfrutaban de los numerosos juegos y actividades de la fiesta, así como de las infinitas golosinas que en esta ofrecían.

Tres chiquillos en especial eran inseparables, se trataba del cumplimentado, de Lily su traviesa prima y de la pequeña Sarah, la bebé de año y medio que era producto del amor entre Rapunzel y Flynn. Era notorio lo unidos que eran y lo mucho que se querían a pesar de su corta edad, así como sus padres también lo eran desde antes de su nacimiento.

Una abuela sobreprotectora los vigilaba a corta distancia, la señora Jane amaba a esos retoños y eran la luz de sus ojos, no solo los niños Arendelle, sino también la pequeña Sarah a quien la señora igual consideraba su nieta.

La relación de Jane con los padres de los pequeños era como la de una madre con seis hijos, porque ahora la familia Arendelle había crecido en tamaño y de ser tres pasaron a ser nueve, Anna y Aurora como sus nuevas nueras, Rapunzel y Flynn como sus nuevos hijos adoptivos y por supuesto esos tres chiquitines que sin duda alguna eran su adoración.

En una mesa no muy alejada de los niños se hallaban los seis padres departiendo amenamente, los chistes de Kristoff eran el plato del día y las ocurrencias de Elsa igual. Los hermanos Arendelle habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes, jóvenes alegres y extrovertidos que disfrutaban lo mínimo de cada momento. Esto se debía en gran parte al amor incondicional de sus respectivas parejas, quienes les habían devuelto el brillo a sus vidas luego de la dura prueba que habían tenido que atravesar.

Después de la tormenta había llegado un maravilloso verano a su puerta, el perdón y el amor incondicional lograron vencer las barreras del resentimiento, permitiendo que volvieran a ser una familia unida dichosa en felicidad.

Así como dos enamoradas lograron llevar su amor más allá de lo prohibido, convirtiéndolo en el sentimiento más puro y hermoso para el resto de sus días.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Reviews**

_Este es el momento al que todo escritor espera llegar cuando inicia una historia, sabia que demoraría más de lo esperado, pero hoy por fin he cumplido._

_Con este capitulo cierro la historia que tantas lagrimas e infartos les ha causado, espero haber logrado llenar sus expectativas así como ustedes sobrepasaron las mías con el inmenso apoyo recibido, el cual fue más grande del que alguna vez hubiese imaginado._

_Gracias por sus reviews, por los follows, los favs y los PM que tanto me motivaron, estos contribuyeron en gran medida a que yo continuara con esta actividad que en realidad es nueva para mi, y a los que leían de manera anónima también aprovecho para expresarles mi infinito agradecimiento. _

_No se si algún día regrese para compartir otra creación de mi imaginación, es algo incierto en este momento, pero espero poder hacerlo._

_La reina del drama se despide._

_Besos y abrazos por montón :* :* :*_

_PD: lamento no haber podido contestar sus reviews el día de hoy, confieso que debido a problemas personales esto ha sido una carrera contra reloj, y como no quería seguir alargando su paciente espera decidí adelantarme. Procuraré contestar los que mas pueda a través de PM, se les quiere. Chau._


End file.
